Highway Robbery
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: A new "Home Alone" story, completely unrelated to the others. What if when Kate and Kevin are on their way home from (somewhere) one night, and they get pulled over by the cops? Though, the cops aren't cops at all, but whom Kevin's very familiar with? What will happen? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thanks! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1: Pullover

**A/N: Hello, readers, new and old! Welcome to my new _Home Alone_ story! Wow. My fourth one! Especially in February! That way, I have two stories to work on again! It'll leave more suspense, too. ;) Well, this story is completely unrelated to the other _Home Alone_ stories that I've written! This idea just randomly popped into my head, and I hope it works out! As I've said at the beginning of every other story that I've written, I don't own _Home Alone_ or characters! Though, as I've said before, I wish I owned Kevi! :P So, shall we get started?...**

 **Highway Robbery**

 **Chapter 1: Pullover **

**Kevin's PoV:**

Mom and I are on our way home from picking me up at a friend's house outside of Chicago. It's a cold December night, but the heat is on in the car, keeping Mom and I warm. The radio is on, but I can barely hear it, because Mom and I are talking.

"So, did you have fun?" Mom asks.

"Yeah. It was pretty good. Mark and I played a game, watched a movie. It was pretty good,"

Mom smiles and says, "That's good,"

I throw my head back and sigh. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, dear,"

"But, I'm tired!"

"You're not sick, are you?"

"No..."

"Well then, you're going to school tomorrow. Just go to bed as soon as you get home,"

"Yes..." I sigh again.

Suddenly, the song _Turn Me Loose_ by Loverboy comes on the radio, and Mom turns it up, saying, excitedly, "Oh, I love this song!" Mom starts singing, and I look at her, smirking. "Come on, Kevin, sing!" Mom urges me. We both start singing. No matter how tired I am, I always love singing a song that I know and love! We get so caught up in our singing, that we don't notice a police car following us. We finally hear the siren, and Mom sighs, muttering, "Oh, shit..." She turns down the radio and pulls over, so that the cop can catch up to us. As soon as Mom pulls over, she curses. "I didn't think I was speeding..." Mom mutters.

The cop struts up to the car, as Mom rolls down the window, making the heat that's on in the car absolutely useless. I don't quite see the cop; all's I can see is a large figure, saying, "Good evening, ma'am," I recognize that voice...

"Good evening, officer. I wasn't speeding, was I?"

"No, we're just checking to see if you've had anything to drink tonight," I definitely know that voice, but I don't know if I should say anything!

"Oh, no, I haven't," Mom says, kindly.

"Wait a minute, I feel like I know you from somewhere..."

"Excuse me?"

"Damn, I feel like I've seen you before..."

"Maybe I've been pulled over before?" Mom says, jokingly.

"Last year..."

"What? Maybe it was last year?" Mom now seems even more confused. I know exactly how he's seen her...

"I was inspecting your house last year,"

"Wow. You have a good memory. Gosh, I've completely forgotten... You have a great memory. No wonder you're an officer,"

The "cop" then says, "Hey, wait a minute..."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to step out of the car for a moment, ma'am,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just need you and your son to step out of the car for a moment, OK, ma'am?"

"Wait, why do _I_ need to step out?" I ask Mom.

"Just do what the cop says, honey," I become nervous about all of this. I know exactly who this is... Why didn't I say anything? The bigger question is: Why's he doing ride checks? Something's awfully suspicious, that's for sure...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, there we have it! The beginning of my new _Home Alone_ story! I hope it's OK! Let me know if it isn't! What do you think will happen next? Well, we'll find out Friday, since I have _A Plan That Backfired_ to work on tomorrow! If you have any ideas for this story, shoot! I'm still trying to figure this out! I hope, even in February, that I'll get some new readers! :D Well, ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	2. Chapter 2: Tricked

**A/N: Well, hello, folks! Here's the next chapter for _Highway Robbery_! I hope you liked the first chapter and are looking forward to this one! Just what will happen this time? ;) You'll have to see! Let's go!... ;)**

 **Chapter 2: Tricked**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Mom and I exit the vehicle, and I'm as worried as I can be about this... I need to say something, before something happens! As soon as we're outside of the car, Mom and I stand beside each other, with her arm around me. Harry, instead of inspecting the vehicle, says to Mom, "I thought it was him..."

"Who? What?" Mom asks.

"Your son," I become scared. Mom doesn't know about what happened last year, and I really don't want her finding out...

"What? What did he do?" Mom asks, concerned.

"Nothing!" I immediately shout out.

"I don't think that's the truth, son. You've been causing haddock in Chicago's Lincoln Park. It's been said that you've been seen with your friends,"

"Who said?! That's a lie!" I defend.

"It's just been said... by the parents of your friends... They found out about it..." He's clearly lying.

"What disturbances?! That's a lie!" I turn to Mom and shout, "Mom! He's lying!"

"Officer, I'm gonna have to believe my son. I'm sure the parents would've came to me about this,"

"Well, I'm just telling you what's been said to me,"

"That's a lie!"

"Well, you may have to come and prove yourself down at the Police Station,"

"No!" I then beg Mom, "Please don't let him take me! I didn't do anything! He's lying!" I'm scared. I know what Harry's trying to do!

"I'm sorry, Officer, but..."

Suddenly, a gun is aimed at us, making Mom and I both gasp. "Ma'am, cooperate with us. Your son will come with us,"

"Mom!" I cry and hug her.

"Officer, my son didn't do anything..." Mom tries to convince Harry.

"He's to come with us, Mrs. McCallister..."

"Mom!" I beg. I have to do something! I have to prove that he's lying! I know Mom believes me, but I have to really _prove_ that he's lying! I finally decide to admit, "Mom! He's not really a cop! He's a robber!"

"What?" Mom looks down at me.

"It's true!"

"Ha ha. You're funny, kid. Now, you're coming with me,"

"No! You're a robber, _Harry_!"

"Kevin..." Mom seems to be startled that I know the "officer's" name.

Harry seems to becoming nervous, as he says, "Yes, that's my name..."

"How would I know it, if I didn't know you?"

"What's going on? How does he know your name?" Mom asks Harry.

"I guess he must have heard about me..."

"No!" I look up at Mom again. "Mom! You have to believe me!"

"It's all right, hon... I believe you,"

"Fine, then... If he won't come with me, we'll have to make him," Suddenly, Harry shoots my Mom!

Mom falls to the ground, and I cry out, "No! Mom!" I'm down beside her in an instant. I'm crying, as I keep shouting, "Mom! Mom!" I'm shaking her, but she doesn't come to. "Mom! Mom!" I'm crying. Suddenly, a set of hands pick me up from the ground. I fight them, crying, "No! You shot my Mom! No! Let me go!" I see that it's not Harry that's lifted me up from the ground, but Marv! "Mom! No!"

"Marv, take him to the car. Let me deal with her..."

"Come on, kid," Marv tells me, as he starts forcibly bringing me over to their car.

"No! Mom! Help me!" I keep crying, screaming. I see Harry bent over my Mom, and I'm scared of what he's going to do to her. "No! Mom!" I cry out again, afraid, as an unpleasant odor covers my nose and mouth, making me feel unbelievably tired. I can't see what's going on in front of me, anymore, or even hold my eyes open much longer, as I lose consciousness...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Well, I finished this quickly! I hope it isn't too rushed! I don't know if I would've updated this tonight, if it weren't for KaOrU 1994 giving me the idea! Well, a similar idea, anyway! What do you think will happen next? Harry shot Kate (omg!), and Kevin's been taken by the Wet Bandits (again)! :o I think I have the next chapter planned out! Until then, ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: Abducted

**A/N: Should I even be doing beginning Author's Notes, anymore? I guess I should, when I only have something important to say at the beginning! Though, I'll always have an ending Author's Note! :P Even if I have nothing important to say! Though, I must say, I haven't really had any further ideas beyond this chapter! Any ideas would be great! Well, let's get rolling (down a river)!...**

 **Chapter 3: Abducted **

**Kevin's PoV:**

I slowly open my eyes. When I do, I notice that my head's flung over the back of a chair. I see that I'm looking up at an arched wood paneling ceiling. I sit my head up, noticing that I'm in a small cabin. Though, everything in here is quite nice. It's not only cabin furniture, but it's nice cabin furniture. I look behind me, seeing that my hands are handcuffed behind the chair. When I look down at my feet, though, they appear to be free. I think about what happened: my Mom and I in the car, I was being driven home from Mark's, and the police pulled us over... Though, it wasn't the police, it was the two robbers from last year... I then think about how they were trying to take me, but Mom wouldn't let them. I gasp, when I think about Mom. Harry shot her! What did he do to her?! I feel like I'm about to panic, as I think about all of this. If he shot my Mother, what does that mean for _me_?!

I'm startled out of my thoughts, when the front door suddenly opens. Since the front door is right between the kitchen and the living room, which I'm placed in, I throw back my head again, pretending that I'm still unconscious. I hear the door close, footsteps, and the sound of wood dropping. "Jesus... Thought you'd be awake by now, kid..." I flinch, when he speaks—it's Marv speaking. I'm kind of relieved that it's not Harry. Where is Harry, anyway? The last I remember, he told Marv to take me, so that he could deal with my Mother... What's that mean? Is she OK? Is he back yet? I then hear Marv talking again—talking to _me_ , "Are you awake, kid?" I don't react.

Just then, I hear the door open again. "Jesus Christ," I feel my stomach turning, as soon as I hear Harry's voice. "That was a lot harder than I expected..." _What_ was a lot harder than you expected?

"What was, Harry?" Marv asks.

"Getting rid of the girl," I really do feel like I'm going to be sick, when he says that. Does "girl" mean my _Mom_? I try to hold back my tears, since I'm trying to fake being unconscious. "Don't tell the kid, OK?" Harry tells Marv, as I hear a zipper being undone.

"He's gonna wanna know what happened to her, Harry," Marv states.

"Well, we'll just lie," I hear more walking around, as I'm holding back my tears. "Jesus Christ, the kid still isn't awake yet?"

"I don't know if he is, or not. I should've said something to you, Harry; he flinched shortly after I brought in some wood,"

"Well, why didn't you say anything, dumbass?" Harry asks Marv, annoyed. "He could've heard this entire conversation!" I then hear someone making their way over to me. I try not to move, as this is happening. Though, I then hear Harry's voice in front of me, "Hey, kid, are you awake?" I don't move.

Harry sighs, and a firm hand is smacked down on top of my head, making me shout, "Ow!"

"I thought he was awake!" I hear Marv say, with excitement in his voice.

"Playing with us, are ya, kid? I don't appreciate acting, kid..." I don't know what to say. I'm completely speechless! "Not talking, are ya?" I just sit here, feeling intimidated by this robber. He grabs on to my hair, jerking my head, making me cry out. "Are you gonna talk now, huh?!"

"OK, Harry, that's enough," Marv comes over to the situation over here.

"Well, the kid thinks that being quiet will do him good! Well, it won't!"

"He's terrified, Harry. Just leave him alone,"

Harry finally lets go of me. "I'll leave you alone, this time, kid,"

"What... What are you gonna do?... Why'd you take me?..." I can barely talk, since I'm afraid for, not only me, but my Mom!

"Why do you think we took you, kid? You don't remember last year?"

"Of course I remember last year..." Why else would I have brought it up to prevent you from taking me?

"Well, as soon as I saw you, I had to take you, to get even with you..."

"Even?" I ask, afraid. "Even... _how_?"

"Maybe, by doing this," He grabs on to my right arm and twists it, making me yell out. I shouldn't have asked...

"Harry! Harry! Enough!" Marv pulls back Harry. Was he about to break my arm?! "You've already shot his Mother! Just take it easy on him!"

"How can I take it easy on him?! This is, not only mine, but your chance, to get even with the little bastard! Don't you want to get even with him, Marv?!"

"Yes and no... Just take it easy on him... For now? OK, Harry?"

Harry grumbles, grits his teeth, and finally answers, "Fine! Tonight, I'll leave him alone! But, tomorrow, I'll be getting my hands on him!"

"You're not to touch him tomorrow!"

"Well then, what was the point in us taking him, if we're not gonna give him a little taste of his own medicine?"

"You just shot his Mother, Harry. Please take it easy on him..."

I work up the courage to ask, "Did... Did you kill my Mommy?..."

"What if I did, kid?" Harry's looking down at me, as he's answering, so coldly.

"Harry..." Marv says to Harry, afraid, for my sake.

"What?!" Harry shouts back to Marv. Harry looks back down at me and shouts, "What if I _did_ kill her, huh?!" Him shouting this to me makes me cry.

"No! Don't say that!" I shout back, afraid that what he's saying is true.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want!" He slaps me. "I killed her, alright?! Investigators will find her dead in a ditch! Alright?!"

"Harry!" Marv shouts to Harry.

"No! It's not true!" I cry. "You're lying!"

"Harry, shut it!"

"Why should I?!" Harry argues back with Marv.

"Harry! Leave him alone,"

I bow my head, crying. "Is that all you're gonna do, is cry, kid?"

"Harry!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Harry then walks away.

As soon as Harry's gone, Marv bends down and asks, "Are you OK, kiddo?"

"No..." I answer, my voice slightly squealing, because of my crying. I don't look up at Marv, when I'm talking. Though, I don't think he'll care, since he seems to be treating me nicer than Harry.

"Look, I'm sorry that he was being that way with you,"

"He'd cry, too, if something happened to his Mom..."

"I know. And he did. Just between you and me, I'm sure your Mother's fine, alright?"

"Why's he have to be so mean to me?"

"He's not too impressed with you. Neither am I, but I'm not mean, like him,"

"What... What did he do to her?..."

"She's gonna be fine,"

"How... How do I know you're telling the truth?... You could've helped kill her..."

"I didn't, buddy. And she's fine,"

"Are you sure?..."

"Kid, don't be like this with me. I'm trying to be nice to you,"

"If you really _were_ nice, you wouldn't have taken me, in the first place..."

Marv just sighs, as he stands up. "Kid..."

"Leave me alone... I'm tired..."

"Come on, stop. I'm trying to be fair with you. If you talk nicely to me, maybe I'll consider bringing you to a bed to sleep. Instead of having to stay out here... Though, I must say, I don't trust you out here alone..."

"I wouldn't do anything..." I lie.

"Yeah, right... I may be an idiot, kid, but I'm not falling for that. Now, you can either come to bed, or I _will_ bring Harry back out here to deal with you,"

"What bed would I be sleeping in?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I don't wanna sleep with you or with Harry! Especially Harry!"

"Hey," Marv points a warning finger at me. "One more smart remark out of your mouth, and Harry's coming out here. You're lucky that I'm not like him, or I would've snapped, already."

"I'm sorry... I'm just scared and wanna go home... I'm worried about my Mom... If he shot her, what would he do to _me_?"

"You're lucky that I'm here. If you just do as you're told, you and I will get along nicely,"

"What about him?" I direct my head to the hallway that Harry headed down a few minutes ago.

"I don't know, bud... Now, come on,"

He starts to head to the back of the chair to uncuff me, and I ask, "How long will you keep me for?"

"I don't know, kid. That's up to Harry. He's the one that decided to take you," Marv answers, as he's trying to release me.

"Is he gonna try to get _even_ with me, like he said?"

"I'll try not to let that happen..."

"Then, let me go... Mom and I were driving innocently. You had no right to take me!"

"Don't be telling me about rights, kid," He finally has my hands released. I try to make a bolt for it, but Marv painfully pulls me back down into the chair. "Like I said, I can't trust you... Maybe I _will_ have Harry deal with you, and have your fate take over?"

"No... I'm sorry..." I don't want to be afraid of Marv, but I am... I'm afraid of all of this! I want Marv to be the little bit of comfort! This is my first night here, and this is how it's going! How are the rest of the nights, and _days_ , going to go?! I'm also worried about my Mommy! I don't know if they're telling the truth! I don't know if she's alive or dead! Marv's either trying to protect me from the truth, or Harry's just trying to get to me! Either way, I'm not reassured! I need to hear her voice! I need to _see_ her, so that I can know that she's all right! I want to fight this "fate" of being taken by Harry and Marv! It's only my first night here! And I'm terrified! I really need to keep Marv as my good kidnapper! That way, I at least have _some_ comfort... Though, my only _real_ comfort is my Mother... Please, let her be all right...

"Come on, kid," He lifts me up from the chair. Having a hold of my arm, he starts to bring me down the cabin's hallway. "Like I said, I'll be nicer to you, if you don't be mouthy. I can understand how you're feeling, but I _don't_ appreciate any crap from children. Especially _you_ , alright?" We're at the end of the hallway, and Marv pushes open the door at the end. "Come on, get in there."

I look inside of the room, seeing and feeling how dark and cold it is. Since my Winter wear has been removed, I know I wouldn't be warm enough in this room! "No..." I protest, trying to pull my arm out of Marv's hand. "It's cold and dark in there..."

"Go," Marv firmly says, pointing inside of the bedroom.

"It's scary in there..."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not one for the dark, and _I'd_ sleep in there,"

"Please..."

"Na ah," Marv shakes his head. "You're not staying out in that chair. And, if you don't stay in here, you'll either stay with me or with Harry. So, I'm sure you want your own room. Am I right?"

"I'm sorry..." I pout, hoping that my apology for at least back-talking helps.

"'Sorry' isn't gonna help you, kid. Get," He gives me a little push into the bedroom, and I'm instantly smothered with the cold in the room. It's so cold, I can even see my breath! I hug myself, shivering. "Now, if you do as you're told, we'll put some heat in here for you. For now, you can stay in here the way it is."

"Please... I'm sorry..." I beg.

"No chance, kid. I wanna be the nice one in this situation, but as long as you behave yourself, OK? Like I said, I understand how you're feeling, but I won't tolerate any of your crap,"

"If you understand how I feel, then..."

"... then I'll be nice to you. Later, yes. Right now, no. Not until you start talking to me, and Harry, a little nicer,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared!"

"Well, things will get better, as long as you behave yourself. I don't want to see Harry lay his hands on you, but I'll let it happen, if you don't smarten up. I know it's your first night here, and that's why I'm telling you now, so that you know for the rest of the time that you're here, to behave yourself. You have all night to think about it. Goodnight,"

Marv, the nicer burglar out of the two, closes the bedroom door and locks it. I'm left in here, shivering, afraid of getting hypothermia, or something! It's so dark in here! There's barely any light shining in through the window! The window has bars on it, and I just look at the bars and the window, questioningly. I ask myself, "What kind of cabin has bars on the window?"

I look at the bed. Sleeping under the blankets may be a little bit warmer, but the blankets will still be cold! Still thinking about why there would be bars on the window, I crawl into the bed, pulling the blankets over me. How can I try to escape with a barred window? I start thinking about not wanting to sleep in here. That was only because I didn't want to be in the dark and the cold! I don't want to sleep with Marv or Harry, either! Especially Harry! I'd rather stay out on the chair! That way, it's not only warmer, but if I could've tried to escape, somehow, it would've been a whole lot better... In here, there's a barred window, forcing me to stay in this room the _whole_ night! Trying to keep warm underneath these covers, as I'm still shivering, I try to think of a way to get out of here. I also still have what happened to my Mom tonight on my mind. I really hope Marv was telling the truth, but I still can't help but worry! I start crying a little, as my worry and fear about this whole situation puts me to sleep...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Holy crap! Six pages! I wasn't expecting this! It just kept going and going! I started this earlier, that's why! I'm still trying to brainstorm some ideas, but I think I have some ideas of what I want to do for the next chapter! If you have any ideas, shoot! Well, Harry says that Kate's been killed, but Marv says that she wasn't! Marv is also being a little harsh with Kevin! Will that change? Why are there bars on the window? Well, you'll have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184 (my spell-check will be wondering why I keep saying "Majora's")**


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Morning

**Chapter 4: The Next Morning**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I get woken up, when I hear someone say, "Come on, kid. It's time to wake up," I tiredly look at who entered the room. I notice that it's Marv, the nicer one of the two.

I don't know why, but I ask, "What?..." I'm still tired and out of it. Last night, I was expecting to go home and crawl straight into bed. Mind you, I would've had to have gotten up for school today... Though, I don't know if I've been woken up earlier or later today than I usually do for my school wake-up time. I can see that there's light shining in through the window, so it must be later. It's usually dark, when I wake up for school. I think that's the only good thing about being here: not having to wake up early... Though, I think I'd rather be at school right now, dealing with teachers and bullies, than be here right now... I don't know what to expect from Harry and Marv. Especially Harry... Harry wants to get even with me for last year, but I don't know if that will happen, since Marv's here...

"I said, get up. We have to go,"

Marv starts to leave the room, while I'm sitting up, rubbing my eyes. "Where are we going?..." I still ask, tiredly.

"That's none of your business. Just go use the washroom, if you need to, and come out to the living room. We'll be waiting for you," I just sigh, as I pull the blankets off of me. I'm glad that I didn't have to wake up any earlier, but I still feel like I can sleep for the entire day. I guess I'm just exhausted from last night... Plus, maybe the chloroform, or whatever it was that was placed over my nose and mouth, has made me even more tired?

As I'm getting out of bed, I look back at the barred window. I still have to wonder why it's been barred up. I feel like I'll never get an answer, even if I _do_ ask... I find that a little disturbing... I head for the bathroom to do what I need to do, then I exit. I stroll down the hallway, still trying to wake up. Once I enter the living room, I see Harry and Marv sitting there, waiting for me. "There you are, kid! It took you long enough!" Harry says, seeming so frustrated, as he gets up from the couch. He takes a hold of my arm and pulls me over to where he and Marv are sitting. He sits down on the couch, while still hanging on to me. "Marv," He gestures to Marv, handing him a pair of handcuffs. They're handcuffing me again... Marv takes the handcuffs from Harry and cuffs my hands together.

As Marv's doing this, I ask, "Where are we going?"

"I told you kid," Marv says, seeming a little annoyed. "That's none of your business."

"If we're going out, where's my coat?"

"You're not gonna be wearing your coat, kid," Harry says to me, cruelly. Marv finishes cuffing my hands together.

"But... But, I'll freeze!"

"Well then, that's just too bad, now, isn't it?"

"You won't get any ransom money with a dead kid!"

"Who said anything about a ransom?" Harry questions.

"Well, how are you gonna let me go?"

"Well, there's more than one way to let someone go. If you know what I mean... Eh, Marv?" He looks up at Marv, as they both have a hold of me. Harry has a hold of my left arm, while Marv has a hold of both my arms. I look up at Marv, scared. Marv's looking down at me, grinning. Him grinning at me makes me even more afraid of this whole situation. I thought that Marv was supposed to be the good guy in all of this! I wanted him to be my comfort! I wanted him to protect me from Harry! I know what Harry means by "there's more than one way to let someone go". I'm just surprised that Marv would want to go along with it... He told me that he was wanting to be the nicer one to me! Maybe he was lying? Then again, maybe he's just trying to act this way in front of Harry, just so he doesn't get mad. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing...

"No! Please! You've already taken my Mom away from my family! Don't take me away, too!" I beg.

Harry grabs my chin, making me gasp. "Guess what, kid. We already did..." I just want to cry at his remark. Does that mean that when they took me, it was already decided that they'd kill me?! Was it planned that they'd shoot my Mother?! Did they plan on killing her?! I still have no idea if she's OK! I have no idea who's telling the truth! They could both be lying, for all I know! They could be lying about anything! I don't know what to believe! I don't know if I should believe that they'll kill me! I have no idea what's going on! I just want to go home! Harry stares at me, making me feel weak. I just stare back at him, as he's smiling at me. It's an evil smile, like he wants to harm me. Or, if it's already planned for me to be harmed... After what seems like forever, Harry finally says to Marv, "You wanna take him, Marv?"

"Sure thing, Harry," Harry finally lets go of me, then gets up from the couch. He starts to head for the door, as Marv follows him, still hanging on to me. "Come on, kiddo," Once we're at the door, we stop, and Marv tells me, "Get your boots on," Well, at least they're not—at least, _Marv_ isn't—letting me go outside with my stocking feet. I don't know about Harry, but I feel like he wouldn't let me go outside with my boots! I slip on my boots, which I find easier doing, with two hands to pull them on all the way, but, of course, I don't have that option...

We're out the door, and immediately, the cold hits me... It's cold up here, wherever we are! Why couldn't they be nice enough to give me my coat? Why couldn't Marv at least be nice enough to give me my coat? I complain right away, "Marv... It's freezing out here!"

"Yeah, well, you're not getting your coat, so get used to it,"

"You're supposed to be the nicer one!" I argue back with him, as he's pulling me to wherever we're going.

"Just because I'll be the nicer one, doesn't mean I'm giving you your coat," he tells me.

"But, it's freezing! What if _you_ didn't have _your_ coat?!"

"Well, I have my coat, so I don't have to worry about that, now, do I?"

"What's the kid blabbing on about now?!" Harry asks, angry, all the way ahead of us.

"He's complaining about not having his coat,"

"Well, that's his own damn fault!"

"How's it _my_ fault?!" I feel insulted.

"If you wouldn't have been an asshole last year, you wouldn't even be with us!"

"It's not _my_ fault that what happened last year, happened!"

"Oh, yes, it is! If you would've just let us do our own shit last year, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, I wasn't about to let you rob my house!"

"Yeah, well, robbing _was_ what we did for a living!"

" _Was_?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah. You're about to see what we've decided to do for a living now," Marv tells me. I become nervous. What do they do now, instead of robbing houses? I then think back to last night—how Marv and Harry were dressed as cops. I'm pretty sure that the whole "fake cop" getup has something to do with it...

I'm freezing, and it's taking forever to get to where we're going. The car, I guess? This driveway is so long. I can't even hug myself, since my arms are handcuffed behind my back. As I'm shivering, we're heading toward a shed—a rickety, old shed. I start to wonder if we're going into this shed or passed it? I can't see their car anywhere. Is it passed the shed, where I can't see it?

A gust of wind blows, and it just chills me to the bone... I try not to cry, as I say, "Marv... I'm freezing... Please... I want my coat..."

"It's too late, kid. Besides, as soon as we get to the car, there will be heat," Well, that answers my question...

"But, I'm cold _now_!"

"Would you just shut it, kid?!" Marv almost yells at me, since he's so annoyed. I no longer complain or even say anything, since Marv getting mad at me startled me. I didn't want to make Marv mad... I need him to be nice to me! I believe that that will be the only way that I can get through this! As soon as we're passed the shed, I see that there's a total of _three_ vehicles parked! One of them is the cop car that they had used to abduct me, one is a brown car, and the other one looks like it'd be... Mom's car...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! I'm so sorry that this wasn't posted on the night that it was supposed to be! I was having issues writing it, plus it was late! I'm just not really focused! I hope it's still OK! Please let me know! I'm so sorry! Well, since this was posted tonight, unfortunately, _A Plan_ won't be posted tonight! Though, I think that's best, since it'll be a long chapter. As for this story, what do you think will happen? Why's Kate's car there? Does it have anything to do with Harry and Marv's new living? Do you think Marv will lighten up? He seems to be treating Kevin pretty much how he did at the beginning of _We Meet Again_ (ah, good ol' _We Meet Again_ )! And, just like in that story, do you think he will change? Well, we'll have to see! Again, sorry for the late update! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	5. Chapter 5: New Job

**Chapter 5: New Job**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look at what I know is my Mother's car, afraid. What are Marv and Harry doing with my Mom's car?! I know that I need to ask, "W-What are you doing with my Mom's car?!"

"Oh? This thing?" Harry asks, pointing to Mom's car. "We're gonna get rid of it,"

"Get rid of it?! What do you mean, get rid of it?! That's my Mom's car!"

"Well, your Mother's dead! So, it doesn't matter!"

"My Mom's not dead! Now, stop it!" I cry, as I'm shouting at the meaner kidnapper.

"Why don't you make me, you little shit?!" He starts to stomp over to me. I cower away a little into Marv, afraid that Harry's going to hit me again, or something!

"My Mom's not dead... She'll want her car back..." I cry, looking up at Harry, still feeling afraid.

"How else did I get her damn car, kid? Think about it,"

"She could've gotten up and went for help!"

"Oh, really? When I kill my victims, kid, I make sure that they're dead,"

"A-Are you gonna kill me?..."

"We've already gone through this, kid!" Harry shouts at me. "Marv! Get him into the car!"

"Yes, Harry..." Marv takes me over to Mom's car, opens the backdoor, and sits me down into the backseat. He slams the door shut, when I think about how this is the opposite side of where I usually sit. I usually sit on the left side! As painful as it is, being kidnapped in my Mom's car, I scoot over to my side. I just sit here, afraid of what's going to happen. This is _Mom's_ car! They can't get rid of it! I start to cry even more, thinking about the fate of what Harry has possibly caused my Mom! This car is the only comfort that I have! This is _my_ side of the car! This can't happen!

I'm startled out of my thoughts, when Harry enters the driver's side. Once he closes the door, he looks back at me and asks, "What are you doing on that side, kid?"

"This is _my_ side..."

"I don't care... Marv put you on the right side, so I expect you to stay on the right side,"

"Why's it matter?!" I shout back at him, releasing my boiling anger.

He reaches back for me and lifts me up by the collar of my sweater, making me scream. "Don't you yell at me, you little shit! While you're here, you do as you're told! You understand?!" I nod, while still crying. "Now, sit on the right side! Now," He shoves me back down into the seat. I scoot over to the other side. This is too painful for me, since this will be the last time I'll ever sit in my spot in the backseat of Mom's car... I look out the window, trying to stop my crying, since I'm terrified of this whole thing! I see the brown car leave, making me realize that Marv isn't coming in here with us! I'm all alone in here with Harry! A pit forms in my stomach, as I'm afraid of the drive to wherever we're going...

 **...**

As we're driving, I'm looking out the window, seeing the snow-covered trees flying by. My mind keeps wondering about three things: what's going to happen to Mom's car? Is my Mom OK? And what's going to happen to _me_? I keep thinking about all of this, just trying not to break down, crying. I pull my feet up closer to me, trying to get some sort of warmth. I wish I could hug myself, but I can't... Marv said that the heat would be put on! Little did I know that he wasn't going to be in the car with us...

I then start to think about last night... Was it just last night, that my Mom and I were in this very car together, singing to tunes? The heat was on in the car last night. If only it was on right now... I'm freezing! It's not fair! They're both bundled up for Winter, but I'm not! I just have my Winter boots and my measly knitted green sweater! They're not keeping me warm, at all! I'm too scared to ask Harry to turn on the heat. I've already gotten a taste of what he's capable of. I don't want to make him mad again...

I'm trying to work up the courage to ask Harry to turn on the heat. Surely, he'll want it on, too... Again, my thoughts are interrupted, when Harry looks back at me and asks, "You OK back there, squirt?"

I feel like now is the best time to say it, "N-No... I'm... I'm freezing..." I say, not meaning to stammer.

"Jesus Christ, kid, you can't handle being in a cold car for just a half hour? I'm fine,"

"That's because you have a coat on..." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"You have a coat on!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm fine,"

"Well, I _don't_ have a coat on! So, I'm not fine!"

"Well, deal with it, kid! Marv and I still aren't too impressed with how you treated us last year!"

"That was last year!"

"Yeah, and thanks to you, we have to be nowhere near the Chicago area, doing a different job,"

"We're... We're nowhere near Chicago?..." A pit drops in my stomach again.

"Of course not. Why would we stay, where we could be caught?"

"How far away from Chicago are we?!"

"I'm not gonna tell you. You'll somehow wanna use that to your advantage,"

"Well, isn't bringing me to wherever we're going dangerous?"

"Yes,"

"So, why are you doing it?"

"Jesus Christ, you ask a lot of questions, kid..."

"I just wanna know! I'm scared and don't know what's going on, here!"

"As soon as we arrive to where we need to go, Marv will deal with you. Be lucky that it's not me, kid. The only reason why _I'm_ not dealing with you, is because I'm a better businessman than Marv. I know what I'm doing, he doesn't,"

I become nervous of all of this. "Then, why didn't you put me in the car with him?"

"Because," Harry starts, seeming to be thinking about the rest of his answer. "He'd turn the heat on for you..." He'd also be nice to me, too...

I then have to ask, "What do you mean, by 'businessman'?"

"That's none of your business. At least, until we get to where we're going... Then, you'll find out,"

"Why can't I just find out now?"

"Because! I'm not going to fucking explain it to you! Now, shut up and be patient!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanna know what's gonna happen to my Mom's car!" I start to cry again.

"Oh, quit it with the waterworks, kid! It's not gonna make me tell you!"

"It's not to get you to tell me! This is my Mom's car, and you possibly killed her! Don't you care about anything, at all?!"

"Mmhmm," He nods. "Money. And, the sooner we get the money that we need, we'll be out of that cabin and hitting the road to the big city. The big city is where I grew up. It's what I'm used to, instead of this country..."

"And that 'big city' isn't Chicago?" I already know the answer, but I ask, anyway.

"Of course not, dummy. I just said that we can't be, where we'll be caught..."

"I know, I know..." I mutter, as I pull my legs closer to me for some sort of warmth.

"Well then, what did you ask for, dummy?"

"I don't know... I'm cold and I'm tired... I'm not thinking..." I lean my head up against the window.

"Well, get used to being cold and tired, kid. Especially in that bedroom. I'm sure Marv's told you that we may put a heater in there for you," He just shakes his head. "Not happening..."

"But, I could die in my sleep!" I shout out, taking my head off the cold window.

"Good! It'll save me from doing it myself!" I just stare at his direction, still afraid. He sees this, because he tells me, "Stop staring at me. That's what the window's for..." I just do what he says and stare out the window again, still feeling afraid, with the same thoughts traveling through my mind. I want to ask him if he's done highway robberies before, but I feel that that wouldn't be the best thing to do... He's already mad at me, and if I say the wrong thing, he might hit me again! Or worse... I think that it's best to wait, until Marv's here again. Better yet, until I'm _alone_ with Marv...

I have to wonder, though: were Mom and I just hit randomly? If so, it's quite coincidental... If not, was it planned? Would Harry actually _kill_ someone, especially in a highway robbery? I still don't know, if he actually would, since I don't know, if my Mom's actually been killed, or not... Will I ever find out the truth? Will I ever be a part of Marv and Harry's new twisted job? I have so many new questions that I'm just too afraid to ask right now... I have new questions, plus the old ones, just driving me insane, and I can't even ask them yet! Though, even if I _do_ ask them, will I get the right answers, or even the answers that I want? I keep pondering this, as I'm staring out the window, while we're heading to wherever we're going to...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! You know what to do next! What do you think of that chapter? So many questions, but not very many answers to go along with them... Well, some of those questions will have answers next chapter! Though, you may have to wait a little longer for more answers! Though, I must say, I don't know when the question about Kate will be answered! I already know the answer, but I just don't know how to put it! I wish you could know why it's so difficult, but I can't spoil anything! I'm still trying to plan this out! Though, I think I know how next chapter's going to go! The next update will be for _A Plan_ , though! Now that, I really can't wait for! I think I have that all sorted out! ;) Until then, adios!**

 **PS: I was feeling a little more motivated this chapter!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	6. Chapter 6: New Job II

**Chapter 6: New Job II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It seems to be a half hour, before we pull into a driveway. Still shivering, with my head against the window, I read a sign that says: _"Dan's Auto Buy and Trade"_. When I read the sign, I perk up and say, afraid, "You're trading my Mom's car?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, kid. I'm not trading it, I'm selling it. For a pretty decent sum, I might add..."

"My Mom's car's worth way more than this guy could ever give you!"

"I'm sure it is, kid, but this place, and other places, is where Marv and I do our work,"

"What are the 'other places'?"

"None of your business right now, kid," Harry suddenly parks the car, when we're not even fully down the driveway.

I look ahead of us, and I see that the brown car that Marv's driving is parked in front of us. "What are you doing? We're not even fully down the driveway!"

"I know that, genius. Now, come on,"

"Where are we going?" I'm afraid, not only because Harry and Marv are selling my Mom's car at a cheap auto place, but because I don't know what's going to happen to _me_!

"Just come on," Harry opens his door, exiting the car. What am I supposed to do? I can't get out of the car, with my hands cuffed behind my back... I then notice that Harry opens the door for me, and before I can exit the car on my own, he pulls me out from the back by my arm. He starts pulling me towards Marv's car, as Marv gets out of said car. I try to pull out of Harry's grip, but he just pulls me closer to him, saying, seeming angered, "No chance, kid... Now, come on..."

As soon as we're up to Marv, he asks, "So, what am I doing with the kid?" He points to me.

"I'd put him in the trunk, but then, you wouldn't be able to control him. Here's what you'll do..." I try to pull away from him again, but he says, annoyed, "Cut it out, kid!" He yanks me closer to him again. "Here's what you'll do: you put him down on the floor in the front, but make sure he stays quiet, alright?"

"Alright. So, while _you're_ selling the car, _I_ have to deal with him?" Marv asks, pointing to me. I thought he was the nicer kidnapper! Now, it seems that he doesn't want anything to do with me, at all!

"You got a problem with that, Marv?"

"Yeah, I do! You always sell the cars, leaving me behind, waiting for you! Why can't I make a deal, for once?!"

"Because, you can't even spell our old name, _'Wet Bandits'_!"

"What's that have to do with it?!"

"Everything, Marv. Everything. Now, come on, stop arguing and take the kid,"

"Alright, alright..." He sighs and reaches for me, saying, "Come on, kid," As he takes a hold of my arm, I try to pull away from him, but he shouts at me, "Kid! Stop fighting me!" Though, Marv doesn't scare me as much as Harry does! So, I don't listen, and continue trying to pull out of his grip!

"Kid! Enough! Don't make me have to hurt you!" Harry shouts, threatening, from behind us.

"No! Don't hurt me!" I call out, "Somebody! Help me! Please!"

"Shut it! Just shut up, kid!" Marv wraps his arm around me, placing his hand over my mouth. Though, that doesn't stop me from still trying to fight him!

"Enough! Or else, I _will_ get out my gun!" Harry shouts. I have to take him seriously! After all, he _possibly_ killed my Mother... I quit trying to fight Marv, but I just cry, terrified of what will happen... "That's better..."

Marv has no choice but to take his hand off of my mouth, so that he can open the passenger door of the brown car. I take this chance to try and scream for help again, but Marv shoves me into the car, ordering, "Get in there and shut up!" He slams the door shut. When he does, I'm shocked that Marv was as mean as he was, by shoving me into the car and ordering me to shut up! Harry and Marv are outside for about a minute longer, before Marv enters the car. "Get down, kid!" He starts shoving me down to the floor. "Stay down there and shut up,"

I'm crying, as I shout back at him, "Make me!"

Marv starts to raise his fist, but before he can do anything, my Mom's car, that Harry's driving, honks. Marv lowers his fist and just shakes his head. "You're lucky, kid... I was about ready to pound you one," he says, putting the car into gear.

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice one, Marv..."

"Like I said last night, if you behave yourself, you and I will get along nicely. I don't want to have to deal with your bullshit any more than Harry wants to, but at least I'm not a killer, like he is..."

I gasp, when he says "killer". Not only do I think that Harry will kill _me_ , but I really think that he did, indeed, kill my Mother... "You said that he didn't kill my Mom!"

"I said that he's a killer, not that he killed your Mom. Now, please shut up. We're up to where we need to be now," I try to look above the dashboard, then up at the window, to see my surroundings, but by being all the way down here on this floor, I can't see anything! I hear what I think is Harry, driving my _Mom's_ car, passed us. I start to cry even more, when I really do realize that this was my last time, seeing Mom's car! Just last night, we were together... I just bow my head and cry, and all that Marv does is sigh.

Anger boils up inside of me, because of all of this! This is only my first day here, but Harry taunting me with the possible death of my Mother, then selling my Mother's car, just all becomes too much for me to handle, on this very first day of me being in this mess! I just yell out, "You killed my Mom! You're getting rid of her car! And you took me away! Mom and I were driving peacefully last night! Why'd it have to be us?! Why?!" I just weep.

"Kid, kid, would you please be quiet?" Marv hisses.

"No! You killed her! You killed my Mom! You killed her!" As I'm trying to release my anger, I realize that this could call attention to myself! Surely, the owner of this place will hear me!

"Shut up... Please, shut up..." he begs.

"No! Take me home!"

Marv leans over, so that he can reach me. He places his hand over my mouth and begs, "Shut up! Please, shut up!" I continue crying, as he forces me down to the floor. He's leaning over, hanging on to me, still with his hand over my mouth, as I'm scrunched down here on the floor. I keep trying to cry out, but it isn't doing any good! "I know what you're doing, and it won't work. Now, stop it..." He's glaring down at me, which is actually frightening me. Even from the good kidnapper... A minute goes by, but it feels like forever, when I finally silence my cries, and before Marv says down to me, "Now, are you ready to shut up, or do I have to keep doing this? Hm?" I just shake my head "no". "I can let go of you now?" All's I can do is nod. "Alright," He lets go of me, as I try to stretch out, but I can't, really, in this tiny area meant for feet...

I decide that now would be the best time to ask Marv about the highway robberies. "Marv..."

"I said, shut up, kid," He looks ahead, I guess seeing what Harry's doing.

"I just wanna know..."

"About what?"

"The highway robberies... Have... Have you ever done them before?..."

"Course we have..." he answers, not really paying attention to me.

"How many times?..." I ask, afraid, still wanting to cry again, at any time.

"God, I don't know... You're probably the fifth or sixth target..."

"You've done this that many times before me?..."

"Hey, we didn't get out of jail that long before we started all of this. Yes, it's surprising. After our first hit, we bought that nice cabin, and after our second hit, we made the place more cozy, you know?"

"Was..." I hesitate on asking, but I know that if I want the answers, I need to ask, anyway, "Was my Mom's car coincidental?..."

"Uh... Uh... Yeah, it was..." he answers, still not paying attention to me. He doesn't even sound truthful...

"Was it?" I pry.

"Of course it was. How could we possibly know that you were to be on that very road at that very time last night?"

"I don't know... You guys have your tricks..."

"Well, I'm telling you, kid, it was coincidental, alright?"

"What if we didn't know each other, would you still have taken me?"

"Of course not... We're thieves, kid, not kidnappers..."

"Then, why'd you kidnap me?"

"You're different,"

"How? I thought you were thieves, not kidnappers..."

"Well, knowing what you're capable of, we thought—well, _Harry_ thought—it'd be best to take you... Just so you wouldn't recapture us..."

"How have you been getting away with this for as long as you have?"

"We have a cabin far away from society, kid. When we steal cars, we sell them to different dealers. We're nowhere near Chicago,"

"I know... Harry told me..."

"After we've gotten some more bucks, we'll be heading for the big city,"

"I know... He told me that, too..."

"As for what we're going to do with you, that still hasn't really been decided yet..."

"You won't kill me, will you?..." I ask, afraid.

"I don't know... I don't want to, but I don't know about Harry..."

"Did he kill my Mom?..." I ask, the tears returning.

"No, kid..."

"Are you sure?..." I try to stop the tears from flowing, but I can't help it...

"I'm sure," He nods. I just sigh, with relief. I'm pretty sure that Marv's telling the truth. I have relief, but I still have some doubt... It's silent, except for my sniffling. My nose is starting to feel a little plugged up—not only from crying, but I feel like I'm getting sick... I really hope that it has nothing to do with that cold bedroom... If I keep getting placed in there, while I'm starting to feel like this, I could get even sicker!

Before it's too late, I decide to bring it up to Marv now: "Marv, Harry said that there wouldn't be a heater placed in my room... Is that true?..." I ask, still sniffling.

"I don't think so, kid. If it's true, I'll try talking him out of that decision, OK? By the sound of you, it sounds like you can't spend another night in that cold room,"

"Thanks..." I mumble, looking down at my lap.

A few more minutes of awkward silence pass, and Marv abruptly says, "Alright, it's time to go, kid!"

All of a sudden, the passenger door opens, making my head fall back, hitting the floor. I gasp, painfully. "Marv, get him into the backseat,"

"Yes, Harry..." Marv reaches for me again, saying, "Come on, kid," I try to sit up, but my head still feels kind of tingly from the impact of hitting the floor.

"Come on, kid, hurry up!" Harry says, impatiently. I just sigh, still trying to sit up to the best of my ability. It's also quite hard to in this small space! Once I'm up far enough for Marv to reach me, he pulls me up from the floor, onto the front seat. "Now, get him into the back. Hurry up,"

"Come on, hurry up, kid," I try my best to climb into the backseat in between the two front seats. Though, it's quite hard to, without having any arms to help me! I manage to climb into the backseat, sitting on the right side, just so that Harry doesn't freak out on me again... "You got it?" Marv asks me, looking back at me. I just nod, answering "yes".

Harry's now able to enter the front seat. "Look at all this dough, Marv," Harry shows Marv a few stacks of bills—bills that are probably in the hundreds... "Now, I think if we pull off one more highway robbery, we'll be able to move to New York and get a decent apartment, eh, Marv?" I become afraid, when they mention doing yet, another highway robbery...

"Yeah. If we continue this in New York, we'll be rolling in dough!" Marv says, excitedly, putting the car into gear. I just widen my eyes, wanting to cry, yet again. We can't move to New York!

"Don't say such things like that, Marv..."

"Why not?"

"If we get an apartment in New York, if we do something like this in New York, we wouldn't be able to stay there very long, would we? We'd have to figure out something else..."

"Oh... But, what?"

"I don't know... I haven't figured that out yet... Surely, though, it'll be something that will have us rolling in dough, as you said! Heh heh..."

I finally blurt out, "We can't move to New York!"

"And. Why. Not?" Harry looks back at me, asking.

"We'll... We'll be even further away from Chicago!"

"That's exactly what we want, kid! Besides, you're gonna like New York! Lots of people and excitement!"

"I know... I've been there..." I mutter, just staring at him.

"Oh, good! So, it won't be so much of a change for you!"

"Yes, it will! New York isn't my home! Chicago is!"

"Hey! You have no fucking say in this!" Marv is the one that shouts that at me, making me gasp.

"You'd better shut up, kid, or I'll take the switch to ya..." I just widen my eyes, trying not to burst into tears, but it's so hard!

"Well, what's gonna happen, once we get back to the cabin?" I ask, afraid. I just have to ask...

"Well, we'll relax, count our dough, tidy up, eat, and then figure out where to set up for our next target..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks for reading! Again! As usual, you know what to do! Wow! I'm surprised that this update is as long as it is! What do you think will happen next? I'm open to any ideas, but I think, since this chapter played out the way it played out, I know what to do for the next chapter! Kevin's Mom's car is sold, Harry and Marv are wanting to move to New York, and they're planning one more highway robbery! How do you think that will go? Well, we'll have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	7. Chapter 7: Back at the Cabin

**Chapter 7: Back at the Cabin**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We make it back to the cabin, which makes me worried, because I don't know what's going to happen... I got to go out and about to the auto trade place, but Harry and Marv might lock me in that freezing back bedroom! Or, Harry might get mad at me for misbehaving in the car! I'm not ready to be beaten... If he's capable of murder, he's capable of hurting me!

Marv parks the car in between the shed and the police car. I still question how they even got a police car... Harry, starting to exit the vehicle, tells Marv, "Grab the kid," Both doors close, and a moment later, my backdoor opens, revealing Marv.

"Alright, come on, kid," Marv tells me, taking a hold of my arm. Once I'm out of the car and the backdoor is closed, Marv, hanging on to my arm, follows Harry back to the cabin. It's completely silent, as we're heading to the cabin. The heat was finally on in the car, since Marv was driving it. So, since I was finally warm, this sudden cold hitting my body shocks me. I'm shivering, completely frozen, while we're walking back to the cabin.

I know I shouldn't complain, but maybe Marv will have some sympathy for me. So, I whine, "Marv... I'm... I'm freezing..."

"Well, we're almost back inside, so suck it up for a minute longer,"

"He won't have much heat for long, because as soon as we get back inside, we're having some brunch. Then, he can go back into that bedroom for awhile, while we're planning our next target,"

"But... But, it's freezing in that bedroom! I need a heater in there, or something!"

"You're not getting a heater in there, kid!" Harry says, frustrated.

"Umm, Harry, you might want to reconsider that..."

"Why?!" Harry snaps back.

"He seems to be coming down with something," Just then, I coincidentally cough.

"Why should I care?! He didn't care about us last year!"

"I know, but I really don't think you want to deal with the kid getting pneumonia, or something..."

"He won't get pneumonia, Marv!"

"Well, if he's getting a cold, and if it gets aggravated, it could turn into one! And I'm sure you don't want to deal with the hospital!"

"Why do you do that, Marv?"

"Do what?"

"Care,"

"I'm not like you, Harry! I wouldn't shoot this kid's Mother!" I become afraid again, when Marv says that.

"You said that he didn't kill her!" I shout up at him, ready to cry again.

"Just because he shot her, doesn't mean he killed her,"

"Uh, yeah, it kinda does..." Harry says, fiddling for the keys to unlock the door.

Anger rises in me again, when I shout back up at Marv, "You told me she didn't die!"

"That's the truth, kid!"

"No, it's not!" Harry shouts back, while trying to unlock the door.

"Harry! Quit freaking out the kid!"

"Well, he needs to know the truth!" The door is finally unlocked and is open. I start to cry, because, yet again, I don't know who's telling the truth! Harry enters the house and orders Marv, "Come on, get him in here!"

"Come on," Marv tells me, pulling me inside.

Harry slams the door behind him and locks it. He hooks the keys up high, so that I can't reach them. He turns around and begins shouting at me, "You'd better get that through your head right now, kid!" I back up a little, while Marv still has a hold of me. I'm still crying, trembling, not only from being out in the cold, but from being terrified. "I killed your Mother, OK?! I killed her! She's laying on the side of the road, dead! And, if she isn't, someone must have found her! But, she's dead, alright?! She's dead!"

"Harry..." Marv starts to say.

"No! That's not true! You're lying! Stop it! Marv said that it wasn't true!"

"Yeah, well, Marv's lying!"

"No! You're lying!" Marv argues back with him.

"Come on, Marv! Stop trying to make the kid feel better! His Mother is dead, and you know it!"

"Why are you lying, Harry? Are you just trying to get the kid going?"

"No! He just needs to know the truth!"

"You could've just hid the truth from him!"

"Why?! So that the kid could constantly ask the same annoying question of what happened to his Mommy?"

I have my head bowed, crying. Marv shouts back, "No, but not telling him anything at all is better than telling him a lie!"

"I disagree, Marv. I disagree. He would've annoyed the crap out of us, trying to get answers!"

"Well, by telling him a lie..."

"It's not a lie, Marv!" I continue crying, as I don't know who's telling the truth! "You'd better quit it with the crying, kid! It's not gonna make me have any sympathy for you!"

"You killed my Mom! How can I not cry?!" I shout back at him, looking down at the floor.

"Look at me!" Harry orders. I continue looking down at the floor. "Look. At. Me. Now," he says, in a tone that scares me more than his shouting. He takes a hold of my chin and says, in the same tone, "If you don't stop crying now, I'll give you something to cry about," He takes a hold of my right arm, making me gasp. "Huh?"

I get what he's referring to—breaking my arm. I glance down at his tightening grip of my arm. "Come on, Harry..." Marv says, I swear pleadingly.

"Not until this kid stops crying..." His grip tightens even more, making me finally cry out. I try to pull away from him, but he just pulls me closer, by my arm. "Don't you try and get away from me, you little squirt! You either stop crying, or I break your fucking arm. Take your pick,"

"Harry, enough!"

"No! Not until this kid does what he's told!"

"I'll stop crying! Just please, let go of my arm!"

"You'll stop crying?" Harry asks, glaring at me.

"Yes! I said I would! I'll stop!" I try to stop the tears, even though they could still pour out at any time. Once again, I have no idea who's telling the truth and who's lying...

"Harry, would you please just let go of him?!" At the same time that Harry lets go of me, I manage to pull my arm out of his grip. Though, it's not over, because Harry decides to give me a slight slap across the face. I hide my face into Marv, terrified. "What'd you do that for?!"

"The kid was disrespecting me, Marv. He deserved it,"

"He thinks you killed his Mother. Have a heart,"

"I'll have a heart, when he stops being an annoying little shithead,"

"I didn't... I didn't do anything!" I defend.

"Oh, yes, you did," Harry still glares down at me, making me feel so small. "I know that Marv had to deal with you in the car."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh, but I do..." Harry then orders Marv, "Marv, get him to the chair,"

Marv sighs, then complies, "Come on, kid," Marv starts to bring me over to the chair, where he sits me down; my hands still cuffed behind the chair.

"Make us something to eat, while I figure out this area on the map," Harry says, grabbing a roll of what I think is the map that he's talking about off of the kitchen table, plus a pencil. He brings said items over to the couch to the right of me and sits down, opening the map, and looking at it, with the pencil in his mouth.

Marv opens the freezer and pulls out only two microwavable dinners, which makes me worried that I won't be fed. "What about the kid?" Marv asks Harry, from the kitchen.

Harry glances up from his map, looking at me. "I don't know... I don't think he deserves it,"

"Come on, he's probably starving. Right, kid?" I just nod.

Harry sighs, then says, annoyed, "Fine... But, as soon as he eats, he's going right into the bedroom,"

"Yes, Harry..." Marv complies, but doesn't seem to be wanting to... Marv grabs another microwavable meal from the freezer and gets each of the meals ready, while Harry sits on the couch, figuring out what to do next, and while I'm sitting here, looking at the both of them.

I apparently look at Harry for too long, because he eyes me, then says, annoyed, "What?"

"Sorry..." is all I say and look down at my lap.

"Keep that head down, if you know what's good for you," I hear Marv sigh, I guess at what Harry said. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. "Don't start crying again, either."

"Harry, why do you have to be such a dick?" Marv pipes in.

"Shut up, Marv,"

"Well, if the kid wants to look around, he's entitled to look around!"

"Not if he's gonna stare at me. It makes me nervous..."

"How?"

"It just does..." I'm able to see Harry twitch a little bit. I so badly want to say that _he_ makes me nervous, but I know that it's best to just keep my mouth shut.

"Kiddo, look up at me, OK? You don't have to look down," I'm still nervous to do so, since Harry told me to not look up at all. "Come on..." Marv urges.

"If you look up, kid, you'll get a fist in your face," Harry warns.

"Harry!"

"Well, _I'm_ the boss around here, Marv! _You're_ being too easy on him!"

"I'm the boss, too, Harry!"

"Yeah, but you're being too soft on him. As long as we have him, he'll do as he says,"

"That includes him doing what _I_ say, too,"

"He can't do both things at once, Marv..." Harry's been arguing back with Marv this whole time, while still looking down at his map and seeming to be drawing on it. "Now, quit arguing and cook me my lunch!"

Marv slams down a metal dish and says, "Make me,"

"I really don't wanna start this with you right now, Marv... We're partners, but you seem to be more on the kid's side than mine,"

"I'm on your side!"

"Yeah, well, prove it..." Harry then looks up from the map and says to Marv, "If you're on my side, the kid will keep his head down. He's gotta learn who's boss around here," My only nice kidnapper might have to turn mean, and that can't happen! I need someone nice! I can't handle it, with two mean kidnappers! Marv just sighs and keeps working in the kitchen, trying to get the microwavable meals ready. I can no longer hide the tears, because I let them fall... "Hey, are you crying again?" I just shake my head "no". "You're crying again, aren't you?" I shake my head again, but I end up sniffling. "Lying won't help you, either, kid. Come on, tell the truth..."

"I'm not lying!" I shoot up my head.

"Oh, I think you are. I can see that you've been crying! What did I say about crying?!"

"Harry, come on..."

"No, Marv!" Harry yells back to Marv. "I told you not to cry, unless you have something to cry about! If you don't stop, I'll definitely give you something to cry about!"

"No! I'm sorry! Please!" I start crying again, even though I'm not supposed to...

"Enough! Or else, you'll be put back in that cold bedroom, without anything to eat!" I try drying my tears, by wiping my eyes on my shoulder, since I have no hands to use.

"Yes... I'm sorry..." I feel so weak in the presence of Harry. I've been always made to feel the weakest in my family, just because I'm the youngest. In this case, Harry's making sure that I know my place. If only I hadn't done what I did last year, I wouldn't be in this mess right now... Mom and I's car would've only been stolen, and nothing else would've happened! This is all my fault! This is all my fault, why Mom was shot! _My_ fault, why I had been taken, in the first place! This wouldn't have happened, if I wouldn't have been such a brat last year...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I say this all the time... You know what to do next! :P Well, this kind of went how I thought it'd go, but slightly different! Well, a little more than slightly... Let's see what the next chapter brings! It'll have more of what I was planning! Though, I'm still open to any ideas that you may have! I could always use new ideas! :) The next exciting chapter for _A Plan_ is tomorrow night (yay)! :D Until then, adios!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	8. Chapter 8: Answered Question

**Chapter 8: Answered Question**

 _ **Last Night...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

I open my eyes, when both of the vehicles are pulled away. I slowly sit up, because it's freezing out here... "Jesus Christ..." I complain. I place my hand on chest, feeling my coat wet. When I take my hand off of my chest, I see the red on my gloved hand. I sigh, with relief. "Thank god..." I stand up and hug myself. "I was hoping he wouldn't actually shoot me..." I look down the road, seeing the taillights fading off into the distance. It's too cold out here, and I need to get back home! There's a million things that I need to do, and telling Peter and the others about what happened is one of them! Thankfully, I'm not too far away from home. I hope I can get there, without being mugged...

 _ **Present...**_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I keep trying to hold back my cries, because I'm overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I keep bowing my head, just because Harry told me to. I know Marv said that I could look up, but I think it's best just to comply with what Harry says... If I know what's good for me, I'm keeping my head down, thinking about the fate that has been possibly caused for my Mother... If my Mother is dead, then what does that mean for _me_? I keep asking myself this... If what Marv says is true, about Harry being a killer, I have every right to be scared...

A few minutes of silence goes by, when the food is finally ready. Marv brings one of the microwavable meals over to Harry and says, still obviously pissed, "Choke on it, Princess..."

"Bite me, you little turd..." Harry mutters.

Marv just sighs and brings over my lunch to me. I'm finally able to look up at him, after awhile of my neck hurting. "Here you go, bud," Marv brings me over my food. "Can you be trusted to eat it yourself?"

"Of course... I'm not a baby, you know,"

"Don't get smart, kid," Harry warns. I look at Harry, afraid.

"Come on, don't be like that," Marv tells me.

"What? I'm not gonna go anywhere..." I say to Marv, now looking up at him.

"Alright, then I'll release your hands,"

"Thank you," I say, as Marv sets down the food on the coffee table, so that he can uncuff my hands from behind the chair.

"Spoon feed it to the little Kindergartner..." mutters Harry. I once again look at Harry, just wanting to shout at him.

"Come on, Harry, let him eat by himself," Marv hands me the food, and I once again thank him. "Right, little buddy?" I just nod. It's a microwavable meal of stew, but I can't complain...

Marv walks away to grab his meal that's on the table. I take this chance to bravely say, "By the way, I'm not a Kindergartner, I'm nine years old,"

"Whatever. I don't give a shit, kid," Harry says, irritated, while eating and looking down at the map, at the same time.

"I just thought you should know..." I say, as I keep eating.

"I don't care. Just shut up and eat,"

"I am..."

"You're doing more talking than you are eating..."

"I'm entitled to talk," I defend.

"Not while you're eating, you're not,"

I hear Marv sigh. I sigh, too, when I ask, exasperated, "Can't I do anything?"

"Yeah! You can shut up and eat! If you say one more thing, kid, I swear, I will use my gun on you,"

"Harry, come on..."

"Well, I'm tired of the kid's yapping mouth, already! Jesus, we only got him last night, and his mouth is flapping, annoying the crap out of me! Jesus Christ, no wonder..." Harry starts to say, then seems to cut himself off.

A nervous gut forms, when I ask, "What? No wonder, what?"

"Nothing, kid..." Harry says, calmly. "I was just saying what I was thinking..." I look at him, still wanting to cry. He's lying... I know he is! What was he about to say? No wonder, what? I'm scared to find out what he was actually going to say... One says my Mom's alive, one says my Mom's dead! I don't know what's a lie, and what isn't! I don't know what to believe, anymore! Heck, we may actually be near Chicago, but they're just telling me that we're not, just so I wouldn't try to get away! What if we're not actually going to New York, either? There are so many questions going through my head, and I don't even know if they're worth asking... Marv eats his lunch at the table, while Harry and I are in here, eating. It's completely silent, until Harry finishes. "Alright, kid, lunchtime is over. It's time to get to your room,"

I look at him and say, still feeling everything that I've been feeling, "But, you're the only one that's finished! I'm not!"

"I don't care! You're going into that bedroom right now, whether you like it, or not!"

"But, I'm still eating! I'm still hungry!"

"If you don't stop complaining, you'll stay in that room all night, without supper!"

"Uh, Harry... We can't really..." Marv interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah, Marv! I know!" Harry raises his hand to Marv, then he turns to me and orders, "Get to that room right now!" He points down the hallway. "We'll come in and get you in a little bit, when we're ready to go, alright?"

"But..."

"Beat it! Before I cuff you one..." Harry's tone frightens me, making me bolt up from the chair, setting down the plastic container of food onto the chair, and running out of the room, into the bedroom...

 **Marv's PoV:**

"I don't know why you didn't let the kid finish his lunch," I say, strolling over to the living room to grab the tray of food off of the chair.

"Yeah, well, the kid needs to learn that whatever I say, goes,"

Harry hands the container up to me, as I walk by him, with the kid's food container already in my hand. I take Harry's container and head back over to the kitchen. "What if _I_ wanted the kid to continue eating? Can't whatever I say, go, too?" I ask, throwing away the lunch containers.

"Yes, Marv, but, in this case, I just wanted him out of the way,"

"How come?"

"Because, not only do we need to map out where we're going next, I'm expecting that call soon..." I grab a beer out of the fridge and head back into the living room.

"Oh, right, right. I forgot..." I sit down on the other couch and ask, "What if the kid hears?"

"He won't hear,"

"You sure?"

"I'm very sure, Marv,"

I look down the hallway, then back to facing Harry, who's still looking down at his map, and I ask, "Do you think the kid will be OK in there, Harry?"

"Of course he will be, Marv,"

"Well, I'm not worried about him trying to get away, since he has that barred window in there, but it's also awfully cold in there,"

"So? The kid can suck it up,"

"Harry, I'm not so sure that he can 'suck it up'... He started sounding a little sick. If he's in there for any length of time, without heat, we'll definitely have to bring him into a town, where there's a doctor, and I'm sure you don't want that..."

"Don't try that on me, Marv,"

"What? I'm just saying, you're wanting to stay clear away from towns. If the kid gets sick, I'm afraid we'd have to go into a town; the closest, being Chicago—a city,"

"I'm not putting a heater in there, Marv..."

"Oh, come on!"

"Look, Marv, I'm not gonna start showing sympathy for some kid that tortured us last year; tortured us _and_ threw us in jail!"

"I'm pissed about that, too, Harry, but I really don't think you'd want to go out into public,"

"For the last time, Marv, no!" Harry says, on his last nerve.

"Fine then," I stand up, setting down my can of beer on the coffee table. "If you won't get him something to keep that room warm, I will."

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry stands up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just told you," I pull the keys out of my pocket and start jiggling them. "I'm going to get the kid something to put in his room."

"Do you hear yourself, Marv? You just said that you don't wanna be out in towns and stuff, but here you are, going to a hardware store, or something!"

"Well, I'm sure that this will be a lot safer than bringing a missing child to the doctors!" I say, slightly exasperated, gesturing my hand down the hall.

"Marv," Harry raises his hands in front of him. "The kid doesn't need a heater. He'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure, Harry..." I head for the door and take a hold of the knob. "Watch the kid. Make sure he doesn't do any stupid crap,"

"Oh, that's coming out of _your_ mouth?"

"Just because I don't want him dying, doesn't mean I want him escaping, either..."

"Well, you have more of a heart than I do. That's for sure, Marv..."

"Obviously..." I roll my eyes. "I'll be right back," I leave the cabin, closing the door behind me...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once I'm back in the bedroom, I try to listen through the door what Marv and Harry are saying; though, I can't quite hear them... I give up on trying to hear what they're saying and I flop down on the bed. It's still so cold in here, I have to hug myself. I can still see my breath in here... I look around, to see if there's any extra blankets in here, but there doesn't seem to be... I rub my arms, as I look behind me, at the window. I look at the window, seeing the bars, which automatically gives me an eerie feeling... It's bright outside, even though it's cloudy, with slight snowfall. If there's any way for me to get passed those eerie bars, I must do it! I have to try! I have to try to get out of here, and back home again...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? :P (I say that a lot, too.) Well, that was a quick PoV for Kate! So, what do you think? That answers your question about her, but what do you think of what happened in her PoV? Confusing, huh? ;) Well, you'll get some more answers later! As for what's going on at the cabin, Harry was a dick, not wanting Kevi to finish his lunch! :( And Marv's going out to get a heater, or something! Now, Kevin's back in the bedroom, thinking of how to escape! How do you think this will all go? I guess you'll just have to see next chapter! ;) As for the usual update that I do for _A Plan_ , I'm still debating on whether I should do that or another FanFic of mine! The problem is trying to revert back to writing a FanFic completely unrelated to _Home Alone_! That's why I'm debating. Well, I'm hoping to update tomorrow! If I don't, Sunday! Until my next update, adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	9. Chapter 9: Return, Make-Up, and Escape

**Chapter 9: Return, Make-Up, and Escape**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I return from the hardware store, carrying a box with a portable heater in it. "Hi,"

"Hi," Harry closes his newspaper and sets it down on the coffee table. He gets up and asks, "Did you get a heater?"

"Yes. On sale, too, if I might add," I close the door behind me and set down the box on the counter beside me. "How's the kid been doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything. It's actually been pretty quiet in there,"

"You didn't check on him?"

"Heh. There was no need to... As I said, it's been quiet,"

Harry heads for the box on the counter and grabs it. I decide that this is finally the time to apologize to Harry. So, I start to say, "Look, Harry..."

"Marv," He raises his hand and says, "I know what you're gonna say. And I'm sorry, too..."

"It's just that I'm afraid of what's going to happen with the kid. This was kinda unexpected, you know?"

"I know, but what can we do?"

"We can't kill him, Harry..."

"I know we can't, and I don't intend to... He was driving me nuts, and that's why I lost my temper. I still don't like him, but I'll try not to lose my temper so much, alright?"

"Thank you... I'm still mad about everything that he's caused, too, but we're not killers..." I just sigh and shake my head. "I didn't want to take him last night... I didn't..."

"Yeah, well, neither did I. I didn't want to last year, either, but that's what would've happened, if he didn't pull that stupid shit,"

"So, how did that phone call go?" I sort of change the subject.

"It was OK..."

"When should we tell the kid about it?"

"For God's sake, Marv, I don't know! Do you know how much more annoying he'll be, once he finds out? I really don't wanna tell him, Marv..."

"He's gotta know, at some point! If we're not gonna hurt him, he's gonna be asking questions!"

"I don't know yet! OK, Marv?"

"Alright," I say, defensively. "I'm sorry..."

"I just can't believe that this was dumped on us..."

"Yeah, well, I feel the same way..." I bow my head, but then ask, "What'd she say?"

"She said that we can do whatever we want with him, but make sure that he doesn't come back home... I mean, we're not that far from the city. He'd find his way, eventually..."

"Did she say to... you know?..."

"Kill him?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then, say 'kill him'. And, no, she didn't..."

"Do you think she'd want us to?"

"God, I don't know, Marv!" Harry says, seeming to be annoyed with me. "Jeez, you're just like the kid..."

"Sorry... But, do you think she'll call back?"

"No, not until we get to New York, anyway... That will be a few days from now..." Harry then says, "I'll take this box back to the kid," Harry brings the box down to the kid's room...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I open the kid's door and say, "Kid, I've got something for you," When I enter the room, I see that the room is completely empty. I see that the window is smashed. Though, what could he have possibly smashed it with?! And how the hell could he have gotten out?! How long was he gone for?! "Marv! Marv, get in here!"

Marv shortly after enters the room and asks, worried, "What's wrong?"

"The kid's gone! That's what's wrong! Come on! Who knows how long he's been gone for?!"

I firmly set down the heater's box onto the floor, turn around, and leave the room, with Marv, following. "How... How could he be gone?! There's bars on the window!"

"Jesus Christ, I know that, Marv! Now, come on!" I growl, then say, angered, once again, "At this rate, the kid's not getting a heater in there..."

"Oh, come on, Harry!"

"Well, if he were to get a heater, that's just rewarding him, Marv!"

"I don't care!" He firmly grabs me and spins me around to face him. "The kid's probably freezing out there! He'll need some warmth!"

"If he's freezing his ass off, good! I don't give a shit..."

"Harry," Marv says, firmly. "I thought you weren't gonna be this way, anymore?"

"Marv, if the kid escapes, I have every right to be pissed at him. Boy, he'll get it, once we get him back here..."

I put my hat on, followed by my coat and gloves, and I grab my keys. Marv grabs on to my shoulder again and says, seeming to be worried, "You are not to touch him,"

"Why, Marv? Why can't I? The kid runs away, he needs to be taught a lesson. Now, come on. The longer you talk, the more he'll freeze," Marv grabs his hat and gloves and follows me out the door...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as they're gone, I crawl out from underneath the bed and run out of the room. I frantically try to find my coat, before they come back. I then see it, laying on the kitchen table. I'm not so much worried about my hat and mitts, as I am about my coat and boots. Though, as soon as I lift up my coat from the table, I see my hat and mitts show up. I throw on my coat, hat, and mitts, then slide on my boots as fast as I can. I look out the kitchen window, not seeing Harry or Marv in sight.

I open the front door, suddenly feeling panicked. What if they come back and see me? How can I get away? They could get me, at any time! I have to do this! I have to get away, to get back home to my family and _hopefully_ my Mother... I have to get away. I close the door behind me and run off the front porch, sprinting through the snow...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Of course, you know what to do! :P Well, this was a shorter chapter than usual! This wasn't quite what I was expecting, but it works! Well, what do you think of the phone call that Harry's talking about? Who could he be talking about? What do you think of the make-up between him and Marv? What do you think will happen, if Kevin's recaptured by Harry and Marv? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! :P Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	10. Chapter 10: Trying to Get Away

**Chapter 10: Trying to Get Away**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm sprinting through the snow as fast as I can. Luckily, I have the entirety of my Winter wear on me, or else, I'd be in trouble... I look back at the cabin, as I'm becoming further and further away from it. I don't see Harry or Marv anywhere. I smile, as I think that they're in the bushes, looking for me—just as I planned. If I can get to the end of this mile-long driveway, I may be able to hitchhike to get some help! Though, I have to hurry, before Harry and Marv come out from behind the cabin. If I can get passed the shed, I can possibly make it, without them catching me! I continue further and further down the driveway, making it passed the shed. Hope grows in me more, once I do. They're probably traveling further and further back into the trees, as I'm closer and closer to succeeding in getting away. I even see the end of the driveway! I'm almost there! I know I can make it!

As I'm becoming closer and closer to the end of the driveway, I swear I hear rustling in the trees beside me. Panicked, I turn around to face the trees, thinking that it's Harry and Marv coming after me. My heart's racing, as I think that they'll come out of the trees at me, at anytime! I take this chance to run as fast as I can towards the end of the driveway. Of course, the sound in the trees is still happening! I become even more scared, as I think that Harry and Marv are following me! Marv, I can handle—Harry, I can't... I know Marv would take it easy on me, but Harry absolutely wouldn't! He'd beat me, I'm sure! Me escaping is his chance to beat me! I already got a taste of what he's capable of. I really don't want the entirety of it...

As I make it to the end of the driveway, I'm still afraid about the sounds in the trees. I have even less hope that Harry and Marv are still back in the bushes, behind the cabin! A car has to go by! One just has to! As I'm at the end of the driveway, I try to think of which way to go! Maybe I should go the way that the automobile place is! If I, by some chance, make it there, I could get some help! It's the only place that I know where to go to, since I don't know how far away from Chicago we are...

As I'm sprinting down the road, heading for the automobile place, I hope that someone will drive by and bring me there! It was a half-hour drive there, I really don't want to know how long the _walk_ would be... The next thing that I hear, is the sound of a car behind me. I look around, afraid, yet relieved. Afraid, because I feel that it's Harry and Marv driving up behind me. Relieved, because it just may not be! I look closely at the car, and I realize that it's a brown car! Unless it's coincidentally another brown car, it's Marv and Harry's car! I know they've seen me by now, but I need to jump into the trees, or something! I need to get away from them! "No... No... Please..." I cry, as I jump into the ditch, trying to run into the trees...

As I'm running further and further into the trees, I hear, "Kid! I know you're in there! So, you might as well come out!" I don't answer, as I keep on running through the trees. Though, this is close to impossible, because there are so many trees, roots, and deep snow! I'm panting, crying, as I'm trying to get away. Though, I realize that I'm heading back to the direction of the cabin. So, I need to turn and go the way I was originally going, only in the trees. I no longer hear Harry calling, but that doesn't mean that he's not in here after me! I don't know if Marv's with Harry, or if he's back here with me... I'd actually rather Marv back here with me, because if Marv catches me, he won't hurt me!

As I'm still making my way through the trees, I hear a sound in the bushes again, making me really think that someone is back here with me! I try to quicken my pace back here, but I'm not really able to, since these trees are so thick! Plus, I don't want to trip and fall on a root... As I'm trying to quicken my pace and worry, something happens that I didn't expect to happen—my coat gets caught on a branch! I'm instantly pulled back, as I call out. I really didn't want to call out, because whoever is back here with me—probably Marv—will hear me and come after me!

I'm trying to unhook my coat's sleeve off of the branch, but it's really hooked! "Come on... Come on..." I beg. I finally unhook myself and I continue running, but not before I trip on a root... I cry out, as I think I've sprained my ankle! If not, at least twisted it! I get up, onto my knees, then flip around, so that I'm sitting. I pull off my boot, exposing my foot to the cold air. I look at my incredibly painful ankle... "Dammit..." I curse.

I start crying, as I fear that I can no longer run. I bow my head into my arm and continue to bawl. Why am I even running? What's the point? They'll just catch me, anyway... "You OK, kid?" I hear someone ask, startling me.

I look up, startled. I back away, shouting, "Stay back! Get away!" I'm scared, but not as scared, since it's Marv.

"Come on, buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you backtalk me, alright? Don't give me any hard time," He comes closer to me, as I keep backing away. "Stop it. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I'm just wanting to look at your ankle,"

"No! You'll break it!"

"I will not!" Marv says, defensively.

"I'm sorry..." I immediately say.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, alright? But, you'd better behave, or else I _will_ have Harry deal with you,"

"He'll already deal with me... He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you,"

"Yes, he does!"

"Look," Marv bends down and pulls my sock off of my already cold foot. Once he does that, my foot stings. He rolls up my pant leg, making me gasp at the touch of my ankle. I squeeze my eyes shut, because it hurts. "I'm not wanting to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've, already. I'm not, am I?"

"You'll twist my ankle! I know you will! You'll hurt it even more!"

"Hey," Marv warns, in a tone that I didn't expect from him, which makes me cry even more. "Stop accusing me of shit and let me help you." He continues looking at my ankle and he says, "Yep. It's swelling a little bit. I don't think it's sprained, though..."

"What the hell are you doing, Marv?" I suddenly hear Harry. I want to scoot away, but since Marv has a grip on my already painful ankle, I don't want to make it worse...

Marv turns around and says, "The kid sprained his ankle, Harry..."

"Well, get him up and back to the car!"

"Harry, he's injured!"

"I don't give a fuck!" he shouts down to Marv. He gestures to himself and shouts again, "Do I look like I give a fuck?!"

"I know you don't, but I do! Look, you can lock him in the room without that heater, but please, help me carry him back to the car!" I gasp at what he says. Marv was wanting that heater in my room! Now, he doesn't! This is terrifying me even more about going back to that room!

"Alright! Alright! But, once I get him back to the cabin, he'll be mine, you understand?"

"Harry, don't hurt him any more..."

"Look, the kid's mine, alright?! If you don't like it, tough shit!"

"Harry..."

"Look, this conversation is over, alright?!"

"Fine..." Marv sighs. "Help me get him back to the car,"

"Yeah, yeah..." Marv picks up my sock and gently places it back on my foot. I gasp, as he's doing this; same with my boot. "Oh, shut up, kid..." Harry just shakes his head, annoyed.

"Harry..." Marv says, warning.

" _Marv_..." Harry mocks. "Come on," Harry picks me up and carries me back to the car, as Marv follows. I was expecting them both to carry me back to the car... Oh well... As soon as we make it out of the trees, I hide my face in Harry's coat, blinded by the light—even though it's snowing. I'm also terrified to see that car, because I know that it's leading me back to that cold prison cell of a room... Marv opens the car door, and Harry says, snippy, "Thanks for helping me carry him, Marv... Make me do all the work..." Harry places me in the backseat of the car, ordering, "Get in there!" When he takes his head out of the car, he starts closing the door, muttering, "You little runt..." The door is slammed shut. I'm tempted to try and get out of the car again, but: 1. My ankle hurts too much... 2. Harry and Marv enter the car, just as I'm thinking about it... "Jesus Christ..." Harry mutters, as soon as he's inside of the car.

"Come on, Harry..."

"Well, I'm tired of this fucking kid's nonsense!"

"Harry, as punishment, just leave him back there in the bedroom. I'll go through with not putting the heater in there, for now, anyway. Just please don't hurt him,"

The car is in motion on the road, but not for long, because we turn down the driveway. "For God's sake, Marv... The kid's disrespected us enough. Can't I just do what I want with him? Please? It's just a kid..." I so badly want to shout that I'm not just a kid, that I have feelings, too, but I can't... I know that that would cause more trouble...

"Look, you know how adamant I was about the heater, right?"

"Duh..."

"Well, you don't have to put it in there. That will be his punishment. That's punishment enough, Harry,"

"I don't think it is..." I'm still crying, especially at the punishment that Marv's decided for me. Well, I guess it could be worse... I could be beaten by Harry... At least, I hope it doesn't end up that way... I hope Marv can convince him not to... As I'm crying, I start having a coughing fit. Marv looks back at me and just shakes his head. I think he feels bad for his decision, but I think he thinks that it's better than Harry laying his hands on me... "Oh, good. Now, he's coughing..." Harry sighs and just shakes his head. Marv looks back at me, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to me. As soon as we pull up beside the shed, Harry parks the car, then says, still seeming to want to beat me, "Marv, take him inside. I carried him to the car, the least you could do is carry him to the house,"

"Yes, Harry..." They both open their doors and exit the vehicle. Once Marv does, he opens my backdoor and says, "Alright, kid, come on," He picks me up and carries me towards the cabin. As awful as it is being in that backroom without any heat, it's better than being beaten by Harry... It doesn't change the fact that I'm still terrified, and still wondering if Harry will lay his hands on me, anyway...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! I hope this chapter was still good! I've been still struggling with some thoughts, but KaOrU 1994 has been helping me a little bit! I thank you! Some of you may not understand, but I have a very stupid brain, sometimes... It's hard to explain... But, let's talk about the story! What do you think will happen? Will Kevin just be locked in the cold backroom, or will Harry be able to get his hands on him? Well, we'll have to find out later! I hope my mind will let me update _A Plan_ tomorrow! Because, that's what I want to do! I really need my overactive imagination to stop bugging me! Grr! Anyway, I'm blabbering about stuff you probably wouldn't understand... So, until then, ciao! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment in the Cold

**Chapter 11: Punishment in the Cold**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm shoved back into the bedroom, as Harry orders, "Get in there! You little shit..." Harry slams the door shut behind him. I back away, slowly, as he makes his way over to me. "You know, I was thinking of being a little nicer to you, but since you pulled that stupid stunt," Harry points to the window, which I quickly look at. "You have to stay here in the cold! I'm not fixing that window or hooking up that heater, until you learn to do as you're told!" I just nod, trembling. "Now, give me that coat!"

"No! It's mine!" I hug myself. My hat and mitts have already been taken off, so all that is left are my coat and boots.

"Give it to me now!" He storms over to me and pulls me to him, making me scream. "Give it to me!" He pulls off my coat, roughly. "Now, get on that bed!" He points to the bed. I just look down at it, hugging myself. "Now..." He just glares at me, wickedly. I sit down on the bed, trembling, since the smashed window is causing this room to be absolutely freezing. I almost start to cry, as I'm just terrified of being in here—this ice cold room. "What did you use to break the window, huh?" I don't answer, because I'm trembling. "What the hell did you use?!" he shouts at me, making me jump.

"I... I don't know..."

"What do you mean, you don't know?! You're the one that used it last!"

"I..."

"Oh, I see. You just don't wanna fucking tell me..." He looks away from me and starts searching around the room. "Hmm..." As he's doing this, I look at the door, ready to make a run for it. Though, my ankle is killing me! I don't know if I could make a run for it! "What could you have used, huh?" I'm wanting to jump up, but I'm too scared to! "Well, well... I can't seem to find what I'm looking for... What if it's..." Just as he turns around, sudden adrenaline courses through me, and I jump off the bed. I bolt for the door, opening it. I race out of the bedroom, ignoring my ankle pain. All of a sudden, I'm grabbed! "Help! Help me!" I cry out, trying to fight whoever has me.

"Kid! Kid! Enough!" I come to my senses, realizing that it's Marv.

"Come here, you little asshole!" Harry rips me away from Marv's grip, and I'm suddenly into his. I'm slapped by Harry. "You really think that you're smart, don't you?!" He shakes me, as he's yelling at me. "Why don't I tie you to that bed, or something, huh?! How would you like that, you little fucker?!"

"I'm sorry!" I break down. "I'm sorry... I just wanna go home..."

"Well, too bad, kid! You're not going home! You're going to New York with us!"

"No! I don't want to! I wanna go back home!"

"Enough!" Harry smacks me, once again, hitting me in the eye. I look up at him, crying still. Crying this hard isn't going to help my sickness, any... I know, because I start having a coughing fit. "You'd better get used to us, kid... You're not leaving here, no matter what," I continue coughing, when Harry says, still pissed, "Quit it with the waterworks, and you'll stop coughing."

"Come on, Harry. You're scaring the poor kid..." Marv says, with some sympathy.

"I don't care!" Harry shouts, shaking me. "He needs to learn not to be such a shithead! He's already being punished for escaping! I can punish him further!"

"Come on, just leave him alone,"

"Why should I, huh?!"

"Please... I won't... I won't do anything again... I promise..."

"Yeah! Bullshit! Now, come on!" Harry takes a hold of my arm and leads me back down the hall to the bedroom. He shoves me back into the bedroom, but stands in the doorway. "Now, tell me, where is what you used for smashing my window, huh?"

"It's... It's..." I nervously fiddle with the bottom of my sweater.

"Well, spit it out, kid! Where is it?!"

"It's... It's under the bed!"

"Oh, why, thank you! That could've been done a lot simpler, you know?" He then points to under the bed. "Get it,"

"Why should _I_?"

Harry's eyes widen, when he shouts at me, "Because, I told you to, you little shit! Now, get to it! I'm not crawling underneath there, and having you try to escape again!" I go down onto my hands and knees and crawl underneath the bed, pulling out what I used to break the window. Once I pull it out and show it to Harry, his eyes widen again. " _That's_ what you used?!"

"Yes..."

"Where'd you get that from?" he asks, slowly making his way over to me, making me want to back up. I start to, but Harry tells me to stay put.

"I... I just found it... I found it on the floor... Under the bed..." I'm scared as to what Harry will say.

"Give it to me," I still hang on to it, but Harry orders, more sternly, "Give it to me. Now." I hand him the rock that was just laying on the floor.

"What the fuck would a rock be doing in here?" Harry fiddles with the rock in his hand.

"I... I don't know..."

"You do so know. Now, where did you get it from?!"

"I told you, off the floor!"

"There wouldn't be a random rock just laying on the floor, kid. Now, I won't ask you again... Where. Did. You. Get. This. Rock?"

"I told you, under the bed!"

"That's the story you're sticking with, huh?"

"I couldn't have gotten it anywhere else!"

"Are you sure you didn't have it on you, from last night?"

"No! Why would I have a damn rock on me?!"

"I don't know... Maybe, because you're a rock collector?"

"Well, that's not the case! I found it under the bed! I didn't have it on me last night. Did you feel it on me?"

"No, kid, we didn't," Marv's suddenly in the doorway.

"Told you!"

"Well, I'd like to know where it came from..." Harry turns to Marv and asks, "Marv, do you know where this came from?"

"No," He shrugs.

"Well, it couldn't have appeared from nowhere!"

"Maybe it was planted there!"

"Planted? Kid, why would one of us plant a rock underneath your bed?"

"I don't know, but one of you did!"

"Well, _I_ didn't, kid,"

"How should I know that you're telling the truth? You said that my Mom's dead, when she possibly isn't! I can't believe you..."

"Well, your Mom _is_ dead, kid!"

"No, she's not!"

"OK!" Marv interrupts. "Let's not start this again! Now, I believe that the kid's telling the truth about the rock. I didn't feel it on him last night. I was the one that carried him to and from the car. I didn't feel anything. It's a big enough rock to be felt,"

"Well, whatever, Marv!" Harry storms out of the room. Marv looks back down at me, as I'm still nervously fiddling with the bottom of my sweater.

"Sorry, kid..."

Marv starts to leave the room, when I perk up, "Can't something be done about that hole in the window?"

"I'll see if Harry will be willing to have it patched up for you. But, as punishment for escaping, you'll be getting a second night in here, without that heater, you understand?" I just nod, still holding back my tears, even in front of Marv. "You'd better smarten up, kid, because, even though that heater was on sale, I don't want to have that money wasted. And, two, I can tell you're getting sick. I don't want it getting worse..."

"Then, let me out of here..."

"Hey, I'm sure we can get that window patched up for you, but if you're cold, just crawl under the covers. You'll warm up, eventually,"

"Those blankets are freezing, too!"

"Well, kid, there's not much I can do..."

"Give me my coat,"

"Sorry, kid, ain't happening," He starts to close the door behind him, but he then says, "I may be the nicer one, but I do believe that you should be punished."

"Hurry up, Marv!" Harry calls from the other room.

"You'd better rest up that ankle. One of us will be in to come and get you in a little bit, when we're ready to leave," Marv closes the door and locks it. A moment later, I hear Marv and Harry arguing, but I don't know what about, since I can't hear them... Since Marv is finally gone, I let the tears that have been wanting to escape, escape. I pounce down on the bed and cry into the pillow. My body is instantly shocked by how cold the bed is. I'm freezing, and this ice cold bed isn't helping! I keep crying, thinking about what will happen to me, especially when they go to rob someone's car! I'm also still worried, whether my Mother is alive or dead...

 _ **Last Night...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

I finally make it back to Chicago. Luckily, my house is close to the outskirts of Chicago... So, as soon as I enter the city, it doesn't take me that long to get to my house. Once I'm close to the house, I start crying, dragging my feet, crying out for help. I can see that the lights are still on, so that means that my family's still awake! I drag my feet to the door, hanging on to my chest. I collapse into the door, begging, "Help me... Help me..."

"Kate! Kate! What's wrong?!" Peter and the others are up to me, in an instant. Peter hugs me, as I cry out. "Oh, god! What the hell happened to you?!"

"The car... The car is gone... They took... They took Kevin, too..."

"Who... Who's "they"?"

"We were pulled over by what we thought were police... They asked us to step out of the car... The one "officer" tried to convince Kevin to go with him... When he refused, I was shot..." I sob.

"Jesus Christ, we gotta get you to the hospital and get the police called!" Peter turns back to my worried kids and tells one of them to call 911. Buzz nods and heads for the phone. "It'll be OK, honey. It'll be OK..." Peter hangs on to me, as I cry into him...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! (Do I really need to say that every time? :P) Well, I feel like my head was more in the game, this time! Hopefully, it continues to be! Well, what do you think of the rock that was found under the bed? What about what happened in Kate's PoV? What's going to happen next? We'll find out, but after _A Plan_ has been updated! Well, we'll see what tomorrow brings! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: I still haven't updated another story yet. :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	12. Chapter 12: Highway Robbery

**Chapter 12: Highway Robbery**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying on the bed, shivering to death. I'm wanting to fall asleep, but I'm too cold to! Literally, the window of opportunity for me to escape is right there, but there's no way that I can get passed those bars... I was able to fit my hand through to smash the glass, and that's it! I wasn't lying to Harry and Marv, either... I literally don't know where that rock came from! It was under the bed! One of those two planted it there...

As I'm laying on the bed, hugging myself, and trying to contain my sniffles, the door opens. "Alright. Come on, we're ready," It's Marv.

"Where... Where we going?" I look up at him and ask.

"Don't you remember? We're going to hit our next target,"

"Oh... Why do I have to go?"

"Because, you can't be trusted alone. Now, quit stalling and come on," I groan, as I crawl off of the bed. "Use the bathroom now, if you have to, because we're not stopping." Marv tells me, as he's leaving the room. I follow behind him, rubbing my eyes, as I head into the bathroom.

As soon as I'm finished, I exit the bathroom and head into the main room. Marv and Harry are waiting for me. Harry and Marv are dressed in police uniforms, just like last night... Harry asks, impatiently, "You all ready, kid?" He's holding my Winter wear for me. I only nod to answer his question. As much as I don't want to be in that room, I don't want to go out, either... "What's wrong with you?"

"My throat hurts..."

"Yeah, well, suck it up, until we get back. Marv convinced me to patch up that window for you, so you'll at least be a little warmer in that room. You're not getting anything to help you, until we get back. Now, come on, hurry up! Let's go!" He hands my hat and mitts over to Marv and holds up my coat for me, so that I can put it on. I put my coat on and zip it up all the way, so that the cold doesn't affect my sickness. Marv hands me my hat and mitts, and once I put them on, Marv grabs on to me, as Harry says, "OK, let's go..." We then leave the warm cabin, into the cold December air...

 **...**

We keep on walking through the snowy driveway in the darkness and the cold. Luckily, it's not snowing out... Harry turns on a flashlight, so that we can see our way to where the cars are parked. I just don't feel like walking at all, which makes Marv slow down. He looks down at me and asks, "You OK there, little buddy?"

"No... I'm freezing... And I'm sick..."

"Hey! At least you have a coat on this time, kid! I can easily make you take it off, if you don't stop complaining and if you don't hurry the hell up!"

"Come on..." Marv says to me, gently. He pulls me, trying to make me walk a little faster, but this is so hard for me to do! I just want to curl up in a nice warm bed and go to sleep. If I were at home, I'd get that wish granted right away! But, I'm not at home... I'm here with Marv and Harry... Marv, I can handle, but Harry's a different story... My Mom wouldn't bring me out in the cold, if I was feeling like this... She'd have me kept home, curled up in a warm bed, with constant care. She's a little overprotective that way, but I never cared... I really wish I had her over-protectiveness now... "We're almost there. Then, you can relax in the backseat,"

When he says that, I just have to ask, "Are you sure? The last time we went out, you said that there'd be heat, but there never was... How can I trust your word?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't know that Harry wasn't gonna put on the heat for you..."

"Well, he didn't... How do I know that I can just "relax" in the backseat?"

"Would you rather the trunk, kid?" Harry asks. I didn't think he heard our conversation...

"No..."

"Well then, shut up and stop complaining..."

It's silent for the rest of the walk down the long driveway, as Marv's trying to pull my sickly self along. I have to say, I am thankful that my Winter wear is on. I'd be a lot worse off, without it!

As soon as we make it to where the cars are parked, Harry says, "Alright, Marv, get in the backseat with him,"

"Yes, I know, Harry..."

"Don't get cocky, just do it!"

"I'm not getting cocky!"

"Yeah, whatever... Just do it..." Harry huffs, as he makes his way to the driver's side.

He enters the car, as Marv brings me over to the back of the car, saying, "Come on, buddy..." Marv opens the door for me and lets me inside of the vehicle, having a hold of my arm. "Scoot over," he tells me, and I do, which makes him enter the back with me. He closes the door and says to Harry, "We're ready," Even though the car is almost completely dark, besides the little bit of light that there is outside shining in, and the small lighting that's in the car, I can still see Harry nod. Once he does, he puts the car into gear, and we leave...

 **...**

A few minutes into driving, as I'm sitting back here nervously, I whisper to Marv, "What's gonna happen to me, while you're robbing another person's car?"

"Well, kid, Marv will be restraining ya. Won't ya, Marv?" I can barely see Harry look back here at us from the rear-view mirror. Seriously, how does Harry hear what I say, when I'm whispering?!

"That's right, Harry," I'm just looking out the window, seeing the trees in the night fly by. As I'm watching, I'm thinking about how this is going to go. Will they shoot this person that they're going to rob, just like they did with my Mother? Once the car is stolen, that means that shortly after, we'll be heading to New York... What's going to happen in New York? In New York, I'll probably never find out if my Mom's truly dead or alive, or not... I lay my forehead on the window, so that it goes unnoticed that I'm crying. Please, can't someone save me?...

 **Peter's PoV:**

"What do you mean, she wasn't shot?"

"You know how someone gets shot in movies? They get shot with a fake bullet that explodes ketchup or something on them?"

"Yes?" I answer, confused.

"Well, that's what happened. It seems that whoever stole your car and your son didn't want your wife killed. It was just staged,"

"Why on Earth would it be staged?"

The doctor shrugs, before he answers, "Beats me... I think the only one that would know would be the ones who took your car and your son,"

I just look down beside me, thinking. "Can I go see my wife now? Is she fine?"

"She's totally fine. Not a thing wrong with her,"

"But, Doctor, she was in desperate shape, when she burst through the door..."

"I can't explain it, Mr. McCallister, but all's I can say, is that your wife's fine. I think the only person that you need to worry about is your son,"

I just look at the doctor, thoughts flowing through my head, and say, "Thank you..." I then walk away, heading to my wife's room, with a few questions that I need answered from her...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Do I really need to say it? :P Well, what do you think will happen next? Harry and Marv are bringing Kevin to their final highway robbery in the area! Also, the window will finally get patched up! But still no heater... :( And when do you think that rock question will be answered? Well, who knows? Oh! And what's going on with Kate not being shot or even injured, at all? Questions keep happening, but you'll have to wait to get the answers! :o Well, you'll see what happens next, after I post the extended, heartbreaking chapter for _A Plan_! I'd also like to apologize for not posting this last night, but at the last minute, I ended up dealing with a personal issue. Of course, that also caused _A Plan_ to be pushed another night; but I think, in a way, that that will be better, because _A Plan_ is supposed to be a lengthy chapter, and I just don't have the time for it tonight. So, I guess it all worked out for a reason! Well, until _A Plan_ , I'll see you! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	13. Chapter 13: Highway Robbery II

**Chapter 13: Highway Robbery II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're still driving to wherever the location is of their next target. I still have my forehead against the window, crying, but silently. "Hey, bud," A pit forms in my stomach, once Marv addresses me. Has he heard me crying? "Bud?" I look beside me at him. "You OK?"

"I'm scared..."

"It'll be all right," Marv tries to reassure me.

"No, it won't be..."

"What's the kid going on about back there?" Harry asks, from the front. I look at Harry's direction, afraid.

"Oh, nothing, Harry..." Marv lies, seeming to be sticking up for me.

"Well, he's talking, so something must be going on,"

"He's just not feeling well, Harry," That's not what Marv and I are talking about, but he's right about me not feeling well.

"Well, that's just too bad. He has nothing to complain about—his coat is on, the heat is on, and he's not going out into the cold. So, he has nothing to complain about,"

"He can still feel sick, Harry,"

"Yeah, well, he's gonna have to suck it up, until we get back to the cabin. While I'm out robbing somebody in the cold, cold air, you two get to stay inside this nice warm car,"

"I don't want to rob anybody. I don't want you to do what you did to my Mom and I..."

"You and your Mother weren't the first targets, kid,"

"I know... I still don't want you doing it to someone else..."

"Too bad. This is what we do for a living. If you don't like it, tough. And, if you don't stop complaining, I'll shut off the heat and roll down the window. How would you like that, huh?" I just stay quiet and curl up in the seat, just staring at Harry's direction. "That's better," It remains quiet for the rest of the ride, before Marv rubs my arm. I just look at him, questioningly.

"You cold?" I just shake my head "no". "I promise, we'll get you some medicine as soon as we get back to the cabin,"

"I miss my Mom..." I sniffle, trying to hold back, not only tears, but a sneeze. "I wanna go home..."

"Well, suck it up, kid! This is your home, until we figure out what to do with you!" He then addresses Marv, "Marv, stop being nice to the kid,"

"Harry, if he doesn't get treated..."

"I don't care! I know what you're gonna say! He's not getting treated, until we get back! Easy!"

"My throat hurts..."

"Well then, don't talk! Or else, we'll make you not talk..."

"Harry..."

"Hey, the kid said his throat hurts! Not talking will help it a great deal! Now, shut up. We're almost there," I lay my head against the window, listening to nothing but the car's motor and the tires rolling through the snow...

 **...**

A few minutes later, as I'm trying to nod off, I feel the car pull over, which alerts me. I rub my eyes and look around. "What's going on?"

"We're here, kid. Now, we're going to sit here, until a car drives by. We'll pull them over, for no reason at all, unless they coincidentally have a headlight out, or something, which has never happened... yet, anyway. Once we pull over this car, I tell them what they're pulled over for, at which time I'll ask them to step out of the car..."

"Like what you did with me and Mom..." I cut off Harry.

"Right. But, don't cut me off again, alright?"

"Yes..." I nod, still trying not to cry.

"Marv, tie him up,"

"Yes, Harry..." Marv complies, sighing.

"I won't try to get away..."

"Sure you won't, kid..." Harry addresses Marv again, saying, "Marv,"

Marv pulls out a ring of rope and tells me, "Come here, kid,"

"No..." I'm right up against the door, at this point.

"Kid, I'm not asking you to run a marathon in the cold, _with_ a cold! I just need to tie your hands up, OK? It's painless,"

"I told you, I'm not gonna go anywhere..." I cough into my sleeve.

"Kid! Just fucking follow orders! If you don't, we're sending you to bed, without any medicine!" Harry shouts, from the front.

"Please, bud..." Marv urges.

I remain in the corner, though I'm tempted to comply, all because of the threat. "Just grab on to him and force him over to you!"

"Well, looks like that's what I'm gonna have to do, Harry," Marv reaches for me. "Come here, you little bugger," I don't put up a fight, since I was going to comply, anyway. My hands are forced behind my back and tied together. Once he finishes, I scoot my way back over to the door and lean up against it. "This won't take too long, kid."

"It sure will, if a car decides to not drive by. That, and the annoying little kid in the backseat with you..."

"I'm sure a car will drive by soon, Harry,"

"Yeah, well, it'd... Wait, I can see one coming! Hang on to the kid!" Marv reaches for me, yet again, and pulls me closer to him. He has a hold of me, with his one arm wrapped around me.

The car finally drives by, and Harry soon after chases after it, with sirens blaring. Since I have a headache, I want to cover my ears, but I can't, with tied hands! I just bow my head, squeezing my eyes shut. "It's OK, buddy," Marv holds me closer, as I start crying. Not only are the sirens getting to me, but this whole thing is getting to me! I don't want to be a part of this! "Shh. It's OK." Marv rubs my arm, holding me close.

The car finally stops, and so do the sirens. I lift up my head, trying to stop my tears, when Harry looks back at us, telling Marv, "Keep him in line. If he doesn't, you know what to do," Marv nods. When Harry says that, I become even more scared. What would he do? Harry exits the vehicle, just leaving Marv and I back here in the police car.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, little buddy," I just nod, not knowing what to do or say. I can see the silhouette of Hary, strolling up to the car that's been pulled over, but then I don't see any more. I have an idea, but I don't know if I can pull it off... Marv still has me held close, as I continue looking up at the front. I see nothing but black outside, along with the silhouettes of things outside, and the flashing of the blue and red lights. "This will all go smoothly, if you don't do anything, OK?" I just nod. "Your throat still hurt?" Again, I nod. Of course it still hurts! It's not going to go away, just like that! I continue looking up at the front, as Marv's talking to me. I'm waiting for the driver to exit the vehicle, so that I can act. "Maybe, if you behave, I can sneak in that heater, OK?" I gasp, when he says that. Now, I don't know if I should act! Not when I have a chance of getting that heater in my room! If my act doesn't work, I'll never get the heater in the bedroom! I need it! I don't even know if I can last tonight, without it! I sit here, still thinking about this. As I'm thinking, I can see the silhouette of a person exiting the pulled over vehicle. When I see this, I immediately know that I have to act! I try to pull away from Marv, so that I can get to my window. I manage to pull away from him and lift up my bound arms, so that I can bang on my window, to get the driver's attention. Though, as soon as I start, I'm immediately stopped, as Marv pulls me back, placing his hand over my mouth, hanging on to me. I cry out for help, as he's hanging on to me tightly. "Kid! Kid! Please! Please shut up!" Marv begs.

"No! Let me go!" I try to shout out, but Marv has his hand over my mouth.

"If you don't shut it right now, I'll snap your fucking neck," he threatens. He presses my head against his body, hard enough to hurt my neck. Shocked by Marv's threat and the pain that he's causing my neck, I just continue crying. Marv just sighs, as I continue crying. I then hear a commotion going on outside, and I instinctively want to turn my head and look, but Marv has a tight enough grasp on me, I can barely move. I can sense that Marv's looking at what's going on outside. Harry's not going to shoot the person, is he?! He did that with my Mother! He possibly killed my Mother! When she was shot, there was nothing I could do! Now, this innocent person could be shot, and there's nothing that I can do to help them! I don't want this happening again! I try to budge a little bit, but Marv doesn't let me. He's got me pinned against him tightly. "Don't you even think about it... If Harry doesn't know, I won't tell him about this. But, if you continue to act up, I will. You hear me?" I nod as best I can. So far, I haven't heard any gunshots... I then hear a door slammed shut and the screeching of tires. "Alright, it's time for us to go!" Marv lets go of me, jumping up from the backseat. He plops down into the driver's seat and puts on his seat belt. "You ready to go, kid?!" he asks, anxiously. This is a completely different Marv than what was back here a minute ago! Though, I don't want that Marv back! It felt like he was going to break my neck! So, I'm not complaining! Marv's looking back at me, when he asks that question. I just nod, my neck still sore. I'm laying down on the backseat, just feeling so exhausted, sick, sore, and hopeless. Our car screeches down the road, following the car that Harry's stolen...

 **Peter's PoV:**

I sit down beside the bed that my wife is laying in. I look at her, with tons of thoughts going through my mind. I don't know why Kate would act like she was hurt, but I'm going to find out! "Kate?" I try to wake her up. "Kate?" I give her a little shake.

She wakes up, looks around, and asks, tiredly, "Where am I?..."

"You're in the hospital, darling," You know very well where you are...

"Oh, god..." She holds her hand up to her face and starts to cry. "Kevin..."

"Yes... Kevin... Kevin's not here..."

"They took him..."

"I know..." I want to say that I know she isn't hurt, but I just don't know if I can...

"They... They shot me... They... They could kill Kevin, if... if they haven't, already..."

"Katie, they're not gonna kill him..."

"How do you know?" She starts to bawl. "Did you get a call from them, or something?"

"No. I just know, because of what the doctor told me about you..."

Kate removes her hand away from her face and just stares at me. "What do you mean?"

"Katie, did these "officers" take Kevin on purpose?"

"No... Well..."

"'Well', what? Tell the truth, Kate,"

"The "officers" knew him. If they didn't, I'm sure they wouldn't have..."

"I mean, shooting you with a fake bullet is one thing; that's their fault... But, to have you pretend that you're hurt, when you're actually not..." I sigh, before asking, "Why, Katie?" She just stares at me, not answering. "Kate, I need to know..."

"If you're accusing me of having a part of my own son's kidnapping, then you're completely wrong!" She turns away from me. When she says that, suspicions rise in me...

"Kate, that's not what I asked you..." I then ask, sternly, "Kate. Why. Did. You. Fake. Your. Injury?" She keeps her head turned away from me, still not answering me... She's not helping her situation, because this just furthers my suspicions...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! It was exciting to write this, but my stupid brain wants to try and torment me, while I'm doing this! Jeez... Well, the highway robbery has officially happened! What's going to happen, now that they have a new vehicle? Since Kevin tried to call attention to himself, what do you think will happen? As for Kate, she's acting very suspicious! What could she be hiding? Well, we'll just have to find out soon! Off to bed, I go! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

**Chapter 14: The Truth**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv is following the car that Harry stole. The whole time that I'm laying back here, I'm wondering if Harry or the driver saw me banging on the window. Probably not, since I only got to do it for two seconds... If only I could do it now, but what would be the point? Besides, Marv would give me shit, if I did! He said he wouldn't tell Harry about when I first did it, but if I did it again, I know he would! I also have to wonder if the driver of that vehicle will say anything to the police...

 _ **Back at the Cabin...**_

I wake as the motion of the car slows down. I sit up and look around, still not sure where we are. I see that Marv's still driving, so I decide to ask him, "Marv, where are we?"

"Oh, you're awake," Marv says, in a non-questioning tone. "Well, we're almost to the cabin," I look at him, worried. I don't know why I feel that way, but I do... "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?"

"He'll be mean to me..."

"Harry? No. If you just do what we say, by taking your medicine, eating some dinner, and going to bed, you'll be just fine,"

"I can't go to bed... Not in that room..."

"Sorry, bud, but that's where you're sleeping,"

"It's cold in there... If you put me in there, I could get sicker..."

"Don't do the guilt trip thing on me, kid. After that stunt you pulled awhile ago, I don't think you deserve a heater in there... I told you that if you behaved, I'd probably sneak it in there. Now, I'm not so sure..."

"I'll behave, I promise..." I start coughing again.

"Well, by the sound of you, that cough sounds pretty bad..."

"Please... Don't say anything to Harry, and he might consider it!"

"I said that I wouldn't say anything, so he might consider it... Unless he saw you, then forget about it,"

"What are you gonna do with me tomorrow?" I ask, trying to hold in a cough.

"We'll discuss that later, kid," Marv says, as he pulls into the driveway, same as the stolen car in front of us. As soon as we're parked by the shed, Marv says, "OK, it's time to get out." He exits the car, then opens my backdoor, taking a hold of my arm, pulling me out the back.

As soon as I'm out of the car, Harry and Marv both close doors at the same time. "You got him, Marv?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I got him," Marv answers.

"Alright. Bring him inside. I wanna have a little word with him..."

I gulp, when he says that. Marv looks down at me, when I do. "It's all right, buddy. Come on," Marv brings me inside. When Harry says that he needs to have a word with me, I instantly fear what he's talking about. We walk back to the cabin, in silence.

As soon as we're back inside, Harry tells Marv, "Sit him on the chair, Marv,"

"No..." I protest, but tiredly. I try to pull my arm out of Marv's grasp, but I don't try very hard.

"Bud, it's no big deal,"

"No... Just untie me... I just wanna lay down..."

"Kid! You're not laying down! Now, stop it!" Harry shouts from the kitchen.

"Come on, it'll be OK," Marv tells me, as he brings me over to the chair, sitting in the middle of the living room. He picks me up and sits me down onto the chair. I try to pull my binds apart, afraid of what's going to happen. I knew Harry saw what happened! I knew it!

Marv still stands in front of me, while Harry comes over to where I am. "Now, I wanna have a little word with you, kid..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" I immediately shout.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing..." I lie. I guess he didn't hear or see me bang on the window, after all... What's he going to talk to me about, then?

"Alright, then... I just wanna say, I'll feed you and give you some medicine. If I do that for you, you have to promise to not be a little shithead, anymore," How can I promise that?

"For how long?"

"Permanently," I look up at Marv, who appears to be relieved that Harry didn't see or hear me bang on the window. "Don't be looking at Marv. _I'm_ the one that's talking to you, here."

"What else do I get?" I brave myself to ask.

"What _else_ do you get? Why, you greedy little snob, you..."

"No... If you want me to behave for the rest of the time," Though, I don't really plan on it... "I expect that heater in my room."

"Uh, excuse me?" Harry struts a little closer to me. "Who died and made you boss?"

"Harry..." Marv whispers.

"Shut up, Marv," Harry then addresses me again, "What makes you think that you can just tell me something like that?"

"Fine. If you don't want me to behave, so be it. I'll only behave, if I get that heater in my room..."

"Why, you little..."

Harry raises his hand to hit me, making me cower away my head, but Marv interferes, saying, "Hey, hey, hey! Harry!" He tries to pull down Harry's arm.

"What, Marv?! Can't I smack the kid, if he acts cocky?! _We're_ the bosses of _him_! Not the other way around!"

"I know that, Harry, but I'm afraid if you don't give him what he wants, he'll just try to escape again, or something,"

"You do realize that this kid is capable of manipulation, right? You do realize he's lying?" Harry says to Marv, with his arm still raised.

"Harry, if he's trying to manipulate us or not, I still think the kid should have a heater in there. You didn't hear him in the car, like I did,"

"So?"

"So?! The kid has a risk of catching something worse than a cold! Do you want that?!"

"Frankly, I wouldn't care too much..." Harry admits, lowering his hand.

"Harry!"

"Alright, alright! I'll think about! You hear me?! I'll _think_ about it! No guarantees!"

"Thank you," Marv nods.

"Now, go make us some food, while I stay in here and watch him,"

"Me, _again_?" Marv complains.

"Marv," Harry warns. "I'll say 'no' about the heater. I wouldn't argue, if I were you."

Marv sighs, then says, "Fine..." He heads over to the kitchen, leaving me here alone, with Harry. The last time I was left alone with Harry, he ordered me to keep my head down and was mean to me! I don't want him doing that again!

He looks down at me, smiling, intimidating me. "Well now, I guess it's just you and me, isn't it, little pal?"

"Don't you touch him!" I hear Marv shout from the kitchen.

"Hey! Just nevermind, Marv!" Harry shouts back to Marv. Harry looks down at me, once again, and says, "Now, I won't hurt you, if you answer me honestly," I gulp. I guess I was wrong, after all... He bends down, so that his face is right in front of mine. I place my back right up against the chair. He smirks, messes up my hair, and asks, "So, did you give Marv any trouble, when you were alone with him?"

"I, uh..." I don't want to lie, but I don't want to tell the truth, either...

"Come on, kid, spit it out! Did you, or didn't you?"

"No! No, he didn't!" Marv hollers from the kitchen.

"Marv!" Harry looks over his shoulder at the direction of the kitchen. "I'm asking the kid! Now, stay out of it!" Harry turns to me and asks, "I've asked you a question, kid. Now, I expect you to answer it..."

"What... What will you do, depending on my answer?"

"I won't hurt ya, if you're telling the truth,"

"What if I don't tell the truth?"

"Then, I'm just gonna have to, now, won't I?" Harry grabs on to my arm, making me look down and gasp.

"Harry!" Marv's voice comes from the kitchen.

"I said, stay out of it, Marv," Harry starts to grit his teeth. "You keep stalling answering, kid, and I don't like it..."

"I... I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, really? So, why did you immediately shout that you're sorry, and that you didn't mean it, when I said that I needed a word with you?" He starts twisting my arm.

"I... I was afraid..."

"Of what? Me? Ha, you have no reason to be afraid of me, kid... Not unless you do something to make you afraid of me,"

"I... I didn't do anything..."

"Don't lie to me..." he warns, starting to twist my arm more.

"I'm... I'm not!" I cry out.

"Stop lying to me!" He lets go of my arm and slaps me. "I'm not stupid! I know that you tried something!" he shouts at me, as I'm starting to cry. He looks over his shoulder again and asks, "He did something, didn't he, Marv? I can just tell that you're both lying,"

"I'm not lying!"

"Shut up, kid!" Harry turns to me for a quick second, then looks back over his shoulder. "He did, didn't he, Marv?"

"What do you want me to say, Harry? Anything to you would be a lie,"

"If you were just flat out honest with me, this would've gone a whole lot simpler," Harry looks back at me, then stands up straight again. "Should I punish you, by sending you to bed, without any supper?"

"No..." I look down at my lap, shaking my head.

"Oh, I think I should..."

"Harry, let the kid eat," Marv says, firmly.

"No, Marv!" Harry continues to look down at me. "I told you to not lie, kid. So, what do you do? You fucking lie!" He smacks my head, since I'm looking down at my lap.

"I'm sorry... I just didn't know what to say..."

"What?"

I look up at him, crying, and repeat, "I'm sorry... I just didn't know what to say..."

"Being fucking truthful would've been the right thing to say," He grabs a hold of my arm, lifting me up from the chair. He pulls me a little ways, then gives me a little push, ordering, "Go to your room." He points down the direction of the hallway.

"Harry..." Marv says, leaning over the kitchen table.

Harry ignores Marv and continues pointing down the hallway, ordering, once again, "Go to your room. Now,"

"I'm hungry..." I whine.

"Too bad. It's your own damn fault. Now, go,"

"Please..." I beg.

"Beat it!" he shouts, which is enough to scare me into doing what I'm told. I run down the hallway, into the bedroom, closing the door behind me with my foot, since my hands are tied. Though, once I close the door, I hear Harry shout, "I'll be in to deal with you later!" When he says that, I realize that going to bed hungry, and possibly with no medicine, may not be my only punishment...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? :P (I don't think I should...) Well, how was that for you people? That went kind of how I planned it, but also in a slightly different direction, too... What do you think will happen next? Well, I'm still brainstorming some ideas on that... So, I'm open to any ideas that you may have! As for _A Plan_ tomorrow night, I'm still brainstorming some ideas for that, too! Again, any ideas that you may have, I'm open to them, too! Well, look forward to the next chapter! Until then, adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble and Lies

**Chapter 15: Trouble and Lies**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying on the bed, feeling absolutely helpless, since I don't know what I can do to get out of here. I can't escape through the window, and I don't know what I can use, besides that rock I found, to smash it further. Though, that rock isn't in here, so I'm screwed... What can I do to untie myself? It'd be easier if my hands were tied in front of me, but they're not—they're tied behind me...

I sit up, still thinking. There has to be something in here that I can use to untie myself, at least! I look back at the window, and an idea pops into my head! I smirk, as I hop off the bed and rush for the window. My hands were just able to fit in between these bars before! I know that they can do it again! I place my back up against the bars and try to stick my bound hands in between the bars, aiming for the broken shards of glass that still have to be patched up by Harry.

I try to either use the shards that still remain tact in the window to tear away at the rope around my wrists, but it doesn't do any good, especially in this tight space! I then try to grab a glass shard, but all's I'm doing is rubbing my hand on the broken intact window shards. It's not doing any good... I become a little panicked, when I think that Harry will be in here at any time to deal with me! I don't want him to see me doing this!

As I'm trying to free myself as best I can, I hear footsteps protrude closer to the door. I become panicked, as I hear this! I try to run away from the window, but when I try, the rope gets caught on a sharp piece of glass in the window! Panicked, I try to pull away, but I can't! Maybe this will tear the rope away from my wrists, but it's not cooperating! Of all times for it to not cooperate, why now?!

The door unlocks, just as I manage to pull away from the window. Though, that didn't help me untie my wrists, at all! They're still tied together, just like before! I'm looking behind myself at my wrists, once Harry's through the door. I don't even have to look to see, to know that it's him. I can just tell that it's him, by how he burst through the door. "What are you doing, you little squirt?!" I look up at him, eyes widened. "What are you doing by that window, hm?! Trying to escape again, aren't you?!"

"No! No! I'm not!"

"Don't you lie to me! Why else would you be by the window?!"

"I was just trying to untie my hands..."

"Yeah, to escape!" Harry cuts me off.

"No! Just to have them free!"

"Why would you want them untied, kid, if you're not planning on escaping?"

"I just wanted them untied!"

"Enough with the bullshit, kid! I said that I'd be in to deal with you, and here I am!"

"No, please..." I back up against the window again.

"Come here," Harry says, firmly, pointing down to the bed.

"No, please... I'll be behave... Please..." I beg.

"Now! Don't make this a lot harder on yourself than it has to be, kid!"

"I didn't do anything wrong... Please..."

"Being defiant now, are we? Well, I'll show you what happens, when you're defiant!" He starts to storm over to me. Once he's close to me, I turn away my head and scream. He grabs on to my arm and pulls me over to the bed. He throws me down onto it, shouting, "Marv told me to be nicer to you, but you're making that extremely hard, kid!"

"I... I didn't do anything... I swear!" I cry, as I'm face-down on the bed.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Keep lying, kid, and this will get worse..."

"I... I..."

"Come on, come on! Spit it out!"

"I didn't do much..."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you did something? What was it?"

"I..."

"Answer me, kid..." I look up at the open door, hoping that Marv will come in here to my rescue, but it's not happening! "Stop staring off into Space! Answer me! Before I pound you!"

"I... just... I just tried to bang on the window with my elbow, but Marv stopped me, before I really could... I barely got two seconds to do it..."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

"No, that's all. That's the truth!"

"Are you sure that's the _whole_ truth?" I feel his presence over me.

"Yes..." I nod, still crying.

"How can I believe you?" That's my question for you...

"I... I don't know what else to say... That's what happened..."

"Well, I don't know, if I should believe you, or not..."

"Please believe me..." I beg.

"Alright. I'll believe you, this time. But, the next time you try to pull any stupid shit, if you don't tell the whole truth, I'm pounding you one good. Though, for lying and trying to escape, I have to do something with you,"

"Please... I'll go to bed, without eating, but please... don't hurt me..." I beg, through cries.

"Well, one decent thing I'll do for you is patch up that window, but only so you don't try to use it to your advantage. Though, what else should I do with you, other than having you going to bed, without supper?"

"Nothing. Please..."

"What if I broke something of yours? Hm?"

"What? No! I'm sorry!"

"Maybe if I break one of your arms, you won't try to bang on the window, while we're out?" He grabs on to my left arm, making me gasp. "Then again, you'd still have your other arm. So, maybe, that's telling me that I should break both your arms, isn't it?"

He grabs on to my other arm, which makes me cry out, "No!"

"I can break one of your fucking arms right now, kid. I swear to God, I will,"

"I'm sorry! Just please, leave me alone!"

"Make me, you little shit!" He smacks the back of my head, since my face is pretty much buried into the bed. Though, since he hit the back of my head, I hide my face fully into the bed. He still has a hold of my arms and starts twisting them both. "Don't order me around in _my_ house. Got it? I can cause you a great deal of bodily harm,"

"I know, and I'm sorry!" I cry into the bed, making Harry unable to hear me.

"What?"

I look up at him, fearfully, repeating, "I know, and I'm sorry..."

"Are you afraid to look at me, kid?"

"No..." I shake my head.

"You're lying again, aren't you?"

"I... I'm not!" I actually am terrified to look at Harry, because of what he's capable of.

"Then, look at me straight in the eyes, kid. Now," I try to work up the courage to look at him in the eyes, but I can't look at them for any long periods of time! His eyes _do_ look menacing... "You're not looking at me in the eyes, kid."

"I... I'm trying..."

"No, you're not. You're afraid to look at me. That's why you look down from me all the time,"

"I'm... I'm not afraid!" I look back at the direction of the door. Harry twists my arms harder, threateningly.

"Quit lying, or I'll break them..." I'm afraid of what Harry will do, even if I _do_ tell the truth! I have to think of something to get him to let me go! I then remember that my feet are free! If I quickly kick away Harry, I can crawl off the bed and run out the door! "Hey! I'm talking to you, here! Quit lying! You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Before I answer, I kick Harry with both of my feet. I surprisingly kick him away hard enough for him to hit the wall, which makes him shout and curse! I try to scurry off of the bed, but Harry grabs on to me, immediately, as if being kicked didn't hurt him, at all! "Why, you little shit!" He flips me over, as I'm trying to break free from him. He starts punching me all over, making me curl up in a ball and cry. He says, through punches, "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. You. Little. Shit!"

"I'm sorry! Help me, Marv!" I can't help but cry out.

"Don't you beg to Marv for help!" he shouts at me, still punching me all over. "I wasn't gonna hurt you, kid! But, you blew that for yourself! Why do you do that to yourself?! Things would go along so much more smoothly, if you'd just behave yourself, goddammit!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just scared and..."

"... wanna go home," Harry mocks, finally stopping his beating. "Yeah, I know, kid! But, you're not going home, alright?! You're going to New York, whether you like it, or not!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Stop complaining and get used to it! There's nothing you can do! No matter how many times you try to get away, you'll always be caught! So, deal with it!"

"I've outsmarted you before, I can do it again..." I say, courageously. Though, I know now that that was the wrong thing to say, because Harry's fist comes into contact with my eye. I hide myself into the bed, crying.

"Yeah, you'd better be afraid of me now. Don't you ever backtalk me, or I _will_ make sure that you're shut up for the rest of the time that you're with us. Got it?"

"Yes..." I nod, crying.

He smacks the back of my head, before saying, wickedly, "And don't you forget that... I've got duct tape, kid, and I'm not afraid to use it..." I feel his face so close to mine. "Next time you backtalk me or Marv, I will use it on you, you understand?"

"Yes..." I nod, once again, still crying.

"Good boy," He rubs my head, saying, "I'll be in in a little while to fix that window for you. You'd better be still on this bed, when I get back. That window will be of no use to you, anymore," Harry's face is finally away from mine, which makes me finally open my eyes back up. "Marv and I will be eating supper, then I'll be back in here, afterward. Got it?" I nod. "Good. Behave yourself," He walks around the bed, heading for the door. "I mean it, kid, no more bullshit." Harry takes a hold of the doorknob, locks the door, and closes it behind him...

 **Peter's PoV:**

"Katie, why did you fake being injured?"

"I wasn't faking it..."

"Yes, you were!"

"I was so worried about Kevin, it just seemed like I was hurt..."

"It hurt, when I hugged you, Kate..." I don't believe anything my wife says.

"You stepped on my foot..."

"That's not why, Kate,"

"Yes, it is! Why don't you believe your own damn wife?! Kevin's missing! I don't need this right now!"

"Kate, you acted like you were hurt! It wasn't because you were worried about Kevin, either! Your story doesn't make sense, Katie! Why are you lying?"

"I'm not!" she shouts, crying into her hand.

"Kate, I want my son back. I'm going to help the cops find him. You can either help or continue lying. Either way, Kevin's coming home,"

She pulls down her hand from her face. "No, no, wait... OK. I'll help the police and you search for him,"

"You're his Mother. Damn right, you will," I stand up and look down at my wife. "I don't want to believe that you've had anything to do with our son's kidnapping, but if you're a part of it, I _will_ make sure you're locked behind bars for the rest of your life." I walk away, leaving my crying wife alone in her bed...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! As I said in _A Plan_ , do I really need to say it? :P Well, Harry punished Kevin, and it ended in a different way than what I expected! Will he follow Harry's orders, by staying on the bed? What's the deal with Kate? Peter thinks that she's totally lying! Could she be? We'll find out next! The exciting chapter for _A Plan_ is tomorrow night (I can't wait for that)! :D Until then, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	16. Chapter 16: After Dinner

**Chapter 16: After Dinner**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm woken up, when my door opens. I look up, still in a tired daze, and I see that it's Harry. I become scared, when I see that it's him. Though, he _did_ say that after supper, he'd be in to fix the window. The thing that I have that leads me to freedom is being taken away from me. Then again, I'm thankful that he's patching it up, because it's freezing in here! "Well, it seems that you've decided to follow orders, for once. At least, I think you followed orders. I don't know if you've gotten off of that bed, or not. Have you?"

"No, I didn't..." I shake my head, just wanting to close my eyes again.

"Well, you seem to be exactly where I laid you, so I think I can believe you," Harry walks around the bed, and I flip over, so that I'm laying on my back, to see Harry over at the window. He manages to slide in a sheet of cardboard behind the bars. I don't know how he managed to do that, but he did! "Shit..." he mutters. "Kid, come here,"

"Why?"

"Just come here," he says, impatiently. I groan, before sliding off the bed, with my hands still tied behind my back. "Hey, don't be complaining. You know, this is _your_ fault, why this window needs to be patched up, anyway. Now, make yourself useful, and hold this cardboard against the window."

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Hello?" I gesture my head down to my tied hands behind my back.

"Oh, for God's sake... Turn around," I do just that, and he unties my hands. Though, immediately after he unties my hands, he grabs a hold of my arm tightly, threatening, "Don't you even think about it... If you run out of this room, you'll stay in _my_ bedroom tonight. How would you like that?" I don't even want to look at Harry, let alone sleep in the same room as him... I just nod. "Alright. Now, do as you're told, and hang on to this cardboard sheet, would you?" I hang on to the sheet of cardboard with my right hand, as Harry rips a piece of duct tape from the roll. He then tapes the cardboard sheet against the window, covering the hole. "There. That should do it, for now," I take my hand down from the window. I have to think: a sheet of cardboard and a strip of duct tape isn't going to stop me from trying to smash that window again? Then again, I have nothing to break it with... I thought Harry was just not thinking, but now, I realize that he was thinking correctly the whole time. "Now, since Marv and I have had our supper, already, it's time for bed for you."

"I don't wanna go to bed..."

"Kid, as long as you're here, you do as you're told, alright?"

"I wanna eat..."

"Hey, as part of your punishment for pulling a stupid stunt, when you were alone with Marv, you're going to bed, without any supper. You'd better get some sleep, kid, because we're getting up early to sell that guy's car. Then, we'll be on our way to New York,"

"New York?!" I say, surprised.

"Yeah. This is no big surprise to you, kid..."

"No, it isn't, but I'm shocked that we're leaving so soon..."

"Well, the sooner we leave, the better. We've stolen as many cars as we need to, to leave this place. Besides, if we don't get out of here, there's a chance that we'll be caught,"

"Then, why do you do it, if you don't wanna be caught?"

"Well, we don't wanna go to jail, smarty pants," Harry says to me, rudely.

He starts to walk away from me, when I say, "This is against the law, you know. That's why you'll be put in jail—because it's against the law. You know it's wrong, that's why you're trying to hide,"

Harry's by the door, at this point. He grabs on to the doorknob and says, seeming to be on his last nerve with me again, "Shut up and get to bed. I'll see you in the morning. If that window is smashed in the morning, you _will_ be punished again. You hear me?"

"Yes..." I nod.

"Alright. Get that ass to bed. I don't wanna hear you, while you're in here. You look tired enough, anyway, so there shouldn't be a problem. Goodnight," Again, the door is locked and closed behind him...

I groan, as I flop down onto the bed. I'm tired, but I don't want to be stuck in here for the rest of the night! Well, the good news is: my hands are untied, and the window has been patched up! The bad news is: I'm stuck in here, having no heater, making it worse, and being taken even further away from my family tomorrow! I try to fall asleep, thinking if there's any way for me to escape, before I head to New York...

 _ **Earlier, That Same Day...**_

 **Peter's PoV:**

We're back at home, since there was nothing wrong with my wife. Last night, we told the police about Kevin being missing. Even though Kate was lying about not being hurt, she surprisingly helped me tell the police about our son's disappearance. Something's awfully wrong with how Kate's acting... I don't want to believe that she had anything to do with our son's kidnapping, but the way she was acting last night, I have every right to be suspicious...

I'm coming downstairs, after having a shower, and I see Kate, zipping up her coat, appearing to be ready to go somewhere. I ask, "Kate, where are you going?"

"Oh, just... out,"

"Out, where?"

"Somewhere,"

"Kate, you're not helping my suspicions,"

"What's there to be suspicious about?"

"You. You're not acting right,"

"How am I not acting right? Aren't I allowed to go out?"

"Of course you are, but, in my opinion, a parent that has their child missing, usually stays home, because they're too worried to go out,"

"Well, are _you_ gonna go out?"

"I have no reason to," I shrug. "You... I don't know about you..."

"I'm just going out to get a few things,"

"Like what?"

"Food. I was supposed to today, anyway. There are four other kids to attend to,"

"Yeah, and their Mother is possibly with their brother's abductors," I come down the stairs further.

"Oh, would you stop it? I am not,"

"No innocent person would pretend to be hurt, unless they're trying to get attention. I've never known you to be an attention-seeker, Kate,"

"And you've never known me to be a criminal, either,"

"Well, no, but..."

"Well, then there's nothing for us to talk about..." She turns around and grabs the door handle. She turns her head back up at me. "Make sure the kids get to school on time. I'll be back in a bit," She opens the main door and leaves the house...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I close my car's door and stroll up to the payphone. I stick the correct change into the slot and dial the number that I have in my hand. It rings for a few moments, before I hear on the other end: _"Hello?..."_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? :P Well, not much has happened this chapter, which makes it a shorter chapter... :/ Though, I promise, next chapter will be even more exciting, which will make up for it! The next chapter for _A Plan_ will make up for it, too! At least with this chapter, each of the PoV's has you asking questions! Especially Kate's PoV! Who's she calling, and how's that going to turn out? Will Peter be right about his suspicions? What's going to happen, when Harry and Marv bring Kevin to sell yet, another car? Will he try to escape again? Well, we're just going to have to see! Ciao for now! :D**

 **PS: I'm so excited for _A Plan_! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	17. Chapter 17: Before the Trip to New York

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry for not updating last night, I was extremely tired, because I only got two hours of sleep the previous night. I watched _Jimmy Hollywood_ (with Joe Pesci!), and I was too exhausted to write! Well, after getting a twelve-hour sleep and having an amazing, story-worthy dream, this is being updated tonight! Damn, that just leaves one more night of waiting for _A Plan_! Sorry about that, but that's how it works! Well, shall we get the story going?...**

 **Chapter 17: Before the Trip to New York**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm woken up, when the door opens. My tired eyes see that it's Marv, but even though it's my nicer kidnapper, I roll back over, wanting to go back to sleep. "Come on, kid. Wake up. We don't have time for crap,"

"I'm tired..."

"Yet, you didn't wanna go to bed last night..."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just get up. Do what you need to do, and Harry and I will be waiting out in the living room for you,"

"I don't wanna go to New York..." I groan, as I pull the blankets off of me and sit up.

"That's too bad, kid. We're going to New York, so you have to come with us,"

"Who says?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"We do. Now, come on,"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Kevin," Marv warns.

"Alright, alright, I'm going..." I crawl out of the bed, starting to cough.

"You feeling sick?"

"Well, a cold's not gonna fade overnight..." I say, still coughing, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just because you're talking to me, kid, doesn't mean you have to be snarky. As soon as you come out, we'll give you some medicine. Don't be too long. We want to leave here, sell the car, and head to New York as soon as possible. Now, hurry up," he says, leaving the room. I sigh, which causes me to cough, yet again. I stand up from the bed and walk around it, so that I can leave the room.

I finish what I need to do in the bathroom and I make my way to the main room. I see that Marv and Harry are waiting for me in the living room. "Well, it's about time you showed up, kid!" It seems that Harry said something like that to me yesterday... "Come on, we need to go,"

"What about my medicine?"

"What medicine?"

"Marv said that when I came out, I'd be given some medicine..."

"I don't remember him saying that..."

"Harry, I told you, like, five minutes ago..."

"Really, Marv?" Harry looks up at Marv, since the shorter kidnapper is sitting. "You had to say that?"

"Harry, if he doesn't get any medicine, he'll get worse!"

"Oh, for God's sake, I don't have time to argue!" Harry gets up from the couch, angered. "We'll give the kid his damn medicine, but then we need to go!"

"It's a long drive, anyway, Harry. I don't know why you're feeling so rushed..." Marv says that, even though he was trying to rush me, when he woke me up.

"Yeah, it's almost a thirteen-hour drive there, Marv! It'll be dark by the time we get there, and it'll be late enough! I don't want to stall more than we have to..."

"Alright, alright..."

Marv starts to leave the living room, but Harry interrupts him, "I'll give it to him, Marv," Harry's clearly impatient and frustrated about all of this. I didn't realize that it was almost a thirteen-hour drive to New York! Then again, I don't know if we're anywhere near Chicago, or not, but that's still a long drive, since my family and I have always taken a plane to New York. Harry unpacks a bottle of medicine from his pack on the kitchen table. As I look around, some of the place seems to have some things missing. I guess they either packed the medicine for me, themselves, in case they get sick, or for all three of us. Once Harry unpacks the bottle, he says to me, making me turn around to face him, "Here, kid. Take this and don't complain."

I look at the label on the bottle, realizing that it's Buckley's. I contort my face, saying, "Couldn't you have gotten something else?"

"I told you, kid, no complaining. Now, drink it,"

"I... I hate Buckley's!"

"So does the rest of the World, kid. You're not the only one. Now, drink it, before I give the whole thing to you, poisoning you,"

"Harry..." Marv sighs, then tells me, "Plug your nose and lift up your tongue. You'll barely be able to taste it,"

"It'll taste gross..."

"It's either this, or you suffer, kid. I don't have the time or the patience for your crap,"

"Alright, alright..." I take the bottle and try to open the cap, but these childproof caps are quite hard!

"Oh, for God's sake, kid..." Harry's on his last nerve, I can tell. He takes the bottle from my hands and opens it, like it's nothing. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Well, you're stronger than me..." I open the cap the rest of the way and look down the bottle's spout—the foul odour rising out of the bottle.

"Obviously... Now, hurry up and take a sip," I do what Marv suggested for me to do—plug my nose and lift up my tongue. Once I do this, I take a sip out of the bottle—the amount that I think is, or at least close to, the amount that Mom usually gives me for medicine. I stick out my tongue, as the terrible taste manages to touch my tongue. "There. That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

"It's awful..."

"Yeah, well, deal with it," He takes the bottle and the cap from my hands and closes it back up. "Now, get your coat and boots on, so we can go," I comply to what Harry says, but I sigh, too. "Hey, don't give me any attitude, kid. Remember what I said to you last night."

"I know, I know..." I grab my coat, hat, and mitts off of the table and put them on.

"Alright, get your boots on and get back over here," I do as Harry says, then I walk back over to him. He pulls on my arm, turning me around. He handcuffs my hands behind my back. As he's doing this, I look over at Marv. He's not looking at me with pity or anything, so I think he approves of what Harry's doing. "Alright, let's go," He has a hold of me, bringing me over to the door, and Marv follows, grabbing the packed bags off of the table. Harry unbolts the top of the door, leading me outside. Once Marv's outside, Harry, still hanging on to me, locks the door behind us. Once that's done, he brings me off of the porch and down the driveway. I'm used to Marv walking me from place-to-place, not Harry... As we're walking, Harry asks, "What car should we put him in?"

"Can't we put him in the car with me?" My eyes widen. I'd like that very much!

"I know I asked, but would that be a very good idea?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know how the kid is with you..." Harry taps my head, making me look up at him. "Right, kid?"

"I'd rather go with Marv..." I say.

"See?" he says back to Marv.

"I'll make sure he behaves this time, Harry,"

"Oh, he'll behave, alright..."

"Harry, don't even think about doing anything," Marv warns.

"Marv, he'll behave, don't worry,"

"What makes you think I would?" I look up at Harry.

"Oh, being cocky again, are we? Well, you won't be cocky for very long..." I become nervous, as he says this.

"Harry..." Marv says, seemingly worried.

"Shut it, Marv..." We're almost to the cars. Since it's daytime, I can see that the car that Marv and Harry stole last night is black. It's not a very fancy car, but I guess that doesn't matter to Marv and Harry. "Alright, the kid's going in the car with me,"

"But, Harry..."

"But, nothing, Marv. I told you, the kid's going in the car with me," Harry says, condescendingly.

"Alright, Harry..." Marv raises his hands in an "I surrender" manner.

The backdoor of the black car is opened, and Harry tells me, "Get in there, kid," I'm pretty much pushed into the back of the car. Again, I'm on the right side of the car. Though, it doesn't matter this time, because this is not my Mom's car... I instantly become sad, thinking about the selling of Mom's car, and I still worry about the fate of her... One kidnapper says one thing to me, and the other says another... I'm just constantly lied to, and I don't know who's doing the lying... The front door is opened, and Harry arrives in the front seat. Once the door's closed and the car's started up, Harry looks back at me and asks, "You ready to go, kid?" I just look at him. I'm not ready to go, because I don't want to go to New York—away from my family. "I asked you a question, kid. Are you ready to go?" I finally nod. "Alright. Next time I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it." The other car leaves, heading down the driveway, which Harry follows.

I look back, seeing the police car still parked beside the shed. Once I face forward again, I ask Harry, "Harry, what about that car?"

"What about what car?"

"The police car. What are you gonna do with it?"

"Leave it there,"

"Why?"

"Because, kid, think about it—why would we bring an out-of-State police car to New York?"

"I didn't think about that..." I look down at my lap.

"Well, there you go!"

"So, you're just gonna leave it there, then?"

"Mmhmm. Just like the cabin,"

"So, what job will you do in New York?"

"I still don't know that yet, kid. We'll figure that out," I feel tired, all of a sudden, making me yawn and lean my head up against the window. "You tired, kid?" I nod. "Good," Why's that good? My question is answered, when Harry says, seemingly to himself, "Now, you won't bother me or Marv..." Why would I bother Marv, if he's not here? I feel like I'm getting more and more tired. Harry looks back at me in the rear-view mirror. His eyes are the last thing I see, before closing my eyes. The last thing I hear, before fully falling asleep, is, "Good. Now, you won't try to get away..."

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

A little while later, I wake up, with a headache. It's the first thing I feel, and the first thing I see, is the bottom of a car seat. I seem to be laying on my side, so I try to roll over on my back, which makes me even more uncomfortable, since I'm laying on my hands. It feels like they're still handcuffed together. The vehicle seems to be in motion, and the light shining in the window tells me that it's still daytime out. I can hear the voices of my two kidnappers, telling me that the black car has already been sold. I don't remember any of this happening, but it must of, since they're both in the car with me. I still feel so tired. I don't know why I fell asleep again, in the first place. I mean, I was tired, after being woken up, but not _that_ tired... I don't think the Buckley's would've made me drowsy, either...

I try to re-position myself again, which causes Harry to ask, "You alive back there, kid?" I don't say anything. "Hello?" I still don't say anything... "Kid, I know you're awake, now answer me,"

"Why'd you ask, if you already knew?"

"Don't get smart!"

"What? I'm just asking a simple question..."

"Well, don't,"

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere you need to know about,"

"If I'm with you, I think I should be entitled to know,"

"Well, you're not one of us, so, no, you don't need to know,"

"This floor is uncomfortable..."

"Well, suck it up, kid. You're not getting off that floor,"

"Come on, Harry..." Marv tries to convince Harry.

"No, Marv. The kid can stay down on the floor. He's not getting up on that seat,"

"For the whole ride?!"

"Yes, Marv, for the whole ride. If you'd rather, I'll put him in the trunk,"

"That's not any better! That's worse! Come on, just let him up on the seat,"

"No, Marv,"

"For a thirteen-hour drive, you expect me to stay down here?"

"It's twelve and a half hours, kid. Besides, we'll be stopping along the way. You know, for gas and stuff,"

"For food and bathroom breaks, right?" I ask.

"That's what 'and stuff' means, kid,"

"Will I be let out then?"

"I don't know. If you keep back-talking, I might keep you in the car,"

"I'm not back-talking, I'm just asking some simple questions,"

"Keep it up..." Harry warns.

"Come on, kid, just be quiet," Marv tells me.

"I don't want to. It'll be boring, laying down here for twelve and a half hours, not doing anything,"

"Kid, I don't care! Remember what I said to you last night? If you misbehave or backtalk, I'll get out the duct tape! I have a roll! Don't tempt me..."

"Alright, alright, Harry..."

"No! The kid needs to learn to shut the fuck up, Marv!"

"Please? Can't I be let up on the seat?" I start to cry.

"Don't start with the crying, kid... Ain't happening,"

"Come on, Harry, just for a little while," Marv tries to convince Harry.

"No, Marv! I swear, if he keeps crying, I _will_ get out the duct tape!" I try to settle my crying, when Harry shouts back at me, "You hear that, kid?! So, I'd shut up, if I were you!"

"I'm trying..." I say, still trying to stop my crying. All of this is getting to me. I want to go home. I miss my family.

"Yeah, well, hurry up... I don't want any crying kids in my car..." As I'm silencing my crying, I think about how Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette are in New York. At least I have _some_ _sort_ of family in New York... If I manage to escape, the first thing I'll do is go to the police or the nearest person or place! But, once I'm rescued, I'll be able to stay at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's! But, how will I be able to escape? I don't know what we'll be staying in, in New York. But, whatever it is, and if it's in New York City, I know I'll be able to escape. At least, I _hope_ I'll be able to escape... I'm thinking about all of this, putting me back to sleep...

 _ **Yesterday...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

I wait for an answer on the opposite end of the phone. I finally get an answer, _"Hello?"_

"Hello. Is this Harry?"

" _Yes, yes, it is. Is this Kate?"_

"Yes,"

" _Good. I'm glad you called,"_

"How's everything going with Kevin?"

" _Well, I wish I could tell you that it's going well, but this is his first day here, and he's being a little brat,"_

I sigh, before I answer, "I'm sorry about that..."

" _I don't know if I can do this, ma'am... Honestly, if this is how it's going to be, I_ will _fucking kill him,"_

"Well, if you really need to..."

" _I'm not actually going to kill him! Jeez. What's wrong with you?!"_

"What's wrong with _you_? _You're_ the one that agreed to do this..."

" _Really, only to get back at him for last year..."_

"I told you to do this last year, too, but you and your boneheaded partner fucked up..."

" _Hey, it wasn't_ our _fault that your kid plagued your house with traps... Besides, last year,_ Mrs. McCallister _,"_ He emphasizes my name. _"We weren't going to take your son last year."_

"Oh, really?" I say, shocked and angered.

" _Yes. We're robbers, not kidnappers!"_

"Then, why did you do it last night?"

" _I told you, to get back at him for last year. Also, after we were done going through his fun house last year, we were thinking of taking you up on it..."_

"Oh, well, at least you were going to do it, anyway. By the way, can I have my car back?"

" _You can now, since we're heading to New York,"_

"Why the hell are you going to New York?"

" _We need to start somewhere fresh, ma'am,"_

I sigh, before saying, "Fine... Just keep him out of public,"

" _Yes, because we're totally going to bring a missing child out in public..."_ he says, sarcastically.

"Look, you don't understand... My brother and sister-in-law live there,"

" _They what?!"_

"They live there! Didn't Kevin tell you?"

" _He didn't say anything... Son of a bitch!"_

"Well, you're still welcome to take him to New York, but just keep him out of public,"

" _Well, we probably won't stay in New York for long, anyway, if we have to move... That's what we do—move,"_

"Yeah, that's nice. Just keep him out of public. In a big city like that, he could go up to anybody for help. Then again, since it's the city, someone _else_ could take him..." I laugh a little.

" _Don't worry, ma'am, we'll make sure nobody sees him. Tomorrow will be the day that we're taking him to New York. On the way there, I'll be sure to put him on the floor, so that he can't see, and nobody can see him,"_

"Well, that won't do any good, if you stop on the way there. Unless you keep him in the car..."

" _Well, yes, we'll stop on the way there, but I'll make sure the kid doesn't say anything,"_

"Why don't you just keep him in the car?"

" _What if he has to go to the bathroom? If we get gas, he can stay in the car. If we stop to eat, we can always go through a drive-thru. Though, the bathroom can't really be helped..."_

"I swear, that's the only time you'll bring him out into public, you hear me?"

" _Yes, ma'am. Jeez..."_

"Hey! I did you a favour, didn't I?"

" _Well, yes..."_

"Well, I expect you to do this for me. At least you're going away from the Chicago area. I really had no choice but to tell the cops about my son's disappearance..."

" _Why'd you do that?!"_

"My husband was suspicious of me! Still is!"

" _Why's he suspicious of you?"_

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe it's the fact that you used a fake bullet on me?" I say, sarcastically.

" _Why would that cause him to be suspicious? If you would've just told him that you were shot with a fake bullet, there wouldn't be any suspicions,"_

"Well, I kinda... faked being hurt..."

" _Well, that would cause suspicions, yes... Jeez. The kid certainly doesn't get his brains from his Mother, that's for sure..."_

"Excuse me?"

" _Nothing..."_ he mutters. _"You can get your car back at Dan's Auto Trade,"_

"Where the hell is that?"

" _Well, it's about a half-hour away from our cabin. I'm sure you'll find it,"_

"Alright. So, you're leaving tomorrow?"

" _Yes..."_

"What time? So that I don't accidentally run into you guys..."

" _It's really no big deal, if you do. I'm putting the kid to sleep, anyway,"_

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll go anytime tomorrow, then,"

" _What about your husband?"_

"What about him?"

" _He's gonna have to come with you. Plus, knowing where your car is, that will cause more suspicions..."_

"Oh, for Christ sakes... I'll get someone else to go with me, then. Then, I'll just explain to Peter that I found it on the side of the road, abandoned,"

" _Great. Lie more!"_

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?"

" _Well, yeah, but you ruined that for yourself, by acting hurt..."_

"Well, I'm sorry!"

" _I swear, for a redhead, you don't think straight..."_

"I happen to be a highly respected fashion designer, thank you very much,"

" _Fashion designer..."_ he huffs. _"That doesn't help your case, there, lady..."_

"Well, I'm sorry that I got an interest in fashion. Now, we're getting off subject. Are you planning on keeping my kid, or what's the deal?"

" _We're not killers, ma'am, but I don't want to have to look after him forever, either..."_

"So, once he's old enough to live on his own, you'll let him go?"

" _You're getting a little too far ahead of yourself, there, lady... Look, I don't know what we're gonna do with him yet. I've come close to killing him, but I'm not going to, if that's what you're hoping,"_

I sigh. "Really? It'll save him from coming back years later..."

" _Well, maybe years from now, you'll be able to live with him,"_

"Oh, I hardly think so..."

" _Well, whatever... We're thinking a little too far ahead. By the way, your kid's constantly asking whether you're alive or dead. I keep telling him that you're dead, but Marv keeps telling him otherwise. He doesn't know what to believe. What should I say?"_

"I don't know... I mean, if he's not believing either one of you... Then again, you told me that I'm dumb, so why are you asking me anything?"

" _You know, I'm starting to wonder that myself, along with why I went along with this..."_

"Well, keep telling him what you've been telling him... I'll think of something by the time you get to New York. Once you get there, no matter how late it is, call me. I'll tell you then,"

" _Alright. It'd better be a pretty good idea, considering how dumb this idea was..."_

"Well, excuse me for only being able to handle four kids..."

" _Well, we wouldn't be having this conversation, if you'd learn to control yourself,"_

"You're sick..."

" _Not as sick as you, for not wanting your kid,"_

"Look, if you had to deal with him for the past nine years, you'd feel the same way, too..."

" _Oh, believe me, I've gotten a taste of him. Especially last year..."_

"You see my issue? Since you guys didn't take him, I had to deal with him for yet, another year..."

" _You're his goddamn Mother, lady... Jeez..."_

"Which makes it even worse..."

" _So, you're expecting_ us _to take care of your kid?"_

"Hey, if _I_ did, not only would I go to prison, I'd lose Peter and my other kids,"

" _So, it doesn't matter to you, if_ we _went to prison?"_

"You don't have anything to lose..."

" _Oh, jeez, thanks..."_

"What? You guys aren't married, and you don't have kids, so..."

" _You don't know that..."_

"Oh, you do? Well, I guess you're experienced with kids, then..."

" _I never said that I did, but I never said that I didn't, either..."_

"Well, whatever... I guess you should hang up now, before Kevin hears you..."

" _Don't worry, he won't. He's locked away in the back bedroom,"_

"See, you had to do it, too! You had to get him out from under foot..."

" _Well, that, and I didn't want him hearing this conversation..."_

"But, mostly, you wanted him out from under foot? Come on, tell the truth..."

" _Lady..."_

"Don't call me 'lady'! That's very disrespectful..."

" _Oh, and getting rid of your son isn't?"_

"I wouldn't expect you, of all people, to understand. But, whatever... I should go now. I have groceries to get. I have my family back home to take care of,"

" _Well, you do that, while I'm dealing with one part of your family..."_

"He's not a part of my family, anymore... He's a part of yours," I then hang up the phone, before Harry has any chance to say anything...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Well, I certainly hope that this chapter makes up for not having as long of a chapter the other night! Dudes, I was totally not expecting to write as much as I did! It's just that Kate and Harry's telephone conversation went on longer than I expected! Kate (mostly) and Harry just had a lot to say and ask! Though, we _did_ find out some very valuable information in that conversation; most notably, being how Kate's a part of her own son's abduction... I also thought that Harry's point of view of the situation and his perception of Kate was hilarious! I feel like he's absolutely right (not that I actually feel that way about her—just for this story)! Well, what do you think will happen on their way to New York? What's Kate going to do to get her car back (yeah, not her kid, her car)? And what's she going to think of to get Kevin to stop asking about whether she's dead or alive? Well, I guess we'll just have to see! The excitement for _A Plan_ is tomorrow (finally)! It would've been tonight, but this had to be updated first, since I didn't last night! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: S Lila 315 is inspiration for this story! Go check out _Blood for Poinsettias_ , if you haven't already!**

 **PPS: If Kate actually died, this would be an entirely different story! o.O**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	18. Chapter 18: The Trip to New York

**Chapter 18: The Trip to New York**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and when I look around, I notice that I'm still on the floor. The vehicle is still in motion, and I'm questioning whether we've stopped yet, or not. If we stopped at a gas station or a restaurant drive-thru, if I was sleeping, my opportunity to get help would've been gone! I don't know if I should let Harry and Marv know that I'm awake. Is it best for them to think that I'm still asleep? Though, as I'm thinking this, Harry asks, "Jeez. Is that kid gonna wake up yet? I wanna stop and get something to eat, and we've already passed a few places..." Well, that answers my question! Though, I'm wondering why they wouldn't wake me up, if they wanted to stop to eat...

"You want me to wake him up, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"There's no need to. I'm awake..." I pipe up.

"Well, why didn't you say anything, kid?" Harry questions.

"I just thought it'd be best to stay asleep..."

"Well, if you're awake, let us know, alright?"

"Yes..." I sigh.

"Hey, don't get cocky,"

"I'm not!" I say, defensively.

"Keep arguing, and you won't get anything to eat," Harry warns.

"Alright. I'm sorry..."

"Just lay down there and be quiet. It's been peaceful for a couple hours, and I want it to stay that way,"

"How come you guys can talk, and not me?"

"Because, _we're_ the ones in charge, here! As long as you're with us, you do as _we_ say!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Being cocky again, are you? I mean it, one more smart alec remark out of your mouth, and I'll not only get out the duct tape, but when we stop for food, _you'll_ be the one still hungry. You hear me?"

"Alright, alright!"

"Hey!"

"Alright! Yes..."

"That's better. Wherever we stop, you're getting whatever you get, and I don't care if it poisons you, alright?"

"What if I'm allergic to it?"

" _Are_ you allergic to anything?"

"No..."

"Well then, stop making up shit,"

"If we stop at McDonald's, can I have anything but a hamburger? They upset my stomach..."

"I told you, kid, you're getting what you're getting! And I don't care if it poisons you!"

"Harry..." Marv sighs, then addresses me, "Kid, how bad does it upset your stomach?"

"Uh, I could puke..."

"You see, Harry? You should care. I really don't think you want a puking kid in your car..."

"Ah, he's just making that up..."

"I am not!"

"Harry, do you really wanna chance it?"

"I'm telling you, McDonald's hamburgers upset my stomach!"

"Come on, Harry. Why chance it?"

Harry sighs, before saying, "Alright, kid... I'll give in to you, this time! Though, that still doesn't change the fact that I'm ordering for you. If you don't like it, tough,"

"I'm a very picky eater, you know!"

"Well, that's just too bad!"

"Harry..."

"Well, Marv, when I was a kid, if I didn't eat what was put in front of me, I starved!"

"Sounds like your parents were mean..."

"Don't you badmouth my parents, kid! Or else, I _will_ stop this car and put my fist in your face! You hear me?!"

"Alright! I'm sorry..."

"You wouldn't like it, if I badmouthed _your_ parents, kid. So, what makes you think you have the right to badmouth mine?"

"I'm just saying, my parents never made me eat a deluxe pizza, when I don't like anything on it..."

"Why, you stuck-up little..." Harry reaches down, seeming to want to hit me, which makes me move my head out of his reach.

"Harry, Harry, enough! Just drive!"

"The spoiled brat shouldn't be so lucky that he's eating!"

"Harry, just drive! We have to cover his mouth, when we go through the drive-thru, anyway!"

"That's true..."

"You have to _what_?!" I ask, shocked.

"You heard him, kid. We can't have you crying out for help, while we're in the drive-thru, now, can we?"

"But, you said that would only happen, if I misbehaved!"

"Well, really, you _are_ misbehaving!"

"No, I'm not!" I defend.

"I'll get the duct tape out early, kid," Harry warns. "I'd shut up, if I were you..."

"Alright, alright..."

"Keep this up, and we'll keep the tape on after we're done at the drive-thru... You won't get to eat anything..."

"Alright! I said I'd stop!"

"Thank you. Keep that mouth shut, until we get there," That's the last thing that Harry says, because it then turns quiet. I close my eyes again, imagining myself in a better situation. I'm imagining myself back at home, with my Mom and the rest of my family. I'm thinking about our Friday night movie nights. We'd always pick a movie to watch, whether it be new or old, and we'd watch it, while eating junk food. I try not to cry, as I'm thinking about this. I miss my family so much... I have to wonder, if Harry _did_ get rid of my Mom, is my Dad and the rest of my family looking for me?...

 _ **Yesterday...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

Once I hang up the phone, I head back to the car and drive away, so that I can go shopping. At least now, I have one less mouth to feed...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

A little while later, I return home, groceries in-hand. I see that nobody's coming to help me, so I assume that nobody's home. Though, I'm wrong, when I see Peter coming down the stairs. "Oh, you're back, are you?"

"Yes. See? I wasn't lying. I told you that I had to go get groceries. And that's what I did, didn't I?"

"Well, sure, but is that _all_ you did?"

"Peter, for Christ sakes, would you stop it?"

He crosses his arms, before saying, "You have _"guilty"_ written all over your face, Kate,"

"I think you're seeing things, Peter... The last time I looked in the mirror, I didn't see anything,"

"It's a figure of speech, Kate!"

"I knew what you meant!" I argue back. "But, I just don't know why you think I'm in on my son's abduction!"

"You're not acting very innocent, Kate!"

"Why?! Because, I went and got groceries?!"

"No! Because, you lied about being hurt!" Peter pushes passed me, grabbing his coat and the keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," He opens the main door. "If you can do it, I can do it, can't I?" Once he says that, he closes the door behind him, leaving me here, with the bags of groceries surrounding me...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? :P Well, sorry that this chapter's so short, the more exciting thing will happen next chapter! Plus, I'm still trying to figure out what to do for Kate's PoV! If you have any ideas, shoot! What do you think will happen next? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! XD By the way, when it comes to the new chapter of _A Plan_ , I'm not sure if I'll be able to update that tomorrow night, or not. I'll try to, but I make no guarantees! The reason why I may not, is because I have to get up early Monday morning, so I can't stay up late, writing. If I get to it earlier, then I'll update! If not, I'll update Monday night, and take as long as I want! In fact, if I don't update tomorrow, I'll probably make the chapter even longer, just to make up for not updating! How does that sound?! :D Well, until either tomorrow or Monday, I'll see you! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	19. Chapter 19: The Trip to New York II

**Chapter 19: The Trip to New York II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm out of my thoughts, when I hear Harry's voice say, "We're here!"

"W-Where's 'here'?" I ask.

"We're at a McDonald's drive-thru, kid. I'll be nice and get you something other than a hamburger, but, I swear, if you complain about this, you won't get fed for the rest of the trip. Understand?"

"I'll eat it..." I sigh.

"You'd better. And with no complaints, either,"

"I won't complain!" I say, feeling a little exasperated.

"Yeah, you'd better not..." Harry then says to Marv, "Marv, shut him up. We can't have him screaming in the backseat,"

"Yes, Harry..." Marv says, with a sigh.

"Hey, don't get cocky, like the kid, just do it," Harry seems annoyed about all of this.

"I'm not getting cocky!" Marv defends.

"Yes, you are, Marv! Now, shut up and shut up the kid!"

"Alright, alright!" Marv climbs into the backseat with me, then he tells me, "Sorry, kid, but we just need to keep you quiet for a few minutes. It won't be for long; only until we're done in the drive-thru,"

"I'll be quiet," I say, untruthfully. Of course I'll try to yell for help, while in public! I've been kidnapped, so of course I'd take the chance!

"Sorry, kid, but even _I_ don't believe you. Any kidnapped victim would try to call out for help, if they're given the chance,"

"I... I wouldn't!" I try to seem truthful. It may not be a very good idea to lie, but it could be my chance to escape!

"No matter how many times you say that, kid, I won't believe you,"

"Marv, hurry up and shut up the kid. We're in line at the drive-thru,"

"Alright, alright..." Marv sighs, pulling out the duct tape roll from his pocket. I guess he had it on him, just for this occasion. "I'm sorry, kid, but it's only for a few minutes," Marv rips off a strip of the tape and places it over my mouth.

"Now, sit in the back with him. Make sure he doesn't try to stir up any shit,"

"Yes, Harry," Marv's foot is then placed right on my neck area. He's not hurting me, he's just placing it there. I look up at him, as he glares down at me, saying, "If you try anything, I _will_ press my foot down onto your neck, you understand?" Marv's usual friendly tone turns threatening. Since Marv's not usually like this, I have to take him seriously.

I feel the car move up to the speaker, and Harry's voice order, "Hi. I'd like two Big Macs and a chicken burger please," I can faintly hear the voice coming out of the speaker. Then, I hear Harry's voice say, "Yeah. Can I have three Cokes please?" Well, at least Coke and a chicken burger isn't so bad... It could be worse!

I try to move my head around, but it's quite hard to, with Marv's foot on my neck. "Don't you even think about doing anything..." Marv warns.

"I wasn't!" I accidentally spoke what I was thinking! This could get me into trouble!

"Shut it!" Marv hisses, as he places a little pressure onto my neck, making me squeeze my eyes shut.

Once Harry pulls away from the speaker, he warns, "Shut up..." We pull up to the window, because I hear a woman's voice more clearly and Harry speaking to her. I wish I could get some kind of attention! ANY kind of attention! Though, if I do that, I have a risk of being choked to death! I feel like I should act, though! I have to try to do something! _Anything_!

As Harry says "thank you" to the female worker, he pulls away. This is my chance! It's now or never! As we're pulling away from the window, I decide to shout, "Help!" Of course, with tape around my mouth, it doesn't come out very clearly...

I can tell that Harry starts to panic, because he gasps. I squeeze my eyes shut again, when he shouts, "Jesus Christ, Marv! I thought I told you to shut him up!"

"I did!" His foot places even more pressure onto my neck, starting to choke me. "We warned you, kid! We warned you!" I start crying, not only because I'm scared, but I called for help, anyway, even though I knew that it would be a stupid mistake...

"Jesus Christ! You were doing so well, kid! I was actually going to feed you, but since you had to act like a jerk, I guess your burger is mine! Let's just hope Kathy in the window there didn't hear you!" Well, I hope the complete opposite... "Jesus Christ..." What's going to be my other punishment, besides having my meal taken away? "Marv, keep his mouth taped shut. That should teach him a lesson. It should also let me have some peace and quiet in here for a little while,"

"Yes, Harry," Once Marv removes his foot from my neck, I gasp, finally able to get some air; well, as much air as I'm able to get, considering how my mouth is covered... As soon as the pressure is taken off, I start to cry more, feeling absolutely terrified of what else Harry and Marv could possibly do as punishment to me.

Marv climbs back into the front seat, and I hear he and Harry both open their bags of food and eat. I wonder what they're going to do with _my_ food... I continue to cry, thinking about that, too. "Oh, shut up, kid..." Harry mutters, sounding like he has a mouth full of food. I haven't eaten all day, and I was stupid enough to take that chance away from myself! "I swear to God, if you don't stop crying, kid, I _will_ eat your food," Harry threatens.

"Relax, will you, Harry? The kid's obviously scared,"

"I don't give a crap, if he's scared, Marv! He's not getting anything, if he doesn't shut up! I'm about two seconds away from throwing him in the trunk!"

"Umm, Harry, I don't think we could..."

"I wasn't being serious, you idiot!" Harry cuts off Marv. "Just shut up and eat your food, before I do..." What is Harry, a pig, or something? Not only would he eat _his_ food, but he'd eat mine _and_ Marv's, too? Jeez... I manage to stop my crying, making Harry say, satisfied, "That's better, kid... If you keep behaving like that, I'll let you eat, alright?" He looks down at me, wanting me to answer—which I do, by nodding. Though, it hurts to nod, because my neck still feels a little sore... There's nothing I can say or do about it, though, so I might as well just lay here and try to rest. Hopefully, if I try to sleep, Harry will let me eat. After all, I'm more hungry than I am tired. So, I do just that: I try to go to sleep, still feeling terrified, and also thinking about being back at home...

 _ **Yesterday...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

As I'm putting away the groceries, I hear someone enter the front door—more than one person, actually. I hear Buzz's voice call, "Mom?!"

"In here, Buzz!"

I hear Buzz and my other kids enter the kitchen. I turn around, once they do. They all look completely heartbroken, upset, and worried. "Any news on Kevin yet?" Buzz asks.

"No..." I try to work up some tears. "No, not yet,"

"Dad thinks you have something to do with Kevin's kidnapping. Is that true?"

"No, of course not, honey. Why would you think that?" He's right, but I try to act a little concerned as to why he asked that.

"Well, Dad thinks you are, considering how you faked being hurt last night. Why would you do that, Mom? Where is Kevin?"

"Buzz, I don't like the way you're talking to me right now. I'm telling you, I have nothing to do with your brother's abduction," I try to say as firmly as possible.

"Prove it," Buzz says, crossing his arms. The others are just looking at me, making me feel under pressure.

"Buzz, I don't appreciate your attitude right now. Did your Father tell you this?"

"No. We heard you talking to each other about it,"

"Buzz, I'm telling you, for the last time, I have nothing to do with Kevin's disappearance,"

"I can't believe you, when I know that you faked being hurt,"

"Buzz, just because you're the bully in the family, doesn't mean you have to bully me!" I finally lose my temper with my first son.

"I'm not bullying you, Mom! You're just not acting right! Besides, you're not acting the least bit upset about Kevin being gone! You're not hiding your tracks very well, Mom!"

"For the last time, I have nothing to do with Kevin being taken away by Harry and Marv!" I gasp and hold up my hand to my mouth.

"Oh..." Buzz just stares at me. "So, you _do_ know who took my little brother, huh? I guess Dad was right... I guess, once he gets home, he'll find out that you were lying the entire time," Buzz turns around to head out of the kitchen, with the other kids following him.

I panic at what Buzz told me, so I shout, "Kids, wait!" They all turn around to look at me. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal, if you don't tell your Dad about this,"

"What could you possibly tell us that's more important than our brother, Mom?" Buzz doesn't seem totally upset with me, and neither do the others. They just seem to be at a loss for words...

"Oh, believe me, once you hear this, you'll think otherwise..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Well, this chapter isn't extra long, like I said it would be, but I think _A Plan_ will be! This isn't so long, because it's getting late. Plus, I'm still brainstorming some ideas! Especially for what Kate's going to say to her kids! Well, I didn't have to get up early this morning, after all, because where I was going to go to got canceled. So, yeah... Well, what do you think will happen next? Will Kevin stay out of trouble? I guess we're just going to have to see! See you tomorrow! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	20. Chapter 20: The Trip to New York III

**Chapter 20: The Trip to New York III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I'm laying here, trying to nap, I hear, "Hey, kid," I open my eyes and look up at who's talking to me—Harry. "If you wanna eat, you can eat. It's been an hour, and you've been quiet," It hasn't been an hour, has it? I was trying to fall asleep, but I didn't think I actually _did_ fall asleep... "Well, what do you say? You eating?" I nod, because that's all I really can do. "Alright. Marv, uncover his mouth, but I want it taped shut again, after he's done."

Marv complies, "Alright, Harry," Marv looks back at me and tells me, "Sit up, kid." I only do as I'm told, because I'm hungry.

I nod, as I sit up, so that Marv can reach me to pull the tape away from my mouth. "Alright. Give him his food," I see Harry lift up the McDonald's paper bag and hand it to Marv, who hands it back to me.

"I can't take it,"

"Why not?"

"You never uncuffed my hands!" I say, in an obvious tone.

"Oh, for God's sake..." Harry mutters.

"Well, I forgot!" Marv says, defensively. "Well, turn around, kid, so I can undo them," Marv tells me, which I only obey, out of the sake of being hungry. As soon as my hands are free, I'm handed the bag of food. I take it, anxiously pulling out the food from the bag. I stuff my face, as I look up and see the McDonald's to-go cup of Coke being handed back to me. I take it and take a long sip out of the straw. "Hey, take it easy, kid. We don't wanna have to make more stops than we have to."

"Well, we're only stopping once! Any time after that, he's just gonna have to wait, until we get to New York,"

"What if one of us has to go again?" Marv asks his partner.

"Alright, fine! _We'll_ go, but _he'll_ have to wait!"

"That's not fair!" I shout back, with a mouth full of food.

"Hey! Don't talk with a mouth full of food! Didn't your Mother teach you that that isn't polite?!"

I finish chewing, before replying, "Of course she did, but it's _my_ bladder, we're talking about! I thought I should speak up for myself!"

"Well, don't. At least, not with your mouth full..."

"You talked with your mouth full, too..." I mutter.

"What was _that_?" Harry asks, I swear threateningly.

"Nothing..." I answer back.

"I mean it, kid! Once you're done eating, we're shutting you back up again! Why? Because, of this exact reason!"

"I'll be quiet, I swear!"

"You're not telling the truth, kid... You wanna know why? Because, you're yapping your mouth right now..."

"I'll be quiet!"

"No, you won't! Now, shut up and finish eating, before I take that away from you!"

"Alright!" I say, annoyed.

"Again, enough with the attitude!"

"It's not an attitude!" I argue back.

"I said, enough!" He sighs, shaking his head. "Marv, cuff him one,"

"Why don't you?" I ask, bravely.

"That's it!" Harry, angered, pulls over to the side of the road. Uh-oh... I should've kept my mouth shut... As soon as Harry's pulled over, he unbuckles his seat belt, turns back to me, rips my food out of my hands, and firmly smacks the top of my head. I cry out, holding the top of my head, as Harry shouts at me, "I warned you, kid, but you just had to keep on talking, didn't you?! Well, I was thinking of when we got to New York, we'd pick up some food, but I guess that's not happening! For you, anyway..."

"No, please! I'm sorry! I won't do anything again!" I try to convince Harry.

"You say that all the time, kid! I can't believe you," Harry starts eating my food, as he tells Marv, "Marv, take away his drink and cuff him back up."

"Yes, Harry..." Marv says, in such a tone, that I know he doesn't want to do what Harry just told him. "Come on, kid,"

"No!" I bite back.

"Kid! Come on! Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be!" Since the car is parked at the side of the road, Marv climbs into the backseat with me, trying to grab the drink out of my hands. I try to reach for it, as he hands it forward to Harry.

"No! That's mine! Give it back!"

"No! Not until you learn how to behave!" Harry shouts back.

Marv pulls out the handcuffs and tries to grab me to turn me around. "No! Stop it! I'll behave!"

"Kid! Just cooperate with him, before I beat the living shit out of you!"

"No... Please..." I give up my fight, as Marv turns me around and cuffs my hands together again.

I start crying, as Harry says to me, "Don't you dare pull an act with us, kid. Don't you dare try to call attention to yourself. If anyone were to see this, we'd be done for!"

"Good!" I shout back.

"Hey! That's enough out of you! Marv,"

"Yes, Harry..." Marv sighs.

I turn my head to see what Marv's doing, which is pulling out the roll of duct tape, once again. "No, please..." I try to beg, but my begging is useless, as another strip of tape soon covers my mouth.

I bow my head, still crying. "You had your chance, kid, but you had to be a little moron, and argue back. From now on, that tape is remaining over your mouth, except for when we go in to use the washroom. You hear me?" I nod, as I start thinking of ideas on how to escape, once again. "I mean it. And you will not do anything, when you're in public with us. You hear me?" I nod. "Good. Now, lay down. We have to stop for gas soon, and you're not going to do anything, while we're there. You hear me?" I nod again. "Alright. Marv, get back in the front seat. We need to get going. This kid's stalled us enough," Marv climbs back into the front seat, leaving me back here, by myself. I just sit here, still terrified and thinking. I hear the car being put into gear, but then I hear Harry shout, "I'm not gonna tell you again, kid! Lay the fuck down! Or else, I'll put a bullet in your head! That'll lay you down!" I don't know if Harry's actually serious about killing me, but I don't want to chance it. So, I just do as I'm told, and lay back down across the back floor. "Thank you. Can we go now?" He's asking _me_ this, which I just answer to, by nodding. "Alright. Thank you. Let's go." I feel Harry drive the car back onto the road, and we keep driving. Harry said that the next stop is the gas station. I know what he said, but could I really try to do something, and be successful with it? I don't know, but I'll have to think on it...

 _ **Yesterday...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

"What, Mom? What could you possibly tell us?"

"Well, if you say anything to your Father, I'll have your brother killed," Buzz and the others look at me, shocked. "I mean it, if you say _anything_ to your Father, I'll call his abductors and tell them to kill him. I mean it."

"How do I know that he's not dead, already?"

"Believe me, these people that have him aren't killers, but I'll make them, if you say anything,"

"Mom, why'd you do that?" Buzz starts to cry.

"Why do you think I did it?"

"I know that he can be a little annoying, but..."

"But, nothing! I never wanted a fifth child, but your Father would never let me have an abortion! I was stuck with him for nine years..."

"What about us? Do you love us?"

"Of course I do, honey,"

I reach for my son, but he pulls away from me. "No!" He holds out his hand. "No... Don't touch me. You're not my Mom. You're not my Mom!" Buzz runs out of the kitchen, leaving my other three kids and myself in here.

I look down at them and ask, "You won't say anything to your Father, will you?"

"No..." Linnie shakes her head, as she starts crying.

"Megan? Jeff?" I ask.

"No..." Jeff says, facing the floor, shaking his head. Megan does the same thing.

"Alright. If I find out otherwise, not only will your brother be killed, but you'll have to be punished. You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Megan says, nodding, starting to cry.

"Alright. Now, get upstairs and do your homework," They remain standing, seeming to be in shock, so I order, "Move!" Startled, the remainder of my kids run out of the room and upstairs. I just turn around, shaking my head, and continue to put away the groceries...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? :P Well, here's the update, a night late! Sorry about that, but, not only did I get two hours of sleep the night before, I came down with a cold yesterday, so I really wasn't feeling up to writing (I don't think getting two hours sleep helped). I'm so sorry that you had to wait! My cold's not being a total dick today, and I got much more sleep last night, so that's why I'm able to update! Unfortunately, that pushes the exciting chapter for _A Plan_ to tomorrow night! Don't worry, it _will_ be exciting! I _will_ find the time to write, don't worry! Well, what do you think of the happenings in _this_ chapter? Kevin wouldn't stop talking back, so Harry got cruel and took away his food! Next stop: gas station! What could possibly happen there? And what do you think of what Kate told her kids? What will that mean for the future? Well, I guess you're just going to have to see! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer, especially since I didn't update last night, but that's the way it is! Until tomorrow, take care! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	21. Chapter 21: The Stranger

**Chapter 21: The Stranger**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying across the back floor, unable to fall asleep again. I think I've slept all of my tiredness away, but I could still sleep, just to get out of reality and get into a better place: dreamland. Not sleeping is just causing this trip to be even longer than it has to be. This is almost a thirteen-hour trip, and I'm going to be bored out of my mind, not having anything to occupy myself with! Taking the plane to New York from Chicago, I thought was long enough, but I had my GameBoy to play and my music to listen to, while on the flight! In this case, I have nothing but my thoughts to keep me entertained! I can't even look out the window at the traffic passing by, but I guess Harry and Marv are afraid that I'd signal for help to another car. Though, he wasn't fearing that for nothing; I probably would do that. If only there was someway to get help, when we stop at the gas station...

Just then, I hear beeping, like the type of beeping that happens, when the driver doesn't have their seat belt on. "Ah, crap..." mutters Harry.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asks Marv.

"I'd better get gas soon; this thing's letting me know that we're getting low..."

"When's there gonna be a gas station, Harry?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, dickhead?!"

"OK. I'm sorry!"

"If we don't stop at a gas station soon, we'll be abandoned at the side of the road, and we really don't want that—especially with this kid with us,"

"Would we have to hitchhike?"

"Yes! And that wouldn't be a good thing, with a blabbing kid back there!"

"Well, let's just hope that we find a gas station soon..."

"Yeah, well, if we don't, we're in big shit," I'm kind of hoping that there isn't a gas station for the next while, because if we have to hitchhike, I could get some help from someone!

"Well, don't worry so much, Harry. If we have to hitchhike, we'll hitchhike,"

"No. Not with this blabbing kid..."

"We'll make sure he stays quiet," I then hear Marv address to me, "Right, kid?" I can see that he's looking down at me on the floor. I just look up at him, unable to answer him, besides nodding. "See? The kid knows."

"It's not just that..."

"What is it, then?"

"If he says anything, I'd have to threaten to kill whoever picks us up, and I really don't wanna do that..."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not?' If I have to threaten to kill someone, they're going to go to the police about it. That wouldn't happen, if I shot the person..." That really shouldn't bother him, considering what he did to my Mother... Or did he?

"You're afraid to have to shoot someone, Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry seems to be a little nervous about all of this. How come?

"You told the kid that you killed his Mother... Why are you so afraid of this?"

"Tell him the truth... Tell him the goddamn truth!"

"The _whole_ truth or just part of the truth?"

"Just part of the truth... We'll tell him the whole truth later..." What truth? What are they talking about?

"Kid," I see Marv looking back down at me again. "Kid... Your Mom... Your Mom's..."

"Son of a bitch!" Harry suddenly shouts, cutting off Marv.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"We just ran out of gas, numb nuts! For fuck sakes! Son of a bitch!" We pull over to the side of the highway. Some hope grows in me, when this happens. "Shit... Now, we have to hitchhike and bring this kid along with us... That'll go real swell..."

"Well, we can make him behave. Can't we, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure, we can... How, though?! He never wants to behave!"

"Well, I'll go thumb for someone, while you stay here and watch him,"

"Oh, _I_ have to stay here, huh? Why can't _you_ stay here with the kid?"

"I mean, if that's what you want, I'll..."

"Nevermind, dumbass! Just go! Go! Go!" I was hoping that it'd be Marv that stayed in here with me, but, of course, it had to be the worst one of the two to stay here with me... I hear Marv eagerly exit from the vehicle. Once the door slams shut, I realize that it's just Harry and I in here. I know that being in here with Harry alone won't go too well, because every time I'm alone with Harry, he always does something with me. I'm right, when I hear his seat belt unbuckle, and see his face looking down at me on the floor. "Now, look it here, kid. As soon as Marv's able to pull somebody over, you will not, and I repeat, you will _not_ do anything to cause any shit, you hear me?" I nod. "Good," I have to wonder why he's so worried, because can't either he or Marv just go with whoever offers to get us some gas, leaving the other here with me? "I mean it, not only will I shoot you, but I'll shoot the innocent person, who picks us up. You got that?" I thought you were nervous to kill someone? "The only reason why we're all going to the gas station, is because we've wasted enough time already, and I don't want to have to stop again. So, we're stopping, getting gas, picking up some supplies, and going for a bathroom break. If I were you, I'd take that chance to go. I mean it, kid, we're not stopping, anymore," I don't know what else to do, except nod. "Good. Hopefully, someone will pull over soon. We're wasting time, as it is. Oh, wait..."

The door on Marv's side opens. "We've got a ride, Harry. Grab the kid, and let's go,"

Harry looks back at me, smiling. "Alright, kid. It's time to go. Come on, sit up. We can't have this person seeing you this way," I'm a little afraid to comply, but I know that I have to, if I want to try to get some help from this person that's offering us a ride. Once I sit up, Harry uncuffs my hands, allowing me to pull off the tape. Once I do, Harry grabs my arm tightly, warning, "I mean it, kid, no screaming out, no nothing. I mean it, this gun," He pulls out a gun and aims it at my head. "Will put a bullet in your head. Don't tempt me."

"I... I wouldn't... I won't do anything..."

"I hope not—because if you do, someone _else's_ head will have a bullet in it, too,"

I hear Marv's door open again and Marv's voice, seeming impatient, "Come on, Harry! Let's go! They're waiting!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming, doofus!" Harry grabs on to my arm, warning, still with the gun to my head, "I mean it. Nothing," I just nod, trying not to cry, even though I have it planned to do something. "Alright, Marv, take him out from the back."

"Yes, Harry..." sighs Marv.

"Again, no attitude, Marv. You're acting just like the kid,"

Harry pulls his gun away, while I hear Marv close his passenger door and open the backdoor on my side. "Come on, kid, let's go," Marv pulls me out of the back of the car and hangs on to me by my wrist, making it not look like I'm a kidnapped victim so much. As I'm being brought over to this black truck, I hear Harry exit from the vehicle. When I look back at him, I see him opening the trunk, pulling out a gas can. Marv pulls me to the back of the truck and opens the backdoor, telling me, "Get in there, kiddo," The truck is so high, there's a step just to get up into the truck. "Up you go," Marv gives me a boost up to the truck, but he doesn't follow in behind me; instead, he climbs into the front, and Harry climbs in the back with me, making me all the more nervous...

Once I'm in the truck, I feel terrified, for some reason. I smell the faint odour of cigarette smoke, and Harry closing the backdoor just locks in the odour, making it even worse. Plus, it doesn't help that the driver of the vehicle lights up a cigarette... I don't have parents that smoke, so I'm not used to being in a smoker's vehicle... The smoke travels back here, making me cough. "Shut up," Harry hisses to me.

I try to whisper back, "I'm sorry, but..."

"I said, shut up," I feel something touching my side, and when I look down, I notice that it's Harry's gun.

The gruff voice of the driver asks, "Where to?"

"Uh, just the nearest gas station..." Harry answers, trying to be friendly, but I know that he really isn't...

"Alright," The driver clears his throat and puts the truck into gear again. I'm trying not to cough and sneeze, while I'm back here, but something I can't help doing, is tremble. I feel like something's off; something doesn't feel right... I can only see the back of the driver's head and a ball cap, but, from what I can see, it appears to be a man in his fifties.

I can't help but start to cough some, because the cigarette smoke starts tickling my throat. "I said, shut it..." Harry hisses at me, once again, seeming annoyed.

"So, what brings you three out here on the road?" the driver asks.

"Well, my partner and I got a new job in New York, so we're moving there," That's not really truthful, but it's not really a lie, either...

"Oh, that's nice..." I see the driver nod. "Whose kid is that? Did you guys adopt him?"

"Uh, uh, no... My partner came to live with me after his wife died, and he brought his son with him," Now, _that's_ a lie...

"Partner, huh? I don't see this every day..."

"Uh, it's not like that, sir," I can tell that Harry's a little offended at the driver's comment, but he tries not to show it.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." he apologizes. "By the way, I'm Al. Al Polinski,"

"I'm..." Harry pauses, before continuing his answer. "Henry... Henry Lined. My partner there is Martin. Martin McElroy," That's creative...

"Oh, nice. What's your kid's name?"

"Uh..."

"I'm..." I'm about to spurt out my name, but then Harry jabs me in the side with his gun, making me shout out.

"Uh, his name is Calvin,"

"It's..." Again, Harry jabs me in the side with the gun. "Ow!"

"I'm mean it, kid..."

"Is everything OK back there?"

"Uh, yeah. He's just being a little bit of a troublemaker,"

"Am not!"

"Calvin! Behave yourself!" Harry bosses me, like he's pretending to be my second parent.

"I am!"

"Hey!" Marv shouts at me from the front, but I just stare at him. "Enough!" Marv then says to Al, "Sorry about that. It's been a long trip for him,"

"Ah, it's all right. Kids will be kids, right?"

"That's for sure..." Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. I just stare up at him, and when he sees this, he looks down at me, mouthing, "What?" The cigarette smoke isn't helping my cold, any, and it makes me cough, yet again. "Stop it!" I'm hissed at again by Harry.

"I can't help it!" I accidentally say, a little too loudly.

"Would you shut it?" Harry has his teeth clenched so much, spit flies out of his mouth at me, making me turn my head away from him.

"Wow. It sounds like you have a real troublemaker back there," Excuse me?

"Yeah, I have to agree. But, it's my partner's kid, so what can I do?"

"I'll make sure he goes to bed, without any supper, that's for sure," I just stare at Marv, even though he's not looking at me back.

"I'm not a troublemaker! I'm just..."

"Aaalright, son..." Harry chuckles a little bit. At this point, the gun is jabbed right into my side, making me gasp in pain. "How much farther is the gas station, sir?" Harry asks the driver.

"Uh, we're almost there, Mr. Lined," the driver answers, nodding.

"Oh, good..." Harry sighs, with relief, and so do I. Harry looks at me and whispers to me, "What are you sighing about?"

"Nothing," I look up at him, trying not to be afraid of the scarier kidnapper.

"Look, you'd better not be sighing out of relief of us almost being at the gas station, because, once we get there, you're not going to do anything, alright?" I nod. "I mean it," The gun is still jabbed into my side, hurting me. If I make it to tomorrow, I'll definitely have a bruise there...

"Alright! We're here!" the driver says, cheerfully, as we pull into the gas station's lot.

We pull up to one of the pumps, then Harry tells Marv, "Alright, Marv. You go get the gas, and I'll stay here with your kid," Harry picks up the gas can and hands it forward to Marv.

"Why do _I_ have to go and get it?"

"Marv, just go," Harry says, with an impatient sigh.

"Alright..." Marv huffs, exiting the vehicle, taking the gas can with him.

I have an even worse feeling than I did, when I first entered this vehicle. My gut feeling turns for the worst, when I hear the driver say, "Oh, crap... I have to go inside of the gas station myself for a second,"

"Oh, that's OK. We were just about to go in, ourselves," Harry looks down at me. "Weren't we, son?" I just nod, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, that's perfect! Come on, then," Al says, cheerfully, once again, as he exits the truck.

Harry grabs a hold of my arm with his free hand, still holding the gun to my side, as he says, through clenched teeth, "Come on, kid," Harry puts the gun away, as he pulls me out of his side of the truck by my arm. Once we're outside, I can see that the driver of the truck is already heading inside of the gas station. I thought that once we were outside, I'd be able to see my possible rescuer's face, but I still haven't yet! As my gut feeling tells me, something isn't right, and I want to know what...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? Well, all's I can say is, this chapter, for one, ended differently than I expected! Two, I have a WHOLE new idea for this story, and I'm not sure how it's going to go (yet)! I actually had to think about whether I wanted to do it, or not! Well, whatever it is, you'll get your answer next chapter! Though, we'll have to wait for the next chapter, because tomorrow has the REALLY exciting chapter for _A Plan_! :D I can't wait! For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	22. Chapter 22: A Whole New Twist

**Chapter 22: A Whole New Twist**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Come on, kid," Harry pulls me inside by my wrist. Once we enter, I see who I think is our driver strolling through the aisles. As I look at him, my gut forms a knot again. Something is DEFINITELY not right, here! Harry pulls me further into the store and up to the cash. He asks the cashier, "Is the bathroom here for customer use or is it just employee use only?"

"Uh... It's really only supposed to be for employees, but so many people pull off of the highway, in need of a bathroom, so it's for both employee and customer use..." The cashier's entire answer was spoken, as if he was stoned.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would've sufficed, kid," Harry pulls on my wrist again, telling me, "Come on," On the way to the back of the store, he tells me, "Thanks for not doing anything, kid. Maybe you're starting to learn. If you would've misbehaved, I would've had to of shot the guy."

"He didn't look like he'd be much help, anyway,"

"Well, you're right about that, kid," Once we're in the back of the store, he opens the bathroom door, telling me, "Hurry up. This is your only chance, because we're not stopping for the rest of the trip. Besides, you're not the only one that has to go..." He gives me a little shove into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door soon afterwards...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I shop around for a few items: some canned goods, some more medicine, and some hair dye. The kid's hair should've been dyed sooner, but, as a precaution, it should be dyed, while we're in New York. "Oh. You need some supplies, too?" Al, our driver, strolls up to me and asks.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, still looking on the shelf for more canned goods.

"If you want, I'll pay for that for you,"

I look at Al, questioningly. "Why?"

"Just trying to be friendly,"

"Well, I appreciate it, but I'm good, thanks,"

"Suit yourself..." He starts to walk away. "By the way, I know your name isn't Henry,"

"W-What?"

"I said..."

"Yeah, I know what you said! Why do you say that?"

He turns to face me and says, "That kid doesn't belong to you, does he?"

"No, he belongs to my partner,"

"He doesn't belong to him, either, does he?"

Just then, I hear the bells above the door jingle. I look over at the door to see if it's Marv or someone else entering the store, but I don't see anyone entering, but someone leaving—the kid leaving! "Shit!" I panic, chasing after the kid that's escaped from the store...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm running right in front of the store, so that Marv, pouring the gas from the pump into the can, doesn't see me. Though, he looks up from what he's doing, when Harry shouts, "Hey! Get back here!" I don't listen, as I continue running for the road. "Marv! Get him!" I look back, as I see Marv drop what he's doing to chase after me, along with Harry. Al just stands in the doorway of the building. I guess he's unsure of what's going on. I continue running up the road—Marv and Harry, gaining on me. "Help! Help! I've been kidnapped!" I don't care that I'm shouting this; Al needs to hear this, too! I hear a car coming up from behind, making my hopes rise. Though, Harry and Marv are closer to me than the car, so those hopes start fading away pretty fast. Though, if Harry and Marv were to catch me, the person in the car will notice this, and I'll be saved!

Since Marv's skinnier and younger than Harry, he's able to catch up to me pretty quickly. He grabs on to me, making me shout, "Let me go! Let me go! No!" Marv places his hand over my mouth, as I cry out, "Al! Al! Help me!"

"Shut up, kid!" Harry shouts at me, as soon as he's right up to me and Marv. He slaps me. "Way to go, kid! You've got us caught!"

As I'm still struggling out of Marv's grasp, the vehicle pulls over into the gas station. The driver, a young man, exits the vehicle. "Hey! What's going on over there?!" he calls over to us, as he sprints over to where we are.

Marv still has his hand placed over my mouth, as I see Harry reaching for his gun. Oh no! He's going to shoot this person! Once this person is up to us, Harry turns around, aiming the gun at him. "Stop! Hold it right there! If you move, I _will_ blow your fucking head off!"

"What's going on here? What are you doing with that boy?"

"Nevermind what we're doing with him. Just go back to your car and pretend that you didn't see anything,"

"How can I go back to my car?!"

"Do it, mister," The gun is held out right to the man, who has his hands raised. "If you don't, not only will I shoot you, but I'll shoot this boy, too," Harry backs up closer to where Marv and I are. The gun is then aimed at my head. "Now, go back to your vehicle, mister. Or else, I _will_ shoot this boy," The man looks at me, seeming to be concerned and scared for me. "Now," I hear the gun click, as the man backs away. I don't want Harry shooting him, but I don't know why he's giving up on me so easily, either! Though, as the man is backing up, I hear a shot fire, and I don't know where it comes from. In fact, it makes me jump, since it was so sudden! Though, my question is answered, when the man that was going to be my rescuer falls to the ground. Once the man is down on the ground, I see Mr. Polinski standing behind the man, with a gun in his outstretched hand. I scream at the sight in front of me. What's Al doing?! "Al, what the fuck?!" Even Harry's shocked at Al's rash movement!

"Give me the kid," Al gestures his hand to himself.

"What the fuck would I wanna do that?!" You want to keep me?

"Hey, I can take him off of your hands for you. You _are_ his kidnappers, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess by the scene in front of your eyes, yeah," Harry answers, gesturing his arms to Marv and I.

"Well, aren't you going to kill him, anyway? If I take him off of your hands for you, you don't have to be charged with murdering the kid, if you were ever caught. I'll take... good care of him for you,"

"You will not! And we're not killing him, either!"

"Then, why the hell did you take him?"

"That's personal,"

"Fine then, don't tell me. But, let go of the kid, Mr. Lined, _if_ that's even your name..."

"No. Get away, Mr. Polinski. It's not like you're a cop, since you just shot this guy,"

"Don't let him take me!" I try to shout, through Marv's hand. I don't know this man, and he clearly shot a guy! So, if I were to go with him, I don't know what he'd be capable of!

"Shut up, kid!" both Al and Harry tell me, firmly.

"Al, this is _our_ kid, not yours. So, just go back to your truck; Martin and I will get back to our car ourselves just nicely,"

"No, Mr. Lined, whatever your name is... Let go of the kid. Now,"

"And I'm telling you, for the last time, no!"

"Alright, then. You asked for it..." Someone's gun fires, and I don't know whose, because I close my eyes, not wanting to witness someone else being shot! Though, once I open my eyes, I scream at what I see in front of me...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I should just stop saying it! :P Well, what do you think will happen next?! Kevin tried to escape, and he got caught, but then someone _else_ came to his rescue! Then, _he_ was shot! What does this mean for Kevin, since Al Polinski wants him (for some reason)? Who was shot? Harry or Al? Well, we're just going to have to see! The next update is for _A Plan_ , but I don't know if I'll be able to update that tomorrow night, since what I had on my plate for today didn't get done. But, we'll see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Sorry this is so short!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	23. Chapter 23: A Whole New Twist II

**Chapter 23: A Whole New Twist II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once I open my eyes, I scream at what I see in front of me: Harry, laying on the ground! Panic rises in me! If _Harry_ was shot, there's no way _Marv_ can get out of this! I never thought I'd scream at the sight of Harry laying on the ground... Though, I don't know what this Al dude is capable of! Harry and Marv, I at least had an idea! "Harry?!" Marv shouts down to his fallen partner.

"Now there, Mr. McElroy, _if_ that's even your name, hand over the boy, and I won't have to shoot you,"

"No!" Marv shouts back, finally releasing his hand from my mouth. "You shot my friend! What else are you capable of?!"

"You'll see what else I'm capable of, if you don't let go of that kid. I know he isn't yours, so why are you so desperate to hang on to him?"

"Because, I don't know who you are or what you're capable of!"

"The longer you don't cooperate, the longer your friend will lay on the ground, untreated. If I were you, I'd go for who you care for the most,"

"Don't let him take me!" I beg.

"Shut up, kid!" Al points the gun at me, this time. "Cover his mouth again, would you?"

"Why? I thought you wanted him?"

"Shut him up, or I'll shut him up for you!"

"Alright, alright!" Marv's hand is placed over my mouth, once again. "What do you want with him, anyway?"

"That's none of your concern! Now, just hand him over!"

"No!"

"Now!" The gun is now back aimed at Marv. "Let go of the kid. Don't make me have to shoot you, too," Al threatens.

"No..." I cry, through Marv's gloved hand.

"One more chance, Mr. McElroy... Hand. Over. The. Boy,"

"No!"

"That's it!" Another shot is fired, hitting Marv, making him let go of me. I jump and scream, once I see Marv hit the ground. "Now, get over here, you little bastard!"

"No!" I try to run away, but I can't get very far, because Al grabs on to me, pulling me back. He aims the gun to my head and has his arm wrapped around my neck. I look up at him, as he looks around, making sure that the coast is clear.

He looks down at me, warning, "If you say anything, I'll blow off your fucking head. Now, keep walking. Let's go!" He turns around, hanging on to me by my coat's collar, with the gun aimed at the back of my head. I'm trying not to cry, as this is happening. I'm trembling too much! I have to try to get away, before I'm beaten, raped, and brutally murdered! That's exactly the vibe that I'm getting from this man! If I thought it was scary being with Harry and Marv, I was completely wrong! I have no idea what this guy is capable of! I try to pull out of his grasp, to run away, but I'm immediately pulled back, nearly choking me. "Stay the fuck here! If you don't, I'll blow off your fucking head! How hard is that for you to understand?!"

"Just let me go! What do you want with me?!"

He pulls me back, wrapping his arm around my neck, once again. I look up at him, terrified. The gun is aimed right at my forehead. "I told you, kid, if you say anything, I'll blow off your fucking head. Don't think I won't!" He glares down at me, with even more terrifying eyes than what Harry's ever given me. "In fact..." I'm picked up and thrown over his shoulder. I start crying for help—for _Harry and Marv's_ help! I try to kick Al, but it doesn't have much of an effect on him! For a guy in his fifties, he's pretty strong! I'm not getting anything out of Harry or Marv—no reply, no nothing! I eventually just bow my head and cry, giving up. "That's right, shut up, kid! Don't make this a lot worse for yourself than it has to be!"

I ask, crying, "W-What do you want with me? Let me go..."

"Shh. I said, shut up! I'm gonna have to shut you up, once we get to the truck, if you keep talking!" I look forward, seeing that we're almost to Al's black truck. As I see that we're getting closer and closer, I become more desperate to get out of his grip! "Stop moving! I'm gonna have to bind you up,"

"No, please..."

"I said, enough!" He's clearly on his last nerve with me, and this is only the beginning! He opens the backdoor of the truck, flopping me down onto the floor, ordering, "Get in there, you little weasel!" Once I'm thrown down onto the floor, I back up, terrified and trembling. "Now, don't move, don't talk. If you do, I will have to shut you up and bind you up. Things will go a whole lot more smoothly, if you just cooperate,"

"Please..." I hold my hands up to my face, starting to cry. I sort of know Harry and Marv, I know nothing about this dude... "Let me go..."

"Too bad, kid! You're not going to be let go! So, deal with it! Not until it's time to get rid of you..." He starts chuckling, slamming the backdoor shut...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again (I say that a lot, too)! Do what you always do! :) Well, this was quite the short chapter, and I'm sorry about that! But, I have my reasons! One, I have something that I want/need to do, once this is posted! Two, it's getting a little late, but that's my fault, because I got sidetracked! Three, this just adds to the suspense! :P Speaking of suspense, what do you think will happen next? Al seems to be a bad guy! What could he possibly want with Kevin? He shot Marv _and_ Harry, so he really means business! I'm still trying to figure out how this is going to go! Until then, ciao! The next, and hopefully much longer, chapter for _A Plan_ will be tomorrow! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	24. Chapter 24: A Whole New Twist III

**Chapter 24: A Whole New Twist III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As the vehicle is in motion, I sit back here, still. I have the capability of moving my arms and legs, so I can easily try to call attention to myself. If only there was a way, without calling attention to myself... I don't have anything on me. I try to get a look out the window, to see if there's any cars driving by. Though, the window is too high for me to see out of. "Hey! I told you to sit still! I can bind you up, and you won't like what I bind you up with!"

"What are you gonna do? Why did you take me?" I try to hold back the tears, even though I'm terrified.

"That's for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out. Now, shut up. One more word out of you, and I _will_ shut you up," I remain quiet, while I see that Al lights up a cigarette; though, he doesn't puff on it himself, he hands it back to me, asking, "Want one?"

"No, thanks..."

Al shakes his head and sighs. "You know, if I give something to you, then I expect you to take it,"

"Sir, I'm nine years old. I don't smoke,"

"Well, get used to the scent of it, because where you're going, it's filled with the smell," He puffs on his cigarette. "You might as well be a smoker."

"I'm not going to! Now, leave me alone!" I lose my temper easily, because of how terrified I am.

"Don't you yell at me!" He lifts up something from his console. It's a roll of duct tape. "I'll use this on you, if you don't shut up! This is _my_ truck, and as long as you're in _my_ truck, you'll do as I say! Understand?!" I don't want to have to answer. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Now, shut up. Lay down, while you're at it," I cross my arms and legs. I don't want to cooperate. "Did you not hear what I said, you little shit?! Lay the fuck down!" I just do as he says, still formulating a plan. If I could somehow smash his window, someone might notice! Though, that will definitely cause Al to tie me up... "That's better. If you listen, this won't be so bad for you," I look down at my boot, thinking that it's the heaviest thing that I have to smash the window. I don't know if it'll work, but I at least have to try... I start to pull off my boot, which causes Al to ask, "Hey, what are you doing back there?"

"Nothing," I answer, lying. I wish these windows broke easier, or else this would for sure work. I think...

I take my boot and throw it at the window closest to my feet. Though, this doesn't cause the window to break, at all! It only causes me to mutter "shit" and for Al to ask, "What the hell was that?!" He looks down at me on the floor, seeing my boot on the floor. "Did you just throw that at my window?!"

"No," I shake my head, trying to lie.

"Then, what was that noise? And why is your boot off?"

"I don't know what noise you're talking about," I shrug. "Plus, my foot was warm..."

"Only your right foot was warm?" he questions.

"Well, I was in the midst of taking off my other boot..."

"Yeah. To throw at my window again!"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, kid! Lying will get you nowhere!"

"I'm not lying!"

Suddenly, the truck is pulled over, making a nervous gut form. Once the truck is pulled over, Al reaches back here for me. Once he grabs on to me, I scream. He has a hold of my arm, twisting it. "You wanna keep lying to me, kid! OK, keep lying!" A firm hand smacks me. "Now, put on your other boot. Now," He lets go of my arm. I start trembling all over again, as I take a hold of my boot and put it back on my foot. "Now, give me your hands."

"No!" I hold my hands close to me.

"Give me your fucking hands!" He reaches down for my hands, making me cry, once he grabs them. He grabs on to what looks like some barbed wire from the front and starts wrapping my hands together with it. It hurts, but I don't let him know that... "Does that hurt?" I don't know what to say... All's I can do is cry. "I asked you a question, boy. Does that hurt?" I nod. "Good," He ties it off, leaving my hands tied together in front of me. "Next will be your feet, and then your mouth, if you don't behave yourself. Now, lay the fuck down," I'm too scared to even disobey him, so I just do as he says. "Alright. Now, I expect you to stay down there. If you don't, you'll be punished," He puts the truck back into gear, pulling back onto the road. I continue to lay back here and cry. I have every right to cry, because Al then says back to me, "You know, as soon as we get to my place, you won't be pulling any of this shit. I'll make sure you're put, where you won't be able to call attention to yourself. Though, it won't be so bad, if you just cooperate, alright? I don't want to hang on to you any more than you want me to, but I must do this. Alright?"

"W-Why did you do it, if you don't want to?..." I gather the courage to ask.

"I'm sorry, kid, I can't spill that secret... That's strictly _my_ business. For now, just enjoy the ride. We won't be there for awhile. How about the radio, huh?"

"Sure..." I answer, still crying.

"Alright. Let me know if you like this station," He turns on the radio, and I hear the music start to play. Though, it's Country music, and that's not my favourite genre of music... "Well? You like this station?"

"No..."

"Oh, really? What do you like? Rock? Pop?" Why's he giving me options? Why's he even being this nice to me?

"I like both..."

"Alright," He changes the station to something with variety. Instantly, a song is on that I like: _Ice, Ice Baby_ by Vanilla Ice. It's more of a Rap song, but it's pretty good. "Is this better?"

"Yes..." I nod.

"Alright. It's not _my_ personal favourite, but until we get to my place, I thought you should have something that you'd like,"

"Thank you..."

"Look, don't cry. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you, but while you're with me, you need to learn to cooperate," Why's he apologizing?

"I'm scared... You shot Harry and Marv... You'll shoot me, too..."

"Well, if you don't cooperate, yes. If you do, we'll get along great,"

"Do you have a phone?"

"A cellphone?"

"It doesn't matter... But, I was referring to a home phone..."

"Yes, I have one of those. Why?"

"I just wanna talk to my Mom... Please? Once we get there? Please?"

"I'll think about it," It's not a "no"? Really?

"Thank you..."

"Come on, stop crying," He keeps speaking nicer to me, until he says, "Or I'll give you something to cry about..."

"I'm just scared..."

"Don't be scared," I feel something touch my head. Startled, I look up, to find that it's Al's hand that's touched my head. "Everything will be all right..." I hear him chuckle, which doesn't calm my nerves, and doesn't get me to believe that everything will be all right...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks (again)! Well, that was a longer chapter than usual! Well, not as long as it usually is, but it's longer than what the length has been, lately... I think, anyway... Well, that was an interesting chapter! What do you think will happen next? Is it the calm before the storm? I guess we're just going to have to wait, until Monday night! I hope I'll update Monday night, anyway! And I hope that I'll be able to update _A Plan_ tomorrow! I'm getting up (even) earlier on Monday, so I'll try to update! If not, _A Plan_ will be on Monday, and this will be pushed to Tuesday! Until whenever I see you, adios! :D**

 **PS: In an interview, Caulay even said that he liked Vanilla Ice. :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	25. Chapter 25: Prisoner

**Chapter 25: Prisoner**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I'm surprisingly starting to nod off, we seem to be pulling into somewhere. I sit up, as Al says, seeming overjoyed, "Alright! We're here!"

"Where's 'here'?" I ask, still feeling tired, and I don't think the cigarette smoke is helping...

"My place, of course. Come on, it's gonna be fun!"

"No, it won't..." I mutter, trying not to be heard.

"Don't sass me, boy!" I guess he _did_ hear me... "Now, you're going in there, whether you like it, or not! I'll tie your feet together with more barbed wire and tape your mouth shut, if you don't stop your yapping!"

"I'm not trying to sass you!"

"Yes, you are! Now, come on!" Since I'm now sitting up, he takes a hold of my arm, forcing me to the front, making me cry out. "Oh, shut up! You asked for it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Shut up!"

He continues to pull me to the front, as he opens the door, pulling me out of the vehicle. Once my feet are plopped on the ground, he pulls me by my arm, forcing me inside this falling-down, ramshackle of a house. Since it's made out of wood, I'm sure the Big Bad Wolf could blow it down, instantly! I don't feel safe here... Then again, even if this was a mansion, I wouldn't feel safe... I'm still pulled into the house, as I'm thinking about this.

Once I'm inside, it doesn't look as bad as the outside does, but it looks nothing like the nice cabin I was being kept in! Even though I was terrified of being with Harry and Marv, I'd rather be in that cabin than here... "Come on, I'll show you to your room,"

He still yanks on my arm, pulling me over to "my" room. Once he opens the door, it looks like it's already been setup to be a boy's room; a rundown boy's room, but a boy's room. The room is painted blue. The bed has Marvel superheroes on it. Besides a mirror and a small closet, that's all that's in here. This makes me think even more that this was planned... I mean, what could this clearly sick man do with a child's room?

"Now, this is where you'll stay most of the time, if you behave. But, if you don't..." He yanks on my arm, pulling me out of the room, over to another door. This door is a lone door, and it makes me have an even more of a nervous stomach... I'm right to be nervous, because once he opens the door, it reveals wooden stairs down to a dark basement. I gasp, remembering how terrified I am of basements. "Yeah. I knew you wouldn't like it. Let me show you what's down there, shall we?"

He starts pulling me down the stairs, as I start to plead, "No, please..." I try to pull away from him.

"Hey, kid, it's just a basement. Chill. It's not like I'm going to hurt you down here... _yet_ , anyway," Him saying that doesn't calm my nerves, any; it makes me feel worse, in fact... As I'm being led down the stairs, I still try to pull out of his grasp, but he yanks me so hard, I feel like I'm about to fall down the stairs! "Quit it, kid! Or else, I _will_ have to punish you!"

"No, please! Let me go!" I beg, starting to cry.

It's so dark in here, but that doesn't stop him from traversing through this pitch black basement. Though, as we walk further and further through the basement, I see a light starting to show. It appears to be coming from another room down here. I'm right, when we become closer and closer to it. It seems to be around a corner; and once we're around that corner, I see an old, dirty room, with a bed that looks just the same as the room. There's a chain and a roll of duct tape on the bed. It seems that this was already setup, as if Al was expecting to abduct someone... A child... A boy... _Me_... Why me, though?

I gasp, feeling like I'm about to fall over. "What? Oh, you're terrified about this, huh? Well, you should be. Though, as I said, if you just cooperate, you won't have to see this room again, huh?" I know that Al's definitely a perv, seeing this room. And I really don't want to know what sorts of punishments he has planned, if I _were_ to misbehave... "Well, do you?" He jerks my arm. I shake my head. "Good. You'd better answer, if you know what's good for you... Do you understand me?" I don't answer, because I'm too petrified, staring at this room. "I said, do. you. understand?" He grabs the collar of my coat, pulling my head back.

"Yes... Yes..." I nod, crying again.

"Good. Don't cry, OK? Just behave, and we'll get along nicely. I'm sure you want some supper. You'll eat everything, got it? If you don't, down here you'll go. Believe me, buddy, you really don't want to be down here. I'm sure you can see that,"

"Yes..." I'm terrified, still staring at what will be my bed of punishment.

"Alright. Come on, let's go upstairs," He pulls me by my arm again, leading me away from the light of the room. "After supper, you'll go to your room, alright? No hassles. If you give me anything but cooperation, down here you'll go..."

"Yes..." I know... Please stop repeating it... He continues to lead me to the basement stairs. Once we're over to them, he leads me upstairs. I don't know what's for supper, and I don't know what's going to happen, waiting for it...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I hope this didn't seem too rushed! I was feeling pressured, while writing it! It's hard to write that way, but I hope it was good enough! Well, Kevin's been brought to his new place of captivity. There's a room already made for him—two rooms, actually—one more terrifying than the other. What could possibly happen? I tried leaving it on a cliffy, and I hope next chapter will be longer and better! I am still trying to formulate some ideas, but if you have any, shoot! I hope this (sort of) makes up for last night's _A Plan_! I also hope that the next chapter for _A Plan_ will make up for it, too! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	26. Chapter 26: Prisoner II

**A/N: Surprise! I'm updating this tonight, even though I've already updated _A Plan_ tonight! :D This is a rarity, now, isn't it? The only reason why I did, was because I was bored and haven't decided on what movie to watch yet. So, I was actually bored! Hooray! Boredom came in handy, for once! Well, instead of me blabbing, let's get on with this!... :D**

 **Chapter 26: Prisoner II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm sitting at the table, staring down at the food that has been given to me. My hands are luckily untied, but I can't help but stare at the plate of overcooked brown crap that's supposed to be some sort of meat and the white mush that I think is supposed to be potatoes. When I look over at Al's plate, his meat and potatoes look normal. Why do _I_ get crap? "You'd better eat that, kid, if you know what's good for you," Al warns, as he's eating his perfectly good-looking meal.

"What is it? It looks different from yours..."

"Nevermind what it is. As long as you're here, you eat whatever is on your plate. You got that?"

"What if I'm allergic to what you give me?"

"Are you allergic to what's on your plate?"

"No..."

"Well then, stop making up shit. Eat it. Remember, if you don't, you'll be spending the night down there," As he has his fork in his one hand, he points down to the floor, meaning down in the basement, with his other hand.

I sigh, before picking up my fork and knife. I try to cut through the overcooked piece of meat, but nothing's really happening. At least, not _yet_... "How can you expect me to eat, when I can barely cut through it?"

"Don't complain, just eat,"

"I can't!"

Al lifts up his knife, aiming it at me. "Stop fucking complaining and eat it!" I slam down my utensils and pick up the overcooked piece of meat to eat it. At least this makes it a _little_ easier... "Don't give me attitude, just eat!"

"I'm not trying to give you attitude!"

"One more word out of you, kid, and I swear..."

"Alright, alright..." I huff, still trying to eat my "meat".

"I'm almost done, so you'd better hurry up,"

"I'm going! I'm going as fast as I can!"

"You're really asking for it, kid..." I don't say anything in return, because I know that that would be the last straw for Al... "You're gonna be doing dishes, so I'd hurry up, if I were you," I sigh and roll my eyes, not meaning to. "What was that?" I look at him. "Was that attitude you were giving me?"

"I'm not trying to give you attitude!" I argue back. "But, I'm just trying to eat as fast as I can!"

"Well, eat faster! If you wouldn't have been such a stuck-up little snob, you would've been done by now!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I finally break, because all of what Al's said to me finally makes my anger boil over. I drop the food down to my plate and cry into my hands.

"Obviously not! Now, come here!" I hear him get out of his seat. Before I know it, he grabs on to my arm, pulling me out of my seat.

"No, please!" I beg, as he continues to pull me over to the basement door. I become absolutely terrified, as I start thinking about the sick fantasies that he has.

"Kid, enough!" He continues yanking on my arm, until he opens the basement door. He starts pulling me down the stairs. I'm barely able to walk, because I'm pretty much being dragged down the stairs.

"Help! Help!" I scream out.

My screaming is soon silenced, by the time we get to the bottom of the stairs, because he places his hand over my mouth, ordering, "Enough! Do NOT make this worse for yourself than it has to be!" I try to bite down on his hand, but he just presses his hand tighter up against my mouth. "Don't you even think about it, kid," He wraps his other arm around me, while he still has his hand over my mouth, beginning to drag me away to the other room. I try to fight out of his grasp, but it's impossible to do so! I keep trying to scream, but I can't do it loudly. "I said, that's enough," I'm finally dragged into the filthy room, because I can see the white walls surrounding me. I'm thrown onto the bed that's near the door. Once I'm on it, dust explodes out of it. I cough, as I try to get up, but I'm held down, as Al orders, "Don't move," I keep trying to break free, but Al orders, once again, "Don't. Fucking. Move," Al continues to hold me down, as he grabs the chain at the end of the bed. I try to scream out again, but he hits me, hard, in my eye. I cringe my head away, giving him enough time to clamp my ankle with the chain. He sits on top of me, as I continue to cry out, but my cries don't last for long, because a strip of tape covers my mouth. I try to remove it, but he holds down my arms. "Don't move. Don't touch it," I hear something rip. Curious as to what it is, I look, but something quickly covers my eyes. I try to remove that, too, but I'm then ordered, "Don't. Fucking. Touch. It. For the last time. Do you understand?" I nod, while trying to say "yes". "This will go a whole lot smoother, if you just cooperate. Understand?" I nod, starting to bawl. "Good. This will be over quickly..."

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Marv? Marv? Wake up," I try to shake my partner awake. "For Christ sakes..." I mutter. I realize that I'm the only one that needs to get help. It seems as though Al took the kid. I don't know why, but he did... "I'll be right back, Marv," I try to stand up, to go into the Variety Store for help. Though, my attempt falters. How come nobody's helped us yet? What's going on? Someone also would've had to have seen somebody take the kid... It doesn't matter. What comes first is Marv and I. I need to get us some help, and I'll crawl to the Variety Store, if I have to, to get that help...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was quite the chapter with some explicit content, now, wasn't it? Kevin didn't eat his food (you can't blame him, really), so he's going to have to go through Al's sick punishment. :( What will happen next? Also, at least Harry's alive, but what's going on with Marv? Is Harry going to get help? He doesn't care about Al taking Kevin, for now, but will he later? We'll just have to wait and see! Since I updated this tonight, that means I'll be updating _A Plan_ tomorrow night! Yay! Well, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	27. Chapter 27: Prisoner III

**Chapter 27: Prisoner III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying here, trembling and in agony. I've been given free mobility of my arms, but I've been ordered not to remove the tape, blindfold, or chain. He's testing me, to see if I'll comply. It's tempting to disobey, but I don't want to have happen what just happened all over again... Al said that I'd be punished again, if I didn't comply.

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the filthy room that I'm in. I know immediately that it's Al. I just wrap my hands around my head, holding in the scream that so badly wants to escape my throat. I sense that he's in the doorway now, so I look over to the direction of the door. "Well, as far as I can see, you didn't disobey me," I'm absolutely terrified of this man, and it doesn't help that he's coming closer and closer to where I'm laying. "Should I let you back upstairs now, hm?" I nod, letting go of my head and sitting up, painfully. I just want to crawl under some blankets and cry, begging for my Mother to come save me. He brushes my hair out of my face, but I push his hand away, out of instinct. "Stop it!" He gives me a quick smack across my face. "Or else, you'll stay down here!"

He pulls the tape off of my mouth, but he doesn't remove the blindfold. He releases my foot from the end of the bed, grabs on to my arm, and pulls me off the bed. I'm unable to see anything, so I'm glad that he has a hold of my arm. I'm trying to ignore the pain, as he brings me upstairs and sits me down on a soft surface. I feel around, guessing for sure that it's a couch. I try to remove the blindfold, but Al orders me not to. Too terrified of what happened downstairs happening again, I comply, without even biting back. I hear the TV turn on, and I'm curious as to why it's turned on. I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Just hold on," I hear him walking around, but I don't know what he's doing. He then tells me, "You stay here and don't do anything, alright?"

"W-Where are you going?" I nervously ask.

"Nowhere that concerns you,"

"Can I talk to my Mom?" I ask, not even thinking about it.

"No,"

"Why? You said I could..."

"I said, maybe," Al firmly corrects me. "Now, shut up, before I change my mind about leaving you up here."

"Why can't I see?"

"You're blindfolded, stupid,"

"I know, but why?" I just try to ignore Al's insult. I'm used to being called that all the time, anyway...

"Because, you can't be seeing what I'm doing right now,"

"What are you doing?" I keep asking these questions, as I'm nervously fiddling with the material of the couch.

"Nothing," I hear the door open and close quickly. I realize that Al hasn't left the house, because I hear him making his way over to me. "Now, are you going to sit here and behave?"

"Yes,"

"I don't believe you,"

"I told you, yes!" I try not to raise my voice too much.

"Don't be snippy with me!" He hits me again, but not hard. "Can you sit here and behave yourself, or do I have to put you back down in that basement?"

"I'll stay..." I sigh.

"You'd better," He lifts up the blindfold. I can finally see, but I don't like what I see in front of me: Al's scruffy face. "If you're not in this exact spot, when I come back, I'm not joking, you _will_ be locked down in that basement for the rest of the night. Do you hear me?"

"Yes,"

"Alright. I won't be any more than a half hour. You'd better be here, when I get back," I'm shocked that he's not chaining me to the couch, or anything. I'm even surprised that he let me up from the basement. "Alright. I'll be back..." he tells me, as he stands up and heads for the door. I just look at him from where I am, ignoring the country-cowboy show or whatever that's on TV. As soon as he's gone, I instantly bolt up from the couch, ready to escape. I'm not having what happened to me happen again. Not ever...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks, everyone! You know the drill! Well, that was quite the interesting chapter! What could Al possibly be doing? Why's he leaving Kevin home alone (ha ha)? What's the reason behind it? Well, I'm still trying to think of ideas, but, until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	28. Chapter 28: Escape Attempt

**Chapter 28: Escape Attempt**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once Al's gone, I bolt up from the couch and run to the back of the house. Surely, there's a backdoor! There just has to be! I know that Al's gone, so I'm not scared of him seeing me escape from the front door; it's just that I know he's locked the front door.

Once I reach the back of the house, I realize that there's no backdoor. I curse, but then I look up at the kitchen window. There was a window right beside the couch in the living room. This is too good to be true. I now think that either Al wasn't thinking about me trying to escape through the windows, or he's not really gone… I think my best bet is to try and escape through this kitchen window that's above the sink. I look around, trying to see if there's anything that I can smash the window with—specifically, a chair! I see a small kitchen table with two chairs behind me! I gasp, happy that I found what I was looking for!

As sore as I am, I pick up the chair and bring it over to the window. Surely, an object this big would cause the window to smash, no matter what! So, that's what I attempt to do—I try to use all the strength that I have left to chuck the chair at the window. The chair successfully hits the window, but doesn't smash the entirety of it. The chair falls back down to the floor, which I flip over and use as a stool. I then climb onto the counter and break away the rest of the glass with my elbow. Luckily, I'm wearing long-sleeves, so I don't have to worry about the glass hurting me.

Once I'm able to break away most of the glass, to the best of my ability, I hide my hands up in my sleeves and climb out the window. Though, my one sleeve doesn't totally protect me, because I feel a sharp pain in my left hand! I quickly cry out, looking at my hand. The sleeve slides down from my hand, revealing the blood from the glass. I try to hold in my tears, because, not only do I have to hurry up and escape, but I can't be crying over cutting myself with a shard of glass. What happened to me downstairs was far worse! I may be in a weak state of mind right now, but I really can't cry over this!

I continue to climb out the window, and just as I'm about to jump down from the window, I realize how far down the drop is. I gasp, as I see this. Though, this can't stop me; it has to be done! I jump down to the slightly powdered ground—my side, making painful contact with the ground. I only tense up, trying not to cry again. I have to get up and do this, before something even _worse_ happens to me!

I look around me, frantic and panicked, before I proceed to get up from the ground. I hold my painful side and try to decide where to go. I can either escape into the back trees, or try my luck out on the quiet highway... Though, the only car that would go by would probably be Al's, _if_ he's even gone… I'm getting a slight feeling that I have to watch out for him. I decide that I should try my luck in the back trees. Who knows if there's a road on the opposite side, where I can get help? I do just that: escape into the trees, hobbling…

 **Al's PoV:**

"Yeah, yeah, ma'am. I'm taking care of him,"

" _Are you sure? Where are you now? How is he not hearing you?"_

"I'm outside, where he can't hear me. He thinks I've gone out, but I'm really just around the corner from my house,"

" _Well, where is he? Where did you put him?"_

"He's in the house,"

" _Yeah, but_ where _in the house?"_

"Yeah, in the house…" I answer her, feeling nervous.

" _Mr. Polinski…"_ she huffs.

"Alright! Alright! I left him in the living room!"

" _Tied up, right?"_ I don't answer. _"_ _Tied up,_ right _?"_ she repeats, in a more serious tone.

"Yes, yes, of course, ma'am!" I just spit out, because I'm nervous.

" _Then, why did you hesitate?"_

"Because..."

" _Because, why, Mr. Polinski?"_ she asks, sternly. I really have no idea how to answer her… _"_ _He's not really tied up, is he?"_

"Of course he is!"

" _Then, let me talk to him. I'll pretend that I'm not on your side. He can't know yet, but just put him on the phone with me, anyway,"_

"Uh, alright…" I nervously sprint back into the house, and once I'm inside, I look into the living room, seeing that the kid is gone. "Son of a bitch! I knew it!"

" _What? What happened?"_ I hear Mrs. McCallister ask on the other end of the phone, even though the phone isn't up to my ear, anymore.

"N-Nothing! Hold on!"

" _He's not there, is he?!"_ She starts raising her voice.

"Uh, uh, of course he is!"

" _Then, get me on the phone with him! Now! I don't want to have to act like I'm the bad guy, here!"_

"Well then, shut up, lady!"

" _Well!"_ she huffs. I still have my cellphone in my hands, as I run to the back of the house, only to see one of the kitchen table's chairs by the sink and the window above smashed.

"Shit!" I curse, but in a whisper. I then head for the front of the house again, exiting out the front door.

" _Is my son there, or not?"_ the lady asks, impatiently.

"Hold on, ma'am!" I reply to her, in the same tone as she. Once I'm outside, I frantically look around, but since I didn't see him running up either direction of the road, I know that he's in the backyard! He's probably in the trees, but he won't get very far, because I'll catch him! "Hold on, ma'am," I say into the phone.

" _I've been waiting long enough!"_ I just sigh and run for the back of the house…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm in the trees at the back of the house, and they're so thick, just like how the trees were at Harry and Marv's cabin. Even though I hated being kidnapped by them, it was better than this! I keep pushing myself further and further into the trees, even though I don't seem to be getting very far from the house… I know I'm right, when I start to hear footsteps crunching in the snow. I don't know if I should keep walking or hide. I try to think of the last time I was stuck in the trees. I was running through them, but I was eventually caught! I even hid, and I was eventually caught!

I then hear my name being called out, "Kevin!" How did he know my name? "Kevin! There's someone here that wants to talk to you!" I'm standing in one spot, paralyzed. I don't know what to do! He could be just saying that to catch me! But then, he says something that really questions what I should do, "It's your Mom, Kevin! She wants to talk to you, desperately!" I don't believe him! I _can't_ believe him! As desperate as I am to talk to my Mother, I can't fall for it, even if it might be true! So, I just keep on traversing through the trees as fast as I can, hoping and praying that he doesn't catch up with me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again (every time)! Well, what do you think?! :D This chapter was: A. Longer than expected! B. Ended differently than expected! I don't know the length of the next chapter, but I** _ **do**_ **know that what I had planned for this chapter will work out for next chapter! I just thought I should keep you in suspense for a little longer! Aren't I nice? :P Well, tomorrow night is all about** _ **A Plan**_ **!** __ **And I hope the length will be good! Well, actually, I HOPE to update tomorrow night! But, we'll see what happens! I really want to make up for the length of its previous chapter, with an exciting new chapter, but we'll see! Until Wednesday, I'll see you for this story! But, if I'm able to update tomorrow, I'll see you for** _ **A Plan**_ **! :D Take care!**

 **PS: CoverGirl7210, I'm going to kill you with the chapter that you just posted for** _ **One Last Plan**_ **! It was so awesome, but SO heartbreaking! As for** _ **On Ice**_ **, that was just the greatest thing on the planet! Please update soon!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	29. Chapter 29: Recaptured

**Chapter 29: Recaptured**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I'm traversing through the woods, I still hear my name being called. I'm still questioning how he knows my name, when Marv told him that I was his "son", _Calvin_. Unless, by some coincidence, he forgot my "name"... Though, I highly doubt that… He calls me—eventually calling, "Kevin McCallister! Where are you?!" That's no coincidence… Who told him my real name?! Did Harry and Marv have a part in this?! "Kevin! I'm not going to ask you again! Get your ass over here! Now!" I don't listen. I just continue pushing through the trees, ignoring every sore part of my body, and adrenaline pushing me forward. "Kevin! Get your fucking ass over here! Don't make this worse for yourself than it has to be!" I start crying, when I start thinking of what this sick creep is capable of.

The snow back here is a little deeper than it is in the backyard, so it's a little difficult to traverse through, with an already sore ankle from the last time I was in the trees... Since I have no coat on—which I regret not grabbing—it makes it even colder out here! I'm sure this isn't helping my cold, any… I know it doesn't help, because I sneeze.

"I heard you, Kevin! Come out now! I know you're in here!" I refuse to show myself! "You're being a very disobedient little boy! Now, come out! Your Mom wouldn't appreciate this!" Why does he say that? "One chance, and one chance only, kid! Get your ass out where I can see you! Or else, I'll never give you the chance to talk to your Mother again!" I'm going to see her again, because I'll get away! I then hear him shout something to me, that just makes my body go numb, "I can see you, Kevin! You might as well give up!" Panicked, I just run for dear life, not caring how much noise I'm making. "I can hear you! I'm gonna get you!" I nearly lose my balance, and I try not to freak out about it. I can't be heard! I don't know if he actually saw me or not, but I don't want to take that chance of him catching me! I so desperately want to call out for "help", but I can't! "I'm coming after you, Kevin!" Those words just make me burst into tears. "I'm catching up to you, Kevin!" No… I keep running away from him, not sure of where he is! His voice just seems to be coming from nowhere, but I can't see him! I'm not sure if I should be panicked more, or not! Does he really see me?

I then hear what I think is my Mom's voice ever so silently, but I know I can hear it. I'm trying to make out what she's saying, but it sounds like she's saying, " _Kevin! Kevin! Baby, where are you?!"_ She sounds so panicked…

"Mom…" I whisper to myself. I believe that he's telling me the truth! I can't go to him, though! I just can't!

"Kevin, I can see you…" I hear Al say, making me petrified with fear again. I then hear sticks cracking, and before I know it, before I even have the chance to run, I see a figure at the corner of my eye. "Hello, Kevin," I scream and back up, terrified. I'm trembling so much, I don't know if it's from the cold or from fear... "I found you…" He smirks, and it immediately gives me the creeps... I then look down at his hand, which is holding a cellphone. Did I really hear my Mother?

"Mom?" I ask, crying.

" _Kevin?"_ I hear.

"Mom! Help me! Help me!" I start to back up, as Al starts to slowly strut closer and closer to me.

" _I've called the police, baby! They're going to find you!"_

"You promise?"

" _I promise…"_ She starts to sound a little emotional.

He hangs up the phone, before anything else can be said. I stare down at the phone in his hand, terrified. "Don't get your hopes up about the police, there, kid. They're not coming for ya,"

"Yes, they will! My Mommy promised!"

"Promises get broken. I'll make sure of that," I'm still backing up, as he just keeps coming closer and closer to me.

"What are you gonna do?"

" _Do_? I'm not gonna _do_ anything… If that's what you're worried about. About your Mom, anyway. As for you, you need to be punished for what you've done. If you would've just stayed in the house, like a good little boy, we wouldn't be doing this, now, would we?"

"No… No… No… No…" I keep repeating.

"Now, get over here. Now," He stops, but then glares at me, pointing to where he's standing.

"No!"

"Now!" He tries to reach for me, but I just start to run again. Though, in no time, he has me by my arm, pulling me away from what was possibly freedom.

"No! No! Help!" I scream out, but it isn't long before he places his hand over my mouth.

"Not a word out of you, got it? Not a single word!" he whispers down to me, warning. I cry, nodding, unsure of what else to do… "Now, get over here!" He pulls me further away from what could've been my freedom. I try to struggle out of his grasp, but this middle-aged man is much stronger than he looks! Though, I already know how strong he is…

He hangs on to me tightly, with his hand over my mouth, continuing to pull me through the trees. I'm such an idiot… Why did I fall for him leaving? Now, I'm going to have to go through that horrifying experience all over again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! This ended up a little longer than I expected, and this also went interestingly, I believe! Kevin briefly got to talk to his "overly concerned" Mother! Then, he was recaptured by Al and his sick intentions! What's going to happen next?! We'll just have to see! I loved how he was running through the woods, and Al was taunting him! Considering how I'm dealing with some personal issues right now, this surprisingly went pretty well! Well, until the next time we meet (no "we meet again" this time?), ciao!** _ **A Plan**_ **tomorrow, which will be closing soon! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	30. Chapter 30: Recaptured II

**Chapter 30: Recaptured II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here on this hard bed, frozen. I'm chained to the bed, gagged, and blindfolded, just like before. Once again, my arms have been granted freedom, but, as usual, I know best than to do anything... I know Al's probably watching me. He did that horrible act to me—not once, but twice! I won't misbehave ever again! Not ever! I start crying, thinking about it. Twice in the same day! And I heard my Mom's voice! She said that the police are coming to save me! When will that be?! If this ever happens to me again, I'll kill myself!

"Well, it looks like you know how to behave now. Can I let you back upstairs?" I suddenly hear Al's voice, making me jump. I thought I was supposed to be spending the night down here? Though, I'm not going to complain! I nod, desperately. "Alright. I was thinking about it, and I think you've been punished enough. Though, the next time you pull this stunt, there will be no thinking; you'll be put down here, no matter what. Though, there won't be a next time, will there?" I shake my head. "There better not be," I hear his presence coming closer to where I am again. I painfully tense up, as he's right beside me. He unhooks my leg from the bed and sits me up. Like last time, he doesn't remove the blindfold. Though, unlike last time, he doesn't remove the tape... He leads me out of the room and up the stairs, having a firm grip on my arm. I don't know where I'm led to next, but I'm all of a sudden pushed. I try to remove the blindfold, so that I can see where I am. "No! No! Don't touch it! You'll be spending the night up here, but you mustn't remove the tape or the blindfold. You got it?" I nod, because that's all that I'm able to do... "Alright. Now, get on that bed. I'll be seeing you in the morning, bright and early. Get all the sleep you can get. It'll be a big day tomorrow," I want to ask what's going to happen tomorrow, but if I were to ask, I'd have to remove the tape, and I'd be punished, if I did that... "Alright. Get on that bed," Since I'm facing Al, and I remember the bed being on the right side of the room, I turn to my left and feel for the bed, shuffling. I can't see a thing... It makes me wonder how blind people cope with everyday life... Once I feel the material of the blankets, I sit on the bed. "Alright. Stay on the bed and lay down. Goodnight."

I hear that the door's closed, at last. I'm too terrified to even try to disobey Al... He could be watching with some sort of hidden camera, for all I know! So, all that I do, is crawl across the bed, feel around for where to pull down the blanket, which I finally find, and I crawl underneath. Since it's already dark, with my eyes being covered, I just throw the blankets over my head, crying myself to sleep...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I burst into the Variety Store's doors, rushing up to the counter. "Hey! My buddy has been shot! So have I! I need 911 to be called now!" I desperately say, out of breath, to the cashier that I swear is stoned.

"911?"

"Yes! 911, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a phone..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I huff. I'm in too much of a hurry to even ask why a public place like this doesn't have a phone! "Do you know where I can find a phone?"

"Did I just hear you say that you needed a phone?" I hear the voice of a man that I don't recognize. I turn my head to where I heard his voice. He's a dark-haired young man, and he's holding a cellphone. "I saw your friend lying out there, so I took the liberty to call 911, myself,"

"Why, thank you, sir," I hobble over to the man and ask, "When are they gonna be here?"

"I don't know. In a few minutes, I guess..."

"Alright. Thanks again. Now, get out of my way! I gotta see how my friend's doing!"

"Uh... Oh, OK..." the man says, stepping out of the way.

As I'm heading out the door, I complain to the man, "Why the hell doesn't that place have a phone?! What is that guy, stupid?!"

"I... I don't know, sir..." The guy seems to be following me, as I'm heading over to Marv.

"And would you quit calling me 'sir'?! I'm in noway a 'sir'!"

"Uh... OK..." the guy says, questioningly.

"And not for that reason, either!"

"I wasn't thinking what you were thinking, uh..."

"Just call me Henry," I use my fake name, because this man can't know who I really am. "Again, thank you for calling 911, but I'll be OK now."

"Are you sure you don't want any more help?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sure. Now, goodbye," I wave him off, as I'm heading back over to Marv, who's injured...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

As soon as Mom comes home, my siblings and I rush down the stairs. As Mom's hanging up her coat, I ask her, "Where were you? Conversing with Kevin's kidnappers, were you?"

"No," she says, sternly. "I wasn't talking to them, at all."

"Yeah, right..."

"Don't give me that attitude,"

"Says the one that got rid of my little brother... We promised we wouldn't tell Dad, but not if you're not going to be truthful,"

"Uh, excuse me? Who died and made _you_ boss?"

"Apparently, my Mother died, and _you_ came along; some sick, twisted version of my Mother..."

"What kind of a thing is that to say?"

"Just the truth, that's all,"

"Listen, one more word out of you, and I _will_ call who has Kevin and tell them to kill him. You understand?" I can't believe that this is coming out of my _Mother's_ mouth...

"Yes..." I answer.

"That goes for the rest of you. Now, come on. I'll make you all some dinner—ready for when your Father gets home," I just look at my siblings, and I'm sure that they're thinking the same thing I am. How can we trust Mom with anything ever again? After this whole ordeal with Kevin, how can we trust anything she says or does again? I don't know, but something has to be done. Dad has to know...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow. This was kind of a longer chapter than the last one! I think it is, anyway... Well, what do you think will happen next? Kevin's not being punished by having to stay in the basement, but he's still being punished upstairs in his room! Some stranger called 911 for Harry, because the stoner's Variety Store stupidly doesn't have a phone! And Buzz is thinking of something to get Kevin back! How will all of this go? Well, we'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: I'm so glad that the font is back to normal on my Word Document! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	31. Chapter 31: The Next Morning

**Chapter 31: The Next Morning**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, with my surroundings completely black. I hear a knock on the door and Al's voice say, "Well, it seems that you behaved all night. You know, I would've found out, if you didn't. Though, I'm sure you're scared enough, because of what happened yesterday. I promise, that won't ever happen again, unless you misbehave. If you do everything as I tell you to today, you'll be just fine," Good. I wouldn't be able to handle that happening to me again, for multiple reasons... I just nod. "Alright. I'll remove the tape and that blindfold, if you promise to eat breakfast. Alright?" I just nod again, wishing that I could answer properly. "Alright. Don't try to fight me today. There are chores that need to be done, and I expect _you_ to do them," I hear him coming my way over to the bed. I sit up more, so that he can remove the tape and the blindfold, because I don't think he'd like _me_ doing it.

Once that's done, he pulls me off of the bed, before I can even say anything. Though, I _am_ relieved that I can see and talk again. I also know that I have to speak up about something... So, I do, "Umm, sir?"

"What?!" he asks, impatiently, yanking on my arm.

"I... I have to go..."

"Why?!"

"Well, didn't you, when you woke up?"

He sighs, before saying, "Fine... Just make it quick, kid!" He lets go of my arm, allowing me to go to the bathroom. This will be the first time, since the Variety Store yesterday! Once I'm finished, he takes a hold of my arm, leading me out to the kitchen table, where "breakfast" is already ready. It looks like a bowl of mush. I really hope, if he makes me cook, at some point, I'm allowed to make something better... "Now, sit and eat. If you do, you'll get something _better_ for lunch later," _Lunch_? I just do as I'm told, and sit down in the chair that I was sitting in yesterday. He eats the better-looking oatmeal than what I have in front of me. I just eat, without complaining, trying to keep up with Al's pace. I try to ignore the awful flavour, by placing it on the back of my tongue, so that I can just swallow it. I hate oatmeal, anyway, but _his_ would probably taste better than mine... "So, is it OK?"

"It's all right..." I just say.

"At least you're keeping up with me and not arguing, like you were last night. You'd better not argue, when it comes to chores, alright?" I just nod. "Alright. After we're done, you'll do the dishes. Then, you can go make your bed," I'm not going to argue, but I've never understood the point of making the bed, when you're just going to hop right back in it that night. At least, I _hope_ to hop back in it tonight... "Now, stop dilly-dallying and eat. You don't want to end up back downstairs, do you? Because, you'd be spending the day down there, if you don't," I really don't want to spend the day down there, especially because that horrible act will be done to me again... For a _third_ time... I nod, complying to what he tells me. "Good boy," He rubs my head, messing up my hair more than it already is. I just nudge away from him. Him touching me just makes me feel uncomfortable... I want to have as little contact of any sort with him as I possibly can... We continue to eat in silence, when the both of us pretty much finish, simultaneously. "Good. You finished pretty much when I did. Now, you can take the dishes to the sink and do them,"

As he's telling me this, I just think about how I just want to get the horrible taste of whatever this was that I ate out of my mouth... I hadn't drank anything, since yesterday... After being locked down in that basement, having my mouth covered, and dealing with cigarette smoke, my mouth is dying for some moisture! So, I need to ask, "Am I able to have some water, or something?"

"Why?"

"I'm thirsty... Please?"

"Do you want more dishes?"

"I wouldn't mind one extra glass..." I shrug.

"Well, _I_ do..." _You're_ not the one doing the dishes! He gets up from the table and heads for the fridge. He opens it and pulls out something. When I see what it is, it looks to be a can—a can of beer! "If you're going to drink, you'll drink this,"

"Why?"

"Are you giving me backtalk?" he asks, threateningly.

"No. I just thought that if I ate all my food, and if I don't mind doing the dishes, I'd be given some water," I bravely say.

"Well, you don't seem to be complaining about the dishes. Alright, but just this one time," He puts the can of beer back in the fridge. Though, I know that this will probably be my only glass of water, for now, anyway. He grabs a glass out of the cupboard and uses the tap water to fill it up. He then brings it over to me, which I take from his hand, when he hands it to me. "Take that in sips. Depending on how well you do with the dishes and the making of your bed, I'll have to think about giving you another glass of water later," I just sip it, slowly, trying to cherish the freshness of it. "I said, take it in sips, not take it all day. Now, hurry up," Panicked, I gulp down the last bit of water in the glass and hand it back up to him. "What do you want _me_ to do with it? _You're_ the one doing the dishes..." Oh, right... I just look down into the glass, feeling helpless. "Now, hurry up. I want those dishes done and your bed made. Let's go."

He leaves the room, making me having to take the dishes over to the sink, myself. Though, that's to be expected... As I take the dishes over to the sink, I wonder if anyone's trying to find me. I try not to cry, thinking about this, but the tears just come out, anyway. Please, Mom, Dad, help me...

 **Harry's PoV:**

As I'm trying to take care of my partner, I realize that I should call Mrs. McCallister and tell her what's happened with her son. I don't care about the kid, myself, but I'm sure she'll be calling about him, eventually... I have to let her know. I turn my head, and see the man that called 911 for me a few minutes ago heading to his car. So, I decide to call out to him, "Hey, mister!" He looks over at me, which makes me get up and rush over to him, as best as I can. "Can I borrow your cellphone for a second?"

"What for?"

"I just need to call somebody for a second, OK?!"

"Aren't you going to tend to your friend?"

"He's fine. Just give me the phone,"

"Uh, OK..." This guy's obviously too trusting...

I start to dial the phone, calling Kate's cellphone number. The man is still standing there, appearing to be waiting for me to hurry up and give him back his cellphone. So, I just say to him, "Do you mind?"

"It's _my_ cellphone..."

"I'll give it back. I just need a moment of privacy, OK?"

"OK, OK!" Once again, _too_ trusting...

He finally walks away, out of listening reach, so I finish dialing Kate's number. It rings for a moment, before she finally picks up, _"Hello?"_

"Hi. Kate?"

" _Yeah. Mr. Lime?"_

"Yeah,"

" _I don't recognize this number..."_

"I'm using a stranger's cellphone. Don't worry, they can't hear us,"

" _Oh. Well, I'm really not able to talk right now..."_

"You at home, or something?"

" _Well, yeah..."_

"Well, I just wanted to say that someone else took your son. It really couldn't be helped... And Marv's injured, because of it,"

" _Well, I'm sorry that Mr. Merchants got injured, because of my actions, but..."_

"Wait, wait, wait... You _knew_ this was gonna happen?!"

" _Yes. I knew that you two wouldn't do the job of getting rid of my son, so I sent someone that I knew could,"_

"Well, what the fuck, lady?! Thanks to you, not only am _I_ injured, but Marv is, too! _Worse_ than me, as a matter of fact!"

" _Well, excuse me, for wanting what's best!"_

"Well, you could've given us a heads up!"

" _I would've, but you probably wouldn't have agreed!"_

"Who said?! Why would _I_ wanna keep the kid?!"

" _Well, considering what this guy's capable of, and what you're_ not _capable of, I didn't think you'd approve..."_

"What do you mean?"

" _I mean, this guy is stricter and meaner than you'll ever be. If Kevin misbehaves, Mr. Polinski will give it to him,"_

"You're a sick Mother, you know that?"

" _Not as sick as Al... Well, I hope Marv recovers! Ciao!"_ She then hangs up the phone. What the fuck did she mean by that?...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I hear my Mom talking to somebody, and I don't know who it could be, because Dad's not supposed to be home yet, and none of my siblings are downstairs... Curiously, I leave my room and head for the top of the stairs. I peek down, seeing my Mom walking back and forth, talking on a cellphone. She seems to be talking about Kevin... All's I hear her say, before she hangs up, is, "Not as sick as Al... Well, I hope Marv recovers! Ciao!" I guess she's not trying to cover her tracks too well, since she didn't go outside, or anything... I don't think I should say anything to her about it. Though, I'll spill her secret to Dad later, that's for sure. I remember Mom saying that Marv was one of the ones who took Kevin, along with someone, named Harry. So, who's this "Al" guy? I must find out...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thank you again! Well, that was longer than expected, considering how tired I am! I was only going to have Kevin's PoV, and that's it! Though, I figured that that wouldn't be fair to you, so here we are! What do you think will happen to Kevin next? Will he be punished again? What do you think will happen, since Harry now knows what Kate did? What's Buzz going to do next, since he found out about this "Al" guy? Well, I guess we're just going to have to see! Tomorrow, though, is _A Plan_! That will be exciting, I'm sure! Well, ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	32. Chapter 32: Avoiding Punishment

**Chapter 32: Avoiding Punishment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm making "my" bed, trying to make it perfect. It has to be perfect, or Al will punish me, by throwing me down in the basement! Not only that, but that horrible act will happen to me again... "How's it going in here?" Al's sudden voice startles me. "Don't be startled," He makes his way over to me, and is now right behind me.

"F-Fine..." I answer, not meaning to stutter.

"That's good," I feel his breath on the back of my head, making me just nauseous. "Once you're done, I want you to make us some lunch, and we'll watch a little bit of TV for awhile, OK?"

"What do you want?" I ask, fearing of making something that he'll hate.

"A sandwich. Any kind of sandwich. I'll grant you the freedom of making whatever type of sandwich you want. Though, I don't like onions. I only like them _in_ my food, not _on_ my food. If you stupidly put that on my sandwich," I hear something click, and then I feel something cold against my neck. I gasp, trying to suck in the tears. "I'll just have to slice your throat open, now, won't I?"

"I... I won't put anything on you don't like..."

"Good," He puts the blade away. "You don't have to worry about anything else; I just don't like onions. You hear me?"

"Yes..." I nod.

"Alright," He rubs my back, sending chills down my spine. "Hurry up, because I'm hungry." I so badly want to ask why he can't make his own lunch, but I know it's best not to... I also should be thankful that I get to make lunch, because I was becoming worried what he was going to have me eat... He finally leaves the room, leaving me here to finish making the bed by myself...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I furiously hang up the phone, holding in a yell and a few choice words. "Henry?!" the man calls out, rushing over to me. "Henry, are you all right?"

"No! I'm not fucking all right!" I shove the phone into his chest.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asks, collecting his phone, before it falls.

"Everything!" I rush over to my fallen partner. As I'm doing so, I hear sirens off in the distance. I'm over to Marv, who seems to be barely breathing. "Jesus Christ..." I then feel a presence over me. I look up, seeing that it's the cellphone loaner. "Oh, it's you..."

"Is everything OK?"

"Does it look like everything's OK?!"

"Well, no, but..."

"Well then, don't ask stupid questions!"

"Well, is there anything that I can do?"

"No..." I hear a vehicle pull into the gas station parking lot at high speed. I look back, seeing that it's the ambulance. "It's about time..." I mutter. The paramedics rush out of their vehicles, over to us. "Thank you, sir, but you can go now," I tell the stupid man. Once the paramedics are over to us, with a stretcher, they load him onto it. They give him oxygen, rushing him over to the emergency vehicle, while I follow. I leave the man behind, but I look back at him, quickly waving at him, before hopping into the back of the vehicle, with Marv and the paramedics...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I hear Dad come home, which makes me instantly rush out of my room. I peek from atop the stairs, seeing him with my Mom. Mom hugs him, but Dad doesn't hug her back. I don't blame him... I hear Mom say, "Supper's ready. Why don't you call down the kids?" Mom pats Dad's shoulder and walks away, leaving Dad in front of the main door. As Dad takes off his coat, I decide that I should come down the stairs now. I need to tell Dad the truth now, or else, I don't think I'll ever be able to!

He sees me coming down the stairs, so he greets me, "Hi, Buzz,"

"Hi, Dad," I say, sounding melancholy.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... I have to tell you something..."

"Peter?" I then hear Mom's voice, interrupting me. She enters the room that we're in. "Call down the kids,"

Dad sighs, before answering, "I will, dear..."

"Thank you," She turns back around and sighs, heading back into the kitchen.

As Dad hangs up his coat, he asks me, "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Buzz?"

"It's..."

"What?"

I don't know why I feel so bad, but I do... "It's about Mom,"

Dad gives me the look that I was expecting: a mix between curiosity and knowing, already. "What?"

Just then, Linnie, Megan, and Jeff start thumping down the stairs. "You don't have to call us; we know it's suppertime," Linnie tells Dad, before she and the others prance off into the kitchen.

"Tell me after supper, OK, Buzz?"

Dad starts to walk away from me, but I stop him, by saying, "I can't, Dad! I need to tell you this now!"

"Well, what is it, Buzz? Hurry up and tell me!"

"Mom knows about Kevin!" I just blurt out. Dad just nods, staring at me, seeming to not know what to say... He turns away from me and heads into the kitchen. "Dad?"

"We'll talk about it later..." Dad tells me, seeming to be on the brink of tears. As Dad heads into the kitchen for supper, I stand here, wondering what's going to happen after supper...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, this chapter isn't as long as I expected, but it's still a good length, I think! Well, what do you think will happen to Kevin, since Al was so creepily telling him to make lunch? What's going to happen to Marv? Will he survive? What's going to happen after supper, since Buzz kind of blurted out what he knew about his Mother? Well, we'll just have to see! At least this story's still going strong, because, as I said in the latest chapter of _A Plan_ , that particular story's coming to an end... :( Until I see you again, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I'm officially paranoid, because I had a spider on me! It was a very unusual one! Terrifying...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	33. Chapter 33: Everything Gone Wrong

**Chapter 33: Everything Gone Wrong**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Since I'm finished making the bed, I'm now in the kitchen, making lunch for Al and I. He said for me not to put onions on his sandwich. I don't intend to do that, but what if I did something _else_? I couldn't kill somebody... I couldn't even kill _him_... What if I just made him sick—sick enough for me to get away? There has to be something that I can put on his sandwich that will make him sick either immediately or later! But, what?

I finish making the sandwiches. I make assorted lunch meat sandwiches, with cheese, mustard, and mayo (that makes me hungry). I don't like onions, either, so I don't have to worry about screwing up! Now, what can I put on Al's sandwich? I look around in the kitchen, but there doesn't seem to be anything. I then quickly look underneath the kitchen sink. Underneath here, are different cleaners, soaps, and tea towels. I look at the cleaners, tempted. Though, I can't kill the guy... I just can't!

I'm still crouching, with the cupboards still open, deep in thought, when I hear Al's voice startle me, once again, "What are you doing?!" He doesn't sound too pleased, either... Abruptly, I stand up, terrified of what Al will do to me now. "Well? What are doing under the sink? You do realize that there are chemicals and cleaning products under there, don't you?"

"Uh... Yeah... I... I was just... looking for something..."

"Like what, Kevin?" He gives me a creepy grin, making his way over to me. I'm right against the counter, frozen with fear.

"Uh... Towels..."

"What for?"

"In case I spilled something..."

"In case you spilled something, huh?" He's right up to me, at this point. I'm trembling, as I fear that he's going to do something to me, at any moment! I'm right, when he wraps his hand around my neck, forcing me to look up at him. "Are you sure you weren't trying to find something to poison me with?" He squeezes my neck more, making me unable to reply. "Well?" He clenches his teeth.

"I..."

"What? You have no answers for me? No excuses?"

"I... I wasn't trying to poison you..." I desperately try to answer, while trying to equally desperately pull down his hand.

"Oh, really?" I try to nod. "I'm starting to get the feeling that you like being punished, kid. Do you like being down in that basement? Do you?" I'm now looking up at the ceiling, starting to see stars.

"No..."

"I'm starting to think you do," He rips his hand away from my neck, making me gasp and cough. "Do you want back down in that basement?"

"No..." I answer, coughing.

"No? You don't?"

"No... Please..." I beg.

"Alright," He clears his throat, before continuing, "Get to that living room. Now."

"W-What...?" I'm trying to ask, but my neck still hurts from him nearly choking me to death.

"Get to that living room! Now!" he shouts at me, scaring me away. I run away to the living room and plop down on the couch, still trying to catch my breath. I'm scared to know what he's doing with my sandwich. He might try to poison me! I look at the TV, seeing that one of his cowboy shows are on. I just sigh, even though it's the least of my worries. I could be poisoned! Or, worse: locked down in that basement... As I'm still holding my neck, Al enters the room, with both sandwich plates. Once he's over to me, he says, "Pick one,"

"What?"

"Pick one," he orders.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it," I pick the sandwich that looks to be mine. Once I do, he sits down on the couch beside me. I still don't see the point of me choosing, but Al just watches his show, happily eating. I sit here, nervous about what he did to my sandwich. "Well, go on, kid, eat it." he tells me.

"What did you do to it?"

" _Do_? I didn't _do_ anything. Now, shut up and eat," He takes another bite of his sandwich.

"Then, why did you make me choose?"

"I felt like it..." He shrugs. "Now, stop stalling and eat!"

"Alright!"

I start to eat, but before I can, he grabs on to my left arm and hangs on to it, ordering, "Don't give me attitude!"

"I'm not!" I try not to start crying.

He lets go of me and slaps me, shouting, "Enough! Now, eat! Before I change my mind..."

"Yes..." I start to cry, as I nod, starting to eat my sandwich.

"Look, stop crying, OK? If you do, I'll let you have some more water, alright?"

"OK..." I nod, sniffling. I continue to eat, as he rubs the back of my head. As he's doing this, it sends chills down my spine... "Please don't do that..." I speak up.

He grabs my hair and makes me look at him. "I can, if I want to, alright?"

"I said 'please'..."

"You did, didn't you?" He pushes my head away, and I cower into the corner of the couch, trying to stay as far away from Al as possible... "Come on, don't be like that,"

"Be like what?"

"We're supposed to be watching TV together. Now, don't be so afraid,"

Does this guy think that I'd cuddle up with him and watch TV?! I'd rather die... "No..."

"Kevin, don't make me take away that sandwich,"

"Take it away, then!" I force the plate over to his direction. "I'm not sitting beside you!"

"Fine, then," He dramatically acts disappointed. He takes my plate away from me. "Go to your room."

"Fine! I didn't wanna be out here, anyway!"

I rise up from the couch, immediately starting to leave the room. Though, before I'm able to leave the room, Al grabs on to my arm, saying, "Don't think this is over..." He grins at me, before I rip my arm out of his grip, running off to "my" room...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I'm in the back of the ambulance with Marv and the other paramedics. "The bullet seems to have hit a major artery, Mr. Lined," one of the paramedics tell me.

"You can do something, can't you?!" I come out rude, but I don't care. Thanks to that bitch, Mrs. McCallister, I could lose my best friend!

"We're trying to, sir,"

"Don't call me 'sir'! I'm in noway a 'sir'!" I shout to the paramedic.

"I'm sorry..." he apologizes, as he continues working on Marv.

"I know you're upset, Mr. Lined, but please try to stay calm," the other paramedic tells me.

"If your friend was shot, would you stay calm?!"

"No, but..."

"No 'buts'! Just make him all right again, would you?!"

"We're trying to, but it's not looking good, sir... Uh, I mean, _Mr. Lined_..." He corrects himself.

"I'll sue all of you, if you don't save him!"

"Mr. Lined, please..." the one paramedic seems to plead.

"Oh, you can't say that you wouldn't think the same way!"

"No, I wouldn't. Now, would you please calm down?" he tries to tell me, firmly.

"I'll calm _you_ down..."

I start to storm over to the one paramedic, but the other one tries to sit me down, trying to tell me, calmly, "Easy, easy, easy..." He sits me back down. "We're doing everything that we can, Mr. Lined, but please..."

"Alright. But, I'm telling you, if you don't save him, I'll make sure that you pay..."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Lined..." is all that the paramedic says, before heading back over to work on Marv. I just sit here, staring at these supposed "saviors" working on my partner...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

After the awkwardly silent supper, Megan helps Mom with the dishes, while Linnie and Jeff head back upstairs. As for Dad and I, we go talk in the living room, where Mom can't hear us. Dad sits down in his chair, and I sit down on the coffee table. Once we're sitting down, Dad asks me, "OK. How do you know about your Mother being in on Kevin's abduction?"

"She... She told us..."

"She just told you, thinking that it was OK, or...?"

"Well, since you were suspicious, the others and I were suspicious, too. So, we tried to confront her about it, but she kept denying it. Though, eventually, she blurted out that she's not working with Harry and Marv," Dad just sighs and looks down at his lap. I continue, "She threatened to call Kevin's kidnappers to tell them to kill him, if we told you."

"Yet, you're telling me..."

"Well, you can't tell Mom!"

"Don't worry," He rests his face in his hand, before continuing, "I won't, but we have to find someway to get Kevin back, without your Mother knowing."

"I know, but how?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something..."

Dad gets up from his chair and starts to leave the living room, but before he leaves, I start to say, "Dad?" He turns back around to face me. "Mom was talking about some guy, named Al. I'm not sure who she was talking to, but she said something about hoping that Marv recovers. I think she said something like, 'Not as sick as Al... I hope Marv recovers,' That's all I heard her say..."

"Not as sick as Al? Oh no..." Dad turns his head and curses. "Alright. Just go upstairs for now, OK? We'll figure something out,"

"OK," I just agree and head out of the room to go upstairs...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, this was definitely a longer chapter than usual! Though, I think it's only fair, since this was pushed a few nights, because of _A Plan_! Speaking of which, if you haven't read the final chapter, it's been posted! :D Well, back to the topic of this story—what do you think will happen to Kevin next? He's been sent to "his" room, but something could still happen, couldn't it? He tried to put something on Al's food, also! Was that a very smart idea (probably not)? Marv could possibly die, and that would put Harry over the edge! As for Buzz, Peter, and possibly the other siblings trying to find Kevin, how do you think that will go? What will Peter think of? He now knows that his wife is for sure in on his son's kidnapping! What do you think will happen next? I don't know yet, but we'll see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: I'll hopefully be updating this every night, since _A Plan_ is now finished! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	34. Chapter 34: Punishment After Lunch

**Chapter 34: Punishment After Lunch**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying on "my" bed, terrified of what's going to happen after Al finishes lunch. I _was_ hungry, but I'd rather starve than sit with _him_! He did something to my sandwich, I know it! I feel so tired, and my stomach hurts. I know he did something! Now, even if I _was_ allowed to eat, I don't think I could keep it down...

As I'm laying here, trembling, I hear a knock on my door. I don't want to say "come in", because that's the last thing I want! So, I don't say anything... I hear a knock on my door again, and I feel like I have no choice but to say "come in". The door opens, and I don't even need to look back, because I know that it's Al. "Well, it's about time you let me in," I hear his footsteps come closer to the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier. That was uncalled for."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I feel bad," I just don't say anything in reply, because I really don't feel well... He comes closer to the bed. "Are you feeling all right, there, buddy?"

"I'm fine..." I say, breathing out. My stomach is starting to cramp too much.

"What's wrong?"

"I said, I'm fine..." I gasp, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." I try not to cry.

He sits on the end of the bed. "Do you want some Pepto?"

"No!" I immediately say.

"'No, thank you'," he corrects me. "Now, why's your stomach hurting?" He places his hand on my arm.

"I... I don't know..." I'm trying so hard to hold back my tears.

"Could it be something you ate?" I widen my eyes, realizing now that he for sure put something on my sandwich.

"Maybe..." I hold my hand up to my mouth, because I feel like I'm about to puke.

"Don't go puking on this bed!" he warns.

"I need... a garbage can... Please..." I start to beg, but I end up throwing up on the carpeted floor.

"For Christ sake!" Al shouts, as he stands up from the bed. "Look what you did!"

"I... I needed a garbage..." I hold my stomach, as I'm trying to catch my breath.

"Well, if you're going to be sick, don't be sick in here!"

"I... I didn't mean to!"

"Shut up!" he orders, pulling me off of the bed and out of the room. "You know what happens, when you make a mess, don't you?"

"I... I..." I try to say.

"Don't bother talking, if you can't!" He pulls me into the kitchen and pulls out some towels and a can of spray cleaner from under the kitchen sink. "Here," He hands them to me. "If _you_ make a mess, _you_ clean it up."

"I just need a garbage..."

"I'll give you garbage!" he shouts at me, pulling me back to the bedroom. "Garbage for supper!" Once I'm pulled into "my" room, he pushes me into it, ordering, "Clean it up! Now! If it's not cleaned up by the time I come back, you'll be going down in that basement. You understand?"

"Yes..." I nod, finally releasing my tears.

"Enough crying. Just get going. If it's cleaned up, I'll leave you alone 'til supper, alright?" I just nod. "Good. Now, get to work," He starts to leave the room, just as I'm bending down to clean up my own mess. Though, he doesn't fully exit the room, because he tells me, "Oh, by the way, if you clean that up, I'll get you that garbage can. But, I mean it, kid, don't you dare do that again. It's your own damn fault, anyway; if you would've just stayed on the couch with me, this wouldn't be happening right now. Well, I'll see you in a few minutes. You'd better hurry up." He finally closes the door, allowing me to clean by myself...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I'm staring at these supposed "miracle workers", impatiently. "Can't you work any faster?!" I ask, in the same tone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lined, but we're doing the best we can. We need to focus, if we want to save your friend, alright?"

I just sigh, before asking, "Are we almost to the hospital?"

"Yes," the other one answers. "Just sit tight, Mr. Lined."

I sit here, remaining silent, while watching them trying to save Marv. The monitor suddenly beeps, and I know exactly what it means! Though, I ask, anyway, "What?! What's going on?!"

"We're trying to save him, Mr. Lined! Just hold on!" the one paramedic says, panicked. I start to get up from my seat, but I'm then told to sit down. "We're trying to save him, Mr. Lined! Just hold on..." I'm holding on, alright... I swear, if anything happens to Marv, I _will_ kill that bitch, Mrs. McCallister...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I'm laying here in bed, trying to read my comic book, but my mind is wandering too much to really focus on reading it. There has to be something that we can do to save Kevin... But, what? Just then, I hear a knock on my door, and I answer, "Come in,"

The door opens, revealing Dad. "Hey," he says to me, entering my room.

"What's going on?" I ask, setting down my comic book beside me.

"I think I've found out a way on how to get Kevin back..."

"What?" I ask, curiously.

"I'll tell the others, but I thought I'd tell you first,"

"What is it?" I pry.

"What if we had your Mother arrested?" I just look at Dad, once he says that...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was shorter than last chapter! And it was also left on a few cliffies! What's going to happen to Kevin? :O Will he clean up his mess on time? Why is it that he started to feel sick, anyway? Could it have something to do with Al? What's going to happen to Marv? If he died, do you think that would send Harry over the edge? And what about Peter's idea to get Kevin back? He started to say it, but how's the rest of it going to continue? Well, I'm still kind of brainstorming! So, we'll just have to wait and see! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	35. Chapter 35: Punishment After Lunch II

**Chapter 35: Punishment After Lunch II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I think I finish cleaning the entirety of my vomit off of the floor. I just hope that there isn't a noticeable stain! "Well, well..." Al enters the room, seeming to be on queue. "Did you clean up _your_ mess?"

"I... I... Yes..."

"'I... I... Yes', huh? What's that supposed to mean, kiddo?"

"I believe I did!" I try to say my meaning.

"Well, believing that you did and doing it for sure are two different things, son," Al struts over to where I am on the floor, which makes me stand up and sit on "my" bed. The towels and the can of spray cleaner are around where the mess used to be on the floor. Al bends over, seeming to be inspecting it. "Well, it seems to be that you did. Good for you, kiddo. Now, take those towels off of my floor and put them in the washing machine downstairs," _Downstairs_? You mean... You mean in the _basement_? "Though, on your way there, I want you to put that can of spray back where it goes. You hear me?" I just nod. "Alright. Get your ass up from that bed," I sit here, hesitating, for some reason. "Let's go! Move it!" he orders me, which startles me off of the bed.

I bolt it out of the room, running for the kitchen. I do as I'm told, and place the can of spray cleaner back under the kitchen sink. Once I do that, I turn around, seeing that Al's behind me. Once I see him, I gasp, as I see that he's staring right down at me, with cold eyes. "W-What?"

"Get downstairs. Now,"

"I was going to! I just put the can of spray away!"

"Well, hurry up and put those towels in the washing machine downstairs!"

He grabs on to my hair, pulling me over to the basement door. "No! What are you doing?!"

"Hurry up! Get downstairs!" he orders, pushing me over to the door. Once he opens the door, he forces me down the stairs. I start to cry, as he's doing this. "Stop crying, and just get downstairs!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Shut it!" What's going on?! I was going to put the towels in the washing machine! Why's he rushing me?! He forces me over to the lone washer and dryer against the basement wall. "Now, get those towels in there," He has a hold of the back of my sweater, as I put the towels into the washing machine. Once I do, he turns me around, holding on to my arms, grinning at me again. "What should I do with you, hm?"

"W-What do you mean? I... I thought you said I cleaned up the mess?"

"Well, you see, there was still a slight stain on the floor. So, no, you didn't clean up the mess,"

"You said I did!" I shout at my sick kidnapper, crying.

He grabs on to my jaw, forcing me to look up at him. "Don't you dare yell at me again. You little shrimp..." He punches me in my right eye, which makes me turn away my head. I keep my head turned away, terrified to look at Al again. "Now, I'm going to be nice and let you back upstairs. You can finish cleaning up that mess with clean towels and with the spray again. As you're doing that, I'll fix us something to eat for later. If you clean it up again, great. If not, I will put you back down here again, _without_ hesitating. You hear me?" I just nod, continuing with my tears. "Alright. Now, upstairs," He lets go of me, as my head is still turned away. "Move it!" he orders, which startles me up the stairs and into the kitchen again. Though, Al is not far behind me. So, even if I wanted to lock him down in that basement, I couldn't! "Get those towels. Move it!" he orders, once again, which I obey. "You'll clean it, if you know what's good for you." I swear, Al's gritting his teeth, which I take as threatening.

Him threatening me makes me bolt off to "my" room to start cleaning up the mess that I thought I perfectly cleaned up. Though, as I'm kneeling down on the floor, I realize that there's nothing there. I look as closely as possible to where my mess was on the floor, and I really can't see anything... Why is it that Al told me to clean it again? Is this part of my punishment? Or, even if I did "clean" it, is he still planning on putting me down in that basement?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I'm sorry that it's not as long as usual, but I'm not only starting this late, but I'm tired, as well! If I would've updated this, before binge-watching movies (including _Uncle Buck_ ), it probably would've been longer! Well, at least this chapter got you asking one or a few questions, doesn't it? At the end, what Kevin is thinking, is that Al's true intentions? As for what's going to happen to Marv, and Peter's idea, it's just going to have to wait, until Tuesday! I have a surprise that I'm going to post, so that's why _Hwy. Robbery_ 's going to wait a night! Well, until next time, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	36. Chapter 36: Dinnertime

**Chapter 36: Dinnertime**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I come out of "my" room, with the spray can and towels in my hands. For some reason, I'm trembling. I guess it's because I'm so scared of being put back down in that basement again... Al even said that if the mess wasn't cleaned up properly, that that would happen! As I make my way out to the kitchen, I see Al cooking what looks to be, and what smells like, spaghetti. I'm too scared to get his attention, but I have to. "Uh, Al?" I try to get his attention, but he doesn't seem to hear me. I try to say a little louder, "Uh, Al?"

He turns around, facing me. "You finished?" I just nod. "Alright. You know what to do," He makes his way over to me. "I'll take that," He takes the spray can out of my hand. "Now, go downstairs and put those towels in the wash. While you're doing that, I'll go inspect your room," I nod, unsure of what else to do. "Alright, move it!" he orders, and as he heads for "my" room, I head for the basement.

I'm completely terrified of basements; even more so now, because of that horrible act that Al did to me yesterday... Though, if I don't want to get into any more trouble, I have to do what he says. Trembling, I make my way down the basement stairs. Luckily, there's a light on, so I don't fall and break my neck! I stroll over to the washing machine and throw the towels into it. I turn to head back upstairs, and Al meets me at the top, just staring at me.

"So, did you do it?" I just nod. "Alright. Make yourself useful and set the table, would you?"

"Yes..."

I rush off to the cupboards, but I don't open any of them, because I'm unsure of which cupboard has the dishes. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asks.

"I... I don't know which one has the dishes..." I turn to face my kidnapper and admit.

"Oh, for God's sake! Here," He's over to the cupboards in an instant, forcing me out of the way. He opens the first one, and it reveals the dishes. "Now, no more excuses!"

"It wasn't an excuse!" I defend.

"Enough! Let's go!" he orders, pointing to the dishes in the cupboard. I hug myself, terrified, as I make my way over to where he is. I grab the bowls off of the shelf and bring them over to the table. "Here's the silverware," He opens the first drawer, revealing the silverware inside, which I go to grab and set the table with, too. "Now, it's almost ready. Sit," he tells me, as he goes back over to the stove to finish cooking the food. The noodles are placed into a large bowl, and the sauce is placed into another bowl of similar size. At home, we bring our bowls over to the stove and serve ourselves. To me, what Al's doing now, is completely pointless... Unless I'm stuck with the dishes again, he's just doing it to be a jerk. Though, I won't say anything... He brings the food over to the table and sets it down. "Serve yourself, but don't hog it all," I just take the same portion as I do at home. I'm used to smaller portions, because of having such a large family. I'm about to ladle the sauce onto my noodles, when Al comes back over to the table with a can of beer. "Too much." he tells me.

"I barely took any!" I bite back.

"Don't argue with me! Or else, you'll starve!"

"How much am I supposed to take?!"

He grabs a hold of his bowl and picks out one noodle from the large bowl and places it into his bowl. "This much," I just stare at the bowl with the single noodle in it, eyes widened, and trying not to cry. "That will be what you get, if you don't take half of what you have off of your plate."

"That's not fair!"

"Don't talk to me about fair, kid! Just do it!" he raises his voice at me. I just pick up my bowl and furiously scrape half of my dinner back into the large bowl. "You're welcome to _some_ sauce, but, again, don't hog it all!" I just sigh and roll my eyes, reaching for the sauce ladle. "Again, don't give me attitude, kid,"

"I'm sorry..." I just mutter.

"That's better. Now, hurry up and eat. There's something that I want to give you after the dishes are done," He says, as he serves himself more spaghetti than what I originally had.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just eat," he tells me, as he starts to eat. A nervous pit forms in my stomach, because I know that what he wants to give me isn't something good...

 **Harry's PoV:**

The monitor is still beeping, and the paramedics are still desperately trying to save Marv. I have a bad feeling about this! I know that this will end fatally! "Save him... Please save him..." I beg.

"We're trying to, Mr. Lined..." the one paramedic says, still desperately trying to save my best friend.

All of a sudden, the monitor beeps a never-ending beep. I know exactly what that means! It means that Marv's gone... But, he can't be gone... No... He can't be gone! "What?!" I start to panic.

"Mr. Lined..." the other paramedic starts to say, with an empty voice.

"I'm sorry..." the other one finishes.

"No! Keep working on him! For fuck sakes, don't give up on him! There's such a thing as CPR, isn't there?!"

"Mr. Lined, please..." the first useless paramedic starts to say.

"Well then, fucking do something!" I pretty much scream at these two idiots. "For Christ sakes, you're supposed to be miracle workers! Now, hurry up and save him!"

"We'll continue to try, Mr. Lined..." the other useless paramedic tells me. They continue to work on Marv, trying to save him, by performing CPR. I have very little hope about this, because these two idiots didn't even think to try CPR... I sit back down and stare at these so-called "miracle workers", planning my revenge on Mrs. McCallister...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I look at Dad, once he says that the plan is getting my Mother arrested. "How?"

"We tell the police everything we know. It shouldn't be that hard," Dad replies.

"But, Mom said that if you found out, she'd make Kevin be killed..."

"Well, she won't know that I know. We'll get the police involved secretly, then they'll come here to arrest her..."

"What's going on?" I suddenly hear Mom's voice, which makes my stomach feel nauseous, out of nervousness.

Dad looks at the direction that he hears Mom's voice, to his left. "Oh, nothing," Dad lies.

"Are you sure that there isn't something that I should know?" I hear Mom talking, but I can't see her.

"I'm very sure," Dad answers her.

"Alright, then..." Mom says, seeming unsure of Dad's answer.

He continues to look at her, as I'm just able to hear her footsteps walking away. He looks back at me and says, in a soft voice, "We'll talk about this later..." He leaves the room, leaving me here worried that Mom knows what Dad and I were talking about...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, this is being updated earlier, since I won't be able to later! If I didn't update this now, you wouldn't have gotten an update tonight! And that wouldn't be fair, because you've been waiting a few nights for this, especially Harry and Buzz's PoV's! Well, it wouldn't be _completely_ unfair, since I _did_ post that surprise! I hope it was surprising! Well, what do you think will happen after dinner? What's Al going to give Kevin? Will Marv live? If not, what kind of revenge do you think Harry will enact upon Kate, if he does? Will Peter's plan still be able to go forth? Do you think Kate knows? Well, we'll just have to see! I'm sure I'll update tomorrow! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	37. Chapter 37: Unusual Punishment

**Chapter 37: Unusual Punishment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Al and I finish eating, which means that it's time for me to do the dishes. Al ate pretty much all of the spaghetti that he made in two servings. I only got half of a serving, and I'm still starving! Though, I'm not going to complain... I already have something that I know is bad being given to me after the dishes are done, so I don't want to make this worse for myself.

I bring the dishes over to the sink, but I bring the pot with some noodles still left in it over to the garbage can to scrape. Though, I don't know any better, since Al didn't inform me, so he tells me, starting to sound a little mad, "Hey! We don't waste food here! Get that in a container and put it in the fridge!"

"I'm sorry," I pull the pot away from the garbage and put it on the counter. Though, I'm unsure of where the Tupperware containers are, so I ask, "Where are the containers kept?"

"To the right of the sink, in the bottom cupboard," he tells me, sounding like I should know this. I don't give him any attitude back, and I just grab a couple containers to put the spaghetti and sauce in separately. I place that in the fridge and get started with the dishes. "Good boy," I hear Al get up from the table. I then hear him coming closer to me from behind, which makes me tense up, but I try to focus on doing the dishes. "Don't forget," He places his hand on my shoulder. "I have a little surprise for you, once those are done." I just nod. He pats my shoulder, starting to chuckle a little, before traipsing off to the living room, leaving me here to do the dishes by myself...

 **...**

It's been a little while, since I've started the dishes, and now, I'm finished. I don't want to have to go tell Al that I'm finished, but I know that I have to. So, I head into the living room, and once I arrive in the room, I see that Al's sitting on the couch, watching his small television set, with a beer in-hand. He catches a glimpse of me, but then he fully looks at me. "Oh, you done, are you?" I nod, something that I always seem to do... "Alright. Come on, then," Al gets up from the couch and strolls over to me. He grabs a hold of my arm and brings me back into the kitchen. He sits me down at the kitchen table again. He goes into the fridge, pulls out two cans of beer, and brings them back over to the table. He sits down in his spot, forcing the cans down onto the table. "We're gonna do a little activity," Oh no... "I'm going to ask you five questions. If you get them right, I'll take a drink. If not, you have to. If you get all the questions right, I'll drink this entire can. And, well, if you get all the questions wrong, you'll drink that entire can, if you know what's good for you."

"I don't like beer! I'm too young to drink it!"

"You'll do it!" He slams down his hand. "If not, the alternative is the basement, and I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

"No, but..."

"But, nothing. Now, open your can. Now," His eyes are just staring into me, which makes me do as he says. "Now, these questions will be about me," How could I possibly guess anything right, when it comes to this being about you? "I'll make this a little easier on you, so you'll only have two choices to answer the question. Also, I'll be completely honest. You don't have to worry about that, alright?" I just nod, scared of all this. I know that this will go down badly... "Alright. Question number one: Was I ever married before?"

"Uh, yes?" I answer, questioningly.

"Oh, good. You answered correctly," He opens his can and takes a drink out of it. "Question two: Why did my marriage end? A. She left me. B. I killed her," I gasp at the second option. "Come on, bud, answer the question."

I'm too terrified to answer "B", but I feel like that that's the answer... "Uh... B?"

"You think I killed my wife?" His eyes just dart into my soul.

"It... It was just a guess..."

"Well, you guessed wrong..." I gulp. "Now, drink," No wonder your wife left you... I take a small sip out of the can, coughing, once I finish. "You'll drink more than that next time, you hear me?"

"It tastes so awful, though..."

"I don't care!" he shouts at me, slamming down his hand again. "Now, question three: Why did my wife leave me?" Is this really all that this is going to be about: you and your wife? "A. She was a cheating bitch. B. She couldn't handle my drinking," I'm sure there was way more than just your drinking that she couldn't handle... "Come on, Kevin, answer the damn question." he says, seemingly warning.

"Uh, uh... B..." I feel like I'm just asking for trouble, but this is what I believe the answers to be!

"Really? You really don't think she cheated on me?" I shake my head. "Well, I'll tell you something: you're half right with your answer," How am I half right? "She left me for my drinking, yes, but she also was seeing somebody that was supposedly "better" than me at the same time as she was married to me. So, that's why she left me. I guess it's only fair that we both take a drink," He takes a gulp of his beer, and once he does, he looks at me and pretty much orders, "Go on, drink!"

"Wouldn't it be more fair if neither of us took a drink?"

"This isn't a matter of fair, kid. Besides, I already took my drink. Now, I expect you to take yours,"

"But..."

"Now. Don't make me put you down in that basement," Terrified of his threat, I take a sip out of the can, still hating the taste. "More than that. Come on."

"I hate the taste..."

"Don't care. Move it," I just look at him, before taking another sip from the can, coughing, once again. "That's better. Question four, now. We're almost done. The good news is, nobody has to take an entire drink from their can. Well, I sure will, but it doesn't look like you'll have to. Anyway, on to question four: Do I have any kids?" I sure as Hell hope not...

"No," I flat out say.

"Oh, really? Because of what I did to you, you think I've never had any kids? Am I right?" I'm not sure what to say... "Well? Am I right?" I just nod. "Well, guess again, kid, because you're fucking wrong," I look at him, about ready to cry. "Now, drink. You got the answer wrong, kid. It's only fair," Oh, _you're_ allowed to bring up fairness, but when _I_ do, you scold me! I take another drink from the can, starting to feel nauseous. "Don't throw up on me now, kid," he warns. "Now, finally, question five, the final question: How many kids do I have? One or two?" I was really hoping that you didn't have any... "Again, kid, with the stalling on the answering..." he sighs.

"Uh, one..." If he committed that horrible act to me, I really hope he didn't commit it to any more kids!

"That's right," He nods and smiles, satisfied. "That's right. I had a little boy, just like you. Just like you..." Oh no... He reaches for me, but I cringe away from his hand. "You look so much like him... So much..." He continues to look at me for a moment, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable, before finally saying, "Alright! Now, it's _your_ turn to question _me_!" Oh, god...

"No... I don't feel well... Please..." I plead, holding my upset stomach.

"Don't use that excuse with me, kid. Come on, it's time for me to learn a little bit about you," I just look down at my can, feeling defeated. "Come on..." he urges.

"Alright..." I sigh. "Five questions?" I ask him.

"Five questions," he nods, smiling, answering me.

"Alright," I start, still feeling sick. "Question one..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was quite the interesting chapter! I thank KaOrU 1994 for the idea of this chapter that will continue on to next chapter! Well, what do you think will happen next? How will Kevin's questioning for Al go? We'll just have to wait and see! We'll also just have to wait and see about Harry and Buzz's PoV's! I'm still brainstorming! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: My Word Document's font got really big, and it's still size twelve! I don't know how to fix it! And it's hurting my eyes again! O.O This just happened!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	38. Chapter 38: Unusual Punishment II

**Chapter 38: Unusual Punishment II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Question one: How many siblings do I…"

"Four," he answers, before even giving me a chance to finish the question.

"But…"

"But, what, kid?"

"How… How would you have guessed it so easily?"

"I have a way of knowing these things…" he answers, smiling at me.

"Have you been… watching my family, or something?"

"Yes," he answers, but I don't know if I should believe him, or not. "Yes, I have. I've watched everything that you and your family do. I've watched you going to school, going on outings together as a family, celebrate Christmas together. I've seen it all."

"No," I shake my head. "You're lying…"

"Perhaps," He takes another sip of his beer, which I'm unsure if that's how this works, or if he's just doing it, because he's a thirsty alcoholic. "Or, perhaps, I could be lying… But, you'll never know, now, will you?"

"Since you got the question right, whose turn is it to drink?" I ask, and I realize that it might have been a mistake to ask, since he might have forgotten.

"Well, _I_ drink, when _I_ want to. As for _you_ , since _I_ got the question right, it's _your_ turn to drink," He leans over the table, so that he's closer to me. "Thank you for reminding me. I nearly forgot," He messes up my hair even more, while smiling at me. "Now, drink," Once again, he turns stone cold. I'm unsure if he's lying about, not only knowing my family, but about forgetting about me having to drink. Though, I drink about the same amount as I did before, not helping my stomachache, any… I have to think of a question that he may not know the answer to, if it _is_ true that he knows my family… "Alright. On to the next question." Al tells me.

"Question two…" I start to say, holding in a belch, because of the beer. I place my hand on my chest and continue asking, "What's my favourite type of show? Cartoons or R-rated movies?"

"I'd figure for a kid your age, you'd like cartoons. But, since you have older siblings, they might watch R-rated things, which I'm sure you'd watch, too. Therefore, I'm going to have to go with R-rated movies,"

I _do_ like cartoons, and I've never been allowed to watch R-rated movies, but when I was left home alone last year, I _did_ get a kick out of _Angels with Filthy Souls_! I really don't know if his answer's correct, or not. I do like both! So, I just say, in order to save myself from another drink, "Wrong answer…" I look down at the table, saying this.

"Are you being truthful with me?"

"What?" I look up at him.

"I know you've watched an R-rated movie, without your parents' permission. Don't lie to me, kid!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You can't tell me that you haven't watched at least one R-rated thing in your life!"

"I have, but…"

"Well then, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not…"

"Enough. Now, drink,"

" _You_ got the answer wrong! Why should _I_ drink?!"

"Because," Al smirks. "I said so… If you talk back to me, that's how it works. If you do it again, down in the basement you'll go. You hear me?"

I just start to cry, looking back down at the table. "This isn't fair…"

"Nothing is fair, Kevin. Though, you should know that, considering how you grew up with siblings, who treated you unfairly,"

I look up at him, now knowing for sure that he knows about my family. "How'd you know?"

"Because," he starts, as he smirks. "You just told me… Now, stop stalling and get to drinking!"

"Please…" I beg.

"Now. The only way out of this is you being sent down to that basement. Now, which is it?" Wiping my eyes, I take another sip out of the can, before I rest my head on my arm on the table. "Hey," He flicks my head a couple times. "This isn't nap time; it's question time. You still have three more questions to ask me. This isn't over yet, kid."

"Please…" I beg, as I'm still face-down in my arm.

"Look, if you get through this, I'll send you to bed up here, and I won't blindfold or gag you, or anything, OK?"

I look up from my arm at him. "I'm just tired…" I thunk my head back down onto my arm.

"Kevin," he warns.

"Alright…" I look back up at him. I then say, starting to feel a little woozy, "Question three…"

 **Harry's PoV:**

As I'm planning my revenge for Mrs. McCallister, I still hear the never-ending beeping of the monitor. The useless paramedics are still trying to perform CPR on Marv, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything! I can't lose Marv now! Not like this! "Come on, guys! Save him!" I blurt out.

"We're trying to, Mr. Lined! Just, please…" the one paramedic tells me, as he still tries to work on saving my partner.

"Well, try harder!"

"We're doing the best we can, Mr. Lined…" the other one tells me, seeming to be out of breath.

"Well, make him come to life again! Please!" Once I say that, I come up with the perfect plan to get revenge on Mrs. McCallister…

 **Al's PoV:**

As Kevin is about to say what question three is, I hear my phone ring. He looks up at me, once this happens. I pull my cellphone out of my pocket, seeing that it's the kid's Mother. I sigh, before saying to the kid, "Excuse me," He thunks his head back down onto his arm, before I get up from the table. I head to my bedroom, away from the kid. He feels too sick to get up from the table, so I believe that it's safe to talk to his ungrateful Mother in here. I finally answer the phone, "Hello?"

" _Hello? Mr. Polinski?"_

"Yeah. What?"

" _I need you to do something urgent for me, and I need it done right away…"_

"What? I'm a little busy here, lady!"

" _This is more important than what you have to do! I need this done fast, or this whole thing will be pointless!"_

" _What_ will be pointless, Mrs. McCallister?"

" _I need you to get rid of my son. Now…"_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Yay! An update that makes up for not updating last night! :D I'm sorry about that, by the way, but I was too tired to even concentrate on this! Well, what do you think will happen next? How's the rest of the phone conversation going to go between Al and Kate? What's going to happen to Kevin, especially since he's now starting to feel woozy? What's going to happen with Marv? What's Harry's plan for revenge on Kate going to be? Well, I guess we'll just wait until (hopefully) tomorrow night! Until our next meeting (I thought I'd change it up), ciao for now! :D**

 **PS: I think I fixed the problem with the size of my words!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	39. Chapter 39: Journey to Somewhere

**Chapter 39: Journey to Somewhere**

 **Al's PoV:**

"What do you mean, 'kill him'?"

" _I told you, if my family, namely my husband, finds out the truth about what I've done with Kevin, he'd have to be killed,"_

"And? Did they find out?"

" _My kids already knew, but my husband now knows, because I heard the conversation between my oldest son and him. They're planning on getting me arrested. Can you believe that?"_

"So, how is me killing your son going to help you?"

" _Well, I told my kids that if my husband finds out, I'll have Kevin killed. Well, he knows, so my son must be killed,"_

"Well, how do you want me to go about doing that?"

" _Whatever way you want. Just make sure it's done by tomorrow,"_ I then hear a click on her end. I look at my phone, stunned at her request. How could this be done?

I stroll back out to the kitchen, and I see that the kid is gone. "Son of a bitch!" I shout out, slamming down my phone onto the table. I then realize that I should have it with me, so I stuff it back into my pocket. I look up at the window above the sink, seeing that it hasn't been touched. I bolt for the front door, seeing that it's been unlocked. I open it, seeing the kid hobbling down the driveway. I call out, "Kid!" I then proceed to chase after him...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look back, once I hear my name being called. Even though I'm feeling so sick, I gasp and start running as fast as I can. I never realized that it would hurt to run, but it does. "Kevin!" he tauntingly calls my name. "Kevin, buddy, come back here, if you know what's good for you! I won't hurt you, otherwise!" I ignore him and try to keep on running. Though, for someone his age, he's quite the fast runner! But, I'm also slower, because of me feeling sick. I start to reach the road, but I'm grabbed on to from behind. I start to scream, but as his left arm is wrapped around me, his opposite hand is placed over my mouth. I keep screaming into his hand, as he chuckles, saying to me, "Got you, you little fucker,"

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" I keep trying to scream out.

"It's too late for you, kid! I've already got you, and you're too weak to get away. We're gonna go on a little truck ride together. How would you like that, huh?" he tells me this right in my ear. He then gives me a little kiss on the side of my head. I keep crying, trying to shout out for help, but it's not helping me. "Come on, now, let's go for a little truck ride..." He pulls me away to his truck, as I'm struggling to break free from his grasp, still screaming for help. Though, I can't help but wonder who it was that he was talking to, and if they have anything to do with where Al's taking me...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I'm sorry for not updating last night, I got caught up with doing other things! Luckily, I wrote this down today, while sitting in a doctor's office, or it wouldn't have been updated tonight, either! I was really hoping this chapter would have more in it, but I'm just too tired to think up the rest! I promise, though, the next chapter will have Harry's PoV! Until then, you'll be kept guessing as to where Al's bringing Kevin, and if it has something to do with what Kate told him to do! Ciao for now! :D**

 **PS: Today (I guess I should say "yesterday"), I realized that the diner that I go to all the time is called "Al's Diner". Now, I can't help but think that our favourite kidnapper, Al, owns the diner! :o**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	40. Chapter 40: Journey to Somewhere II

**Chapter 40: Journey to Somewhere II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Al pulls me back to his truck, as I struggle to break free, even though I'm weak. Once I'm pulled over to the truck, he opens the backdoor and stuffs me into the back onto the floor. I lay on the floor, looking up at my perverted kidnapper, fearful, just like how I did the first time he kidnapped me. "Stay there and don't fucking move," he warns, which I take seriously, because he aims his gun at me. "We're going for a little ride, and you will not fucking do anything. You hear me?"

"I... I promise..."

"You'd better," He slams the backdoor shut, as I sit on the floor, trembling. I sit here, tempted to bolt out of the truck, but my thoughts are soon stopped, because Al immediately enters the driver's side in the front. Once the door is closed, his seat belt on, and the truck in gear, he aims the gun back at me, ordering, "Don't you fucking move or fucking say a word. You're too weak to even do anything. Just sit put, and I won't have to tie you up."

"Where... Where are you taking me?" I start to cry. I'm in such a weak state of mind, plus I feel sick, because of the alcohol; I'm unable to hold back my tears as easily.

"That's not important!" At this point, we're on the road. As he's driving, the gun is still aimed down at me. I look up at the window, trying to gather an idea for me to escape. I know the boot idea won't work, because I don't my boots! I don't have any of my Winter wear! It's been left at Al's place! I went outside in the cold, just to try and get away! Now, wherever we're going to, I won't have my Winter wear, at all! If I attempted to get away, I'd freeze to death! "You'd better think twice, before trying to escape, little fella," Little fella? It seems that Harry called me that once or twice before... "You have nothing to keep you warm. For trying to escape, once again, I'll make sure you're punished—punished like never before," I then look down at the gun, the obvious idea of how to escape now entering my head. Since my hands have been given freedom, I rip the gun out of his hand and aim it at my nightmare. "Give that back, you little fucker!" He tries to reach for the gun, while trying to drive, causing the vehicle to swerve.

"No!" More tears pour out of my eyes. I sit up on the seat, out of reach of Al, pointing the gun at him. "Let me go,"

"Ha ha. Who died and made _you_ boss, kid?"

"You're gonna die, making _me_ boss,"

"I don't think so, you little fucker. Give me that!"

"No! Let me go back home! You have no reason to have me. Please..."

"That's it! You made this worse for yourself than it had to be, kid!" He pulls over, so that he's able to worm through the seats, trying to get his gun back.

"No!" I try to leave the truck, but he grabs on to me by my shoulder, yanking me back inside. I try to hang on to the gun for dear life, but it's forced out of my hand and smacked over my head, knocking me down to the floor.

I lay on the floor, with my now aching head, trying to stay conscious. "That's the last time I let you have freedom of movement..." He climbs into the backseat, sitting on it. He grabs something out of the console. I'm just able to see that it's a roll of duct tape. "I ran out of barbed wire, so this will have to do," He takes my hands and wraps them together with the tape. I'm way too weak to even try to fight him. Once he finishes, he looks down at me, telling me, "I don't know if I should tend to that head wound later, or not. Maybe I should just let you bleed out, and kill you that way..." He starts to climb back into the front, when I start wondering: Is that where he's taking me to? Someplace to kill me? "Just lay back there and don't say a word. Things would've gone a lot better for you, if you hadn't of fucked with my gun." He puts the truck into gear, and we're off again. I lay here, trying to stay awake, but it's next to impossible. I finally give in to unconsciousness...

 **Harry's PoV:**

As I'm thinking through my revenge, I'm told, at last, "I'm sorry, Mr. Lined, but we've tried and tried... We can't bring Mr. McElroy back to life..."

I don't want to cry. Grown men don't cry. "Alright..." I nod, placing my hand up to my eyes, trying not to cry. "Alright. If you guys are too incapable to save my friend, I'm just going to have to sue you,"

"Mr. Lined, please..."

I remove my hand from my face and shout, "Look, you people are supposed to be miracle workers! Life savers! For the love of God, why couldn't you bring back Martin?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lined. We go through having someone die on us pretty much every day. It's not easy on us, either. I can understand how you're feeling,"

"Obviously, you'd try a little harder to save him, and other people, if it was that hard on you," I stand up. "I mean, come on..." I gesture my hand towards Marv.

"Mr. Lined, if you want to rest or call someone from the hospital, you can do that..."

"Why the hell would I wanna rest?" I cut him off. "For Christ sakes, I just need a phone..."

"If you say so," the other paramedic finally speaks. "Again, we're very sorry..." I just sit back down and shake my head in disbelief that my best friend is gone. I have the revenge all planned out, and I'm going to call Mrs. McCallister about it as soon as we get to the hospital...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, this chapter's longer than the previous one (yay)! :D I'm not as tired tonight, and it's a little earlier, so that's why! I was even able to fit in a Harry's PoV, too! Well, what do you think will happen with Kevin? The question still remains about where he's being taken to! As for Harry's revenge on Kate, what will it be? To be honest, I'm still kind of brainstorming it... Well, we'll find out soon! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	41. Chapter 41: Is This the End?

**Chapter 41: Is This the End?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when I feel my body make painful contact with the ground. At least, I _think_ it's the ground... I slightly open my eyes and look around. Though, as I'm looking around, my head starts to hurt. I then remember that my head had painful contact with Al's gun... "Well, you're awake now, are you?" I close my eyes as soon as I hear Al's voice. "Come on, now, I know you're awake," I'm closing them, because my head is hurting, and for no other reason! "Kevin, open your eyes. Now." he pretty much orders.

"My... head..."

"That's your own damn fault. If you wouldn't have been such a shithead, I wouldn't have had to of smacked you over the head with my gun,"

"I was just..."

"I know what you were trying to do. You were not only trying to get away, but you were also trying to claim that _you_ were the boss," He chuckles. "I don't think so... The only one who's the boss around here is me. I have higher power over the one that wants you dead. They may not think so, but, for me, that's the case..."

"Who... Who wants me dead?..."

"No one. No one that you need to know about,"

"Marv?... Harry?..." I'm barely able to talk.

"No. Why the hell would I be associated with them?"

"I... just didn't know who else..."

"Well, don't," I hear something click, which makes me open my eyes. I see that the gun is aimed down at me, once again. "Goodbye, kid. It was nice knowing you."

"Please... I... I'm sorry... I'll... I'll behave... I... promise..."

"You promised when we first got into the truck, and you broke that,"

"I... I just took the opportunity..."

"The opportunity to what? Get away? I don't think so, kid... As long as you're with me, you're not going anywhere. Your family can try all they want to get you back, but it's not going to happen,"

"But... I thought you were gonna kill me?..."

"Actually, I'm not too sure if that's what I want to do, anymore..."

"Kill me..." I mutter, in my weak voice.

"What was that?" He bends down a little bit.

I close my eyes and turn my head away some. "Kill me..."

"You want me to shoot you?" I nod. "You can't handle your pitiful life, anymore. Is that why?"

"If I'm not going home... I don't wanna live... anymore..." I start to cry, feeling that I'm choking on my words.

"In order for you to stay alive, would you wanna be treated better?" I look at him, once again. "I still have to punish you for trying to get away, _twice_ , but after that, what would you like me to do?"

"I wanna go home..."

"I'm sorry, kid, but that ain't an option. I can either kill you now, or I can punish you for your wrong doings, and figure something else out, afterwards. It's your choice, kid. I'll go with whatever you choose. Just remember, if you choose, there's no turning back. Obviously, if I kill you, I can't bring you back to life again. Especially since I don't know CPR... But, if you choose the second option, and you try to beg me to kill you, it ain't happening. Now, which is it? Hurry up and choose! I ain't got all day!" You don't have a dictionary, either... "Come on, kid..." I look down at myself, seeing that my hands are still bound together. I start thinking that if I do choose to live, I'll have to go through a questionable punishment. What will that be? Not _that_ again... Though, I have to wonder if Al's being truthful with treating me better than how he has been, after the punishment. Though, no matter how well he's going to treat me, it'll never change the fact that I want to go home... If I die, though, I'll be in peace... "Make up your mind, kid, or I'll make it up for you," he warns. "Which is it?"

I say the first thing that comes to my mind, and I can't take it back. I blurt out, "Take... Take me..."

 **Harry's PoV:**

The paramedics wheel Marv into the hospital, while I search for a phone. I insert a coin and dial Mrs. McCallister's number. While I wait for her to answer, I tap the wall, thinking of how to say my revenge to the bitch that killed my best friend. There's finally an answer, _"Hello?"_

"Hello. Mrs. McCallister?"

" _Hello, Mr. Lime. How's everything going?"_

"Oh, it's fine," I say, sarcastically. "Just fine and dandy..."

" _Oh, well, that's good. Why are you calling me?"_

"You wanna know why I'm calling you? I'll tell you why I'm calling you! Because, you're a fucking bitch! You killed my best friend!" I look around, hoping that there's nobody around to hear me say this.

" _Mr. Merchants is dead? I'm so sorry to hear..."_

"You're not sorry, you little..." I stop myself from calling her an even worse of a name than "bitch". "You knew that Al was going to shoot at us. Why didn't you say anything?"

" _I didn't think Mr. Merchants would actually die!"_

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?! You got rid of your own kid, because you're such a selfish little bitch!"

" _Well, I'm entitled to be happy! Did you call to insult me, or did you have something else to say?"_

"I've got something else to say, and I'll say it to you: I'm getting your kid back,"

" _What? Mr. Polinski is already going to deal with him. There's noway that you can..."_

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure that Mr. Polinski is unable to shoot him. I have more confidence in _you_ shooting him than this 'Polinski' dude,"

" _Wanna make a bet?"_

"You bet I do. If I get your kid back, I'll make sure you're stuck with him,"

" _I can easily call the cops and say that you were in on my son's kidnapping,"_

"Now, now, don't go doing that..."

" _Why not?"_

"If you do, I'll be sure to kill you and the rest of your family, before the police even get to me. You hear me?"

" _I don't believe you,"_

"Oh, really? Because, I never killed your kid? Believe me, Mrs. McCallister, Marv was the one incapable of killing anybody. Not me, sister. This Al dude doesn't scare me,"

" _What makes you so confident that he's not going to shoot my son? He shot you and Marv, didn't he?"_

"Let's just say, Al might want to keep the kid around for a bit longer. I get that creepy vibe from him, and I know that he's going to want the kid around,"

" _So, if you can get Kevin from Mr. Polinski, you'll give him back to me?"_

"Yeah. And you wouldn't kill him, would you?"

" _Well, it's not like my husband and kids don't know that I'm in on it..."_

"Oh, for God's sake! Make up some sort of excuse! If you kill that kid, I'll be killing _you_!"

" _Well, we'll see about that. Good day, Mr. Lime,"_

"Good day to you, you ungrateful bitch," I then hang up the phone...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, that was quite the chapter, now, wasn't it? Well, Kevin's not going to be killed, and Al made a deal that, after the punishment, he'd treat Kevin a little more decent. How will that go? And what will the punishment be? As for Harry's revenge, do you people understand it? I had to think it through and change a few things, just so it would make sense! Harry's going to do what you people have been wanting him to do: go after Kevin. Oh! And what excuse would Kate make for not killing her son, if she were to get him back? Well, we'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: I just realized that my font is back to normal... And that this story will possibly go on into June...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	42. Chapter 42: The Location of Al

**Chapter 42: The Location of Al**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm now laying across the floor in the backseat of the truck. My hands are still taped together, but he's also quieted me with more tape. I couldn't scream out, even if I wanted to. My head hurts too much, and I'm too weak to even raise my voice. So far, it's been a quiet trip to wherever we're going. I don't know if we're going back to Al's place, or if we're going somewhere else.

My thoughts are interrupted, when Al asks me, "Want some music?" How could I be able to answer him? He then looks down at me, expecting an answer. I just shrug. "I'll turn it on, anyway," The radio is turned on, and a song by Michael Jackson is instantly on: _Thriller_. My favourite from him! "Oh. Michael Jackson, huh? You like him?" Al looks back down at me. I nod. "Well, I'll let you finish this song, then I'll change it to _my_ favourite stuff," Oh no... Country music... I just sigh. Though, him turning the music to Country is the least of my worries. I still have to worry about what my punishment will be. So, for now, I'll just enjoy _Thriller_ , while it's on. "We'll be heading back to my place," Al starts talking over the music. Please be quiet! I want to enjoy this, while I can! "Then, after I do some packing, while you're being punished, we'll be leaving," _Leaving_? Leaving to where? I try to enjoy the music, but my thoughts asking "where?" keep taking over. "I haven't really decided where we'll go yet, but I'll figure it out," He looks back down at me, yet again. "You need to get cleaned up and changed," He faces forward again. "I have some clothes that you can change into," I'm not wearing anything of _yours_! "Don't worry, it'll be what little clothing I have left of my son. Then, we'll be on a bus to somewhere. I still have to plan. So, for now, just sit, relax, and enjoy this song," Just as he says that, the song finishes, switching to another song: _Dr. Feelgood_ by Motley Crue. I love Motley Crue! Though, my excitement soon fades, when Al says, "Well, it looks like your song's over. Now, it's time to switch over to _my_ music..." He switches to his crummy station, and I instantly feel that, even if he _will_ be nicer to me, all hope is lost...

 **Harry's PoV:**

After I hang up the phone, I sigh, resting my head on the telephone. "You OK, sir?" a female voice asks, startling me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," A pretty blonde woman, maybe in her twenties, is standing there, smiling at me, but I can also see the concern in her eyes. I can see that she's a nurse, because of the scrubs that she's wearing.

"Yeah, um..." I try to make up something, so I say, "I need to find out where an 'Al Polinski' lives. I just got some terrible news, and I need to find him,"

"Oh, well, I'll see if I can look it up on the computer for you?"

"That'd be wonderful, thank you,"

"Well, come on, then," I follow her back over to a desk. I don't know if she's a nurse or a receptionist, but she's obviously a hospital worker. She clicks a few times, then types something. She then asks me, "Is it 'Al Polinski' or 'Allen Polinski'?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure..."

"Well, I'll just look up 'Al Polinski', then," She types in the name, then tells me, "There's an Al Polinski that lives just outside of town."

"I don't even know what town we're in, ma'am. I came here by ambulance. I just lost a friend of mine..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She looks up at me. "Well, you're in the town of Albion." She then gives me the address of where Al's located.

"Thank you, ma'am,"

"You're very welcome,"

I start to leave, but then I turn back to her and ask, "How far am I from that address?"

"I wouldn't know, sir. He seems to be located on the New York Route, though,"

"Alright. Thanks!"

I then rush out the door, as she hollers out "good luck" to me...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks! Well, that was interesting! What will the punishment be? And where will Al and Kevin be going? Harry seems to be trying to figure out Al's address! Will he find Kevin and save him? Well, you're just going to have to see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: If any of you know New York State better, would you please let me know? I Googled as best I could...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	43. Chapter 43: Questionable Punishment

**Chapter 43: Questionable Punishment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I seemed to have dozed off to the music playing, because I wake up, when I feel the vehicle squeak to a stop. "We're back," Al looks down at me, and I just turn away my head. "Well, come on, kiddo. I might as well punish you now, and get it done and over with," Can't I just pack or do something like that? Al exits the vehicle and strolls around to the back of the truck. He opens the backdoor that's closest to my feet. He proceeds to pull me out by my feet, until my legs are hanging out of the truck. He grabs on to me by my arms by then and continues to pull me out the rest of the way. He tries to force me to walk back to the house, but I'm too scared of my punishment to follow orders. So, I try to plant my feet into the ground. "Kevin, come on," he orders, in a gruff voice. He tries to drag me along, but I start panicking, desperately trying to plant my feet into the ground. "That's it! You asked for it, you little jerk!"

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I'm hanging pretty much up-side-down, but that doesn't stop me from starting to panic. I cry and try to kick and hit Al, but he hangs on to me tightly, refusing to let me go. I'm brought into the house and flopped onto the floor. The back of my already painful head makes contact with the floor. There's nothing I can really do, except groan into the tape covering my mouth. Once Al closes the door and bolts it, he leaves the room. I'm left here alone with unbound feet. Surely, I can use this to my advantage!

I try to stand up. Luckily, my hands are taped in front of me, so I can use them as leverage to help me up. I'm finally on my feet and I pull the tape away from my mouth, as I look up at the door, seeing if I'm able to unbolt it. As I start to make my way towards the door, I hear someone, Al, come up behind me, and I turn around, startled. I scream out, before he grabs on to me by my bound wrists and pulls me away from my chance of freedom. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?! Do you want _triple_ the punishment?! Because, I'll give that to you!"

"No! I'm sorry!" I plead.

"Well then, knock it off and get downstairs!" He pushes me toward the basement door again. He opens it and points, ordering, "Get downstairs,"

"It's scary down there!"

"It'll be even more scary, if you don't follow orders! Now, go!" He pushes me toward the staircase, which causes me to nearly fall down them. I start to slowly make my way down the stairs, but Al impatiently forces me down faster, by hanging on to my collar at the back of my sweater.

"Please don't make me go down here..." I beg.

"It's your own damn fault, kid. If you hadn't of tried to escape, _twice_ , then you'd be upstairs right now, helping me pack," I knew it...

Once I'm down onto the concrete or cement floor, I'm forced over to the room that he keeps me in down here. "Please don't do _that_ again..." I start to cry again, beginning to quiver.

"I don't have time to do that. I have to pack, remember?" I sigh with relief, instantly. I don't think I've ever been more relieved about anything more in my life, besides my Mom actually being alive, and me saving my house and myself last year.

"Thank you..." I continue crying, though.

"Though, I'm going to keep you on this bed the entire time. I'll come down and get you in a bit," He sits me down on the bed. He grabs the chain and clamps it onto my ankle again. "Lay down," he orders, and I just comply to what he says. I'm so relieved that he's not doing _that_ to me, frankly, I don't care what else happens. He unwraps my hands from the tape, but then tells me to roll over onto my side. I do just that and I look back up at him, when I hear the sound of duct tape. He wraps my hands behind my back, instead. "Believe me, kid, if I had the time, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again, but I really don't have the time."

"Why are you in such a rush?" I ask.

I hear more tape being pulled away from the roll. "Because, I'm supposed to do something for a certain someone: kill you. But, I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'll just take you away from here, so that she doesn't find out,"

" _She_?" I question.

"Shit..." he mutters. "It's nobody... Nobody, at all..." He tries to cover up saying "she", but I know that he's hiding something... What could it be? I'm flipped back over, as another strip of tape covers my eyes. I hear Al moving around in the room, until some sort of material is wrapped around my mouth. My head is lifted up from the hard bed, until Al finishes wrapping my mouth. He should've just kept my mouth taped shut... "Now, I'm not granting you hand freedom, here. That way, I know that you can stay on this bed. You are not to move from this spot. You hear me?" I nod. "Alright," He messes up my hair, once again. "I'll be back down in a bit, so that I can, not only free you from your punishment, but so I can get you changed down here. We've got a long way to go, and I can't have people seeing you all grubby."

I hear his footsteps exiting the room, as I'm just left laying here. I'm looking up at the ceiling, but I see nothing but black. Al said that I'd have to suffer a punishment like never before. Though, other than my hands not being granted freedom, the tape covering my eyes, instead of my mouth, and vice versa, there's nothing to be scared about. Sure, it's uncomfortable being tied up, difficult to breathe, while being gagged, and terrifying, being blinded, but I'd go for this over _that_ any day... I sigh with relief. Though, I start to realize how pissed Al was at me for trying to escape, _twice_ , so there must be more to this punishment that he's not telling me... I lay frozen still, afraid that Al's not packing, but actually watching me...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I have to hitchhike, in order to get to Al's place. So, I do what any hitchhiker does, stick out my thumb. All of my money is in my car—my _abandoned_ car. Surely, it's been stolen, by now... I probably have zero dollars to my name right now. I guess I'll just have to pull off another heist on my own...

Many vehicles drive passed me. It makes me wonder why hitchhikers just don't walk to their destination, considering how many cars pass them. Though, I get very lucky, when someone in a black truck pulls up to me. He rolls down his window, and once I see who it is, I gasp...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow. That ended differently than I expected! I kind of have a slightly altered plan now! Well, what do you think of the "punishment like no other" that Kevin's going through? Is Al really in a hurry? What's going to happen? Who was it that pulled up to Harry? We'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: WHAT'S WITH THE BOLDNESS ON FANFICTION?! IS THIS A NEW THING OF THEIRS?!**

 **PPS: _Beat it_ by Michael Jackson just came on the music station! Thankfully, I'm home alone (ha ha), because I'm blaring that baby! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	44. Chapter 44: A Run-in to Escape

**Chapter 44: A Run-in to Escape**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I get very lucky, when someone in a black truck pulls up to me. He rolls down the window, and once I see who it is, I gasp. " _You_!" Anger and rage boil up inside of me all over again.

"Who would've thought I'd run into _you_ again?"

"What are you doing here? Where's the kid?!"

"Why should you care? _You're_ the one that kidnapped him first!"

"I don't care! Where's the kid?!"

"Oh, back at my place. He's being... well taken care of there,"

"Take me to him!"

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, I'm the one that Kate hooked him up with. Let me keep him. Don't make the shooting of you and your friend a complete waste of time,"

"Especially when you killed my friend!"

"What? I did that? I'm sorry," he apologizes, with false sympathy.

I try to hold in my anger, as I say, "If you were _really_ sorry, you'd take me to the kid,"

"Uh, I don't think so. You see, he's going on a little trip. I promised his Mother. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get home now," He motors away from me, which makes his truck blow smoke in my face.

"Son of a bitch!" I shout out. I should've just strangled the man and took the truck, while I had the chance! As I watch the truck disappear further and further down the road, I'm even more desperate to get to that asshole's place...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear Al storm into the room, as I'm trying to sleep. "Come on, get up!" he orders, as he sits me up. He frees my hands, but nothing else on me. I try to pull the tape away from my eyes, but Al orders, "No!" Scared of what he'll do, if I don't listen, I jump a little, placing my arms back down onto the bed. He releases the clamp from my ankle, before he throws what feels like a plastic bag full of soft items at me. "Put those clothes on. We've gotta go," Since he didn't remove the material from my mouth, I'm unable to ask anything. I don't hear Al leave the room, so I just sit here, until he does. "Come on! I don't got all day!" He's expecting me to change in front of him! I set the plastic bag down onto the bed and get changed in the dark. I don't know what I'm wearing, but I hope it's not _too_ embarrassing... I must admit, though, it's not uncomfortable. "Come on, put your old clothes in the bag. We've gotta get upstairs," This whole time, I'm patting around like a blind person, because I've been blindfolded by tape. I find my original clothes and put them into the bag, where my new ones were, originally. "Come on, come on!"

He rushes me out of the room, holding on to my arm, while I'm holding on to the bag. He leads me upstairs, and I can't see where he's leading me to. Though, I feel like I'm forced against a surface. I feel around, and it seems to be a counter and sink. I think it's the bathroom counter and sink, because Al's led me too far for it to be the kitchen counter and sink.

He finally pulls the tape away from my eyes, and once my vision returns, I see that I'm right about being in the bathroom. I can see my reflection in the mirror, and I don't look very healthy... I can see the material that's covering my mouth now, which Al pulls down. "Wash yourself up. You look ill," I _feel_ ill... Al's standing behind me, waiting for me to obey. "Well, come on, hurry up!" I set down the bag of clothes, turn on the sink, and quickly wash my face with some water and my hands. "I still have to treat that head injury."

He sighs, as he bends down beside me. I step aside, so that I'm not in his way. As he's searching for what I'm assuming is the medical kit, I look at myself in the mirror, once again. I look at my clothes, and I'm wearing a blue shirt—which feels like a T-shirt—and a blue plaid, long-sleeved, button-up shirt over it. When I look down at myself, I can see that I'm wearing blue jeans, as well. I thought so...

"Here it is!" He rises up again, holding a black box with snaps on it. He undoes the snaps and opens it. I was right, when I assumed that he was getting a medical kit. "How many times have I used this kit on my son..." he mutters, pulling out some ointment and a Q-tip. I can only imagine _why_ his son would need treatment from the medical kit so much. Probably from him being beaten all the time... As Al's tending to my wound, I gasp and try to pull away from him. "Quit moving, kid! I don't got time for this shit!"

"I'm sorry, but it hurts!" I whine.

"Quit your whining. My son never did this much whining,"

"Well, I'm not your son! And I have a worse injury than he's ever had!"

"You don't know that,"

I gasp, before I ask, "Why? What worse things did you do to him that you didn't do to me?" I look at him, and he pulls away from me.

"You'd better watch your mouth there, you little fuck, or I'll show you what I'm capable of,"

"Did you ever call your son the names you call me?"

"No," He turns away from me, throwing the Q-tip away and putting the ointment back in the box.

"I don't believe you,"

"I'm telling you, kid," He turns back to face me. "I never called my son any names."

"Then, why me?"

"Because," He turns to snap the box shut. "I don't like you..."

"Likewise," He gives me a look, before returning the box back under the counter. I'm tempted to try and run, but I know that within two seconds, Al would grab me, and I'd be in even more trouble than I'm already in. He closes the cupboards and stands up straight again. He grabs a hold of my arm and pushes me out of the bathroom, as he grabs a hold of the plastic bag off of the counter.

He brings me out to the main room, and I see boxes of canned and boxed food, all in cardboard boxes, stacked on top of each other. I look down at them, questioningly. "I did a little shopping a bit ago," I look up at him, wide-eyed. He tosses the bag down onto the table, grabs his jacket, and puts it on. I guess he senses that I'm looking at him, because he looks at me and asks, "What?"

"When did you go shopping?"

"When you were down in the basement,"

"I thought you said you were going to pack?"

"I did pack," He zips up his coat. "But, once I finished, I went out shopping." He was gone, and I didn't even realize it! I could've used that time to escape!

"Where are we going to, that we'd need food?"

"On a long trip," He answers, patting around his coat, seeming to be in search of something. "I don't know where yet, but I'll know, once we get there."

"You said we were going to take the bus. What about your truck?"

"I'm ditching it,"

"Oh, really?" I cross my arms.

"Yes. I'm sure my truck is being hunted down, so I need to ditch it. Now, shut up and help me carry out these boxes," I just keep standing and looking at him, arms crossed. He looks at me and points to the boxes. "Don't just stand there! Move!" I'm startled into grabbing the box that's on top of the other. It's heavier than it looks!

I look down at the second box, seeing that it's also a box of non-perishable food. "What? No beer?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Don't get snarky, kid! Don't you know that you can't bring alcohol on public transportation?!"

"I guess I didn't think about that..." I try to hold this box, without dropping it, but it's a lot harder than it looks!

Al picks up the other box and just carries it under his arm. That way, he has a firm hold of my arm, with his free hand, as he leads me out of the house and over to the truck. I look at the bag on the way out, wondering if he's going to leave it there. I also wonder where his packed things are. Al must have seen that I'm looking at the bag, because he tells me, "Don't worry, this is not all that we're bringing out to the truck," I wasn't worried... We continue to carry the cardboard boxes out of the house. Not only am I curious as to where we're going, and what's going to happen there, but I'm also terrified of it...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was exciting! So, it was Al that pulled up to Harry! Al was out shopping, and Kevin didn't even know about it! He could've escaped from, not only his punishment, but from Al, in general! Kevin got pretty snarky there, but there may be a reason for that! As for where they're going, and what's going to happen there, we'll just have to wait and see! Until then, toodaloo (I thought I'd change it up)! :D**

 **PS: IT'S NOT JUST FANFICTION THAT'S DOING THIS BOLDNESS! A COUPLE OTHER WEBSITES ARE DOING IT, TOO! WHAT IS GOING ON, HERE?!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	45. Chapter 45: The Journey and Truth

**Chapter 45: The Journey and Truth**

 **Peter's PoV:**

I come downstairs and I hear Kate in the other room say, "Whatever way you want. Just make sure it's done by tomorrow," I stand at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, waiting for her to come in here. It isn't long, before she does. She looks at me, startled. "Oh, Peter!"

"Who was it that you were talking to, Kate?"

"Nobody. Nobody, at all. Excuse me, I have to go upstairs now," She brushes passed me and starts to head upstairs, and I'm tempted to follow her, but I don't know if I should. Though, I have a pretty good idea of what she's doing...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I try to go back to reading my comic. Though, I'm having even worse luck than I did before with concentrating on it. I hear a knock on my door, and assuming that it's Dad again, I just say, "Come in," The door opens, and I look up, seeing that it's Mom. "Oh, Mom!"

"Hi, honey," She smiles at me, closing the door behind her. "We need to talk about something..."

"What?"

"Remember that little talk we had yesterday?"

"About Kevin?"

"Yes," She looks down, clearing her throat, then looks back up at me. "Yes, about Kevin."

"Is he all right?"

"No. No, he won't be. I heard you and your Father talking. You might wanna be a little more discreet with your conversations. You're planning on getting me arrested, huh? Your own Mother? Your Father's own wife?"

"Why should it matter to us? You got rid of your own son..."

"I had my reasons!" she cuts me off.

"Oh? And we don't?"

"Look, I told you what would happen, if you told your Father! But, you wouldn't listen to me, would you? Well now, your brother will pay the price, if he hasn't, already," She turns around to reopen the door.

"What did you do?" I ask, with fear rising.

"Your brother will be killed..." She opens the door, leaves the room, and closes the door again, without another word...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Al carries his packed bag of clothes out to the truck, while having a hold of my arm. I carry out the plastic bag of my original clothes out to the truck, as well. We load the rest of the stuff into the back of the truck, then I'm led to the passenger side of the vehicle. Once we're inside, Al starts the truck. I just look at him, as he's doing this. "Put your seat belt on," he tells me.

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

"You never cared before," I state, grabbing a hold of the belt to clip into the buckle.

"I _don't_ care, but if we get pulled over, I don't want to get in shit," He puts the truck into gear and starts to back out of the small driveway.

"Well, what about the times you tied me up on the floor? You'd really get in trouble for that!"

"I know, but this is different. You're washed up, and have clean clothes on. No one will suspect a thing,"

"Because, I'm going out into public?"

"Exactly," We drive down the road for a few minutes in silence, until Al brings up, "By the way, once we get to our new location, I'll be taking you clothes shopping."

"Clothes shopping? But, I hate clothes shopping!"

"So do I, kid," He smirks, chuckling a little bit. "But, if you're going to be living with me, I can't have you all grubby. You'll also be showering, once you get there, too."

"Wouldn't this be my last time going out into public?"

"Maybe," His smirk widens. I'm horribly confused. If he's kidnapped me, wouldn't he want me out of public as much as possible? I just look out the window, and it isn't long, before he puts on his annoying station. I just stare at him. "What? It's _my_ truck, kid. Don't go looking at me like that," I just sigh, rest my face in my one hand, and stare back out the window. "Look, don't be having this attitude out in public, OK?"

"Why not?" I look back at him again.

"Because, we don't want people asking questions, do we?"

" _You_ don't, but _I_ certainly do,"

"Don't go thinking about pulling any stunts. Once we get to our destination, I _will_ have time to do _that_ to you," he says, with smite.

"If you don't want to be caught, why take me out into public, in the first place?"

"Well, I have to leave town, somehow," The radio station, for some reason, starts to go all staticky. "Son of a bitch..." he mutters, trying to adjust the tuning.

"Must be a sign," I sarcastically say.

"Shut up," he groans. "Oh, screw it..." He decides to shut off the radio, before not even a minute later, turning it back on and switching to my radio station. I smile with satisfaction. "Only because there's no other clear station!" He rests his head on his knuckle, while using his other hand to drive.

"Thank you!" I proudly say, as another song that I enjoy plays: _Nothin' But a Good Time_ by Poison.

"Yeah, whatever..." he grumbles. The song soon finishes, though, and I'm a little saddened by it, because Poison is another one of my favourite bands! Though, I'm anxious to find out what song they'll play next! I'm happy when they play _Turn Me Loose_ by Loverboy. I love this song! I then realize that Mom loves this song, too. This was the same song that Mom and I sang to the night I was kidnapped by Harry and Marv... I'm no longer happy that the song is on, but saddened, as I think about, not only my Mother, but the rest of my family, too. I wonder if they're all trying to find me? "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" I look at him.

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Oh," I wipe away my tears. "I didn't even know I was crying..."

"You not like this song, or something?"

"No, it's not that..."

"Then, what is it?" he pries.

"My Mom..." I answer, as more tears, that I'm aware of now, flow out of my eyes.

"What about her?"

"She loves this song... We sang to it our last night together..." I rest my head against the window, as I curl up on the seat, starting to bawl.

"Oh..." is all that he says, seeming to not know what to say. "Well, I can turn it off for you?" he offers, which I'm surprised that he does.

"No..." I shake my head. "Keep it on. Please? I wanna think of her..."

"But, you're crying! I don't want to have to deal with you crying!"

"Please?" I try again.

"Fine... Whatever..." he mutters. "From now on, though, no crying unnecessarily, OK?" I just nod. "Or, I'll give you something to cry about," I just look at him with my teary eyes. "Don't give me that look. We can't have people know that you've been crying."

"Kids cry in public all the time..." I look back out the window.

"Yeah, but not _my_ kid,"

Knots form in my stomach, when I shoot him a look of fear and disgust. "I'm not your goddamn kid!"

"Well, you look like him, and you're dressed like him. Heck, you even act like him sometimes; you might as well be..." He starts to smirk.

"Pick someone else to do your sick fantasies with!"

"I'm warning you, kid," he says, of course, in a warning tone.

"Besides, people wouldn't believe that you were my Father, anyway! You're too old and ugly!"

"That's it!" Uh-oh... It seems like my anger got me into trouble, yet again... He pulls over the truck on the side of the road and shuts off the vehicle, which, of course, shuts off the radio, too. He undoes his seat belt and climbs into my seat, in an instant. I scream, holding my hands up to my face, defensively. He grabs on to my arms, though, and starts shouting at me, "You like getting punished, don't you?!"

"No!" I have my head turned away, as I'm still crying.

"Well then, shut your goddamn trap!" He pulls down my arms and slaps me. He pulls away from me, as I slide down in my seat, feeling like a helpless victim, once again. "Quit that fucking crying!" He puts on his seat belt again and starts the vehicle back up. The radio starts to play again, but Mom and I's song is now done, and the News people are talking about current News. "Let's hope they don't talk about us—well, more so you—on he News. Or else, we're in big shit... _I'm_ in big shit..."

"Good..." I say, through my tears. It feels like Al flicks the side of my head, like what he did, when he tried to get me drunk earlier.

"What did I say?" he warns.

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever. Just sit up in your damn seat," I wipe away my tears again, as I start to do as Al says. "Look in the glove box; there should be some napkins or something in there. We can't have you crying in public," I open the glove box, and I discover that Al was right about the napkins. I pull out a couple and use them to dry my eyes. "Close it," he tells me, which I obey. I wipe my eyes to the best of my ability. He looks at me and smiles, satisfied. "Fine. Now, put them in the garbage. I don't want garbage in my truck," I want to come out with the sarcastic comment, "You don't want garbage in your truck, yet you allow the horrible smell of cigarette smoke," Though, I know that that wouldn't be wise, at all. At last, we finally arrive in a town. It looks like a small town, and I wouldn't think it'd have a bus station, but, apparently, it does. We're driving through the town, and I see very little people on the sidewalks. I start thinking how I could get attention to myself, but Al warns, "Don't you even think about it..." I look at him, then forward. "If you want to get yourself into more trouble, then go ahead. Otherwise, don't."

I look at him and say, "What if I get help? I wouldn't get into trouble,"

"Yes, you would," He looks over at me, giving me his very terrifying smirk again. "I'd kill them," I don't know how true that is, but I just look back out the window, probably with a contorted face, since I'm thinking about what Al said. "The bus station is just up here." He points up ahead with his finger.

"I can't wait..." I say, with a mellow, yet sarcastic voice. Al just sighs.

We pull into the parking lot, as Al says, overly cheery, in my opinion, "We're here!" Oh, great... What a wonderful bus ride this will be...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Wow. I didn't expect this chapter to end up this long, since I started Kevin's PoV so late! I'm saying "Kevin's PoV", because I did Peter's and Buzz's last night, but since it was even later last night, I decided to put off Kevin's PoV, until tonight! I didn't even think I'd finish it, let alone have it extensive! My fingers just didn't want to stop! Well, what do you think will happen? Will Peter and Buzz still try to get Kevin back and/or get Kate arrested? What's going to happen to Kevin? He was quite snarky, that's for sure! And it got him into trouble! Kevin remembered his last night with his Mom, and we also found out something about Al! The question still remains, though: Where are they going, and what's going to happen, when they get there? Well, I'm formulating an idea, actually! ;) Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: The song _Turn Me Loose_ just came on... Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	46. Chapter 46: The Bus Trip

**Chapter 46: The Bus Trip**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Al and I unload the truck at the bus station parking lot. I have a hold of the things I carried the first time, while Al carries his. He's still able to grab a hold of my arm and lead me over to where the bus will pull up. Luckily, it's a coach bus. Coach buses are always comfortable, unlike school buses... There's a bit of a lineup for the bus. My hands are full, but an idea starts to formulate in my head. I look down at a woman's behind, seeing that she's wearing a skirt. If I pulled her skirt and blamed it on Al, maybe I could get away or get some help? Though, since I was mulling it over for too long, the idea quickly shatters, because the bus now pulls up.

"Come on," Al says, in a gruff voice, pulling me along in the line. We board the bus, and we sit at the front, where no one can see or talk to us. Al makes sure that I'm sat in the window seat. We set down our luggage and buckle our seat belts, as we wait for the bus to take off. "Son of a bitch... Is this thing ever going to take off?" I see some people walking by. Maybe, if I knocked on the window, I could get Al to cause a scene, getting attention to myself? I start knocking on the window, just as the bus takes off in slow motion. I don't say anything, I just knock. "What are you doing?!" Al hisses at me, pulling my arm away from the window.

"I thought I saw someone I knew..." I make up.

"Yeah, right..." he mutters, crossing his arms and facing forward again.

"Well, I did!" I raise my voice a little.

"Would you shut it?!" he growls at me.

"Is everything OK?" Surprisingly, the bus driver asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine..."

"No!" Al places his hand on my thigh, making me gasp. He gives me a warning look. I quit trying to make a scene right now, because I know what that hand placement means...

"I'm sorry, sir, my son is just being a little cranky,"

"Yeah, kids are like that on long trips," the driver states, as he drives the bus further and further away from the station. He's talking about me like I'm not even here...

"I know," Al glares at me. "Believe me, I know..." His hand is finally removed from my thigh. Feeling uncomfortable all over again, I curl up in the seat and just stare out the window. I know that Al's warning is true. I think about my Mother and the rest of my family, and if they're ever going to save me, as I try to hide the tears that are forming all over again...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I continuously curse to myself, as I continue to hitchhike up the highway, hoping for a ride. The asshole was right there! Right there! Why didn't I kill him, while I had the chance?! I look behind me, when I hear a vehicle start to slow down. I see that it's another black truck. If that's Al, what the hell is he doing back here?!

I soon realize that my chance of strangling the killer of my friend has faded, because I realize that it's not Al driving. Once he's pulled up to me, he asks, "Need a lift?"

"Yeah, thanks," He opens the door for me, as I climb in.

I close the door and buckle my seat belt. He holds out his hand and greets, "I'm Ethan, Ethan Robinson," The man looks like a blonde version of James Cromwell. Though, he also looks a little familiar, but I can't place where...

I don't bother shaking hands. I just say, "I'm Henry, Henry Lined,"

"Nice to meet you," he says, seeming a little disheartened that I didn't shake hands with him. He places his hand back on the wheel, then puts the vehicle into gear again. Besides the Country music that I don't overly care for that the radio's playing, there's an awkward silence for a few minutes, before he asks, "So, where do you need to go?"

"To an Al Polinski's place, but I also need to get to my car, which is stuck at the side of the highway,"

"Do you want to go to this Al's place first?"

"If you wouldn't mind, yeah. I have the address right here," I hold up the small piece of paper.

"Actually, Mr. Polinski is a friend of mine. I know exactly where that address is,"

"Oh, good!" I'm relieved.

"May I ask why you're going there?"

"I can't tell you, if you know the guy..."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Lined, but Mr. Polinski is a friend of mine. I can't just take you there, without knowing the reason why,"

"Fine. If I tell you, would you promise not to throw me out at the side of the highway?" I glance at him.

"That depends on what it is..."

"You see, your friend, Al... Your friend, Al, has taken my kid..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that wasn't as long as last night's, but it's still pretty lengthy! What do you think will happen for the rest of the bus ride? Kevin tried something, but it didn't work! He also almost tried to do what he did in _Home Alone 2_ , but that actually failed (kind of like how it did in CoverGirl7210's _On Ice_ )! As for the trip to Al's place, how do you think that will go? How does this "James Cromwell lookalike" know Al? How will he react to Harry's half-truth? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	47. Chapter 47: The Search

**Chapter 47: The Search**

 **Harry's PoV:**

"You see, your friend, Al... Your friend, Al, has taken my kid..." I say to the man, with difficulty.

"What?" he asks, in disbelief.

"I don't blame you for not believing me..."

"You're right, I don't! This is preposterous!"

"I can assure you, sir, that it's not,"

"I'll believe you, when you show me some proof!" He starts to pull over the vehicle.

"No, please! If you just take me to his house, I'll get you to believe me, I swear it!"

"Fine!" he huffs. "I'll take you to his house, and if you don't show me any proof of this, I'm dropping your ass off on the side of the highway. I can easily tell Al about this, you know,"

"It's not like you can call him and ask..." I clench my teeth, saying, as I look out the window.

"His house is not far. But, I mean it, sir, I'll not only dump you off at the side of the highway, I'll call Al and tell him about this bullshit," This man is clearly not happy about my truth...

There's an awkward silence, still with his obnoxious music playing, until we finally pull up to Al Polinski's house. It's a small house, clearly owned by a redneck. The black truck is no longer in the driveway, so I just curse, "Son of a bitch!" I missed him...

"Well, they're not home, unless your kid's in there,"

"I know where he went. Well, sorta..."

"Where?"

"He told me that he was taking the kid on a trip. I don't know where to exactly, but on a trip!" I explain to Ethan, in a flustered tone, expressed through my hands.

"A trip?"

"I don't know! I guess to kill the kid!"

"Well, do you want to go in there and find out?"

"Of course I do!"

I start to exit from the truck, when Ethan tells me, "I'll go with you," I just sigh and roll my eyes, as he also exits from the truck. We start to enter the house, and I'm hoping that we find something...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's been awhile, since we've left the bus station. I'm staring out the window, thinking about home and my family—my Mother, especially. I can only imagine what Mom would do, if she found out that Al did _that_ to me... Will I ever be able to get out of this mess? Will I ever be able to go home? What types of Hell will I have to go through at our new location? I thought Al was supposed to be treating me better, but he hasn't been keeping his word, that's for sure...

I get an idea to help me escape. I look back at my seat, trying to get Al's attention. "What's going on with you? What are you looking at?"

"I was wondering if I could use the bathroom?"

"Well then, instead of looking back at your seat, for some odd reason, just ask!"

"Well, can I? Please?"

"Why must I let you?"

"I have to go... Please?"

"I'm planning on holding mine for the entire trip, because I don't trust you,"

"Well, do _you_?"

"Do I what?"

"Have to go. Do you have to go?"

"Yes and no... I do, but it can wait. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you could go right before me, so that I'm not left alone!"

"What are you planning, kid?"

"Nothing!" I reply, defensively.

"Well, I'll go after you, just to make sure that you don't," Dammit...

"I'm not planning anything, though!"

"Alright. So, you don't mind me going afterwards, then?"

I try to think if I could do a different idea—one that Al won't see. I finally agree, saying, "Alright..."

Al and I unbuckle our seat belts, as I'm still formulating a plan. I have to act quickly, since I have only a minute or two! He takes a hold of my hand, bringing me toward the back of the bus. As I'm walking passed all these people, the idea finally clicks...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, we finally have an update! I'm sorry for not updating last night, I was just whooped. I _did_ manage to do Harry's PoV last night, though! Speaking of which, what do you think will happen next? Will Harry and Ethan find anything? When will we find out who this Ethan is to Al? What will Kevin do to try to escape? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	48. Chapter 48: The Search II

**Chapter 48: The Search II**

 **Harry's PoV:**

Ethan lets me inside of the house. I instantly smell cigarette smoke, which isn't a huge bother to me, since I smoke on and off. I can definitely tell that Al's a redneck, because of this place. "OK. You're welcome to look around, but I'm telling you, you won't find anything,"

" _He_ abducted _my_ kid! Why would I lie to you about that?!"

"Because, you could easily be making this up to steal from the guy!"

"If I wanted to steal from the guy, I would've just broken into his house!" Though, like Marv and I used to do, I'd plan it out first.

"Well, like I said, you're entitled to look, but as long as I go with you, just to make sure you don't pocket anything,"

"Oh, and you're just so trustworthy to Al, yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. We've known each other for a long time," He crosses his arms.

"Well, I find that hard to believe. The guy probably abducted you, when _you_ were a child,"

"No, actually,"

"Yeah, right... OK, come on," I start to traipse through the house, while the guy follows me. The first door I see on my right is a bedroom. The bed is Marvel superhero-themed, indicating that a boy has been or is supposed to be staying in this room. I look at the room, wide-eyed. I look back at Ethan, ready to make a smartass comment to him, since I've just been proven right, but when I look at the man, it looks like he's just seen a ghost. "Uh, you OK?" I ask, unsurely.

"Uh... Yeah..." He seems to be in search of what to say. "I just... Al... shouldn't have a boy's room in his house..."

"I told you so, didn't I?!"

"I mean... He _did_ have a son once... That was a long time ago, though... Surely, he would've made up the room to be different..."

"Doesn't that raise red flags to you?"

"A little..." He scratches the back of his head.

"Come on. Let's go check downstairs," I start to leave the doorway of the room, before turning around and asking the man, "There _is_ a downstairs, right?"

"A basement, yeah,"

I raise my hands and state, "There's always something suspicious in the basement, right?"

"Alright... I guess we'll go check..." The guy huffs, even though I know he's starting to believe me now. We start to head to where the basement is. Once I open the door, an eerie feeling instantly overcomes me. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"Yeah. I just... I just have a very bad feeling about this basement..."

"I guess there's only one way to find out..."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," Both Ethan and I trot down the basement stairs, as I'm wondering what kind of horror I'll discover down here...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As Al is pulling me by my hand to the back of the bus, where the bathroom is, I try to see if there isn't anybody looking down at a book, or something. That way, I can easily mouth the word "help". There's a lady sitting by the window, who seems to be gazing off into dreamland. She really seems to be the only one that's looking up, so I try to mouth "help" to her, but she doesn't seem to see me. I curse under my breath. Of all times for her to be in dreamland, why now?!

At last, Al and I make it back to the coach bus's bathroom. He opens the door and tells me to hurry up. Once the door closes, I lock it. I guess I should take this chance to use the facilities, while thinking of another idea. As I'm doing my business, I think of trying the same idea again, once we head back to the front of the bus. I then get an idea... I see the roll of toilet paper, of which I grab a sheet from, once I finish. Al knocks, impatiently. "Come on, Kevin," I fold the sheet of toilet paper and stuff it into my pocket, since there's absolutely nothing in here that I can write with. "Kevin, come on!"

"Coming!" I holler. I quickly catch a glimpse of the hand soap, but there's nothing I can do about it now, because Al's growing impatient.

I open the door, as Al says, relieved, "Finally! Alright, come on," He pulls me back into the bathroom and closes the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Like I said, I don't trust you,"

"I have to stay in the room, while you pee?" I ask, disgusted.

"Luckily, I don't have to do the other, huh?" He smirks, undoing his pants. "Turn around," He twirls his finger, which I happily obey. I turn around and stare at the sink with the corner of my eye. As he's doing his business, looking away, I start washing my hands. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't wash my hands yet,"

"Oh, for God's sake..."

"You were rushing me!" I defend.

"Oh, whatever..." I push some soap onto my hand and continue washing my hands, but I make sure to not wash off the soap. Instead, I turn back around, pull the toilet paper from my pocket, and write _"SOS"_ on the note with the soap as discreetly as possible. I know "SOS" means "save our souls", but it's easier to write than "help". "What are you doing, kid?"

"Nothing. Just drying off my hands on my pants,"

"There's a hand dryer right there," he tells me.

"I know, but I find my pants to be more effective," I fold the paper and stuff it into my pocket again.

"Whatever..." Al finally finishes. "Come on,"

He starts to grab my arm, but I state, sarcastically, "You didn't wash your hands,"

"Why should I?!" he asks, annoyed.

"Because, it's gross, if you don't!"

"Get used to gross, kid, because that's how it's going to be, with you living with me,"

"I'll get used to it, when pigs fly!"

"Just shut up and come on," He pulls me out of the bathroom, hanging on to my wrist, as he's pulling me up the aisle, back to our seat. I pull the note out of my pocket and throw it down on the seat beside the window-gazing woman. If I threw it right down on someone's book or something, that would cause them to get Al's attention, which is what I'm trying to avoid. Hopefully, the lady will see it, sooner or later; before it's time to get off the bus, anyway...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Yay! Another update! :D Well, Harry found the bedroom that Kevin was being kept in (sometimes)! It seems as though that Ethan's starting to believe Harry now! What do you think they'll find in the basement? Will the daydreaming lady discover Kevin's note? If so, what will happen? What will happen, if she _doesn't_? Well, we'll just have to see! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	49. Chapter 49: The Search III

**Chapter 49: The Search III**

 **Harry's PoV:**

As Ethan and I are trotting down the stairs, it becomes darker and darker down here. I turn to the right, once I see a room—a room that seems to be the only one down here. Once I'm in the doorway of the room, I gasp. "Jesus Christ..."

"Oh my god..." Ethan gasps.

"If he added an electric chair, a wooden plank with chains, and a few other devices, this could be a medieval torture room,"

"Well, you're close with that plank with chains thing; there's a chain attached to that bed, along with some duct tape and a rag,"

"Yeah, no kidding... Kevin must have been chained to that bed..." I don't know why, but I'm starting to feel a little bad and sorry for the kid... I turn to Ethan, who's starting to walk away, heading back to the staircase. "Hey! What are you doing?!" In the darkness of this basement, I can see that his head turns to look at me, before he bolts it up the stairs. "Hey! Ethan!" I call after him, as I start to follow him. I try to bolt after him up the stairs, but he's obviously more agile than me, especially because of his young age. I'm only halfway up the stairs, when he closes the door, seeming to lock it...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I sit here, staring out the window, waiting for the miracle of that lady finding my note to happen. Suddenly, Al's cellphone rings. He answers it, saying, "Hello? He what? You did what? I'm sorry, I'm on a bus right now, and the signal is screwing up. What happened?" I just look at him. "Oh, I see... Well, get your ass over there and don't worry about him. He's no threat to us. Alright. See you then,"

He hangs up the phone, when I ask, "Who was that?"

"Nobody of your concern," He stuffs his cellphone back into his pocket. I look down at this, thinking of an idea. "We're almost there. Maybe a half hour more..."

"Jee, I can't wait..." I sarcastically say, resting my head back on the window.

"You'd better watch your mouth, there, kid,"

I look back at Al and say, snarky, "It's not like you can punish me in front of all these people,"

He raises his hand, and I cringe my head a little bit. "I can, once we get to our destination. Now, shut up,"

He lowers his hand, when I ask, "Who's meeting up with us?"

"I told you, it's none of your concern!"

"Well, I'm gonna find out, anyway!"

"Yes, but not right now!" He seems to be losing his nerve with me.

"I thought you were supposed to be nicer to me! That's why I chose to live!"

"Yeah, well, you're making it mighty hard for me, kid!"

"I've been behaving!"

"No, you haven't! Now, shut your goddamn mouth!"

"Make me!"

"Hey, whose note is this?!" a female voice takes over the bus, asking, interrupting Al and I's bickering. I squeeze my eyes shut. That's not what I was hoping for, at all...

Al looks back in his seat. He mutters, "Jesus Christ..." Al flops back down in his seat. "You're so going to get it, when we get there..." I guess he sees that my eyes are squeezed shut and that I'm starting to cry.

"Hello?!" the lady calls out.

"I guess it was just placed on your seat as a joke, ma'am..." a man's voice states.

"Who would say 'SOS' on a note, for no reason?"

"I don't know, but nobody's answering you,"

I'm desperately holding in the urge to shout out "it's mine", but Al's warning me, under his breath, "Don't. You. Dare..."

This may be my last chance, so I call out, "It's mine!"

The driver slows down, as people start surrounding our seats. I open my eyes, and see Al's perv eyes glaring into me. "That's it..." Oh no... What did I do to myself?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow! I sure did leave both PoV's on a cliffy, didn't I?!:D What's going to happen to Harry? How will he get out? Who was it that Al was talking to on the phone? What's going to happen to Kevin, since he admitted to everyone that that note was his? Well, you're just going to have to see! Toodaloo! :D**

 **PS: That lady was a moron...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	50. Chapter 50: Coach Bus Captives

**Chapter 50: Coach Bus Captives**

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Hello?!" I knock on the basement door. "Ethan?! Hello?!" There's no answer... The jerk locked me in here! "Shit..." I mutter. I have no damn cellphone! There has to be something down here for me to use to bust my way out of here! I start trotting back down the stairs, hanging on to the railing in the pitch dark. Without the basement door open, there's no light down here, at all! I feel around, knocking things over, as I'm doing so. "Son of a bitch..." I'm trying to find a crowbar or something that I can use to pry the door open, but I'm unable to find anything! It doesn't help that it's completely dark down here! I then remember that there was a small window in the room that looked like a torture chamber. Like a blind person, I feel my way around down here, but I remember where the room was located: to the right of the stairs. I try to make my way through the basement junk, over to where the room is.

I finally make it into the room. I look up, seeing that I was right about there being a window. I see the outdoor light shining through, beating down into this Hell hole of a room. Unfortunately, though, I forgot how small it was... There's noway that I'll be able to fit through there! I curse under my breath, as I turn to leave the room again. Even if I _could_ find something to break open the window with, there's noway I'd be able to fit through it! An idea clicks, and I turn back around to look at the bed...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The bus finally pulls over. I'm tempted to try and run, but that idea is quickly gone, when Al pulls out a gun and aims it at my head. I sit here, crying and trembling, as Al shouts, "Alright! Nobody move! Or else, this kid gets it..." I hear a woman crying, and Al puts a stop to that, by shouting at her, "Alright! That's enough! You're the one that started this bullshit, anyway!" I guess it's the woman that found my note that's crying... "Driver, just continue on your merry way. We'll get off in the next town,"

"I could easily report you to the police," the driver states, starting to drive away.

"Oh, really? Well then, I could just easily kill you and drive the bus myself," Al turns to the rest of the bus. "I could kill all of you! I'm not afraid to!" Yes, you are. You didn't kill me...

"He wouldn't kill any of you..." I mutter, through my tears.

"Shut up!" I'm punched, all of a sudden. "He's lying! I _will_ kill you! All of you!"

"He wouldn't!" I burst.

"I said, fucking shut up!" He takes a fistful of my hair and smacks my head against the window, making me feel a little lightheaded after the sharp pain. I curl up in the seat and cry. Al then addresses the driver, "Just keep driving, mister," He sits down, with the gun still aimed to my head, and picks up his bag. He unzips his bag with his free hand and pulls out a coil of rope. He sets down the gun on the armrest, and before I'm able to grab it, he orders, while taking a hold of my hands, "Give me your hands," He wraps my hands together with the rope. He pulls out yet another ring of rope and binds my feet together, too. Al then calls out to the rest of the bus, "I have more rope! I'm not afraid to use it!" I sit, with my hands and feet tied together, crying non-stop. "Shut up," he warns. He holds the gun up to my head again. "I mean it, I _will_ kill this kid, followed by all of you on this bus," I glance up, seeing a man trying to grab the gun out of Al's hand, but Al obviously sees this for his old age, because he immediately smacks the guy in the head with the gun. He cries out, as Al pretty much screams at him, "Stay the fuck down!" Al demands from the driver, "How much longer?!"

"A few more minutes..." shakily, the driver answers.

"It'd better be... If _anyone_ says _anything_ about _anything_ of this to the police, I _will_ find out!"

"He's lying! How could he find out?"

Al seems to rip something else out of his bag and wraps it around my mouth, immediately. "There! Now, will you shut up?!" He looks at the direction of the driver again and warns, "Just keep driving, mister," I can see up ahead that we're just pulling up to another town. "Actually, no, drop us off here."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" The bus pulls over to the side of the road. Al points the gun to the other people, who seem to cower away. Al then grabs a hold of our luggage, flings it over his shoulders, unbuckles my seat belt, takes a hold of my shirt, and throws me over his shoulder. I look at the other passengers, pleadingly, but I don't think that there's anything that they can do! "Thank you all for cooperating," He turns to face the direction of the driver, once again. "Especially you, Mr. Driver. But, we must go now. We have a little engagement that must be taken care of," The gun is aimed at everyone on the bus, as he slowly starts to step off the bus. I look down at the driver, who looks like he wants to grab the gun, himself. "Don't you dare!" Al aims the gun at the driver. "Good. This boy's life depends on if any of you say anything. Remember that." Al steps off the bus, onto the side of the road. What's going to happen, now that we're on the side of the road? Al continues to aim the gun at the driver, until the doors close, and the bus pulls away...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow. That was certainly interesting! The whole bus was held up! Will somebody tell the police? Who knows? What was the purpose of being let out before the town? As for Harry, how will he get out of the basement? What purpose will the bed have for his idea? We'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	51. Chapter 51: A New Helper

**Chapter 51: A New Partner**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I look down at the bed, wishing that there wasn't a set of stairs. That way, I could take the bed and slide it right into the door! Though, since I'm unable to find anything in the rest of the dark basement, I get the idea to use a _part_ of the bed to help me get out of here! "Alright, you little fucker, let's see how easy you can break,"

I take a hold of the right bedpost at the headboard of the bed and try to pull it out of its socket. Since I'm unable to see anything in the basement, this is my best bet! I twist and try to pull it out, but all it seems to be doing is making an obnoxious squeaking sound. I don't seem to be making any progress! Finally, I think that I've made some progress, because the old bedpost pulls apart from its sockets. I think I'll be getting out of here, after all...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm carried away from the road and brought down into the deep ditch, where no one can see us. I'm thrown down onto the ground, and it isn't long, before Al's down on top of me, beating me. "What did I say, kid?!" He punches me. I'm unable to say anything! All's I can do is bawl... "I told you that if you misbehaved, you were gonna get it! Didn't I?!" He grabs on to the collar of my plaid shirt. "Well, didn't I?!" I desperately nod. He takes another swing at my face. I can feel my nose starting to bleed! I try to cry out for help, but Al shouts down the obvious to me, "No one can hear you! Especially with your mouth covered! Now, shut up!" A fist plummets toward my face, yet again. "Now, we're going to stay here, until my help shows up," Your _help_? I turn away my head, afraid. I can feel my nose dripping, and I can hear the sound of Al's cellphone buttons being punched. It isn't long, before he starts talking, "Hello? Yeah. Yeah. Where the hell are you? Oh, you are? Well, that will give me plenty of time," I glance up at my sick abductor, only to see him smirking down at me. I have a bad feeling about this... "OK. Yeah. The kid misbehaved on the bus. That's why he needs to be punished. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, he's mine. I'll let you take a shot at him later," A shot at doing _what_? "Alright. See you then," The phone claps shut, and Al continues to stare down at me. "Well now, my helper should be here in about a half hour. That should give me plenty of time," Al pulls up his bag alongside him. He searches through it, and it isn't long, before he finds yet another rag. This time, it's placed over my eyes. Now, luckily, I can't see anything that's about to take place. "Luckily, these ditches are deep, so that nobody can see us, eh?" Oh no... He's going to do _that_ again... I start to scream out, as Al tells me, in a hushed voice, "Don't worry, this won't take long." Oh no... Here we go again...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I gently knock on Mom and Dad's bedroom door, when I see Dad laying in bed, reading a newspaper in the light above his bed. "Dad?" He looks up at me. "Should we talk now?"

Dad removes his glasses and tells me, "Tomorrow, we'll tell the police about your Mother, OK?"

"Do you think she's telling the truth about Kevin?"

"I sure as hell hope not..." Dad looks back down at his paper again and says, "If it is or isn't true, the police still need to search for your brother and his abductors,"

"So, there's a chance that they'll find him... _dead_?"

"I hope not, bud..." It looks like Dad's trying not to cry. "Just go do your homework or whatever, OK? Your Mother's downstairs, and we can't have her coming upstairs and hearing us. Now, go on," Dad continues to look at his paper, when I head back to my room...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was also interesting! How's Harry going to use that bedpost as his way out of the basement? Who's going to be Al's new helper? Poor Kevin's going to have to go through that horrible act all over again... What's going to happen, when Buzz and Peter inform the police about Kate? Well, we'll just have to see! Adios! :D**

 **PS: COVERGIRL7210, WHERE'S THAT _ON ICE_ CHAPTER?! O.O**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	52. Chapter 52: A New Helper II

**Chapter 52: A New Partner II**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I manage to break the bedpost away from the rest of the bed, as it snaps. "Got you, you sucker," I chuckle, as I make my way out of the room and back into the dark part of the basement. I feel my way up the stairs, with the bedpost in-hand. I try to jam it between the door itself and the door frame. I try to pry the door open this way, but it doesn't seem to be working... "Come on, you fucker... I didn't do this all for nothing..." I try to jam it in between the door and the door frame even harder. "Come on, you sucker!" It still doesn't work, though... "If I had a crowbar, this would be a whole lot easier!" I try to bust the door open just a little more. I feel like I'm making some progress. I feel like the door's starting to give a little. I just hope that this bedpost doesn't break, until then...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The phone rings, and Al stops doing _that_ to me. I can barely breathe... "Hold on," He answers the phone, as I'm laying here, trembling, not able to do anything else. "What? Already? Well, give us five minutes. We're not decent," I burst into tears, as soon as he says that. "Shh," he tells me, then speaks back into the phone. We're right before the town. Like, right before the sign. Pull right up there, so that I can bring the kid up to the truck, immediately. Alright, bye," I hear him hang up, then he tells me, "Well, our ride's almost here, kiddo. Looks like we need to get ready," I hear Al shuffling around, then a zipper being zipped what I assume is up. I feel him redo my pants, as I start to bawl even more. "Look, buddy, don't cry, OK? Everything will be fine. If you behave, nothing else will happen, alright?" He unties my feet, and I'm tempted to get up and run, but he holds me down, sternly telling me, "Don't," He removes the blindfold, and I just see his glaring eyes. "I'm not untying your hands or ungagging you. I don't trust you," I hear what sounds like a vehicle with a loud engine pull up above the deep ditch that we're in. "Well, it seems like our ride's here. Come on," He grabs on to my arm and stands me up after he's collected the luggage. "Alright. We can't keep him waiting," He stands me up and starts pulling me up the hill. It hurts too much to walk and I feel too frazzled, sick, and tired to, as well. I probably _look_ the way I feel, too... I start to stumble, as Al forces me to stand up again. "Come on, no falling down on me!" As soon as we're up the hill, I see a black truck, and I think it's Al's, at first. My eyes widen at this, and Al tells me, "Oh? You think that's _my_ truck? Well, you're sadly mistaken. This is my new partner's truck."

Al pulls me to the truck and opens the backdoor. I have yet another bad feeling, when I'm pushed down onto the floor. I'm just able to look up, and see that it's a young blonde man driving. Al climbs in the back with me, setting down all of the luggage on top of me, nearly suffocating me. "Wow. What the hell did you do to the kid?"

"I taught him a lesson. I told you,"

"Dad!"

"Don't worry about it. You're supposed to be my new helper. Remember?"

"Yes, I know... I'm sorry..." I hear the man sigh. Though, this man called Al " _Dad_ "... Oh no...

"Kevin, I'd like you to meet my son, Ethan..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thank you again! Well now, that was really something! Will Harry get out of the basement? And, oh, snap! Ethan! You people remember Ethan, don't you? Damn... *Down down down* Well, what part will Ethan have in this abduction? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Damn, I love cliffies...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	53. Chapter 53: A New Helper III

**Chapter 53: A New Partner III**

 **Harry's PoV:**

The door finally busts open. I can't believe that actually worked! Though, as the door opens, the wooden bedpost snaps. I'm finally back up in the smoke-scented house. I have to call the McCallisters to inform them what happened. Though, if I'm hoping to get the kid back, I should have _Mr._ McCallister trust in me. I don't know how to get a hold of just _him_ , though... If I called the house, I'd possibly get an answer from that friend-murdering bitch, Kate. I wish I knew the cellphone number of Peter... Wait a minute! If I can't find his number in the phone book, then I'll get the operator to find it for me! Kate can't know about her husband helping me. As revenge for her killing my friend, she's getting her kid back. And that certainly can't happen, when the kid's dead, now, can it?

I try to find Al's phone and phone book. I search through the yellow pages, seeing if I can find it. Unfortunately, this book is only for New York State. "Dammit!" I curse. Though, I haven't given up hope yet! I look up the number to reach an operator, which I finally find. I dial the number, and I'm asked what number I need. I state that I need the cellphone number of Peter McCallister from Chicago, Illinois. I'm given the number, which I say thank you to the operator. I hang up the phone and say to myself, "Alright. Let's see how this goes..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Ethan, I'd like you to meet my new son, Kevin," I want to vomit, when he says that.

"Dad! You can't just kidnap a person and call them your kid!"

"You wanna bet?"

"This happened with that boy you found in New York City! You can't do this again with this kid!" What boy from New York City?

"Well, excuse me for not forgiving you for growing up! Your Mother took you away from me, and I couldn't see you!"

"Jee, I wonder why..."

"Enough out of you. Now, are you going to help me, or not?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I have the same vibe from him as I got from Marv. I try to smile, but the rag is pretty much preventing that from happening.

"Alright. Take us back to your place. You'll help me with him, right?"

"YES, Dad..."

"You helped me kill Joshua Stayner; I could get you to help kill this one, too,"

"Dad!"

"What? Look, I like this kid, OK? I don't want him to be killed, like Josh..." Joshua Stayner... Now that I think about it, I heard about that boy being abducted, then a week later, being murdered... Now, I really feel like I'll puke... "I really needed your help with Josh, because I couldn't do it myself," Is Al a wannabe killer, but doesn't have the nerve?

"Look, I don't wanna have to go through that again, OK?"

"Well, we won't have to, if he behaves himself," Al looks down at me with his blistering eyes again. "Right, little guy?" I can't help but look at him, wide-eyed. What the hell did Josh do that was so bad? Maybe he did what I did, but Al didn't like him as much as he likes me... I'm not sure whether to be terrified or thankful.

"Dad, Josh managed to try and escape once, and you got pissed at him. How many times has this one tried?"

"More than Josh, that's for sure. Though, I like this one. I want to keep him,"

"Dad..."

"Nevermind, son. Just keep driving. I have a bit of a surprise for him, once we get to your house..." Al's eyes beat down at me, and I know that this is going to be bad...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks! Well, that was quite interesting, wasn't it? Harry's finally out of the basement, and he's going to try to reach Peter! How will that conversation go? What do you people think about this kid, Joshua, that was apparently murdered by Al and Ethan? What do you think of Ethan's character? What will he be like in the future? Well, you'll just have to see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	54. Chapter 54: The Trip to Ethan's

**Chapter 54: The Trip to Ethan's**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I finally receive an answer on the opposite end, _"Hello? Who is this?"_

"I'm Harry Lime, your son's ex-abductor,"

There's a pause on his end, before he asks, seemingly stunned, _"... What?"_

"Yes. Listen, I know who has your kid now, and I can help you get him back,"

" _My wife is or... was working with you. How do I know that this isn't a setup?"_

"Believe me, I no longer have your son. Some asshole, named Al Polinski, took him away. He killed my best friend, and your wife knew that we were going to be shot at. She said nothing to us. She let Marv die..." My inner rage starts to leak into the conversation.

" _I'm sorry, sir, but you took away my son. It's hard for me to feel sorry for you,"_

"I'm not asking for your sympathy! I'm offering you my help!"

" _Well, Mr. Lime, I'm not sure if I can trust you, since you_ did _originally take my son!"_

"I'm telling you, I can get him back for you! With your help!"

" _How could I possibly be able to help?"_

"Well, if you can make it, I'll be waiting for you in Newton Falls, which is halfway to New York,"

" _Newton Falls?! That's almost a six-hour drive!"_

"Look, it's a little over a six-and-a-half-hour drive for me, and I'm not complaining! _I'm_ usually the one that complains! So, do you wanna do this, or not?"

" _How do I know that you won't bring a gun, or anything?"_

"I have a gun, but I'm not going to use it on you. If you bring the cops, though, the deal's off. You got it?"

" _So,_ I'm _not allowed to bring the cops, but_ you're _allowed to bring a gun?"_

I sigh, before I reply, "We're just going to have to learn to trust each other, now, won't we?"

" _I suppose..."_

"Alright. See you there tomorrow," I hang up the phone. I made that deal with the man, now I just have to find someway to get to my car...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We seem to be driving forever, and it makes me question even more where this guy's place is. Though, the longer the drive, the better. That way, I don't have to deal with Al's, and possibly Ethan's, sick fantasies right away...

I'm just able to see out the window, and I can see the tops of tall buildings, and I start to wonder if we're in a city. I think the closest city to where I was is New York! I'm in... New York? My eyes widen. "Do you realize now where you are, bud?" Al speaks to me, and I nod.

He finally lets me talk, and I ask, "Are we in New York?"

"New York City? Yes," Al answers, nodding, looking back up at the front. I love visiting this city so much! I don't want something as special as visiting New York to be something I fear in the future, if I _ever_ get out of this mess...

"My house isn't too far away. We'll be there soon," Al informs, seemingly only me, but he doesn't sound very excited about it. Al seems more excited about it, just by the look on his face! I try to have some sort of excitement, by playing the song, _Suffragette City_ by David Bowie, in my head. It's really the only thing I can do to help me feel better, and to try to cover up the dull Country music that I can hear playing on the radio.

"Be excited. We'll have lots of fun here!"

" _What_ fun, Dad?" Ethan pipes in. "You kept Josh imprisoned! He never went outside!"

"Shh! The kid doesn't need to know that!"

" _Are_ you planning on locking him up in my house, like what you did with the other one?"

"Yes and no... I don't know... I'll think about it..." Al glances down at me, but I just look back up at him, not knowing what kind of facial expression to do. "If he behaves himself, I might. Get the hint, kid,"

"I'll be as good as gold!"

"Yeah, you'd better be..."

"What's my surprise?"

"Oh, just a little something that I've been thinking about, if you misbehaved on the bus, which you did. If you would've behaved yourself, I had another surprise in mind—a _nice_ surprise," My heart sinks, when I realize that my surprise will be nothing good... I'm suddenly even more nervous to get to Ethan's place! Why did I have to misbehave on the bus? "Does that answer your question?" He looks down at me.

"I'm sorry I misbehaved on the bus..." I try to apologize, just to see if he'll change his mind.

"Nice try, shorty. But, it ain't going to work,"

"Please... I'm sorry..." I start to beg.

"Come on, Dad. The kid's begging..."

"I don't care!" Al suddenly seems to lose his temper with his son.

"Sorry..." he defensively mutters.

"Stop trying to defend the kid! You're supposed to be helping me!"

"I'm going to! I just don't feel right about this..."

"Ethan, we're going to your house. You will help me. The kid will be punished again, as planned. And you will help with that, alright?" Al speaks, monotonously.

"YES, Dad..."

"Don't get cocky with me!"

"Dad! I'm a grown man, alright?! You can't tell me what to do, anymore!"

"I never really got the chance to, because your Mother took you away at such a young age!"

"Well, don't get pissed at her!"

"Who else am I supposed to get pissed at?!"

"Yourself! And, really, I don't blame her..."

"Ethan, I'm telling you right now, if you don't shut up, there _will_ be trouble," Al warns, and I start to become worried for Ethan's sake, for some reason.

"What? You're going to hurt me, your own son, like you did with Josh, and now Kevin?"

"No. But, I won't accept any of your lip," Al is now looking back down at me. "I already get enough of that from this one. Only, he's going to be my adopted son, so I can punish him any way I please."

"You can't do that!" Ethan, for some reason, seems surprised by his Father's words.

"What do you mean, 'I can't'?"

"Dad! This is not your kid! This isn't legal, either!"

"Well, you're helping me, aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"No 'buts'! You're helping me, and that's all there is to it! Now, are we almost there, or not?!"

"You should know. You were here not even a year ago,"

"Ethan," Al warns.

"I'm sorry..." Ethan huffs, seemingly annoyed at his Father. Frankly, I don't blame him...

"Well, are we or aren't we?"

"We are. Don't worry. We just have to turn down this road first, then it's a few houses down,"

"That's right. I remember now. Thank you. Was that so hard?"

Ethan just sighs, before turning left down another road. It isn't long, before the truck slows down, and Ethan announces, unexcited, "We're here," Even though Ethan seems to be the better guy, I still wonder what horrors I'll have to face here...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! That was also interesting, wasn't it? What do you think of the phone call between Harry and Peter? How will the meeting go, _if_ it happens? What do you think of what happened in Kevin's PoV? What's going to happen at Ethan's place? Will Ethan try to stop it? We'll just see what happens! Until our next meeting, adios! :D**

 **PS: I Google most of these places, you know! The small places, that is... That, and the distances! I've never heard of Newton Falls before! I just needed a place in between New York and Chicago! Also, _Suffragette City_ came on the radio, as I was typing this, and I thought it'd be suitable for Kevin's arrival in New York City! I like David Bowie, but I've never heard that song before! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	55. Chapter 55: The Arrival at Ethan's

**Chapter 55: The Arrival at Ethan's**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I leave Al's house and I start to hitchhike on the side of the highway, just like I did the first time. Though, I was unlucky both times, because I ran into Al and somebody associated with Al! I swear, if I run into someone else associated with Al, I'm going to lose my shit! I stick out my thumb and hope that someone will pull over. I'm hoping for no more black trucks. I swear, if I see another black truck, I'll also lose my shit with that! All's I need to do is get to my car! Will that be so hard? Some vehicles pass, without seeming to pay me any mind, and I just sigh at their carelessness. I expected at least one of them to pull over!

Finally, I hear a vehicle pull up behind me, and I turn around to see that it's not a black truck, thankfully. I'm tired of black trucks! It's a tan-coloured Cavalier. The window rolls down, and I'm asked, "Do you need a lift?" It's a young man, with blonde hair that looks like it's just been through an electrical storm, and he's also hiding behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Yes, I sure do!"

"Alright. Hop in and tell me where you need to go!"

"Thank you," I say with appreciation, as I open the man's door and climb into the vehicle. I sure as hell hope that this person's not associated with Al. I'll definitely lose my shit, otherwise...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Ethan pulls up in front of his house, seeming unexcited to be here. I think he's concerned for what his Father has planned for me. I'm glad that Ethan doesn't seem to have any sick fantasies with me. "Alright! We're here!" Al excitedly tells us. Though, it seems to be more directed at me. "Want me to take the kid?" he asks Ethan.

"I guess so, since he's back there with you,"

"Alright, then. Come on, kiddo!" Al opens the door on his side, then pulls me up by my bound wrists. I'm plopped down on the seat, but it isn't long, before Al starts sliding out of the vehicle, while hanging on to my wrists, taking me with him.

As soon as we're outside, Al continues to pull me up to the seemingly decent house, while Ethan follows. As soon as we're inside the house, I don't have a feeling of despair, like I did in Al's house. It doesn't smell like cigarette smoke, and it appears to be a lot nicer than his Father's house. This definitely reassures me that Ethan will barely give me trouble, if any, hopefully. "So, what's your big surprise, Dad?"

While still having a hold of my wrists, Al asks, "You still have the basement set up, right?"

"What do you mean, 'set up'?"

"You know, like what we did with Josh the last time,"

"Like what _you_ did with Josh the last time," Yep. I'm reassured...

"Whatever. You know what I mean. Well, is it or isn't it?"

"No," Ethan shrugs. "I didn't expect you to do this with another kid!" I sigh with relief.

"Oh, for God's sake, Ethan!"

"What do you plan on doing, anyway?!"

"The same thing we did last time! I told you!"

"The same thing _you_ did! You're really going to do that again?"

"Yes! Now, get it set up!"

"The bed's still down there. I'll just grab the handcuffs," The handcuffs?!

Sighing, Ethan leaves the room, I guess to go find the handcuffs. "W-What's he going to need handcuffs for?"

"You'll see. Believe me, you'll see," His grin becomes terrifying again, and I know that this won't be good, at all...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! I'm sorry for not updating last night, I barely got any sleep the night before, and I was pooped. I at least worked on Harry's PoV last night, though! I was going to have Kevin's surprise happen tonight, but I thought I should torture you just a little while longer. :P What do you think it'll be? Do you think Ethan will do anything to stop it? What about Harry? What's going to happen with him? Is he finally going to be able to get to his car? Who knows? Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I should've made this a sequel a long time ago, back when Kevin was first abducted by Al. It's too late for that now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	56. Chapter 56: The Aftermath

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry for the nearly week-long wait for this! I ended up going on a bit of a holiday. I was meaning to inform you guys about that in the Author's Note of the next update, but I never ended up updating, so some of you (the ones that I don't hear from all the time) were probably wondering where I was. Well, don't you worry! I'm back now, and here we go with the update! Let's see if this makes up for the time that I didn't update! Shall we go?...**

 **Chapter 56: The Aftermath**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I sit at the table, picking at my food with my fork, not really focusing on what I'm doing, because my mind is focused on what had just occurred down in the basement. I want it to escape from my mind, but it just can't seem to! I try to block it out, just like my other punishments, but I really can't! "Hey, eat your supper!" Al orders, startling me out of my startling thoughts.

"I can't..." I mutter, as I continue to fiddle with the chicken, potatoes, and veggies on my plate with my fork. At least Ethan cooked the meal, so it's not overcooked or undercooked.

"You will, if you know what's good for you," he warns.

"Dad, enough," Ethan intervenes, as he brings another chicken breast over to his plate. He's disgusted about what his Father did to me, and I don't blame him!

"Ethan, this has nothing to do with you,"

"Dad, I think it does, when I had to be down in that basement, too,"

"Hey, you didn't have to be down there," Al states, stuffing food into his mouth.

"I had to be there to make sure you didn't do anything more serious!" What could possibly be more serious than what had just happened to me down in that basement not long ago?

"What could I possibly have done that was more serious?" Al asks my own question.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't want to see it happen," Ethan tells his Father, setting the tray of chicken breasts down on the table.

"I seriously did the exact same thing I did to Josh. There wasn't going to be anything extra,"

"Yeah, well, I still wanted to make sure of that,"

Ethan sits back down, as Al looks at me, telling me, "Look, that won't ever happen again as a punishment, alright?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I'm surprised by my own words...

"What was _that_?" Al warns.

"N-Nothing..." I stutter my reply, since I'm afraid that Al will do that horrible punishment to me again. Even though he said he wouldn't, I don't trust him.

"You don't trust me?" He's starting to become scary again...

"Dad, please..." Ethan tries to intervene.

"No, Ethan," Al leans over the table, glaring at me. "You think I'm lying to you?" I don't know what to do or say... "Well? Do you?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll prove to you that I'm not lying to you," Oh no... What's going to be my punishment now? "Go to your room." he orders, taking away my plate.

"What?" I ask, stunned and still not in the right state of mind.

Al is now standing up from the table. "Did I stutter? I said, go to your room. Now,"

"Which is my room?" I now refuse to make eye-contact with my older kidnapper.

"You'll know it, when you see it. Now, go. One of us will be in to talk to you in awhile,"

"Talk to me? About what?"

"Nevermind. Just go!" he finally shouts at me, startling me out of my seat and racing off to the nearest bedroom.

I peer into this bedroom, seeing that it's a room with a large bed. I think that's indicating that it's not mine. I continue to run down the hallway, looking into each room, seeing another room, only with a single twin bed. Finally, I look in the last room, seeing a room quite similar to the one I had at Al's. It's set up to be a boy's room; nothing fancy, but a boy's room. Also, instead of Marvel superheroes on the blankets, there are rocket ships, stars, and other things Space-related. I then realize that Josh had the fate of sleeping in this room, too. Did he also sleep in the bed that I was in at Al's?

I decide to follow orders and just go into this room—"my room". I slam the door shut, and once I do, I stare at the Space-themed bed, before I pounce onto it and cry into the pillow. I'm hurting more than I'm letting on to Al and Ethan. It even hurt to run! I continue to cry, as I think about what occurred downstairs. I know Ethan didn't want to do it, so that's why Al did it for him. I was handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded, and gagged, once again. I was stripped of my attire and held down, as Al did that horrible act to me, once again. He even offered his son to try, but he refused, which tells me that Ethan is a good man, after all. After Al was finished with me, I was released from the handcuffs and ordered to get redressed, blindfolded, just like before. Afterwards, the blindfold and gag were finally removed, as I was taken upstairs to have supper, surprisingly. Now, I'm questioning if Al is really serious about not doing that horrible act on me again. This is the fourth time. Enough is enough. I lay here, crying, just like how I did downstairs, while that horrible act was being committed to me, once again...

 **Harry's PoV:**

As we're driving along, the guy finally tells me, "By the way, my name's Daniel Swayze. Though, I'm not related to Patrick Swayze. As far as I know..." he jokes.

I laugh a little bit, trying to act friendly, before I introduce myself. "I'm Henry Lined. Don't worry, I'm not related to anybody, whose last name is... Lined..." I fail at making a joke, but Daniel apparently thinks it's funny, anyway.

"So, where are you heading? Where's your car?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be heading to Newton Falls, but there was a little accident that killed my friend along the way," I answer, as I start thinking about the death of my best friend again.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... What happened?"

"Nevermind. I just need to get back to my car. I hope all my possessions are still there..."

"Well, on a highway, such as this, depending on what you have in your car, who knows?"

"Well, I'm sure I'll be fine..." I unsurely say. I don't want to tell this man about the large sum of money that's hopefully still in my car. It's hard to trust anybody right now, since the last two people that pulled up to me had to do with Al and _were_ Al! If this dude's associated with him, I have to question how this Al guy knows exactly where I am and when!

Finally, I see my car up ahead, and Daniel asks, "Is that your car up there?" He points to my car still pulled over at the side of the highway.

"Yes," I clear my throat. "Yes, it is..."

After a moment, we finally pull up to my car. As I'm starting to exit this guy's vehicle, he asks, "You want me to wait for you, just to make sure you're able to start your car?" I guess he's not so suspicious...

"If you want. You don't have to,"

I exit the vehicle and head back over to mine, while Mr. Swayze (that sounds weird) waits to make sure that I'm still able to start my car. Luckily, I still have the keys on me, so I'm able to try. As soon as I'm in my own car, I try to start it up, but it doesn't want to start. After the second try, it finally does, and I see that I still have the same amount of gas left in my tank as I did when I left it here. I sigh with relief, as I roll down the window, stick my arm out, and give Dan the "a-okay" sign with my hand. In the side mirror, I can see that he nods, before he takes off.

As soon as he's moving along down the road again, I pull out from the side of the road and head the same direction as he is, because this is the direction that Newton Falls is. Everything looks to be the same as it was, when I left it. Though, that doesn't mean that my money wasn't taken. I'll have to find someplace to pull over soon to make sure that it's still in the trunk. If not, it's going to be a long trip to Newton Falls...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks! Well now, I certainly hope that makes up for not updating for nearly a week! Let me know what you think! I may or may not get into more detail about Kevin's punishment later on in the story, but I'm not sure yet. At least you know what happened! I don't write full-blown rape/molest scenes; I just sort of imply that it's happened. I hope you people understand, and I hope it was still an enjoyable chapter for you! What do you think will happen to Kevin next? Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out! I have a better idea for what's going to happen in Harry's and Peter's PoV's than I do for Kevin's PoV, but I'm still brainstorming! Speaking of Harry's and Peter's PoV's, what do you think will happen next? Well, we'll just have to see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I don't know if I'll update tomorrow; there's something that I have to tend to. Also, CoverGirl, ARE YOU FREAKING DEAD?! I'M MISSING _ON ICE_ (and your other stories)! O.O**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	57. Chapter 57: The Friendlier Guy

**Chapter 57: The Friendlier Guy**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I'm pouring my tears of sorrow onto my pillow, I hear a knock on my door. I'm too afraid that it's Al, so what flies out of my mouth, muffled into the pillow, is, "Go away," The knock happens again, and I probably wasn't heard. I'm tempted to lift up my head from the pillow this time and shout "go away", but before I can, the door opens. I look back at the door, and to my heart's relief, I see that it's Ethan. "Oh. It's just you..." I sigh with relief.

He nods, as he closes the door behind him. I guess I'm not totally relieved that it's Ethan, since I don't entirely know him yet, but I know Al, and I know that as soon as he would come in here, I'd be punished. "Hey," he greets, strutting over to the bed that I'm on. I sit up, not wanting to acknowledge him. Even though he seems to be the better kidnapper out of the two, I'm still terrified about all of this. He sits down on the bed beside me, as I look down at the floor, trying to act distant. "Look, I'm sorry for what my Father did, OK?" I don't respond. "He did it with Josh, and he did it with you. I never helped him when he did it with Josh, either. I feel just awful about what happened," I look to the right of me on the floor. "Please don't ignore me, kid. I'm trying to help you here."

I whip my head over to him and shout, "Help me?! Why would you wanna help me?!" I feel anger and rage, all of a sudden.

"Please keep it down. I don't want my Father to know what I'm talking to you about in here,"

"Then, why'd he send you, if you're so nice?"

"Actually, he's taking a nap. He doesn't know I'm in here,"

"Oh, really?" I ask, condescendingly, because I don't believe him.

"Yes. I can't do anything now, because now isn't the time, but I'll get you out of here as soon as possible, alright?"

"Why can't you now? If your Dad's sleeping, then why can't you now?"

"I need to make sure that he doesn't stop us, OK?"

"Wouldn't that chance be now?" I ask, trying to convince him to get me out of this mess now.

"You'd think, but not now. I still need to brainstorm some more. Please, kid. Just be patient, OK?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because," He stands back up from the bed. "I didn't help him punish you down in that basement, did I?"

"Well, no..." He has a good point.

"Well then, just trust me. For now, I want you to shower,"

"I'd love to shower! But, why should I listen to you?"

"Didn't I just tell you to trust me?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"No 'buts'. Now, I want you to get your butt into that shower. While you're in there, I'll try to find you something else to wear,"

He turns around, starting to leave the room, but before he does, I ask, "Ethan?"

He turns around, sighs, and asks, "What?"

"What are you gonna do to your Father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you don't want him to stop us, then what are you gonna do to stop him?"

"I haven't thought that through yet. I love my Father, but I don't support what he's doing. Believe me, I'll think of something. Now, get in that shower and nothing else, OK? There are already towels in there, so you don't have to worry about that," I just nod, before actually agreeing to what Ethan tells me to do.

At last, he exits the room, and I follow him out soon after. I know where the bathroom is; I saw it on my way to "my" room. Ethan disappears into the kitchen, as I head into the bathroom, closing the door behind me...

 **Harry's PoV:**

After a few minutes of following Mr. Swayze's Cavalier, it disappears in front of a few other cars that have passed by me, until the tan-coloured car is finally gone around the bend. I take this chance to quickly check the trunk to see if my money's still there. There are other cars on the highway, but I'll be quick, just to be on the safe side.

I pull over to the side of the semi-busy highway, exit the car, and head to the back of the car. I unlock the trunk and open it, seeing the traveling bags still in the trunk. I open only one of the bags, since if the money was gone, all of it would be gone. Once I peek into the bag that I've opened, I can see that all of my money is still in there. I sigh with relief, as I close the trunk.

I head back to the front of the vehicle and reenter it. As soon as I put the car into gear again, I see that I'm running low on gas. I didn't think I was driving that long, but I just shrug it off. I guess I should get more gas, if I want to make it to Newton Falls. I pull back out onto the highway, hoping that I find a gas station soon...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, I hope this chapter is good enough, considering how short it is! Sorry about that, but I'm still brainstorming! I actually have a better idea that's popped into my mind for Harry's PoV than I do for Kevin's PoV, but I'll figure that out! What do you think of Ethan's talk with Kevin? Why's he wanting to help Kevin? How's he going to help Kevin? What made him want Kevin to take a shower? What about Harry? What's going to happen on his trip to Newton Falls? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! I'm sure I'll update tomorrow night! Until then, see ya! :D**

 **PS: I never got to tend to what I had to tend to last night, because I didn't feel so well last night. So, tonight, I'm updating this, before I tend to what I have to tend to! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	58. Chapter 58: Gas Station Blues

**Chapter 58: Gas Station Blues**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I'm in the shower, I turn it on, trying to think of ways to get out of here. I'm not sure if I should trust Ethan, or not. If he really wanted to help me, I believe he would've gotten me out of here right now. Al's sleeping, so why not take the chance?

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts, and I self-consciously hide behind the shower curtain as best I can. Luckily, it's not a clear one, so I'm able to hide with ease. The door opens, before I even get the chance to say "come in". I automatically think that it's Al, since they rudely came in without my say so. "Kid, it's just me," Ethan's voice fills me with relief. "I'm just bringing you a new change of clothes. Don't take too long; my Father should be waking up soon," I don't acknowledge him; I just remain behind the shower curtain, so that I'm unable to be seen. "Kid?" Ethan tries one more time, but I just ignore him. "I'll see you when you're done."

He finally leaves the room, and I now take the chance to peek out from the curtain to see Ethan is, indeed, gone, and that there are a new change of clothes on the bathroom counter. I sigh with relief, pull the curtain back across, and try to speed up my shower just a little. It's so refreshing, because I haven't been in a shower for quite a few days. It's nice to know that I can wash all that scuzz off of me.

As I'm finishing up, I look up at the wall to the right of me, hoping to see a window. I'm not overly disappointed, because I knew that there wasn't one in here, but I just had to be sure. Just as I'm about to get out, I hear the door open again. "Kid, are you done yet?" That's not Ethan's voice, that's _Al's_! "Well?! Answer me, kid!"

"Y-Yes!" I stammer my answer.

"If that shower isn't turned off within a minute after I leave, I'm dragging your ass out of there!"

"O-OK..." I keep stammering, afraid of what's going to happen as soon as I leave this bathroom.

"Alright. Now, don't you forget it," The door is pretty much slammed shut, while I'm left in here to cry...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I'm starting to become desperately low on gas, and I keep hoping that I'll find a gas station soon. I don't want to be stuck on the side of the highway... _again_. I finally see a sign up ahead that reads: _'Nearest Gas Station-1 Mi.'_ Well, a mile isn't too far away. I know that I'll have enough gas to get there. I start to chuckle, because I know that I'll be able to make it to Newton Falls, after all.

Once I see the gas station in view, I pull into its lot, then up to the pumps. As soon as I put the car into park, I see in my rear-view mirror that there's a tan-coloured Cavelier parked on the opposite end of the lot behind me. It's just sitting there. It must be a coincidence or Mr. Swayze went into this small General Store to pick up something, because I don't see him anywhere.

I shrug it off as only a coincidence that he's at the same gas station or that there's coincidentally a car of the same making and colour; even though I caught a ride from someone in the same type of car. Once I step out of the car, so that I can pump my gas, I hear, "Oh, hello, Mr. Lined!" As soon as I hear that, I instantly know that that car does, indeed, belong to Mr. Swayze.

I turn around to face the one who gave me a ride. "Oh, hello, Mr. Swayze!" I greet, surprised.

"Fancy meeting you here," This guy with his electrocuted-looking hair steps closer to me.

"Yeah. Likewise," I say back, trying to act friendly.

"Need to get some gas, do you?"

"Uh, yeah?" I reply, questioningly.

"Oh. Well, since my gas tank is full, I just stopped here to pick up a drink and a snack," He holds up a bottle of juice and a pack of crackers.

"Oh, I see," is all I say.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't bother you. You've got gas to pump. I'll catch you later," He starts to head back over to his car, away from the pumps.

"Yeah. See ya," I turn my head back to the pumps, confused by that strange encounter, for some reason.

Once I start to pump my gas, I hear, "What do you got in that trunk, Mr. Lined?" I knew that guy had to be suspicious... I turn around, which causes me to be face-to-face with a gun...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, there we have it! Thanks again! I'm still brainstorming on what will happen, when Kevin gets out of the shower. If you have any ideas, shoot! As for what's going to happen to Harry, we'll just have to wait and see what the deal is with this Mr. Swayze dude! Until then, I'll catch you later! :D**

 **PS: I actually wrote this chapter in my notebook today, since I was bored. I don't generally do that; I just start typing from the top of my head!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	59. Chapter 59: Gas Station Blues II

**Chapter 59: Gas Station Blues II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I step out of the shower immediately after Al ordered me to get out. I don't know if he meant I had to be changed and out of the bathroom within a minute or just out of the shower. Well, I'm going to go with the first option, and I'm going to put on my clothes. The new change of clothes that I have on are not so redneck, compared to my other ones. It's just a long-sleeved white shirt with a logo and jeans. This type of stuff is usually what I wear on regular days, anyway. "Hey, kid!" There's a knock on the door, followed by Al's bellowing voice. "Are you done yet?!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I rush myself, not even drying off, because I know what the punishment would be, if I took any more time than I have.

"Well, hurry up!" I throw on the shirt over top of my wet self, which is uncomfortable, considering that I have wet hair. As I'm about to open the door, Al busts it open, grabbing on to my newly changed shirt, yelling in my face, "What the hell took you so long, huh?!" He starts shaking me. I tremble, nearly starting to cry. "Well?! What took you so goddamn long?!" I can't help it; I start to bawl. "Oh, crying now, are you?" he mocks. I'm so startled by this whole thing, I don't know what else to do.

"Dad! Dad! Hey! That's enough!" I'm relieved, when Ethan comes to my rescue, pulling his Father away from me. I'm tempted to run away back to "my" room, but Al and Ethan in the doorway prevent me from doing that. Plus, I don't want to piss off Al, by doing something that I'm not supposed to be doing. "What's the matter with you?!"

"I told him that he needed to be out of the shower within a minute, and he didn't listen!"

"I didn't know if he meant out of the shower or the bathroom, in general!" I defend, crying.

"Shut up, kid!" Al looks down at me, ordering.

"Hey, hey, take it easy on him, Dad. He didn't know any better," Al's son tries to defend me.

"Well, he should've!"

Ethan sighs, before telling me, gesturing with his head, "Kid, go to your room,"

I'm relieved and happy to comply, but Al stops me in my tracks, commenting, "Oh, no, he doesn't. He can stay right here,"

"And do what? Listen to us argue? Dad, don't you think I have a say in this matter, too?"

"Well, _I'm_ the one that took him, in the first place!"

"Dad, just let him go. It's late, and he's tired," Ethan then looks down at me. "Right, kid?" I am tired. I barely got any sleep last night, so I just nod. "See? Come on, just let him go to his room, OK?" Ethan tries to convince his Father.

Al still has a hold of me, as I'm looking up at him, pleadingly. He's thinking through what his son said, and I'm not sure if he'll comply, or not. Al grits his teeth, still thinking it through, before he shoves me out the door, grumbling, disagreeing with Ethan, "Fine! He can go to his room! But, the next time he crosses me, I'll have his head!"

"You are not to touch him," Ethan glares into his own Father's eyes. It looks like they're about to get into a fist fight, because Al is pretty much looking at his own son the same way as he is. I'm just standing here, shocked and scared by all of this. "Kevin, I told you to go to your room." Ethan doesn't take his eyes off of his Father, as he tells me that. I only back away slowly, eventually turning around and running away. Are they really going to fight? I don't know, but I don't want to stand around to find out...

 **Harry's PoV:**

Once I realize that it's Mr. Swayze holding the gun in my face, he asks me again, grinning a smirk that just seems to go with his electric hair and sunglasses, "What do you got in that trunk, Mr. Lined?"

"Nothing. Just some supplies to take to Newton Falls with me," For some reason, I feel the need to raise my hands in an "I surrender" manner, but I'm not afraid of this guy.

"Oh, really? Do you wanna show me those supplies?" Dan grits his teeth, saying it in more like an order than a question.

"What's it to you?" I ask, a little defensive.

"If you're not hiding anything, then I think you should allow me to look inside of your trunk," He continues to smirk.

"Be my guest," I say, as my mind comes back to me, remembering that I do, indeed, have a gun, myself.

"Thank you," He nods, before backing up to my trunk, still aiming the gun at me. Since this gas station is completely empty, he's able to get away with this. "Give me your key."

"How do I know that you're not going to take off with my car?" The key that I have to run my car is on the same ring as the one that I use to open the trunk.

"Mr. Lined, if you just cooperate with me, this will go a whole lot smoother. I just want to know what's in your trunk,"

"Fine," I huff. "The keys are still in the ignition. I'll need to get them." If I grab the keys out of the ignition, I can also grab my gun from my coat pocket.

"I'll take care of that, then," He continues to back away to the front of my car.

"Again, how do I know that you're not going to take off with my car?"

"How would I know that you wouldn't take off, if you went for your keys?"

"Well, I guess we're both in a pickle, now, aren't we?" An idea suddenly forms, and I reach for my pocket with the gun.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just remembered—I have a spare set of keys in my pocket," I start to pull out what Dan thinks are my spare set of keys, but I prove him wrong, when I pull out a gun of my own and aim it at him. "Tricked you, didn't I?" I smirk, because I know that this spineless worm wouldn't pull the trigger, even if he wanted to. "Who's the spineless worm now?" I continue to smirk. "Now, I'll ask that you just leave, so that nobody gets hurt here. When I say 'nobody', I mean _you_."

"Oh, really? That's how this is going to go, huh? _Your_ way or noway, at all, huh?"

"That's right,"

"Well, how about we play a little game?" he suggests.

"Oh, really? _You_ can make suggestions, now, can you?"

"Yes. I believe I have that right,"

"I suppose so. Go ahead, Mr. Swayze, shoot. What's your idea for a game?"

"Why don't we both take five steps back, not facing each other, and the first one to turn around and shoot wins?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. But, you're still a spineless worm that wouldn't do it,"

"You might think, but you'll be clearly mistaken. Now, shall we do this, or not?"

"I suppose. Do you want to start?"

"Sure. Now, let's turn around,"

We both turn around, and I'm just able to see with my peripheral vision that he's actually turned around, and not cheating. I don't tend to lose this. He doesn't have the guts to shoot me, plus I don't think his gun is loaded, either. But, _mine_ is... We both play by the rules and take five steps ahead of us, while counting each step. As soon as we both say "five", the next thing I know, I turn around, and without hesitating, I fire my gun. Though, I'm not sure if it's mine or his that went off first...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was interesting! What do you think will happen to Kevin next? To be honest, I'm still thinking that through! Please, if you have any ideas, shoot! I'd love to hear anything you've got! As for Harry, who do you think got shot? Will Harry ever make it to Newton Falls? Well, we'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	60. Chapter 60: The Fight

**Chapter 60: The Fight**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay on "my" bed, as I listen to the two relatives arguing. Their shouting is becoming louder, because the next thing I hear is Ethan's voice shout, "I thought you were supposed to be treating him better! Though, so far, you've treated him like shit! I thought you said you liked him better than Josh!"

"I do, but the kid needs to learn some discipline!"

" _Some_ discipline?! Fuck, Dad, you've scarred the kid for life more than once! Enough is enough!"

"Until he learns not to be such a shithead and obey, he needs to be disciplined! I thought you came here to help me with this, Ethan!"

"Hell, I didn't even want to help with Josh! His death still haunts me to this day!" Stomping footsteps start to come closer to my room, it seems. "Jesus Christ, no wonder Mom left you..." The argument seems to have stopped, because now I hear a knock on "my" door, followed by the voice, "Hey, kid, it's just me," It's Ethan's voice. Though, I refuse to reply to him. "Come on, Kevin, open the door," I refuse to get up. I just want to lay on the bed, like a shriveled vegetable. "OK. Well, if you won't let me in, I'm just going to have to let myself in," He opens the door, and I just glance back at him, giving him the look that I really don't want any company. "Hey. The least you could've done was let me in. Now, the least you could do is listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I told you to trust me, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I should..."

"Oh, I think it does," Ethan steps in the room more, closing the door behind him. I keep glaring at him, which makes him just look at me, talking to me, like he's my Father, "Hey, are you going to stop looking at me like that? I'm here to help you."

"Al could be listening to us, as we speak," I point out, but in kind of a mumble.

"He's not, trust me. I would've heard him walk up to the door. I'll even prove it to you," He opens the door again, looks around, then closes it, and states, "See? Nobody."

"Yeah. Whatever..." I grumble. I readjust my position on the bed, as I ask, grumbling, "What do you want?"

"I came up with an idea that I think will help you get out of this mess. I don't want the death of another kid on my conscience again," I look at him, shocked that he said that. I thought Al liked me too much to kill me... "I know my Father said that he liked you too much to kill you, but I really don't want to trust his word."

"How can I trust _your_ word, then?"

"Do you want out of here, or not?" Ethan firmly asks.

"Obviously,"

"Well then, just listen to me and trust me," He steps away from the door and sits down on the end of the bed. I just stare at the wall, as he starts telling me his brilliant plan to get me out of here...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I open my eyes and look down at the guy, realizing that I did, indeed, shoot him. I'm shocked by this, because I've never actually shot a person before. Mrs. McCallister, the bitch, doesn't count, because that was a fake bullet. I'm stunned, because I legitimately just killed a guy. As soon as Mr. Swayze's found, the cops will be after me. I can't be caught, because my revenge on Al killing my best friend would be ruined. I need to get to Newton Falls to meet up with the bitch's husband, Mr. McCallister.

I quickly fill up my gas tank, without the intention to pay. Then again, if I don't pay, the police would be after me, anyway. I need to get out of here as soon as possible, so that I'm not caught. I'm mulling it over in my head on what to do. I then form the idea to pay, without being seen.

Once I finish filling up the tank, I pull my wallet out of the opposite pocket that my gun was in. I re-hook the nozzle back into its cradle and pull out what money I do have in my wallet. I race over to the door and slide the bills underneath it, hoping that the store worker will see it, eventually. I rush back over to my car, and once I start it again, I speed away from the gas station, leaving Mr. Swayze laying there...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Holy shit, this chapter took longer to write than it should've! Two times, the damn thing unplugged, and I had to rewrite Kevin's PoV the first time it shut off! Then, I had to rewrite Harry's PoV the second time! Jeez... I really need a new damn battery, and the memory to save, save, SAVE after every line/paragraph! Anyway, what do you think Ethan's plan is? Will Al find out? As for Harry, what do you think of him actually shooting Dan? Will he get caught by the police? We'll just have to see! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	61. Chapter 61: The Plan

**Chapter 61: The Plan**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"I'll have my Mother get involved," are Ethan's first words for his plan.

With disbelief, I widen my eyes. "What?"

"My Mother would never approve of this. Heck, she doesn't even know about the time that I helped my Dad with Josh,"

"You're going to get your Mother involved? How are you going to do that?"

"Easy. I'll get into contact with her right away,"

"Would Al allow you to do that?"

"Hey, I'm a grown man. If I want to talk to my Mother, I should be allowed to have that right,"

"What if he catches you?"

"He won't catch me. Believe me, he won't catch me," Ethan stands up from the bed, and I look up at him. "In the meantime, get some sleep. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I'll try to keep my Father away from you."

"Yeah. Good luck..." I mutter, laying back down.

"Trust me, if he won't listen to reason," Ethan starts to head for the door. "He'll listen to Mom," He opens the door, and without looking back at me, he tells me, "Goodnight."

He closes the door behind him, as I lay here, thinking about my Mom. Is she even trying to find me? I'm scared and alone. The only person that I seem to be able to trust is Ethan, but I don't know if he'll end up stabbing me in the back later. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. For now, I lay here, trying to go to sleep, hoping that Ethan will keep his word about keeping his Father away from me tomorrow...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I continue to drive to Newton Falls, but it's already getting late, and I don't think I'll be able to stay on the road, awake, for the rest of the night. Maybe I should stop in the next town and stay there in a hotel for the night. As for all the money in my trunk, if I leave my car out in a hotel's parking lot, there's a risk that someone could steal it in the night. I guess I could try to bring it in with me. I have plenty of money to feast on whatever I want, while I'm at the hotel. Heck, if I was back in New York, I'd have enough money to stay in more than one room at the Plaza!

I continue my drive, trying to see if I'm close by to any towns, hoping that there's a hotel of some sort; preferably something that isn't rodent-infested. Not that rodents bother me, but I prefer not to have them crawl all over me throughout the night, plus make their nests in my luggage and clothes.

I finally see a sign up ahead that claims that the next town/city is Jersey City. Well, clearly, that's a city, so I won't have to worry about sleeping in a rodent-infested hotel. Then again, if all the fancy hotels are booked, I may have no choice but to sleep with the rats. I'm sure there will be no problem, since this _is_ , after all, a city.

I continue to drive through the city, with all the streetlights starting to beam down, because of the late hour that's coming up. I have to find a decent hotel, _any_ decent hotel, that I can stay in for the night. I don't want to drive around the city the whole night, looking for the fanciest hotel, so I'll just claim the first one that I see.

As I'm driving along, I finally see a Rodeway Inn. Well, it doesn't look too shabby, and it'll do. Rodeway Inns don't have rodent problems, I'm sure. I just hope that they're not fully booked. I'm really not in any mood to continue driving around the city after just shooting a guy! In a city, I have a risk of seeing something like that all over again. I just hope that I'll be able to sleep tonight...

I finally pull into the parking lot. I make sure that my gun isn't visible after I shut off the car. I grab my wallet and keys and exit from the car. I unlock the trunk and unzip one of the bags that has the money. I take a handful of bills and stick them into my wallet. I should at least bring my bag with all of my essentials in it. I can't bring in all of these bags, or else I'll get looked at strangely. I decide that it's only for one night, and my bags of money will be fine. I slam the trunk shut and head for the hotel...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was an interesting chapter, having Harry's PoV longer than Kevin's! Though, Kevin's PoV didn't have much to offer this time around, but I hope that will change next chapter! I'm still trying to think of some ideas! Please, like I said, if you have any, shoot! Though, in the meantime, we have Ethan's idea (kind of) spilled out. How could his Mother help Kevin? How will the hotel stay go for Harry? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! I can't believe it's June, and we're still going on with this story! Though, I must say, it may not last much longer. I'm aiming to have this finished before June ends. Well, until the next time, take care! :D**

 **PS: Googling, Googling, and more Googling! I had to look up, not only New York State towns, but hotels in the town (city) closest to New York City. What a pain! Also, "not too shabby" was one of the reviews for the Rodeway Inn hotel that I looked at. I thought it'd be perfect! Well, toodaloo! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	62. Chapter 62: The Next Day

**Chapter 62: The Next Day**

 _ **The Next Day...**_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm woken up, when my door opens, followed by Al's voice ordering, "Hey, wake up,"

I look up at him, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early enough. Come on, let's go,"

"Where are we going?" I ask, sitting up. "Where's Ethan?"

"Nevermind about him. Come on, let's go!" Al tells me, even more impatient.

"Why's it so early?" I climb out of bed, still feeling drowsy beyond belief. It feels like I didn't get any more than three or four hours of sleep. Then again, after all that has happened, I'm just plain exhausted, and could sleep for a week.

"Because, it is. Now, shut up and get into the bathroom. I don't have time for your shit,"

"OK, OK... I was just asking..." I try to defensively say, but my tired voice kind of spoils it.

"Well, don't," Al is still in the doorway of "my" bedroom. Once I'm up to where he is, he grabs a hold of my arm and forces me over to where the bathroom is. "Now, hurry up!"

"Is Ethan coming with us?" I start to feel a little scared again.

"No! Now, shut up!" Al closes the door, so that I'm in the bathroom all by myself. A few minutes later, I exit from the bathroom, and I don't see him in sight. Where did he go? Is he with Ethan? "What are you doing?" Al's sudden voice startles me.

"What?"

"I don't have time for your dilly-dallying. We have to go!"

"Why isn't Ethan coming with us?" I ask, as Al grabs a hold of my arm.

"Because, he likes you too much,"

"I thought you guys were supposed to be hiding out together?" I question.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too,"

"I also thought you liked me too much, too?" I keep questioning my older kidnapper, as he's pulling me through the house to the main door by my arm.

"Not as much as him," He lets go of me. "Now, come on, put your shoes on," I look at the door, tempted to make a bolt for it. "Don't even think about it, kid." Al warns.

"Why?"

"Just get your shoes on!" Al seems to be on his last nerve with me, which makes me even more tempted to run. My temptation gets the best of me, and I reach for the doorknob, since it's right there beside me. I succeed in opening the door and stepping out onto the front porch. But, Al's agile for his age, because he grabs on to my arm and yanks me back inside. "Get back in here, you little shit!"

"No! Help! Help me!" I start to cry out, but Al's hand wraps around my mouth.

I start to cry, as he growls, "I gave you a chance, kid. Now, you're going to have to do as I say. I was going to have you be free in the truck, but not anymore," I continue to cry, as Al releases his hand from my mouth and drags me out the door. I continue to cry out for help, but Al warns me, "Shut up. You're gonna get it, otherwise..." His arm is wrapped around my neck, as he continues to pull me to the truck. I listen to his warning, and stop crying out, but that doesn't stop me from bawling. Where are we going? Why isn't Ethan coming with us? And what's going to happen to me?...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I walk out of the hotel after a restful night's sleep. I didn't hear a thing, because five minutes after I put the TV on in the room, I was out like a light. As I proceed closer to my car, I see that the trunk isn't entirely closed. "Son of a bitch!" I rush over to my car, drop my bag down onto the ground, and open the trunk all the way. When I look inside the trunk, I see that all of my money bags are gone! "Shit!" I slam the trunk so hard, I think I broke it. That doesn't matter right now, though. After everything that I've done to get that money, it's gone! I spent what I put in my wallet for the room! How will I be able to get to Newton Falls now?! I can't tell Mr. McCallister that the deal's off. And I'm not about to rob another house or car, because the police are probably already out looking for me! "Shit!" I curse again.

I throw my bag into the backseat of my car, since I broke the trunk. I keep cursing to myself, as I'm doing this. I enter the front seat of my car, fighting the urge to punch the steering wheel. I start up the car and pull out of the Rodeway Inn parking lot. It's going to be a long drive to Newton Falls, that's for sure...

 **Peter's PoV:**

I creep down the stairs, so that I'm unheard by Kate. I have to get the police called, as I said I'd do to Buzz. Though, I'm going to do it by my cellphone, so that Kate doesn't suspect anything. I'll be long since gone, on my way to Newton Falls, by the time the police get here. As for my kids, Buzz is old enough to take care of them. Buzz will explain everything to the kids, and I should be back here with Kevin by tomorrow. That is, if everything goes well.

Just as I'm leaving the house, I hear Kate's voice greet me, "Good morning, Peter," I internally sigh. I was hoping she wouldn't be awake for awhile.

I turn around and look up at her. I greet her back, "Good morning, honey,"

"Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Uh, to work,"

"You're working today?" she questions me.

"Uh, yeah. I got called in," I make up.

"Really?" She seems to not believe me.

"What is this, an interrogation, Kate?" I start to get a little defensive.

"Well, no. It's just unusual that you'd be working today,"

"Well, I am. So, take care of the kids, OK?" I turn around and open the door again. "Love you," I say, as I close the door behind me. Once I'm outside, I realize what I had just said. She _is_ my wife, but she hasn't been acting like it lately, especially since she has to do with Kevin's kidnapping. Why is it that I still love her? I shrug it off and sigh, as I continue to head to my car in the garage. I just hope that she doesn't catch on to my lies, and ruins everything...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thank you (again)! Yay! We had a Peter's PoV! :D What did you think of it? What do you think will happen in his next PoV? As for Kevin, what's going to happen to him? Where's Al taking him, without Ethan? Where did all of Harry's money go? Will he be able to make it to Newton Falls? We'll just have to wait and see! For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	63. Chapter 63: A New Plan

**Chapter 63: A New Plan**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Al pulls me into his truck, throwing me down in the backseat. I look up at him, still crying, as he's glaring down at me with his beady old man eyes. I'm terrified by the fact that Ethan isn't coming with us. I then remember the story that Ethan and Al shared—the story about Josh, and how he was murdered. Is that what's going to happen to me now? "No... Please..." I beg.

"I gave you every chance, kid, but no, you and Ethan had to become the best of buddies, didn't you?!"

"W-What do you mean?" I try to pretend that I don't know what he's talking about. But, I'm also confused as to how he knows about how Ethan and I became "the best of buddies".

"Don't act stupid with me, kid! I know that you and Ethan had a conversation last night! He's planning on getting my ex-wife involved, isn't he?!"

"No... No! I don't know what you're talking about!" I try to deny.

"Don't act stupid with me, kid! Why would I make this up?!"

"I... I don't know!" I feel completely helpless right now. I don't know what else to do!

"Exactly! I have my way of finding out these things, kid! Now, don't you try lying to me again! I know about these things, kid..." He looks down at me, grinning his evil and creepy grin.

"I... I'm sorry..." I pitifully apologize, feeling broken, because of all I've been through.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry. Now, give me your hands," he orders, holding up a roll of duct tape and starting to rip off a piece.

"No... I'll behave, I promise..." I try to convince him, in my pitiful voice.

"Ain't gonna work, kid. You've lied to me countless times before. Why would I believe you this time?"

"Please..." I plead, still with my tear-streaked face.

"I said, give me your hands," He bends over, so that his head is inside of the truck, making me feel even more weak. His beady eyes beat into me, as he continues his order, "Now," I think about how the other backdoor is right behind me, and how I could possibly make a bolt for it. Though, considering how agile Al is, he would be able to catch me in a heartbeat. As I'm thinking about all of this, he grabs on to my hands, anyway, and starts to wrap them together with the duct tape. "You didn't give me your hands yourself, kid, so I had to do it for you. Now, shut up. I don't want any complaints from you."

He stands up, and is about to close the backdoor, as I look up at him, braving myself to ask this, "Al?"

"What?!" he snarls.

"What are you doing with me?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Once again, he grins his evil grin and slams the door, leaving me here to question where we're going, until he enters the driver's seat. As soon as he's buckled in, he looks back at me and asks, "You ready to go, kid?" He doesn't have his eerie tone, anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that I have a bad feeling about this. "Well?" he tries to pry an answer out of me. I just nod, unsure of what else to do. "Well then, lay down. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

"I don't wanna lay down," I try to fight back, even though that could cause me even more trouble.

He looks back at me again, glaring at me, as he threatens, "You'll lay the fuck down, kid, if you know what's good for you. You hear me?"

"I won't be able to see anything..."

"Well, that's just too bad," He cuts me off. "Now, lay down, before I tape your goddamn mouth shut!" he orders, which frightens me enough to lay down. "That's better," He seems satisfied. "Get comfortable, kid. It's going to be a long drive."

He puts the truck into gear, as I'm curled up back here on the floor, trying to cry myself to sleep, not feeling confident or anything, anymore. I'm weak. I'm done. This is over. Al's annoying radio station plays again, as we pull away from, not only Ethan's house, but away from the very person, who would be able to get me out of this...

 **Peter's PoV:**

I'm far enough down the road, that I think it's safe to call 911 for Kate's arrest. After I do that, I'm going to have to call Mr. Lime to tell him that I'm on my way to Newton Falls. As I'm driving, I pull out my cellphone and dial the emergency number, while trying to keep my eyes on the road. I wait a few seconds for it to pick up, until I hear, _"911. What is your emergency?"_

"Yeah, hi. My son has been abducted for the past week. You may have heard about him; his name is Kevin McCallister,"

" _Yes, I've heard about his story, and he's being searched for, sir,"_

"I appreciate that, but can you do me a favour?"

" _Um, sure?"_ I guess the 911 operator wouldn't be used to this type of call.

"Well, can you send a few cops over to my house please?"

" _Why? Is something wrong there, sir?"_

"Well, my wife..." I trail off, wanting to be absolutely sure that what I'm doing is the right thing. I regain myself and continue on with my statement, "My wife happens to be in on my son's abduction, too,"

" _So, you want your wife arrested?"_

"Yes,"

" _Do you have absolute proof that she's in on it?"_

"Yes. Not only did my kids find out, but she's been having these phone calls with strange people, talking about what to do with her own son. That, and she even admitted it to me!"

" _Alright, sir. I'll get some policemen over there now, but she will have to be taken down to the station to be questioned, alright?"_

"That's fine. I understand. Thank you,"

There seems to be an awkward pause, until the operator asks, _"Now, could I get your address please?"_

"Oh, yes! Sorry,"

I completely forgot about giving out my address, so I give it out to her, which she happily replies with, _"Alright. Thank you, sir! And, don't worry, investigators are doing everything they can. Your son will be found,"_

"I know they will. Thank you," I hang up and heavily sigh with relief, because of how well that went. I don't want Kate arrested, but if she's in on my son's abduction, so be it. For now, I'm going to help my son's ex-abductor find him. Let's just hope that this trip to Newton Falls goes well...

 **Harry's PoV:**

As I'm trying to calm my nerves, while driving this extremely long drive to Newton Falls, my cellphone rings. I answer it, and realize that it's Mr. McCallister, the bitch's husband. "Hello?"

" _Yeah, hi. Is this Mr. Lime?"_

"Yeah. What do you want?"

" _I just wanted to let you know that I just left my house about ten minutes ago, and I'm on my way there,"_

"That's fantastic. I didn't even think to tell you that I just left the hotel that I stayed at about a half hour ago. We both have about a six-hour drive, give or take. So, when you're close to our destination, call me then, OK?"

" _Uh... Oh... OK..."_ The man seems stunned by my attitude.

"Look, I had a rough night, OK? So, just take it easy on me,"

" _Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but..."_

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Just please, don't call me, unless there's an emergency, alright?"

" _If you say so..."_

"Alright. Thank you. Bye,"

" _Bye,"_

I hang up the phone and shake my head. I can't believe that guy... I'm not his family, so I don't see the need of him telling me where he is. It's a long drive... He needs to call, when it's necessary! The guy makes me chuckle, which calms my nerves a little bit. To help me calm my nerves a little more, though, I turn on the radio, and the song, _Do You Love Me?_ by The Contours, comes on. It's a fifties song, but, what the heck? I like it. The radio continues to calm my nerves, as I continue this long-ass drive to Newton Falls...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks (again)! Well, what do think? What's going to happen to Kevin? Where's Al taking him? And why isn't Ethan going with them? How about Peter's conversation with the 911 operator? Will Kate actually be arrested? Will Harry and his attitude make it to Newton Falls? Well, we'll just have to wait and see, until the next chapter! Arrivederci! :D (That's a new one...)**

 **PS: That song, _Do You Love Me?_ , not only plays in Caulay's movie, _Getting Even with Dad_ (such a fucking awesome movie), but it also plays in a Joe Pesci movie, called _Eight Heads in a Duffel Bag_. Joe Pesci's character actually sings to the song in the movie. I just thought it'd be kind of perfect. :P Also, last night, I put on a random movie that I hadn't seen in a long time, oblivious to the fact that _Home Alone 2_ would be the (only) movie preview! You should've seen me spazzing at two o'clock in the morning! XD OK, so, this is officially the longest "PS" I've ever written. I should go now...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	64. Chapter 64: A New Plan II

**Chapter 64: A New Plan II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, realizing that we're still in motion. I wonder where we're going that's taking this long to go to. Then again, I don't know how long I've been asleep for. It could've only been for five minutes, for all I know. I try to place all of my body weight onto my elbows, so that I'm able to look up at the clock. I'm able to see that it's around 8:30. I remember that I never did look at a clock, before we left. I only knew that it was early, because of the lack of sleep that I felt I got. Plus, by the look of the sky, I was able to tell.

Al looks down at me, and once he does, I forget that I'm not laying down flat on the floor. "Oh, hi there. Your nap sure didn't last very long,"

"I wish it did..." I groan, laying back down on the floor.

"Well, don't get too comfortable. We'll be there in about a half hour,"

"How long have we been driving for?" my tired voice asks.

"Hmm. About a half hour, I guess,"

"I thought it was supposed to be a long drive..."

"Well, to me, it is,"

"Please," I try again. "Won't you tell me where we're going?"

"No. You'll find out, once we get there," I'm actually kind of surprised by how Al's not screaming at me. It makes me wonder if he was actually serious about being done with me. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, though...

I at least have to ask this, "Does Ethan know?"

"No. As I said, he likes you too much, kid. You've been so good. Don't make me get the tape out again,"

"I'm sorry..." I try to sniff back the tears, as I coil my body, while I'm laying on the floor.

"That's better. Thank you," Al tells me, satisfied. Once again, I have a bad feeling about where we're going. I thought Al was going to treat me better, but I guess not. I try to hold back the tears, as I lay here, trying to go to sleep for the remaining half hour...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I creep downstairs, hoping that my kids won't wake up. I have to make this call, because I'm unsure about my husband's words. He knows about my involvement in Kevin's abduction, so I know he's up to something. I pick up the phone and call the one, who's in charge: Al. It rings a few times, but with no answer. OK, that's not so weird. It _is_ early in the morning, after all...

I redial the number, hoping that I'll get an answer now, but after a few rings, I don't. "Dammit!" I curse to myself. I'm tempted to slam down the phone, but I don't want to wake my kids. I place my face into my hand and just sigh. I don't trust Peter, and he needs to be stopped. I need to get a hold of Al! Suddenly, the phone rings, and assuming that it's Al, I pick it up, kind of answering desperately, "Hello?"

" _Hello? Who's this?"_

It's not Al's voice... " _I'm_ the one that should be asking that question,"

" _This is Ethan, Al's son. I take it that you're Kate McCallister, the mastermind behind all this?"_

"Yes, that is correct. Now, where's your Father? I need to speak to him,"

" _Uh, he should be in his room... Let me go check,"_ I hear the sounds of movement on the opposite end of the phone. I try to be patient, while waiting for him, but my waiting is interrupted by Ethan yelling, _"Son of a bitch!"_

"What's the matter?" I ask.

" _You'll have to try him on his cellphone... He's... He's not here right now..."_ He seems a little panicked.

"You seem a little panicked. Are you sure you're OK?"

" _Yeah, yeah. You'll just have to call my Father on his cell, OK?"_

"Well, I would've done that, but I seemed to have misplaced the number, and it's not a number that I remember off the top of my head!"

" _Lady, is this really important?!"_

"Don't get testy with me! Just give me the number!" I lose my patience. The man sighs, before giving me his Father's cellphone number. "Alright, thank you. Now, was that so hard?" I hang up the phone, without giving the guy a chance to talk.

I immediately dial Al's cellphone number, while I still have it in my brain. I impatiently wait a few rings for him to pick up, and once he does, I hear on the other end, _"Hello?..."_

 **Ethan's PoV:**

"Son of a bitch!" I curse again, at the realization that my Father's room is empty. Mrs. McCallister hung up with me—the impatient bitch... I rush to the kid's room, hoping that my Father's just gone out somewhere, but I'm proven wrong, when I see that his room's empty, too. "Goddammit!" It's now or never; I have to make the call now...

I dial the number into my phone, place it against my ear, and wait for an answer. I get a groggy voice on the opposite end of the phone, which greets, _"Hello?"_

"Hello? Mom?..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, there we have it (again)! What's going to happen next? We still don't know where Al's taking Kevin! Why does Kate need to get a hold of Al so bad? Now that Ethan knows that Kevin and his Father are gone, what's he and his Mother going to do? I just love keeping you in suspense, don't I?! :D Well, we'll just have to get (some of) those questions answered tomorrow! See ya! :D**

 **PS: Just as I was about to finish this, by hitting the Save button, my computer decided to want to update to Windows 10 on its own! Luckily, I unplugged it, before it did! Now, leave me alone! You made me lose half of what I did! Stupid updates...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	65. Chapter 65: A New Plan III

**Chapter 65: A New Plan III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm trying to close my eyes, so that I can get at least the half hour of sleep that I desperately need, when Al's phone rings. This makes my eyes shoot open, and, of course, Al answers the phone. "Hello?" Al goes silent, until he says, seemingly to himself, "Ah, shit..." He then speaks into the phone again, "Can I call you back please? Why? I can't talk right now, OK?! Alright. Thank you,"

He hangs up the phone, and my curiosity causes me to ask, "Who was that?"

"Nobody. Now, shut up and go to sleep,"

"I was trying to..." I mutter.

"Don't get cocky. Just go to sleep,"

"Alright, alright..." I huff and try to close my eyes, once again...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

"Wake up," I feel myself being shaken awake. I look around to see what's going on, and I see Al's eyes staring down at me. He's halfway into the back of the truck, staring down at me, until I awake.

"What's going on?" I ask, since I'm so out of it.

"Boy, you really _are_ on another planet, aren't you?"

"I'm tired. Leave me alone..." I grumble, laying my head back down to the floor.

"Na ah. Come on," He grabs on to my arm, trying to sit me up, but I try to fight him. "Enough!" he orders. I pause my fighting, but I start to bawl, for some reason. I guess it's because of all that I've been through; it's weakened me—not only my physical self, but my mental self. "Enough bawling. Now, come on," He tries to sit me up from the floor again, until I'm in a sitting position. I continue to cry, but Al obviously has enough of it, because he gives me a little smack across the face; not one that hurts, but to get me to stop my excessive bawling. "Come on, stop that. There's nothing to cry about, alright?"

"How do I know?"

"You calling me a liar?" Al suddenly turns stone cold.

"No... I'm just..."

"Just what, kid?" he asks, prying.

"I'm just scared..."

"Well, don't be, OK?" Al suddenly has a smile on his face. It's not eerie; it's actually normal. I don't know how to feel right now. First, he's stone cold and eerie; now, he's smiling. Something isn't right... "Well, there's someone here waiting for us. So, we need to get going, OK?"

"Who... Who's waiting for us?"

"You'll see, but first..." He pulls up the roll of duct tape again. "While we're seeing this person, we can't have you saying anything, OK? This is just between me and him,"

"No... I'll be quiet..."

"I'm sorry, kid, but I don't believe you," He starts tearing the tape away from the roll, and it's soon placed over my mouth. "Alright. That's better. Now, it's time to go."

Al picks me up by my underarms and throws me over his shoulder. We seem to be parked above a lake, with a metal guard rail stopping people from going over the edge. I don't see who we're supposed to meet, until I look behind me, facing the direction that Al's walking. Now, I see who we're meeting: someone in a tan-coloured car...

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Dammit!" I curse again, because of Al hanging up with me. I then hear footsteps slowly trotting down the stairs. I enter the main room, where the staircase is, and I see Buzz tiredly making his way down the stairs. "Oh, hi, Buzz!" I surprisingly greet. "You're certainly up early!"

"I don't know. I just woke up early," he states, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have to stay up, you know. You can go back to bed,"

"I know, but..."

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Wondering who it is, I go to answer it. When I do, I see two officers in the doorway. "Hello. Are you Katelyn McCallister?" the officer standing on the right asks.

I realize now what Peter did: he called the police on me. Instinctively, I lie, "No, I'm sorry,"

"Yes, you are!" Buzz argues back, which makes me sigh, irritated.

"Lying about who you are is also against the law, ma'am,"

" _Also_? What do you mean, _also_?"

"Well, it's been said that you're in on your very own son's abduction,"

"That's preposterous! Who would've said such a thing?!" I become afraid that all of my plans will be ruined, and that I'll have to go to jail...

"Mom, stop lying!" Buzz is behind me, at this point. " _You're_ the one in charge of Kevin's kidnapping! I'm right here! Don't lie!"

"Buzz, you wouldn't get your own Mother arrested, would you?" I'm appalled by Buzz's actions.

"I would, if she got my own brother kidnapped," His eyes are cold, as he stares into me. "Arrest her, Officers. She's no Mother of mine."

"Buzz, how could you?!" I just want to cry at my son's words.

"Alright, ma'am. We're going to have to arrest you now," the one officer tells me, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"This is preposterous! You don't really believe him, do you?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're going to have to take you down to the station for questioning. Now, give me your hands,"

"No! Not if I didn't do anything!"

"Mom!" Buzz catches my attention. "Go. If you really love us, you'll go," Buzz just glares at me.

"Buzz..."

"Go,"

As I'm looking back and forth at the officers in the doorway and at my son beside me, my hands are clamped with the handcuffs. "Come on, ma'am. Let's go down to the station,"

I'm led out of the house, as I'm looking back at Buzz, who's standing in the doorway now. "Buzz..." I drift off, as I'm being led over to the police cruiser, sitting in my driveway...

 **Ethan's PoV:**

"Hello? Mom?"

" _Ethan, what's going on?"_

"I know you're not supposed to come until later, but that little boy is in desperate need of help right now. Dad won't listen to me, but I know he'll listen to you. Can you come, like... as soon as possible?"

" _I'll sure try... Though, like I stated last night, I don't know what I'll be able to do..."_ she tells me, followed by a smoker's cough. After she left Dad, she started smoking, almost a pack a day. I had to question that decision, because I don't think smoking is any better than alcohol. (Yeah, don't smoke or drink excessive amounts of alcohol, people...)

"Please, Mom? He'll listen to you. I know he will,"

" _Alright. Just let me get dressed. I'll be right over,"_ I hear her hang up the phone. I stand here, with the phone in my hand, wondering where Dad could've taken Kevin...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I guess I should say "thank you" again! Well, the question has been answered where Al was bringing Kevin, but we still don't know why! Kate's now been arrested! (Seriously, why would she even try to lie about who she is and about her involvement in Kevin's kidnapping, with Buzz standing right there?) What's going to happen, once she's brought down to the station? What about Ethan and his Mother? How are they going to help Kevin? Well, we'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	66. Chapter 66: The Exchange

**Chapter 66: The Exchange**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As Al's carrying me closer to the tan-coloured car, he sets me down onto the ground and continues to pull me over by my arm. Once we get closer to the car, a man with crazy hair and sunglasses exits from the vehicle. He has a smile on his face the whole time, as he makes his way to the back of the car and opens the trunk. Then, he stands beside the car, with his arms crossed.

Once we're right up to the man, Al greets, "Hey, Dan,"

"Hey, Al," Al pauses, still hanging on to my arm. The one named Dan comes closer to where we are. "I take it that this is your merchandise?"

"Yes. Do you have your merchandise?"

"Give me the kid first, and I'll give it to you," Wait, _merchandise_? _Give_ me to him? My eyes widen at this news.

"Let me see it first,"

"If you say so,"

Dan strolls back over to the car and starts pulling out bags that look familiar to me. I then realize that Harry had bags just like that! I start to question whether Harry and Marv have anything to do with Al, since this Dan guy is bringing him Harry and Marv's money! Did Al really shoot Harry and Marv?

Dan carries the bags over to where we're standing. Once they're set down, Al bends over, still having a hold of my arm and unzips one of the bags. He pulls out a stack of bills and inspects them. "Just making sure they're real," When that money was stolen, I was there. If my mouth wasn't taped shut, I could tell them that! Then again, I don't know if that would benefit me. Plus, I don't know if Harry and Marv switched the money to fake bills or not, since I haven't been with them for a few days. "Looks good," Al confirms, placing the bills back into their bag. "How did you go about getting this, anyway? You never really did specify."

"Well, the asshole shot me! Luckily, I was wearing a bulletproof vest. So, for revenge, I followed him to the hotel he was going to stay at and I stole his money out of the trunk," He keeps saying "him". Marv isn't trigger happy, but Harry definitely is! Did Al actually hurt Marv? Are Harry and Marv not associated with Al, after all?

"Luckily, you thought ahead, huh? Anyway, Ethan would never approve of this. He likes the kid too much. I used to, too, but not anymore. So, I expect you to take care of him right away. You will, right?"

"Consider it done," Dan looks down at me, smiling, before he kneels down in front of me. Him doing that makes me nervous, so I cringe away my head. "You weren't kidding. He is a cute kid," He proceeds to mess up my hair, before standing back up. "Don't worry, Al, I'll be sure to take good care of him." he tells my older kidnapper, still smirking, which automatically gives me a bad feeling. I don't think I'm going to like what's going to happen…

"Well, why don't you take the exchanged package over to your vehicle, while I do the same with mine?"

Once Al says that, I'm pushed into the arms of Dan, who holds on to both of my arms. When I look up at him, feeling scared, he looks down at me, giving me that same damn smile. "Come on, kiddo," This Dan guy starts to pull me over to his vehicle, as I see Al pick up two of the money bags and carry them over to the truck. As soon as I'm over to the tan-coloured car, Dan opens the backdoor. "Go on, get in there," he tells me, gently placing me into the backseat. I just sit and stare at him, worried, because of all the horrible thoughts going through my head, especially all that I've been through. "Lay down, kid," I refuse to obey. I don't want to obey this guy, even though I'm scared. "I said, lay down," he sternly tells me, but I still refuse to cooperate. "I said, lay the fuck down!"

Dan pushes me down onto the seat, making me slightly knock my head on the opposite backdoor, which doesn't overly hurt. I lay out on the backseat, as Dan slams the backdoor shut, leaving me here, questioning what's going to happen to me…

 **Ethan's PoV:**

Mom pulls into the driveway, and I rush out to meet her. When I open the door, I greet her, "Hey, Ma,"

"Hey," she greets back, with her graying hair and sunglasses. Despite her appearance, she's actually a kind-hearted person.

Frantically, I tell my Mom, as I'm closing my door, "We should get going. I don't know what Dad's going to do with that kid,"

"Any idea of where they went?"

"I think so. We'd best hurry. I don't know what's going to happen…" Even though I've helped Dad with this—even by locking "Mr. Lined", if that's even his name, down in the basement—I can't have the death of another child on my conscience again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was an interesting chapter! Honestly, this all would've been posted last night, but just before I finished it, I decided to save it. (I thought) Luckily, I did, because the power went out instantly, afterwards. A few seconds later, it came back on. When I went to reopen the document, all of the letters were pound symbols. Long story short, after doing everything I could to save it, I couldn't. So, since it was late (after an hour of trying to figure it out), I couldn't do this, until tonight. This is what happened in the chapter last night, but some things are just a little different, because I don't have a perfect memory! But, hey, I think I did pretty good, considering. I still wish I had last night's update, but what could I have done? I appreciate your patience!**

 **I'll be using Google Docs for the next little bit, because of the PTSD from the zillions of pound symbols in my Word Document last night! Well, let me know what you think will happen! Either way, this was a shocking chapter (I guess)! I'm pretty sure everything's there (but different)! I hope it's equally as enjoyable for you as last night's would've been! Until tomorrow, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184 (who can't look at another pound symbol the same again)**


	67. Chapter 67: Time

**Chapter 67: Time**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Shortly after the backdoor is slammed shut by Dan, I vaguely hear him say a few words to Al. Then, he enters the vehicle and starts it up. When he does that, he looks back at me and asks, "You ready to go, kiddo?" I'm surprised by his change of tone, but I look at the man with an "Are you serious?" expression. He continues to look at me, before giving up on getting a "yes" or "no" answer from my head. "Alright. I guess we should just go, then," He puts the car into gear, and we drive off, away from the lookout to the lake…

…

Dan continues to drive down the road in silence, as I look at the door back here, trying to think of ways to escape. I have my hands taped in front of me, so they're not totally useless. As I'm thinking this through, he starts talking to me, "So, kiddo, Al's handed you over to me. Don't worry, you won't be with me for very long," I gasp, knowing that I'm probably going to be killed! Al couldn't do it himself, and Ethan wouldn't approve, even if he could! I know that's what's going to happen! He looks back at me, when I gasp. "What was that for? I didn't say what I was doing. I just said that you won't be with me for very long. Don't jump to conclusions, OK?" I just shrug. "Look, the guy wanted money. I took it, in trade for you," Obviously. "Now, he's expecting me to do this. And I intend to do it, alright?" I know that he's talking about killing me! "So, until then, relax. We'll be there in a little while." He finally stops talking to me, as we drive in silence. I continue to look up at the door, still pondering with the idea to escape…

 **Ethan's PoV:**

As Mom's driving to where I think my Father is, I see a black truck down the road, driving towards us. I instantly know that that's Dad's truck. "Mom," I place my hand on her arm. "I… I think that's Dad's truck!" I point up ahead.

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

"Well, let it drive closer to us, just so we can know for sure. Black trucks are pretty popular. Heck, _you_ even have a black truck,"

"Yeah, I know," is all I say. We let the truck drive passed us, and sure enough, I see my Dad as the driver. "Mom! Mom! That was him! We have to go back to the house!"

"Go back?!"

"Yes!"

"I thought we were supposed to save that kid?!"

"I know, but we need to get answers out of him! Just go back!" I frantically tell my Mother.

"Alright, alright…" Mom huffs, as she does a U-turn right in the middle of the road.

"Mom…" I sigh.

"What? _You're_ the one that's wanting to turn around!"

"I know, but if you get pulled over by the police, we'll be even more pushed for time!"

"I know, but just don't worry about it, OK?"

"It's hard not to be worried, when the life of that kid possibly hangs on the line," I comb my hair through my fingers. I do this, when I'm stressed.

Mom knows that I'm stressed, because she says, "Don't worry, the kid will be fine. I'm sure your Father will listen to me,"

"Damn right, he'd better…" Even with Mom's words, I still can't help but worry…

 **Harry's PoV:**

It's been a few hours, and I don't seem to be coming any closer to Newton Falls. If the kid's all the way back in New York, the drive to this town would be a complete waste of time. Getting my money stolen would also be a waste of time! The kid might be dead by the time I even meet up with his Father! Though, it's too late to turn back around now. I have to continue my journey to Newton Falls…

 **Kate's PoV:**

"So, Mrs. McCallister," the officer, Officer Blake, starts. I'm sitting at the table in the Interrogation Room. I just look at the man, not wanting to say one word to him. "Why did you get your son abducted?"

"This is all a mistake," I tell the man, plainly.

"You don't seem very upset about the "mistake", Mrs. McCallister. Now, I want you to be completely honest with me. Why is it that you don't want your son?"

"I have no association with his abductors. He's been taken by strangers,"

"Strangers to him, probably. But, to you, no,"

"Why would my husband call and tell you about this lie?" I start to become defensive.

"Your one son, and I think your other kids, know about it. So, why can't you just admit the truth?"

"That is the truth. My kids are probably pissed at me about something, so they told their Father that lie,"

"Aren't your kids a little _old_ to be telling lies like that?"

"Well, my son, Buzz, is quite the troublemaker,"

"But, why didn't you get rid of him? Why your youngest son?"

"I'm telling you, this is all a mistake!"

"If you keep lying, you're going to be in even more trouble, Mrs. McCallister,"

"I'm not lying!" I start raising my voice to the officer.

"Mrs. McCallister, I can tell that you're lying,"

"Oh, really? Prove it," I tell him, snootily.

"Alright," Officer Blake stands up straight and strolls over to the door, opening it. He hollers out the door, "Bring it in!" Bring _what_ in? A moment later, Officer Blake holds in his hand what looks to be my cellphone. I'm right, when he brings it over to the table. "We checked your call history on this. And we're about to send investigators out to your house to question your kids and to find any more evidence. I'm sure there's a call history on your home phone. Am I right?" I'm silent, as I look down at my hands that are cuffed to the table. "Well," He leans across the table, still with my cellphone in his hand, and starts to interrogate me. "Am I right?" I remain silent. "We did find some communication with an Al Polinski and a Harold Lime on this phone. Will we find any more on your home phone?"

"They kidnapped my son! I wanted to talk to him and work something out with the kidnappers!"

"Don't make up shit, Mrs. McCallister," he warns.

"I'm not!" I want to try and cry, to help prove my "innocence".

"Well, we'll see what your kids have to say about this," He stands up straight again, crossing his arms, still with my cellphone in his one hand. He continues to look at me, as he says, "In the meantime, I'll leave you in here to think about whether you want to tell the truth, or not." He finally walks away and opens the Interrogation Room door. He leaves the room, and once the door closes, I'm left in here, by myself, pondering on how to get them to believe me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, yay, I'm able to update tonight, because I didn't have a corrupted file! I also wrote this on Google Docs, so that if something happened, I'd still have it! Well, what do you think will happen to Kevin? Where's Dan taking him? Is he going to be killed? If that's Al that drove by, what do you think will happen, once Ethan and his Mother return to the house? What's going to happen, when Harry (finally) meets Peter in Newton Falls? Will they be able to do anything to help Kevin? As for Kate, she still insists that she didn't do anything! But, we know better, don't we? Will she finally tell the truth? Will the investigators find out anything, not only from her kids, but from the call history, maybe? We'll just have to see! Until then, my long Author's Notes and I will see you later! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	68. Chapter 68: Time II

**Chapter 68: Time II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As we continue on driving, I finally know that it's time to try my escape attempt. I'm ready to do it! That is, once we get to a stop sign or something like that… I seem to be waiting forever for the car to stop, but it does, eventually. I'm not waiting to guess if it's a stop sign or a set of stoplights; I'm getting the heck out of here!

Once the car squeaks to a stop, I take my taped hands and immediately open the backdoor. Dan stupidly left it unlocked, so I'm taking his carelessness and using it to my advantage! The door opens, and I'm smacked in the face with the fresh outdoor air. Though, soon follows Dan's roaring voice, "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

I try to slide out of the back of the car, but as I'm halfway out of the car, a set of hands grab me around the waist. "No! No!" I try to cry out, through my taped mouth, but it's no use!

I'm pulled back inside the vehicle, and the door is immediately closed, afterward. I'm laying on the backseat, as Dan is sitting over top of me. He rips off his sunglasses, so that I'm finally able to see his face. I wish he would've kept them on, because his eyes are glaring into me, making me feel fearful. "Do I have to punish you, kid?! Huh?!" He starts shaking me, as I'm trembling, shaking my head "no". "I think I might have to," He locks the backdoor, and that fills me with more fear. "I shouldn't have been so careless," I agree. He untapes my hands and flips me over, before I have the chance to do anything. "Don't move," he orders, forcing my hands behind my back and taping them back together. "Maybe that'll teach you," He gives me a little smack on the back of my head, before muttering, "For God's sake, what it takes to fulfill a promise to a friend…" He climbs back into the front seat, putting the vehicle back into gear again. "You almost got away, kid. But, it wouldn't have done you any good; there's nobody around to save you, and I would've just caught you, anyway. Good try, though. Good, good try," He shakes his head, before reaching back to the backdoor on his side, saying, "We should have this locked, before you do any more stunts, huh?"

Once he does that, the vehicle's back in motion, and we're continuing to wherever Dan's taking me. I'm left back here, out of ideas of what to do. My hands are pretty much useless now. If I sit up, that would just catch Dan's attention. I don't think I'm going to get out of this situation. I think I'm done for…

 **Ethan's PoV:**

Mom and I finally make it back to my house, just as Dad pulls into the driveway. He exits from his vehicle, and once he sees us, I can see that he fears seeing my Mom. We exit from Mom's car, and she greets, "Hello there, Al," I stand by the car, as she struts closer to my Father. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yeah. Since Ethan was a kid!" He seems surprised.

"What's this I hear about a kid that you've abducted?"

"What kid?" He's going to try to play dumb, but I obviously know better.

"You know, Kevin McCallister. You're in on his abduction with his Mother, aren't you?"

"Diane, what are you saying? I know I've done some pretty terrible things in the past, but I'm no child abductor,"

"Oh? And I'm sure that the name 'Joshua Stayner' doesn't mean anything to you?"

"That kid that was on the News last year?" Dad chuckles, clearly lying. "What about him?"

" _You're_ the one that abducted him, aren't you?"

"Diane… You can't be serious…" Dad's backing away, as Mom continues to strut closer to him.

"I knew to keep my son away from you. You're sick. Kidnapping little boys and doing your sick little fantasies with them. It's just sick,"

"You must be mistaken, Di… I'd never do that…"

"Oh, really?"

"Dad, why don't you just tell the truth? You put me through some horrible shit with your sickness with these little boys. Are you sure you want to keep on lying?" I finally leave the car's side and proceed closer to my Father, just like how my Mom is.

"I'm not… I'm not lying…"

"Oh, really?" Mom and I pause our movement. "Where's Kevin?"

"I don't know who you're talking about…"

"Where's Kevin?!" I interrupt my Father, by shouting.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," He grins his creepy grin. I'm his own son, and even _I_ think it's creepy.

Dad pulls out his gun and aims it at my Mother. "Dad!" I'm flabbergasted by my Dad's actions.

"If your Mother doesn't turn around to leave, I'm going to pull this trigger," His deranged eyes look at my Mother.

"You couldn't kill my Mother, your ex-wife! That's why you sent Kevin away! Isn't it?! That's why you sent him away!"

"Is it?"

"Yes! Now, put the goddamn gun down, Dad!"

"Are you really sure I wouldn't shoot her?"

"Yes! Now, put the gun down!" There's a pause for a moment, as Dad just stands there, aiming the gun toward my Mother. I don't think he's serious about shooting her. He couldn't pull himself to kill Josh, and he couldn't pull himself to kill Kevin. That's why he sent him away. "Dad, just put down the gun," I say, gently. Dad remains standing in the same position, before the gun suddenly goes off…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

"So, your Mother admitted to you that she had a part in your brother's abduction?" a policeman, Officer Gleason, asks me, as he's jotting down this information.

"Well, she didn't so much _admit_ it to us, as she did accidentally spill it out. She didn't seem to be acting upset about Kevin's abduction, so Dad had his suspicions. Then, she kinda just spewed out that she had no association with Harry and Marv,"

"Is it possible that your Mother knew the kidnappers' names, because she associated with them about ransom money or something like that?"

"No. Not at all. She said that if we told Dad what we found out, she'd have Kevin killed,"

"Do you know about Al Polinski?"

"My Mom was communicating with someone named Al, yes,"

"How many abductors do you think there are?"

"At least three: Harry, Marv, and Al,"

"Alright," Officer Gleason pats me on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot, son. We'll take this information down to the Police Station."

As the man stands up, I ask him, "Officer?"

"Yes?" He looks back down at me.

"What's going to happen to my Mother?"

"Well, with your story, and the other kids' stories, there's no doubt that your Mother will have to go to court,"

"She'll have to go to jail?"

"I'm afraid so,"

The police officer walks away, and I'm now wondering if I really want my Mom behind bars, even if she _is_ associated with the other abductors. Though, putting my little brother through what he's possibly been going through, she deserves to be behind bars. I just hope that there's justice for Kevin, and that he can get out of this…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thank you again! Well, that was quite interesting! Kevin tried to escape, and the question still remains: where's Dan taking Kevin? Is Ethan right about his assumption? Why does Al think he can get away with lying (like Kate)? Has he really shot his ex-wife? What about Buzz's statement to the police? Will Kate be put behind bars? If so, how will that affect the rest of the family? _Will_ Kevin ever get out of this? So many questions, so little time, huh? In the meantime, ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	69. Chapter 69: Time III

**Chapter 69: Time III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I can't lay here and drown in my sorrows. I have to do something! Even if I get caught again, I have to do something! I roll back over onto my back, which causes Dan to raise his voice, "Hey, stop moving around back there!" I freeze, trying to gather my courage to do this. He hasn't looked back here, so before he does, I slide up the door, trying to feel for the door's lock. Though, once I flick it, it makes a loud thunking noise, which immediately catches Dan's attention. "Hey! You just don't know when to give up, do you?!" I try to lay back down, but Dan screeches the car over to the shoulder of the road and climbs back here, I think to attack me! He grabs on to the collar of my shirt, and before I know it, his fist starts pounding into my face. He starts pounding my face, head, and chest, as I'm trying to call out for him to stop, but it's quite hard to, with my mouth covered. "Well?! Maybe now, you'll learn!" My head thunks back down to the seat, once he lets go of me. I start crying, because now I'm hurting from Dan's attack. He climbs back into the front seat and drives back onto the road. "You're going to learn! Once we get there, you're going to learn!" He speeds up, approaching my oncoming doom a whole lot sooner. I just give up on doing anything, anymore, and I turn my head away into the seat to cry. It isn't long, before Dan's voice tells me, still with an irritability in it, "It's just right up ahead!" My nervous gut forms an even worse of a knot, because I know that I'm now closer to my death…

 **Ethan's PoV:**

Dad's gun fires, and I see that Mom's still standing, but covering her head, afraid of the oncoming bullet. A few seconds later, she uncovers her head, realizing that she's still alive. "Goddammit! I missed!" He starts to become mad.

"Dad, you didn't miss! You just didn't want to shoot her!"

"No! I missed! I want to shoot her! And I will!" He's acting even crazier than usual. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was acting drunk!

He aims the gun at my Mom again, and I'm still trying to be confident that he wouldn't actually shoot her. Though, since he's acting wild, I'm not sure if he would accidentally hit her. I know that he's about to pull the trigger again, so I call out, "No!"

I try to race over to grab the gun, but he shoots up in the air, instead of at Mom or I. I knew that he wouldn't actually shoot any of us! Though, that doesn't stop me from trying to grab the gun out of his hand. I attack him, trying to grab the gun, but he holds it up in the air, so that I'm unable to reach it. I eventually knock him down, as I'm still trying to reach for said gun.

The gun is finally taken out of Dad's hand, but _I'm_ not the one who took it. We both look up, and I see that it's Mom, who's got a hold of the gun. "Al," Mom starts, aiming the gun down at my Dad, with her trembling hand. "Where's the boy?" Mom also removes her sunglasses, so that we can see her glare.

"I don't know," he replies, pushing me off of him, then raising his hands.

"Yes, you do know! Now, where is he?!"

"You wouldn't shoot me, Di,"

"Don't think I won't! Now, where is he?" Mom still glares and trembles, at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, anyway,"

"Mom, I think I have an idea,"

"Yeah. Listen to your son. You wouldn't believe me, anyway,"

"What were you going to say?" I ask. Dad doesn't reply, because he seems to be thinking about his answer. "You're going to make something up, aren't you?"

"No! I'm not! I'm just trying to think of the name of the place!"

I know better than to believe that. "You're trying to make something up. Admit it,"

"No!" Mom clicks the gun. "Alright! Alright! He's at a lake!"

"A lake?"

"Yeah. Take your best shot at which one it is,"

"Obviously, the one closest to here," I then turn to Mom and say, adrenaline rushing, "Come on, let's go!" I start to rush back over to Mom's car.

"What are we going to do about him?" Mom asks about her ex-husband.

"How about you take your car and follow me? I'll take his truck," I then look down at my Father, who's still laying on the ground. "We'll leave him here and call the police," I turn to look at my Mom, addressing her, "Mom..." I bend over and pick up my Dad. I proceed to bring him back inside of the house, as Mom continues to point the gun at him. If we get Dad trapped inside and the police called, we can drive over to the lake, where Kevin hopefully is, on time…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I know that this is a shorter chapter, but it's still good, right?! I hope so! :P So, apparently, Dan and Kevin have arrived at their destination—wherever that may be. Is Ethan right to believe that it's a lake that Kevin's been brought to? Do you think Al actually would've shot one of them, eventually? Or was there more of a chance of his ex-wife doing that? What's Ethan and his Mom going to do with Al? Will they find Kevin? Well, I guess we'll just have to see! Like I said, this is almost finished! It'll probably be finished by the beginning of next week! Just so all of you know! Until I see you next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: To the Guest that reviewed on my first chapter of this story, I'm questioning your reason for asking me about the movie, _The Great Mouse Detective_. What's the purpose? You _do_ realize that you asked that (random) question on a review for a _Home Alone_ story, don't you? I'm just curious. Though, to answer your question, I've heard of the movie, but I'm not sure if I've seen it.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	70. Chapter 70: The End?

**A/N: OK, I'm going to start off with this Author's Note. I forgot what that random Guest's question was about** _ **The Great Mouse Detective**_ **in their last review (as I stated to them in the "PS" of my last Author's Note, totally weird and random question). To answer their question: Do I know Ratigan from** _ **T**_ _ **he Great Mouse Detective**_ **? As I said, I don't remember seeing the movie, but I know that there's a detective that's a mouse. I take it that that's his name. So, no, I can't say that I overly know him. Can you, Mister or Misses Guest, tell me your reason for asking that question? Thanks! Now, let's get on with the story!...**

 **Chapter 70: The End?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once Dan's exited from the car, he opens the backdoor on the side closest to my head. I try to look up at him, but it's quite difficult to. "Come on, you little shit," He grabs on to my shoulders, pulling me out from the back of the car. My feet flop onto the ground, as he drags me across the ground, until we reach sand. I look back at where I am, and I see that I'm at a lake! I know now that I'm going to be drowned! My first instinct, when I see a lake. He continues to drag me closer to the water, until he finally lets go of me, letting me flop down to the ground. "Luckily, nobody comes to this beach, since the place is littered with goose and duck shit," So, I'm possibly laying in poop? "Though, don't you worry about that. You'll be dead in no time to even care," After all I've been through, bird poop is the least of my worries. "Just be glad I'm not dragging you through the shit, because I have to hurry up with this. We could be seen by anybody," He pulls out a gun, and I know that my ending is near. I look away from the gun, afraid of seeing it pointed at me. "You may want to be careful who you screw around with, because they just may end up stabbing you in the back," What's he mean by that? "It's been nice knowing you for this short amount of time, but it's time for me to kill you now," I slightly open my eyes, seeing that the gun is still aimed down at me. "Goodbye, Kevin." I look away, just before the shot is fired…

 **Ethan's PoV:**

Dad's been left at the house, and the police have been called. I'm speeding down the road in his black truck, as Mom follows in her car. I have a feeling where Kevin is! And I just hope we can get there in time…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thank you (again)! Sorry that this chapter's (ridiculously) short, but more action and excitement will happen next chapter! I just thought I'd leave you peeps in suspense just a little while longer! Has Kevin actually been shot on the bird poop-covered beach? Will Ethan and his Mom get there in time? What did they do with Al? We'll find all of that out next chapter! I also wanted to make this short, so that you had more chapters to look forward to, since this is coming to a close soon! Until the next time, have a nice life! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	71. Chapter 71: The End? II

**Chapter 71: The End? II**

 **Ethan's PoV:**

Mom and I continue to race down to the beach. I just don't know if we're going to make it there in time. If this person is legit about killing Kevin, since my Dad can't, he might have already done it, and it just may be too late!

At last, we make it down to the beach. Mom parks beside me, and I notice that no other vehicle is here. I don't know what the killer's vehicle looks like, but it doesn't appear to be here. "Shit…" I curse.

I exit from the truck, slamming the door behind me. Mom exits from her car, asking, "Ethan, what's wrong?"

"What's it look like?!" I snap at my Mom.

"I don't know!"

"The car isn't here! I don't know if the kid was ever brought here!" I punch my Dad's truck, out of anger.

"Well, what's that over there?" Mom asks.

I turn around, and see her pointing across the beach. I don't know how she's able to see it, because I have to squint, in order to. It looks like someone laying on the beach! "Oh my god…" Mom and I rush over to where the body is on the beach. As we proceed closer, I know for sure that it's a body. "No!" I realize that it's Kevin, once I'm even closer. Panic washes over me, as I'm down on the ground, beside his body, in an instant. I see that Kevin has a bullet wound on the right side of his chest. "No… Mom, call 911! Please!" She rushes back to her car, since she doesn't have a cellphone, but one of those built-in phones in the car. My cellphone has also been left in the truck.

As I'm looking down at Kevin, I think of Josh all over again. I try to hold back the tears, as I'm thinking about this. I feel his neck for a pulse, which he luckily has. "I just called!" Mom rushes back over, explaining. "Someone will be right over soon!"

"Jesus Christ…" I finally do break down. "First, it was Josh! Now, it's him!"

"Is he…?"

"No! No. He's… He's still alive. He won't be for much longer, if that damn ambulance doesn't get here!" I'm frantic.

"They're coming as fast as they can, hon,"

"Not fast enough! Nobody could save Josh! And if they don't come here soon, nobody will be able to save Kevin!"

"Why did you help Al with this, in the first place?"

"I didn't think it'd be like this… I even regret the little things,"

"Why'd you help with Kevin, if you knew what it was going to be like?" Mom asks, as I'm still by Kevin's side, having a hand on his chest. Luckily, he's still breathing.

"You know what Dad's like… I just didn't think it'd be this way…"

"You know your Father better than that,"

"Unfortunately, I do, OK?!" I snap at her, once again.

"I'm sorry, hon. I know you're upset, but…"

"But, nothing! Now, when the hell will they get here?!"

"I'm sure soon, honey,"

"Well, once Kevin's taken to the hospital, we have to call his Dad and let him know that his son has been found,"

"What about his Mother?"

"She'll be going to prison,"

"That's right. She was in on this, wasn't she?" I just nod. "How could a Mother do that to their own child?"

"How could my _Father_ do this to a child?"

"You see why I divorced him now?" she questions.

I look up at her and ask, "He didn't try to… did he?"

"No, but I found out his history of it. I didn't want you around that. That's why I took you away and kept you hidden,"

"Oh my god…"

I just look back down at Kevin. He's still breathing, luckily. I wish there was something that I could do for him, but I can't do anything, besides stop him from bleeding out. My sleeve is getting soaked in his blood, but it can't be helped. I also realize that I never removed the tape from his mouth, because I was so shocked at his sight. So, I take this time to peel the tape away from his mouth. I want to flip him over, because I can tell that his hands are bound behind his back, but I'm afraid of harming his injury more. I might as well just leave them bound together. It's not like the paramedics will be suspicious of me; I'm going to jail, anyway!

Speaking of paramedics, I hear sirens off in the distance now. "They're coming. I hear them," I just nod at what Mom says.

"I'm going to be going to jail, Mom... You'll be losing me,"

"You won't get nearly the punishment that Al will, with the acts of sexual assault to minors,"

"I know, but I helped out with this. This will haunt me forever…"

"I know," is all Mom says, trying to sound sympathetic, just as the ambulance pulls into the beach parking lot…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I told you that this would be longer, didn't I? :D I'm surprised that I even made it this long, considering how tired I am. I didn't really do much tonight, either. I played darts for the first time, though! I hit everywhere but the board… Lol. Let's get back to the subject of the story: Kevin has been shot, and Ethan feels just terrible. He'll most-likely be arrested, though! As for Kevin, do you think he'll make it? Where did Dan go? How's it going to go, when Harry and Peter find out that Kevin's been saved? Kate will find out, too, so how will that go? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! I'm still aiming for this to be done by the beginning of the upcoming week! We'll see how this goes! Though, I know that it'll for sure be finished before June ends! Long-ass Author's Note shall come to an end! Ciao ciao! :D**

 **Majora's Mask Freak184**


	72. Chapter 72: The End? III

**Chapter 72: The End? III**

 **Peter's PoV:**

I continue my drive to Newton Falls, and I don't think I'm too far away. I think I'm closer than Harry is, since he has a slightly longer drive than me. My cellphone rings, and I pick it up to answer it. "Hello?" I speak into the phone.

" _Hello? Is this Mr. McCallister?"_

"Uh, yes, it is. Who's this?" I automatically think it's the cops, since I had them arrest Kate.

" _This is Ethan Polinski, one of your son's abductors. Or should I say, EX-abductor…"_

"What?!" I raise my voice to the man.

" _Now, please hear me out,"_ He seems insisting. _"Your son is currently being taken to the hospital. He's fine. He's been shot, but he's fine."_

"You shot my son?!" Worry and fear wash over me.

" _No, no. My Father sent him off to somebody else to do it. I'm not sure who,"_

"So, is the guy that shot my son still out there?"

" _I think so, sir,"_

"What about Al Polinski? I heard that he took my son. Is he your Father, or something?"

" _Yes. Don't worry, he'll be dealt with. My Mom and I are currently in the back of the ambulance with your son,"_

"Where are you?"

" _In New York, sir,"_

"Goddammit. In New York? I'm on my way to Newton Falls to meet up with Harry Lime,"

" _Who's that?"_

"The abductor that had Kevin, before your Father did,"

" _Oh, Henry Lined. I guess he's using a fake name with one of us,"_

"Probably you," I state.

" _So, are you going to come to New York?"_

"Yeah," I sigh. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that Harry might not like it too much."

" _Why are you meeting up with your kid's ex-abductor, anyway?"_

"For revenge, apparently,"

" _Revenge?"_

"Yeah. Al apparently killed his partner, Marv,"

" _Oh, Martin?"_

"Martin, Marv… Whatever his real name is…"

" _Well, I guess you should inform Mr. Lime that he should come to New York with you,"_

"He won't,"

" _Why not?"_

"It'd piss him off. _I'll_ come, though. I'll tell him why I can't meet him in Newton Falls, but _I'll_ come to New York,"

" _How long will that take?"_

"I'm not sure. Quite a few hours, anyway,"

" _Alright. Well, let me know when you're close,"_

"Sure. Bye,"

" _Bye,"_

I then hang up with him, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. My son's on his way to the hospital, so he's safe. I sigh with relief about that, but I'm still worried that he could die; especially before I even get there! I should tell the kids about this, but not have Kate informed. But, first, I have to call Harry. I dial his number, and after a few rings, he picks up, _"What? Are you almost there?"_

"Umm, no… Look, I won't be able to meet you in Newton Falls,"

" _What?! Why the fuck not?!"_ the guy shouts into the phone, cursing.

"Well, umm… Kevin has been saved. So, I'm going to New York to meet him in the hospital,"

" _Son of a…"_ he starts to curse, but stops himself. _"Well, what about Al?"_

"Apparently, Ethan Polinski and his Mother had him taken care of. I'm not sure how, though... Ethan was apparently Kevin's abductor, too,"

" _Well, how am I supposed to get my revenge on that jackass for killing my best friend?!"_

"Just be glad that my son is OK, alright?!" I start to become mad at the guy, since he doesn't seem to care about the safety of my son, at all. Though, considering the way he is, that doesn't surprise me so much. He was, after all, my son's first abductor…

" _The only reason I did this with you, in the first place, was to not only get revenge on Mr. Polinski for killing Marv, but to get your son returned to your wife! She doesn't want him, you know! It's her fault!"_

"I'm well aware that it's her fault. By now, she should be in the hands of the police. If you want to stop being such a dickhead, you're welcome to come to New York, because that's where I'm going,"

" _Hell, no! That's where I just came from! I'm going back to Chicago!"_

"If you say so… Again, I'm sorry that this didn't work out,"

" _Yeah, yeah. Whatever…"_ He hangs up, before anything else can be said. I just look at my phone, with disbelief…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, this should be one of the last chapters (there are only a few more left)! What do you think will happen? Will Kevin survive? What's going to happen, once Harry makes it back to Chicago? What's going to happen, once Peter makes it to New York? Will this have a happy ending or will it not? Well, we can only wait and see! Until next time, avoir! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	73. Chapter 73: At the Hospital

**Chapter 73: At the Hospital**

 **Peter's PoV:**

After plenty of hours, I finally make it to New York. The whole time I was driving, I couldn't stop thinking about my son. Once I arrive in the city, I dial Ethan's number and wait a moment for him to pick up, which he finally does. _"Hello?"_

"Hi. What hospital are you at?"

" _Mount Sinai Hospital. E 101st Street, 10029,"_

"Wow. That's a ways,"

" _I know, but it's one of the best hospitals,"_

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can,"

" _OK,"_ We then hang up with each other, so that I can find the address…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I see that I'm surrounded by white. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm not in Heaven, but in a hospital room. I think I'd much rather be in Heaven… I try to sit up, but a pain shoots up and down my body, radiating from my chest. I gasp, as I painfully lay back down. "Hey, hey, easy," I hear a man's voice.

I look over, and I see that it's Ethan. "Ethan?..." I question, still feeling weak.

"Yeah. You're in the hospital now, and you're going to be just fine. The bullet was removed in time. Thank god. I thought the same fate was going to happen to you, like it did Josh…" He bows his head.

"Dan… Is Dan still out there?..." I try to ask.

"Is he the one that shot you?" I nod. "Probably," Ethan admits.

"He'll… He'll be after me again… Your Dad will call him… call him to kill me again…" I still feel woozy, and I'm trying to make sense.

"No. My Dad's been arrested. My Mother and I made sure of that,"

"Is that true?..." Ethan just nods.

He asks, "Do you want to meet my Mother?" I guess she _did_ try to help me, so I just nod. "I'll go get her, then,"

Ethan gets up from the chair beside my bed and leaves the room for a moment. He soon returns with a lady that appears to be about the same age as Al and is obviously a heavy smoker. She has her sunglasses sitting on top of her head of gray hair. When she sees me, she smiles. "Hey," She strolls over to the bed and attempts to shake my hand, but I'm nervous to do so. "Don't worry, it's OK. My name's Diane. I'm Ethan's Mother," She seems to be nice, so I let her shake my weak hand. "I apologize for everything." she explains to me.

"You have nothing… to be sorry about…" I just want to close my eyes again. I guess I'm still on the anesthetic...

"It's OK. Just go to sleep now," Ethan kindly tells me, which I have no problem abiding by.

Though, before I let the anesthetics take effect on me again, I mutter, "Thank you…"

 _ **A Little While Later…**_

 **Peter's PoV:**

I finally make it to the Mount Sinai Hospital, here in New York. I park my car and head into the hospital. I ask the lady at the receptionist desk if a Kevin McCallister has been brought in. She replies with, "Yes. A Diane and Ethan Polinski were with him, when he arrived with the ambulance,"

"Who's Diane? Ethan's Mother?"

"Yes," she replies.

"Am I able to go see him?"

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes. I'm his Father, Peter McCallister,"

"You can go in, but he may still be asleep,"

"That's OK. I need to see him. I haven't seen him in a week. Even if I don't get to talk to him, I just need to see him,"

"Yes. Diane and Ethan explained that the boy was abducted for the past week. I looked up the information, and it's all over the Chicago News," She then adds, "He's going to be all right."

"Thank god," I say, relieved. "So, I can go see him?"

"You sure can,"

"What room is he in?"

"Um, Room 201. On the next floor up,"

"Thank you,"

As I walk away from the desk to head to the nearest elevator, the receptionist informs me, "Ethan and Diane—well, mostly Ethan—have been with him the whole time. They feel just awful about what happened. Especially Ethan,"

"You _do_ know who Ethan actually is, don't you?"

"Yes. He told the paramedics everything," the blonde, long-haired receptionist tells me. "Now, go on up and see your son. Everything's all right."

"Thank you," I kindly say, as I continue my way to the elevator. I'm anxious to see my son, since it's been a whole week of nothing but misery. I only wish that I had a wife that cared as much as I do…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when I hear an echoey voice saying my name, "Kevin?" I toss my head around a little bit, unsure if I should wake up, or not. The voice says my name again, "Kevin?" I know for sure that I should now open my eyes. I slowly do, still feeling completely tired.

Once they're open, I see my Dad looking down at me. When I see him, I immediately smile. "Dad?..." In my weak state, I question, hoping that this isn't a dream.

"I'm here, bud," He brushes my hair with his hand, before finally breaking down and crying. He lays his head on my chest. Dad barely ever cries. I can't even say the last time I saw Dad cry...

"It's OK, Dad… I'm OK…" with my weak voice, I try to reassure him. Though, as I look around the room, I don't see Mom anywhere. I'm afraid to ask, but I know that I have to. "Dad?... Where… Where's Mom?..." He stops crying, and that causes me to be worried even more. "Dad?..." I try to pry a little more.

He finally sits up and looks down at me, telling me, "Buddy, there's something that needs to be said to you,"

My worries and fears increase, as I ask, "What?..."

"Oh, god… I don't know how to tell you…" His face is now in his one hand.

"Is she OK?..."

"She's fine… It's just that… Oh, god… _I_ love you, but your Mother…" He sighs, before continuing, "Your Mother knew about your abduction…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks! Well, for a story that's coming to a close, it still ends with suspenseful parts, doesn't it? :D Peter's finally been reunited with Kevin, who's going to be OK! How do you think that's going to go, when Peter tells the full story to him? We'll find out soon! This is still coming to a close! Only a few more chapters left! Until next time (I always end that way), adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	74. Chapter 74: The Truth

**Chapter 74: The Truth**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Your Mother knew about your abduction…"

I widen my eyes, when I ask him, still weak, "W-What do you mean?..."

"She… She's in charge of it…"

I just stare at Dad, feeling shocked. I don't know what to say or think. "No… That's not true! I talked to her on the phone! She was concerned about me!" I shout, ignoring my tiredness from the anesthetic. Tears boil up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, bud, but it's the truth… I don't know how she's done it exactly, but I know that she's in on it,"

"No… You're lying… That's a lie!" I start crying. "If you don't know how she's in on it, then it's a lie!" I become even more hysterical, as I'm now sitting up in bed.

"Buddy, buddy, relax," Dad rushes over to me, trying to lay me back down, but I refuse to give in. This has to be a nightmare! Some horrible, horrible nightmare! I continue to fight my Dad's firm hands, but he's too strong for me.

"What's going on in here?!" Ethan's raised voice asks.

"Ethan! Get a nurse! Quick!" Dad hollers over his shoulder. "Buddy, it's OK… It's OK…" Dad tries to calm me down in a hushed voice, as he continues to hold me down. It isn't long, before Ethan, his Mother, and a nurse are over at my bedside. Since Dad's holding down both of my arms, my left arm is easily accessible for the nurse, who proceeds to try and stick a needle in said arm. I feel the quick pain of the needle, but I don't care, because I keep crying out, until I become tired all over again. My eyes slowly start to slide shut, as my hostility becomes less and less, eventually causing me to fall asleep again…

 **Peter's PoV:**

Once Kevin's asleep again, the nurse asks, "What happened?"

"He needed to know the truth about his Mother. Clearly, you saw how he reacted,"

"He should be calmer, once he wakes up. If he asks about what you told him, go ahead and calmly talk to him about it. Otherwise, don't bring it up, until it's time for him to go home,"

"When will that be?"

"Day after tomorrow, I guess?"

"Alright. Thank you,"

The nurse leaves the room, and I'm left in the room with Kevin, Ethan, and Diane. "Is there anything you'd like us to do?" offers Ethan.

"No, it's OK. I'll stay with him, for now. Thanks," Ethan and Diane just nod, before leaving the room, leaving only the sleeping Kevin and I in the room, by ourselves…

 _ **A Little While Later…**_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I still feel drowsy. I notice that I'm still in the same hospital room, and not Heaven. I look over to the left of me, seeing Dad asleep in the chair. I remember why I'm here, and why I was put to sleep again, in the first place. I was pretty hysterical… Dad just jolts awake, as if startled. He looks around, then sees that I'm awake. "Kevin?" he questions, once he looks at me. "Are you all right?" He kneels down on the floor beside the bed. Again, he brushes my hair with his hand.

I only nod, before tiredly asking, "You weren't lying, were you?..."

Dad breathes in, as if preparing me for his answer. "No, I'm afraid I wasn't,"

"And my Mom doesn't love me?..." I think Dad's heart breaks, when I ask that. He just doesn't answer. "It's OK, Dad… I know now…"

Dad suddenly breaks down into tears again, apologizing, "I'm so sorry, buddy…" He lays his head down on me again and cries. Now, I've never seen Dad cry _twice_ in one day. All of this must hurt him so. It hurts me, too, and I can't believe that my very own Mother is in on my abduction. I'm trying to hold back the tears again, but I also try to think of the positive: I'll be going home very soon…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I think there are only two chapters left! Well, what do you think of Kevin's reaction to finding out about his Mother? Peter failed to explain that she knew about Al, too, so Kevin doesn't know that his very own Mother allowed a perverted old man do _that_ to him. Will he find that out? If so, how will that go? We'll see more next time! I'm aiming for this to be done by Wednesday, before I make an alternate ending! I'll see you peeps tomorrow! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	75. Chapter 75: Reunion Gone Wrong

**Chapter 75: Reunion Gone Wrong**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a couple of days, since I've been brought to the hospital, and now, it's time for me to leave. The police came to take away Ethan, which broke his Mother's heart. At least _that_ Mom cares… I just sit on the hospital bed, waiting for Dad to come and get me. I can't wait to see my siblings, since I've been longing to for so long. Most of all, though, I've been longing to see my Mother again, but I'm afraid that that won't happen, unless it's in a courtroom or behind prison bars. I'll have to testify in court soon, and I just really don't want to do that. Especially against my own Mother…

Dad enters the room and asks me, "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go home, especially to see the family, but I'm not ready to testify in court against Mom," I sadly claim.

"You don't have to worry about that for awhile. In the meantime, let's get you home. Everybody's missed you,"

"Except Mom…"

"Kevin," Dad starts.

"Dad, why would she do that to me?"

"I don't know. Only she knows,"

"How could I have been so stupid, though?"

"What do you mean?" Dad asks, strolling over to me.

"That night, when Harry and Marv first took me, they pretended to be the police. I knew who they were right away. Mom didn't put up much of a fight to prevent them from taking me,"

"And she wasn't actually shot," Dad tells me.

"No, but _I_ was; not from them, but from Dan,"

"Do you want to see your Mom?" Dad asks, as I'm trying to hold back the tears.

"She doesn't want to see me…"

"I can take you to the Police Station that she's at,"

"She won't want to see me…"

"Well, it's a long drive, so you'll have all that time to decide,"

"I guess," I grab my bag of utilities that Dad got for me, so that I'd have something different to change into on the day we left, plus some other necessities. Dad places his hand on my back, as we leave the room…

 _ **Back in Chicago…**_

After an agonizing twelve-hour drive and then some, we're finally back in Chicago. I never thought I'd see the day, when I'd be back in Chicago... I try to be excited, but it's just so hard to be, when you know that your Mother doesn't love you, yet you love her.

I have my head resting in my hand, while my elbow is resting on the car door. "Smile. You're back home," I don't smile, because my heart is still broken. After all that I've been through, how could I be happy?

I think about seeing my Mom. Even though she doesn't want to see me, I still want to see her after all this time. "Dad?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Could we go to the Police Station?"

"You sure you want to?" I nod. "Alright. We'll go there now..."

…

We drive the seemingly long ways to the Police Station, since there's more than one in Chicago. Mom would be in the one in our hometown of Winnetka, which is a ways from where we entered Chicago.

We finally make it there and pull into the guest parking spot. He asks, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes,"

"Alright. Come on,"

Both Dad and I exit from the car. I take Dad's hand, because as much as I want to do this, I'm equally as scared. At least I'm able to hold on to my Dad's hand, when scared, because I didn't receive that comfort this past week. Now, I finally have my Dad to comfort me, when I think about all that I've been through. Especially when I think about _that_ …

We make it inside, and the lady at the desk asks, "How can I help you?"

"I'm Peter McCallister. My wife has been kept here,"

"Oh, Katelyn McCallister? Yes, she has," My Mom is really here. This is no joke…

"Well, my son would like to see her,"

She peeks over the desk, so that she can see me. "Oh, are you Kevin McCallister?" I nod. She then turns back to Dad and mouths, "Does he know?" Dad replies, by nodding. "Is he prepared?" she asks, clearly. Dad looks down at me, seeing what my answer is going to be. I hesitate a little, before nodding my answer. "Alright. You may go on back. An officer will meet you back there."

"OK. Thank you," Dad nods, before taking me back where we were told to go.

Before we disappear down the hall, the blonde woman at the desk says to specifically me, "Welcome back, Kevin,"

Dad and I both turn around to look at her, as I say, still in my monotone, "Thank you,"

Dad continues to hold my hand, as we're walking down the hallway. We finally meet up with an officer, and he asks, surprised, "Oh! May I help you?"

"The front desk said that we'd be able to meet up with an officer, so that we can see Kate McCallister,"

"Oh," The light brown-haired man looks down at me and asks, "Are you Kevin McCallister?" I nod again, since I'm still in my depressed mood. "Oh my goodness!" He's suddenly happy. "Welcome back!" He shakes hands with me as rough as possible. Once he lets go, he says to me, "Let me lead you there," He turns around and leads us around a bend in the hallway. Once we reach the room that my Mom's being kept in, the officer informs us, "She's in here. Are you sure you want to see her?" I feel like he's asking specifically _me_ that. I nod, trying to swallow my fear. "Alright. Go right on in. I'll be right here, in case you need anything." The door is opened for us, and we walk into the room. I see my Mom, sitting at the only table, looking up at the barred window in the room.

I can't contain my excitement; I run straight over to my Mom, before Dad can even stop me. I hug the side of her, and she jumps, startled. She looks down at me, then up at Dad and asks, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He wanted to see you, Kate," Dad firmly informs her.

"Mom… I missed you…" I say, as Mom's firm hands pull me away from her. She looks down at my tear-streaked face, in almost a glare. In a wicked voice that I've never heard from her before, she asks both Dad and I, "Does he know that his Mommy doesn't want him?" I don't know what to do, when she asks that.

"Kate!" Dad seems to be getting angry.

"Well, does he?"

"Yes! Now, would you stop it?! Can you just show him a little bit of love?!"

"Alright," She smiles. She pulls me closer to her and hugs me. I've been wanting to hug her for so long. Though, I'm feeling false love and comfort—something I've never felt before. All of a sudden, I feel like I'm being strangled. It keeps getting worse, until I hear Mom say, with a sadistic voice, "Is this what it felt like, being _raped_? Did you feel suffocated, like there was no escape?" As I'm being squeezed to death, Mom's words impact me. She knew, not only Al, but what he did to me?

"Katie!" Dad raises his voice to Mom, horrified.

Tears pour out of my eyes, as I fight to pull out of Mom's grasp. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to hug me?"

"You… You knew?!"

"Of course. What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

"Katie! That's enough!" shouts Dad.

"Yes. I knew about Al. I thought that _he'd_ do the job of getting rid of you, but clearly, I was wrong," I can't handle this alter ego of my Mother, anymore, and I bolt out of the room, as my crying worsens.

I continue to run down the hall, until a set of arms grab on to me. I fight to break free of them, because they make me feel like a helpless prisoner again. "No! No! She hates me! Let me go! She did that to me! More than once! She knew about it!" I pretty much scream, as another set of arms grab on to me. I fight them as best I can, but I'm unable to break free. I feel like Al has me all over again, and I'm supposed to be safe! "She allowed that to happen… More than once…" I weep.

"Kevin, Kevin," Dad tries to calm me down. "I'm sorry," is all that he can say.

"No! I can't deal with this!"

"Kevin! Kevin! It's all right!" I refuse to calm down, because of the utter betrayal of my Mother. "You have to get him calmed down!" I hear Dad raising his voice. The one set of arms let go of me, and I'm able to fight a little more, since there's only the one set of arms now. Though, it isn't long, before something is shoved into my mouth (not an intended sex joke). I'm forced to swallow it, before I'm picked up by my underarms and brought the same way to another room. I suddenly feel drowsy, like I did, when I was given that needle. I'm passed out, before I even make it to the bed…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, here's the second last chapter! Let me know what you think! :D Wow. What a heartbreaking chapter, huh? What do you think of all that Kate said to her very own son? Especially that she knew about the horrible acts that were committed to him? What's going to happen to Kevin next? We'll have to see! Next chapter might be an extended chapter, but I'm hoping to get it finished tomorrow night, so that I can work on the alternate ending the following night! Well, I got this done quickly, since I'm probably going to be going to bed at an earlier time tonight; I wrote it down in my notebook, already! Well, we'll see what tomorrow brings! For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	76. Chapter 76: The Final Chapter

**Chapter 76: The Final Chapter**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a few days, since I've been back from the hospital and from seeing Mom. Believe it or not, it'll be Christmas in a few weeks, and I'd rather be dead than celebrate it. I lay here on my bed, contemplating different ideas of suicide, but none of them seem painless enough. For the past few days, I've been wanting to just quit. It was bad enough having my Mother in on my abduction with Harry and Marv, but to be working with Al, and knowing that _that_ was going to happen… I bury my face in my pillow, trying to contain my tears. My family has been treating me much better than they ever have, since I got back, but that's not enough; not enough to block those memories and the anger of my Mother betraying me in such an unimaginably vicious way.

"Kevin?" Dad knocks on my door. "Do you want to come down and eat? I ordered your favourite: cheese pizza!" I don't answer him. I don't want to eat, I just want to wallow in my own self-pity. "Come on, Kevin. Please open the door,"

"Please go away," I look up from the pillow, so that he's able to hear me somewhat clearly.

"Kevin? Please?"

"No," I finally hear him walk away from the door, and I can finally go back to crying my feelings into my pillow…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I stroll down the stairs, as my worrying for Kevin worsens. Linnie runs up to me, asking, "Is Kevin coming to eat?"

"No, I don't think he is, honey," I rub her head.

"Is he still upset about Mom?"

"I'm afraid so. As you know, your Mother was in charge of pretty much everything that had happened to Kevin. He went through some pretty terrible shit. He's in a depression that he can't get out of,"

"Is it serious?" Linnie asks, as we start to head for the kitchen to eat.

"I think so. He might need someone to talk to,"

"A therapist?"

"Yeah. I want him to get into one as soon as possible, like tomorrow, but the court date is tomorrow,"

"Does he have to testify?"

"I'm afraid so," I answer, as soon as we enter the kitchen.

Buzz looks at us, and appears to be disappointed, when he doesn't see Kevin with us. "He's not coming down?" he asks, collecting a slice of pizza. I shake my head, as Linnie and I sit down. "That fucking bitch…" Buzz shakes his head, as he mutters.

"Buzz…"

"Why Kevin?! Why did she have to do that to Kevin?!"

"I don't know! OK, Buzz?!" I want to try to keep my cool with my oldest son, but it's so hard to, when I'm upset about everything, too.

"She's never been that way with any of us! Why now?!"

"I don't know, OK? For now, let's leave him alone. He might eat later,"

"I don't think he will,"

"He's been eating. Very little, but he's been eating. He didn't eat anything today, so he might come down,"

"Dad, don't you see? He's communicating with us less and less. He's even been eating less and less,"

"No… He's not… He can't be…"

"Dad," Buzz firmly starts. "Kevin is trying to kill himself," Just then, a door upstairs slams shut. I look at Buzz, hoping that I'm right, and he's wrong. "He's probably just going to the bathroom…" mutters Buzz.

It seems to be all that he's doing, until I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Kevin appears in the room, and I greet him, "Hey, buddy," I never realized how terrible he looked. It looks like he hasn't slept for days… He doesn't acknowledge me. He just takes a slice of pizza on a paper plate, considering that it's his favourite, and just heads back upstairs, as if we didn't exist… "Fuck…" I curse to myself.

"I think he's trying to distance himself,"

"He needs… somebody," I conclude. "He needs his Mother."

"Well, unfortunately, _Kate_ is nothing but a selfish, evil bitch," Ever since it's been confirmed that Kate's been in on Kevin's abduction, Buzz has been referring to her by her real name.

"What about you?" I ask.

" _Me_? I'm not a selfish, evil bitch,"

"No. You. To comfort him. You never used to. You might be what he needs,"

"You want _me_ to do that?"

"He might let you in,"

Buzz sighs, seeming to be thinking about it. "Alright. I'll go do that now…" Buzz sets down his food, before getting up from the table and exiting the room…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying on my bed, eating my slice of cheese pizza. Even though I've been contemplating suicide, I still want to taste the delicious flavour of cheese pizza—something that I've been wanting to have for what seems like forever.

As I'm in the dark by myself, another knock disturbs my pitiful thinking. Who is it now? "Kevin?" Surprisingly, it's Buzz's voice. "Come on, bud, let me in,"

"I'd much rather be alone, Buzz…"

"Well, I'd much rather you didn't," Despite my feelings, he opens the door, anyway. "We miss you, buddy. Why won't you come down with us? You haven't seen us in a week. I thought you missed us?"

"I did," I confirm, as I still eat my pizza.

"Well, we still miss you. Why won't you come down?"

"You know why,"

"Yes, I know," He flicks on the light, blinding me. "Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"To _you_?" I question. "You've never wanted to do that before,"

"Well, things are different now,"

"Obviously. I don't have a Mother here to help me with my problems. I'll never have a Mother again…" I bow my head, holding back the tears. "She…"

"I know,"

"How could you possibly know?!" I shoot my head over to him. "You don't know what I went through!"

"I don't know _exactly_ what you went through, but I know that it wasn't pleasant,"

"I can't talk to you about it… I can't talk to _anybody_ about it!"

"In court, you can,"

"I don't want strange people knowing about _that_ …" I try so hard to hold back my tears. Buzz has always bullied me for crying, and I don't want him bullying me now.

"Well, they're going to need to know what happened,"

"No!" I look up and shout at him.

"Kevin," he starts.

"Look, you didn't have to deal with a creepy old man, who had perverted fantasies about you! For God's sake, I much would've rather stayed with Harry and Marv!" I look back down at my food, starting to cry, despite my trying not to.

"Hey," Buzz saunters over to the bed and sits on it beside me. He places his arm on my back and tries to surprisingly comfort me, "It's going to be all right. If you want, Dad or I can stand up with you, when you testify."

"That won't change the fact that people will know about _that_ …"

"I don't think you'll have to go in any sort of detail,"

"They'd still know about it, though…"

"Look, say whatever you feel comfortable saying, OK?"

"I don't feel comfortable saying any of it!"

"Well, people are going to know, anyway, because the judge and the lawyers will say what all of them are guilty of,"

"I don't wanna have to testify… Especially against Mom…"

" _I_ would want to, if _I_ was in your situation,"

"It's just… I love her… And I thought she loved me, too…"

"I'd wanna get even, if I was in your situation,"

"Well, you're not in my situation!" I yell, defensively.

"Kevin, just testify tomorrow, alright?"

"You don't understand! I can't!" My crying worsens, as I finally shove my face into my hands to cry into them. "Find me some way to die, before I get to testify that dreaded act!"

"Hey!" He rips my hands away from my face. "Don't you ever talk like that!"

"If you would've went through what I went through, you'd say the same thing!"

"Perhaps, but I don't want my little brother talking like that!"

"Why should _you_ care?! You've never cared about me, anyway!" I lay down, facing away from Buzz, not caring if my pizza falls onto my bed, or not.

"That's not true!" Buzz defends.

"Why are you up here, anyway?! You wanted to see me cry?!"

"No! I wanted to help you! I disown Kate, because of what she did to you!" I widen my eyes, because I've never heard him call her by her first name before.

"You've never cared before!"

"Well, I _do_ care! Now, would you please calm down?"

"Don't tell me to calm down…" I tremble, with anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK? Please, won't you come down? We want to help you,"

"You really wanna help me?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Then, leave me alone,"

"Kevin…"

"Please," Buzz sighs, before getting off the bed and finally leaving the room…

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Today's the day that I have to testify in court against my Mother. Today's also the day that I'm going to have to face Al again. Dad explained to me how he and Harry were going to meet up to try and save me from Al, but since I was already saved, plans changed, and Harry's disappeared. I don't think I have to worry about him coming back to get me. Though, that didn't stop the court from continuing on with this, since Al, Ethan, and Mom have been arrested.

Not only was I forced to get out of bed and get dressed, I was forced to get in the car, too. At least, I _felt_ forced… Now that I'm in the car, I'm in the backseat with the rest of my siblings, except for Buzz, since he's in the front seat. I can't stop trembling. "Look, Kev, everything will be fine," Linnie tries to reassure me. Buzz tried to tell me the same thing last night, but it didn't work. I have to testify about _that_ today, testify against my Mother, and be face-to-face with Al all over again.

"No… No… I can't… I can't see _him_ again…"

"They always say to face your fears,"

"Not this time…" I just stare down at my lap.

"Nobody will ever have to come after you ever again. You don't have to worry about it. They'll be put behind bars! Or even death row!"

"No! Not Mom!" I look at Linnie and shout, tears starting to form.

"Linnie!" Dad raises his voice from the front to my sister.

"I don't mean Mom! I just mean Al!"

"You'd better have…" I now just look out the window. You wouldn't think I'd feel this way, but I definitely don't want my Mom on death row.

"How about after we're done in court, we go out for some ice cream, OK?" Dad suggests. I don't reply. "Kevin?"

I still don't answer, but that doesn't stop Linnie from asking, excitedly, "Oh, can we?!"

"Sure. If that's what the rest of you want?" I really don't care if we do, or not. "I guess that's what we'll do, then," Dad continues to drive, seeming disappointed that I didn't perk up at the chance to get ice cream. I'm too concerned about what's going to happen in court today to think about anything else…

 _ **In Court…**_

The family and I arrive at the courthouse, and plenty of people are filing into the courtroom. This whole time, I have a hold of Dad's hand, trembling and nervous about what I'm going to be faced with today.

Once we're inside of the courtroom, some of the people that have filed into the building are in the courtroom. Dad leads me and the rest of the family to the front seats, since _I'm_ the one that needs to testify today. I sit beside Dad and Buzz, and my trembling hasn't stopped. "Kevin, it's going to be OK," Dad hangs on to my hand, as I keep looking down at my lap, appearing to be in a trance, because of all the fears racing through my head.

It isn't long, before I hear sets of footsteps beside where we're sitting. I peek over to who it could be, and I see my Mom with her lawyer sit down in the seats opposite of us. She looks at me, clearly mad that I'm even in the same room as her. I look back down at my lap, thinking about doing what she wishes me to be: dead.

Once again, more footsteps are heard, and I fearfully peek at who it is now. I feel relieved that it's Ethan and his lawyer. Once he catches sight of me, he smiles. I feel better, knowing that Ethan even smiled at me. He helped save my life, that's for sure. Though, I don't feel very thankful…

Last but not least, the footsteps of someone I dread are beside me. I'm too scared to even look up, because I know that it's _him_. I squeeze Dad's hand tighter. "It's all right," Dad tries to reassure me.

At last, the judge enters the room, and the court proceedings can begin. I don't want them to begin, though, I just want to go home—home up to my bedroom. The judge does his usual spiel, but I don't pay attention to most of it, because I'm too scared about testifying and being in the same room as _him_.

As I'm off in my own thoughts and fears, I hear my name being called, but I choose to ignore it. "Kevin?" is called again, and I look up at the fifty or sixty-year-old bulky judge. "It's your time to take the stand," I just shake my head "no". "Come on, son, you must." I look over at my Mom, who's just glaring at me with wicked eyes.

I look back up at the judge, still trembling. "I… I can't…"

"Do you want someone up here with you?"

"I… can't… I can't testify against her…" I look back at my Mom, who's looking at me, surprised.

"May I ask why?" Judge Adams asks.

"I love her… After all she did to me, I still love her… I can't put her in jail…"

"Kevin, she's a criminal. You have to testify your point of view of, not only your Mother, but of Ethan and Al Polinski,"

"No… I can't… I can't! I'd rather die than testify!" I bolt out of my seat and attempt to leave the room. Though, just like the other day, a set of arms have me all over again. I cry out, "Let me go! Please!" I feel like I'm with Al, who's actually right in this room, as we speak, all over again.

"Jim, get the boy some water," I hear Judge Adams tell one of the men in the room.

I continue crying, shouting out, "He's right here in this room! He's gonna get me!"

It isn't long, before a figure is beside us. He kneels down and tries to hand me the paper cup in his hand. "Come on, son, it'll help," I guess this guy is named "Jim". I take the cup out of his hand, with my trembling hand. "Come on, let's just get this done and over with, OK?" kindly, Jim tells me.

"And I'll be right up there with you," Dad reassures me, kissing the side of my head. I nod, realizing that there isn't going to be any way out of this. Dad helps me up and walks me to the stand. I ignore the gazing eyes of the people in the room, including Mom's, Ethan's, and especially Al's.

As soon as I'm up at the stand, I sit down in the box, while Dad holds my hand the entire time. I'm told to state my full name and my Birthday, which I do. I'm then asked by the lawyer, Mr. Delowy, "Son, I'm just going to ask you about Al Polinski, his son, and your Mother, since Harold Lime isn't here, and Marvin Merchants has been killed. So, I'm going to start with asking you: What day did Mr. Polinski abduct you?"

I think back to the night that Mom was driving me home, and that was the seventh of December. As for when I was first introduced to Al, I answer, questioningly, "The tenth?"

"And how long were you at his place?"

"We were at more than one place, but it lasted three days," I refuse to make eye-contact with anybody. I glance to the wall on this side of the room.

"And what all happened when you were there?" Once Mr. Delowy asks this, I look down at my lap, squeezing my eyes shut. "Come on, son. It's all right," he says, a little more calmly.

I try not to answer about the most traumatic thing that happened, but I whimper out, "He… hit me…"

"What else?"

"Bound me up…" As I'm pitifully answering all of this, I'm looking down at my lap, as the tears are dripping onto it.

"What else, Kevin?" Once that question pops up, it's completely silent in the room, until I hear the throat-clearing of someone that I recognize. That someone happens to be Al... "Come on,"

"Let him take his time," Dad tells the lawyer.

"I can't say it…"

"Why not?"

"Not in front of everybody…"

"Kevin, they're going to find out, anyway. Just blurt it out, OK?"

Trembling and crying, I try to work up the courage to blurt out the traumatic incidents. "He…" I swallow, as I stutter. "More than once, he…" I hear Al clear his throat again. "He… He… assaulted me, inappropriately…" is what finally comes out of my mouth.

"How many times did this happen?"

I almost say five, but one of them was just me being left down in the basement. "Four…" I confirm, through my crying.

"Did Ethan Polinski help during any of these assaults?"

"Only once, since he didn't come, until a few days later, but he didn't actually do it to me... He… He didn't want to…"

"So, was he just a bystander through it all?"

"Yes…"

"Ethan claims to have helped you escape. Is this true?"

"He tried, but Al had found out…"

"And what happened, when Al found out?"

"He took me to someone named Dan to kill me…"

"Dan?" Mr. Delowy questions.

"I don't know his last name…"

"So, this Dan is still out there today?"

"I guess…" I still answer, looking down at my lap.

"Do you know Diane Polinski, Ethan's Mother?"

"Yeah…"

"Did she try to help you?"

"Yes… She's not guilty of anything, at all…" I confirm, in my depressed voice.

"Did Ethan try anything to hurt you?"

I think back to anytime that Ethan would've hurt me, but I just can't think of any. "No, sir…"

"Did Al Polinski do anything else to you?"

As I'm thinking about my answer, I remember that Al did that drinking game with me. "Yeah…"

"Like what?"

"He tried to get me drunk, by playing this game with me…"

"What kind of a game?"

"A question game… He asked me a question to answer about him, and if I got it wrong, I had to drink… The same went for questions about me…" I squeeze my eyes shut again.

"What about your Mother?" I seize up, once that is asked. "When did you find out that she was in on your abduction?"

"When Dad came to the hospital in New York…"

"You were never told during your abduction, huh?" I just shake my head. "Answer verbally, son,"

"No, I wasn't…"

"How did you react, when you were told?"

"I freaked out, to the point of which they had to put me to sleep again…"

"Did you see your Mother before today?"

"Yes…"

"And how did she react?"

"She didn't even wanna touch me… When Dad told her to give me a little bit of love, she squeezed me and, in a voice that I've never heard from her before, she asked if that's what it felt like being... raped…"

"And how did you react to that?"

"I had the same attack as I did in the hospital… They had to give me a knockout drug…"

"After all that your Mother has put you through, why did you refuse to testify against her today?"

"I still love her… I guess I'm kinda in denial about her being a part of this…"

"Alright. You may sit back down," Mr. Delowy gestures his hand for Dad and I to sit back down. Trembling so much that I feel like I'm barely able to stand on my feet, Dad helps me down from the stand and back over to our seats.

Once I'm finally sitting back down in my seat, still completely refusing eye-contact with Al, I sigh with relief, since I did what I've been refusing to do. I'm still trembling, but the adrenaline is wearing off. "Can Al Polinski please take the stand?" I crumble, once Judge Adams calls Al to the stand. I place my face into my eyes, soaking my hands with my tears. I refuse to make eye-contact with that monster ever again! Dad tries to rub my back to calm me down, but it's not working.

The lawyer, who's now Mr. Benji, tells Al to state his full name and his Birthday, which he does. The first question he is asked is, "How many children have you abducted and sexually assaulted, Mr. Polinski?"

"I guess ten," he answers, and that just worsens my crying. "Though, that was for the assault. Josh was the first one I abducted."

"Josh who?"

"Stayner,"

"Oh, right. Joshua Stayner," Mr. Benji seems to know about Josh. "What about Kevin? How did you end up with him?"

"His Mother told me to take him,"

"Why was that?"

"She wanted him gone, and she felt that the two that had already had him couldn't do the job,"

"Of killing him?" Mr. Benji questions.

"Yes," confirms Al. I cringe every time he speaks.

"Why did she feel that you could do the job, if you just gave him away to someone else to kill?"

"I guess she heard the story on the News about Josh and thought I could,"

"Why did you kill Josh, and not Kevin?"

"I couldn't even really kill Josh," There's a pause, before he continues, "My son had to help me with that."

"Ethan?" Mr. Benji tries to confirm.

"Yes,"

"I bet he couldn't do it any more than you wanted to, could he?"

"No, he didn't…" I wonder why this Devil is being so honest…

"How did you wind up assaulting the other children, if you never abducted them?"

"They trusted me and came to my house. That's not the same thing as abducting,"

"I'm afraid it is, sir," Mr. Benji then asks, "How did you end up with Joshua Stayner?"

"I took him from school. I thought that I should try actually abducting a child,"

"And how long did you keep him for?"

"A week, I'd say,"

"And how long did you keep Kevin for?"

"Three days, I believe,"

"How many times would you say that you sexually assaulted Kevin?"

"As many times as the boy said," I cringe at his answer, still with my face in my hands.

"I want to hear it from you, Mr. Polinski,"

"Alright," he sighs. "Four times."

"And who's this 'Dan' that the boy claims that you sent him off to?"

"Oh, Daniel Swayze. Hell of a guy,"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Nope,"

"How many times did you get your son to help you with these children?"

"Josh was the first one,"

"And why did you invite him to help you, especially for the second time?"

"I thought he'd help me. I also wanted to spend time with him, since his Mother took him away from me at such a young age,"

"Why did she do that?"

"My drinking," I hear him chuckle.

"She also claims that she took him away, because she found out your history of sexual assault to minors. Is this true?"

"I guess,"

"Alright. One more thing: How did Katelyn McCallister get into contact with you? What did she say?"

"I guess since she heard about me, she called me up. I can't say how she found my number, but she told me to take her son from the two guys that had already had him. After she found out that they were on their way to New York, she planned it, so that I would run into them on their trip,"

"Is it true that you shot Harold Lime and Marvin Merchants?"

"Those weren't the names that they told me, but, yeah, I did,"

"You ended up killing Mr. Merchants. Why is it that you were able to shoot Mr. Lime and Mr. Merchants, but not those two boys, namely Kevin?"

"I didn't mean to shoot to kill… Once I wanted those boys dead, I couldn't do it myself, but I didn't mean to shoot and kill Mr. Merchants. Honest, it was just meant to injure him,"

"Alright," Mr. Benji seems to say, with a sigh. "You may take your seat, Mr. Polinski." I hear the strutting footsteps of Al leaving the stand. I'm not looking up at him, but I feel like he feels proud of what he did to, not only me, but to Josh, as well.

"Ethan Polinski, will you come up to the stand?" Judge Adams calls up my saviour, Ethan. Now that Ethan's been called up, I feel like I can look up now. After all, he _did_ smile at me, when I looked at him.

When Ethan is at the stand, I see him looking at my tear-streaked face. He gives his full name and Birthday, before the questionnaire begins. "Mr. Polinski, is it true that your Mother took you away from your Father at such a young age, because of his drinking?"

"Yes," he confirms.

Mr. Benji then asks, "And is it true that you were taken away, because of your Father's history of assaulting minors?"

"I didn't know that at the time, but once I got older, my Mother clarified that with me,"

"If you knew that, why did you get into contact with him again?"

"To be honest, I wanted to see my Father again," he answers, as he shrugs and looks at me. "I didn't know that he was going to want me to help him with his sick acts."

"Why did you help him the first time?"

"I really don't know… I was afraid of what he might do to me, if I didn't, I guess,"

"And you didn't like helping him with Joshua, did you?"

"Absolutely not,"

"Why did you do it the second time, with Kevin?"

"For the same reason why I did it the first time,"

"How did you feel about your Father hurting these boys, especially sexually?"

"It disgusted me. That's why, when it came to Kevin, I had to get him out,"

"And how did you feel about killing Joshua Stayner?"

"Just like everything else that I helped my Father with…" Ethan bows his head. "That'll haunt me forever…"

"Why didn't you refuse to help with any of this? Call the police or just disown him?"

"I was afraid…" He shakes his head and shrugs, glancing down at the floor. "After I saw what he did to Josh be done to Kevin, I knew that I had to stand up for what's right. That's why I got my Mother involved,"

"Why your Mother?"

"My Mom doesn't take any crap. I figured that if anybody could talk some sense into my Father, it'd be her,"

"And did it work?"

"Yes and no…" Ethan gestures, shaking his head.

"Well, which is it?"

"Well, he threatened to shoot her, but I knew that he gave away Kevin, since he couldn't even kill him, so I knew that he actually wasn't going to shoot her. I eventually got my Dad down on the ground and got the answer out of him of where Kevin was at. Once I got there, Kevin was already shot. My Mother, Diane, called the ambulance. Mom and I rode the entire way to the hospital in the back of the ambulance with Kevin. I informed his Father of what happened, and he claimed that he would have to cancel his trip with meeting Mr. Lime, so that he could come to New York,"

"Well now," Mr. Benji seems surprised. "This is news!" Mr. Benji is now looking at Dad. Though, he still speaks to Ethan, "Mr. Polinski, thank you. You may sit down," Ethan nods, as he sits back down from the stand. Mr. Benji turns to the judge and asks, "Judge, is it all right if Mr. McCallister is called to the stand?"

"You're defending Kevin McCallister, though," states the judge.

"Well, unless Mr. Delowy wants to, I just want to quickly question Mr. McCallister,"

"Alright. You may question Peter McCallister," Judge Adams clears his throat, as he confirms to allow my Dad to take the stand. Dad looks down at me, seeming surprised, because he wasn't expecting to be called to the stand. "Mr. McCallister, would you please come up to the stand?"

Dad rubs my leg, as I look up at him, afraid. "I'll be right back, buddy," He seems a little nervous.

"No, Dad…"

"I'll be right back, buddy," Dad gets up from the chair, as I'm wanting to reach out for him. I've never wanted my Dad to not leave me so much in my life.

Buzz takes a hold of my hand, and I look at him, surprised and startled. "It'll be OK, buddy. Dad will be fine and he'll be back here soon," He smiles at me, before saying, "I'm proud of you."

The first tears of happiness want to fill my eyes, as I look at Dad, now taking the stand. He is told to state his full name and Birthday, before his first question is asked. "So, Mr. McCallister, I was told that you knew about your wife being in on your son's abduction and why you knew, but you never said anything about meeting up with Harold Lime. How come?" This is also news to me, so I'm eagerly awaiting for Dad's answer, while Buzz still has a hold of my hand…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 _ **...**_

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, I know that I said that the last chapter would be up by Wednesday, so that I could start working on the alternate ending, but that clearly didn't happen, did it? I barely got any time the first night that I worked on this, but the second night, I had plenty of time! The reason why this wasn't posted on the same night, was because I needed to proofread it, and considering how late it became, I couldn't do it. Plus, I was expecting this to be finished! There's much more that I want to do, so that's why I have a second part planned! :D I wasn't expecting it, either! Though, this story will still be finished by the time June is—the alternate ending and all! :D Well, let me know what you think about the chapter, so far! Is it depressing, because of everything that Kevin's going through? What do you think about how the court day is going? Well, we'll have more excitement soon! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	77. Chapter 77: The Final Chapter II

**Chapter 77: The Final Chapter II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Dad clears his throat, before answering, "I didn't say anything, because I didn't think it mattered,"

"Being in contact with your son's ex-abductor does matter, Mr. McCallister. It's suspicious. Why did you try to meet up with him?"

"He called me up, wanting to help find Kevin,"

"Why did he suddenly want to help?"

"Out of revenge against Al and Kate," I don't look at Al, but I look back at Mom, who gasps.

"What do you mean, 'revenge'?"

"Well, he said that Al killed his best friend, Marv. Since Kate was in charge of that happening, he wanted to have Kevin returned to the Mother who hates him. Though, I didn't find that part out about Kate, until I told him that I couldn't meet up with him. Out of anger, he admitted the truth to me,"

"So, originally, you thought you were helping him get revenge on Al?" questions Mr. Benji.

"Yes. I guess you can say that I wanted revenge on Al, too, for taking my son,"

"What made you want to work with Mr. Lime? What made you not want to get revenge on him? Why didn't you call the police?"

"As I said, he wanted revenge on Al, and so did I. This seemed like the best opportunity. Of course I felt resentful toward him. He did, after all, abduct my son. It was even difficult to feel sorrow for Mr. Merchants,"

"When you couldn't meet up with Mr. Lime, why didn't you call the police?"

"Well, I found out that my son was going to be safe at the hospital in New York. Honestly, I was just more focused on seeing him,"

"So, the man, Harold Lime, is still out there today, and you didn't for once think that he'd be after your son?" A nervous gut forms in my stomach, once the lawyer asks my Father that. Why would Mr. Benji do that?

"No, because my wife was in charge of the operation, not Mr. Lime. He even said it himself that he was going to head back to Chicago, since we weren't meeting in Newton Falls, as planned,"

"Oh? So, he's here in Chicago now?"

"That's what I said,"

"So, I guess if he's spotted again, the police should be called, right?"

"I would've, if he wasn't going to try and help bring Kevin home, even if it _was_ out of revenge for him," I didn't realize that Harry was back here in Chicago…

"Aren't you concerned about your son's safety?"

Dad clearly feels interrogated. "Of course! Especially after all that happened! Though, as I said, Harry has no interest in coming back for Kevin. He only did what Kate told him to!"

"Well, the man is still a robber of sorts and is now a child abductor. There will be a search warrant out for him. Unless you get it in your mind to tell him to flee,"

"I wouldn't do that," Dad tells the lawyer, with a sigh. "If there's a chance to put him behind bars, I'll let that happen."

"Unless there's any way that you can help do that,"

"How?"

"That would be up to you, wouldn't it?" Is a lawyer supposed to say that? "Nah. We'll just send a search warrant out for him," Mr. Benji looks down at his papers.

"Look, if I can help, I will," Dad speaks up.

"Well, I guess that will be discussed later, now, won't it?" Mr. Benji asks. It seems to be a rhetorical question, because Dad is then told to sit back down. "Now, finally, last, but not least, may we have Katelyn McCallister up to the stand please?" I look back at Mom, who rolls her eyes and struts up to the stand in her high heels. Like before, she's told to state her full name and Birthday, which she does, but in a stuck-up tone. "Now, I'm going to ask the most important question first: Why don't you want your youngest son?" Since Dad's sitting back down beside me, I hang on to his hand, instead of Buzz's. Mom looks to her left, seeming to not be wanting to answer the question. "Answer the question, Mrs. McCallister," I squeeze Dad's hand, preparing myself for her answer.

"Why would any Mother want a brat for a son?" She finally looks at the lawyer and answers. She speaks in a dull tone, but it's an evil tone. I just bow my head, trying to contain my tears. I feel my back being rubbed, and I'm not sure if it's Dad or Buzz.

"Why do you find your son to be a brat?"

"If you've lived with him for nine years, you wouldn't need to ask that question,"

"Mrs. McCallister, at least give me an example of why he's a brat,"

"The constant need for attention," I can sense that she's looking at me now, but I refuse to look up at her, because I just want my tears to pour onto my lap. "Always arguing with his siblings, namely Buzz. Just always getting into trouble."

"Don't all young children do that? Didn't your other four kids do that?"

"Sure, but not nearly as bad,"

"Why even have children, if you're just going to disown them in the most cruel way possible?"

"I wanted children. I wanted Kevin, but I didn't want his brattiness," Well, at least there's a little bit of good news: my Mom wanted me, at one point. "Though, it didn't last long, since he was a terrible baby to have. It just got worse from there on out." Well, that want for me certainly didn't last long…

"Miss, the whole idea of having kids is to deal with everything that has to do with them—good or bad. If Kevin was a temperamental child, why didn't you send him to a child psychiatrist?"

"It wouldn't have done anything,"

"How do you know?"

"I just know! Alright?!" she raises her voice to Mr. Benji.

"So, you waited nine years to send him away?"

"Eight, actually," Eight? I stop crying.

"Alright. Why did you wait _eight_ years?"

"I thought things would change,"

"They probably would've, once he got older,"

"No. I couldn't handle a temperamental teenager,"

"Yet, you have four other kids; two of them being in their teen years,"

"They're not like Kevin would be in his teen years!"

"How do you know?"

"If it's taking nine years for him to stop, it's going to take forever!"

"I'm looking at the very boy you're talking about right now, and he's not annoying me or anyone else,"

"I wouldn't say he's annoying all the time!" in a cocky voice, Mom tells the lawyer.

"Yet, you couldn't handle him," I still have my hands up to my face, as this is going on between the lawyer and my Mom. "Now, I'm going to ask everyone in the room something: Who here thinks Kevin McCallister is being the least bit annoying?" It's silent for a moment, before Mr. Benji states, "You don't count, Mr. Polinski," I assume he's talking about Al. "Alright. Thank you. Who here feels sorry for the boy, who stood up here and was terrified to testify, and is now sitting in the courtroom, crying?" Again, it's silent, before Mr. Benji tells Al, once again, "Again, you don't count, Mr. Polinski," He then addresses everybody in the courtroom, "Alright. Thank you," I look up, still with my tear-stained face. "It looks like you and Mr. Polinski are the only two. You wanna know why? Because, you two are sick. You, for trying to get your child kidnapped and killed. Him, for going along with it and doing his sick fantasies to your child, which you knew about. If anyone should be punished, it's you."

Mom starts to try and defend, "You don't know…"

"What I don't know is why you chose an innocent boy to be abducted, molested, and nearly killed!"

"I told you!"

"I know what you told me! And, as I said, you're sick!" Mom looks angered and defensive. "Would you want that to happen to any of your other children?"

"Well, no, because…"

"Because, they're not annoying. Got you," I can tell that Mr. Benji is disgusted by my Mother's actions. "Sitting here is one of the best behaved kids that I've seen in this room. He's not rambunctious. He's crying, because of all that his Mother put him through. Someone who he loves and who he thought loved him back put him through so much in a week. He feels ashamed and traumatized. Something you should feel for putting your nine-year-old son through some horrible shit," Mom and Mr. Benji are just glaring at each other. "I don't even want to ask how you got into contact with Mr. Lime, Mr. Mr. Merchants, and Mr. Polinski, but I know that I have to."

Mom asks, still glaring at the man, "You want me to tell you?"

"Please,"

"Alright. I'll go back to last year: Mr. Lime was dressed as a cop, "inspecting" the house for the holidays,"

"Oh, so this was around Christmastime last year?"

"Yes. Well, I realized that he wasn't a cop, because of the white van parked out front. When I went out, I followed them to a bar, and knew for sure that they weren't cops. I spoke with them on getting rid of my son, while my family and I were away on holidays," I was left home alone on purpose? Harry and Marv were trying to abduct me, as well as rob my house? It's all Mom's fault?

"So, you left your child home alone on purpose?"

"Sure,"

"How did you feel, when you found Kevin, once you got back?"

"I felt angered, of course. Though, I didn't show it; pretending that I was happy to see him,"

"What made you contact Mr. Lime and Mr. Merchants again, if you felt that they refused to do the job? That _is_ what you felt, right?"

"Of course. Well, a year later, I contacted them again, and they explained why they never ended up taking Kevin. I couldn't believe what I was told,"

"What were you told?"

"That Kevin trapped his house to capture them. They ended up being arrested by the police, and a year later, broke out of prison to steal cars and sell them. When I found out that they escaped, I called them. They told me their new robbing job, and I told them to meet me on the highway one night, while I had Kevin with me. My car could be stolen and so could my son,"

"Well, that explains Mr. Lime and Mr. Merchants. How did you contact Mr. Polinski?"

"I heard about him on the News. He wasn't caught yet, so I took that chance to transfer Kevin from the two incompetent burglars to someone, who I thought could do the job,"

"How did you contact him?"

"I researched it,"

"You researched it?"

"Yes,"

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Phone book," She shrugs.

"Why did you feel the need to have Kevin transferred from Harold and Marvin to Al?"

"I told you, because I thought he could do the job,"

"It wasn't enough to just let Mr. Lime and Mr. Merchants keep him?"

"No. I needed Kevin gone. I needed to be sure that he didn't come back," She now glares at me. It wasn't enough to let me stay with Harry and Marv? You had to let me have three days of pure misery with a perverted old man?

"And you didn't care if he sexually assaulted your son?"

"No. No, I didn't," Everyone in the courtroom gasps. I just throw my head into my hands again, trying to hold back the intense urge to weep right here in the courtroom.

"You're disgraceful," the lawyer, with disgust, tells my Mother, as my back is rubbed again. "It's bad enough, getting rid of your own son, and even having him killed. You had to allow that unspeakable act to happen to him. My Mother, your Mother, and I'm sure even Mr. McCallister's Mother would be just horrified, if that happened to me, if that happened to you, and if that happened to your husband. Am I right?" Mom doesn't say anything, until Mr. Benji interrogates her, "Well? Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Mom answers, in a distant voice, but I'm unsure if that voice is a sorrowful voice, or not. I doubt that it is…

"Am I right, Mr. McCallister?" the lawyer addresses Dad.

"Yes, sir,"

Mr. Benji now talks to my Mother again, "Your young son expected that from you, too, and you betrayed him in the most wicked way possible. I hope you have a long time to think about what you've done," Mr. Benji seems to be even more disgusted with Mom than Al. I know that he's disgusted with Al, because of what he did to me and other children, but the lawyer is even more disgusted with Mom for doing what she did, for that exact reason: because she's my Mom. "Now, take your goddamn seat." I hear Mom stand up from the box and, with her high heels clicking, takes her seat back in the crowd.

I look up, as soon as Judge Adams clears his throat. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was trying to hold back tears. Dad continues to rub my back, as he asks, "Are you OK, buddy?" I just shake my head "no".

The judge then speaks with his loud voice, "The jury will make their decision after lunch. Court is dismissed," He bangs his hammer, and once he does that, I just burst into tears…

 _ **After Lunch…**_

It's now after lunch, and everyone's returned. We all sit in our same seats, and I try to calm down, so that the jury's decision can be announced. I had a breakdown during lunch. I'm better now, but I feel like once the decision has been announced, I'm going to burst into tears again.

The judge returns, and Mr. Benji hands him the paper with the jury's decision on it. "The jury has reached a verdict!" Judge Adams' voice takes over the whole courtroom. "I'll start with Mr. Lime and Mr. Merchants, even though they're absent from the courtroom," Harry could pop in anytime he wanted. Marv would only be able to visit in spirit. "Mr. Lime is guilty of burglary. He is also guilty of abduction of a minor. Mr. Merchants is guilty of burglary. He is also guilty of abduction of a minor. Of course, Mr. Merchants has been permanently detained, but he would've served twenty-five years, plus an additional two years for robbery. One year to finish serving the sentence he had before his escape. The second year for his robberies after his escape. After the twenty-five years, he would've had the possibility of parole," He clears his throat again. "As for Mr. Lime, once a search warrant is out for him, and caught, he will serve twenty-five years, plus the additional two for robbery, for the same reason as Mr. Merchants. After the twenty-five years, he'll have the possibility of parole," Judge Adams takes a break, before he says, sternly, "As for Mr. Polinski, automatic death sentence."

"Judge, that ain't fair!" I can see that Al stands up to shout to the judge. Though, I'm seeing this at the corner of my eye, since I refuse to look straight at him. If I do, I'm afraid I might have a panic attack.

"Don't you dare talk to me about fair!" Judge Adams bangs his hammer again. "Now, sit down!" He aims the hammer at Al. If Al wouldn't have been such a pervert, in the first place, he wouldn't have been put on death row! I can see at the corner of my eye that Al sits back down. "Now, are we able to continue, without any more interruptions? Thank you," Judge Adams continues to read from the paper, "Ethan Polinski gets twenty-five years, without the possibility of parole for his assistance with abducting two minors. Since he didn't sexually assault the minors, that's the only thing preventing him from getting death row. He also assisted in the murder of a minor, so that's an extra twenty-five years, still without the possibility of parole," I look back at Ethan, who just has his face in his hands. He did it to himself, but I thank him for trying to help me. "The only thing not making it more than the additional twenty-five years is the consideration that he had for the two kids, especially Kevin McCallister," As I'm looking back at him, I do feel kind of bad. I can also see Diane starting to cry, which makes me feel all the more worse, since that's a Mother who cares. "Now, on to Katelyn McCallister: she is going to serve twenty-five years for accessory to the abduction of a minor, _twice_! Accessory for the attempted murder of a minor, and accessory to the sexual assault of a minor. Considering that this is her own child, is why she gets twenty-five years."

"Twenty-five years?!" Mom interrupts the judge.

"Do you want it to be more, Mrs. McCallister?" Judge Adams peers above the paper at Mom.

"Well, no, but…"

"But, nothing. Now, sit down," He gets ready to bang his hammer again. "You don't get the possibility of parole, Mrs. McCallister. Just be glad you're not on death row, like your partner there," he tells my Mom, referring to Al. "As for Mr. Polinski's friend, Daniel Swayze, a search warrant will be put out for him in New York State. When he is found, his sentence will be decided then," Judge Adams bangs his hammer one more time. "Court adjourned."

Once court is adjourned, I can't help but suddenly burst into tears, as everyone files out of the room, including my abductors. "If there's any chance for me to get you, I will, kid!" I hear Al threatening me. I then hear him being forced out of the room.

My crying worsens, as I'm hugged by Dad and Buzz. "It's all right, buddy. He's being put on death row. He won't ever get you again," Dad tries to assure me.

"He's gonna get me! And it's my fault, because my Mom hates me!" I cry into my hands.

"Nothing's your fault, OK, Kevin?! Now, get that through your head right now!" Dad raises his voice to me. "It's not your fault why your Mother's sick,"

"Yes, it is! She hates me, because I'm annoying!"

"We don't find you annoying," Dad claims. "It's your Mother who's in the wrong, not you."

Buzz states, "Yeah. It's not your fault why Al did those sick things to you,"

"No! It's my fault! My Mom hates me! And now, she's going to jail, because of me!"

"Kevin, how many times do we have to tell you that that's not true?!" Buzz seems to be getting annoyed.

"It is true! My Mom wanted me dead, so I might as well will be!"

"Kevin! Don't talk like that!" Dad becomes angered.

"You don't care! You've never cared!" I bolt up from my seat and run out of the room.

"Kevin!" Dad calls for me, but I don't listen. I just keep on bolting for the outside of the courthouse…

…

As soon as I'm outside, I sit on the steps that lead into the building and I cry into my arms. I know that I can't go through this, anymore. I need out! I need out the same way as Al! Only, I really don't want the electric chair... I want a quick, painless death. If my Mom doesn't feel sorry for what she did to me, and if there's noway for me to escape from these memories, otherwise, there's no other way for me to get rid of all of this.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin," I hear Dad's voice, as he's trotting down the steps, along with the others. He sits beside me on the steps, placing his arm around me. "You need to talk to somebody—somebody about your feelings."

"No… I can't… It's bad enough that I told an entire courtroom… No therapist will be able to help me… I'm not telling anybody anything…" I explain to my Dad, crying into my arms.

"You don't know, until you try. How about I make an appointment tomorrow, huh?"

"No! I don't want it!"

"Kevin, there's no other way to help you, unless…"

"You're right! There isn't! Without my Mom, without any positive memories, there's nothing that can help me!"

"Kevin, you can't be depressed for the rest of your life…"

"Why not?!" I interrupt Dad, still crying into my arms. "There's no other way for me to be!" I stand up, wiping away my tears. "Let's just got home," Even though I've wiped away my tears, they still continue to pour, as I head for the car. Nobody, not even a therapist, will be able to help me. So, I might as well just go home. Go home and quit…

…

Dad is finally driving us home from the courthouse. I can't wait to go up to my room and sulk, while contemplating different thoughts of suicide. I don't want to talk to a therapist, because it won't do any good. It's bad enough I told an entire courtroom about that horrible act that Al committed to me. I'm not about to tell yet, another person. I didn't even want my _family_ to know!

"Do any of you want ice cream, still?" I don't answer, but my siblings jump at the opportunity to get a cold treat. It's Wintertime, but that doesn't usually matter to us. "Kevin, you usually jump at the opportunity," Dad looks at me in the rear-view mirror. Since I'm looking out the window, I just glance at him. "If you want, we can get you a hot chocolate, instead?" I just shake my head "no". "If you say so…" He seems disappointed at my not jumping at the opportunity for ice cream or even a hot chocolate, like I usually do, but I'm just too depressed to even care about anything, except for the afterlife.

As we're driving along, I hear sirens coming from behind us. Hearing sirens makes me think of the last night I had with my Mom, before I was abducted by Harry and Marv. Then, after I was taken from Harry and Marv, I was placed in the dreadful hands of Al. Everything flashes back to me: the fear of what Al was going to do to me next, the fear of that happening to me again and again, and simply just wanting to die to escape from it.

As all of this is flowing through my mind, I start to cry and pretty much scream. I hang on to my hair, as I'm trying to contain my crying, but I can't. "Kevin! Kevin! Just calm down! It's just the police!" Dad hollers back to me.

"No! It's Harry and Marv all over again! Just like last time, I thought it was the police, but it wasn't!" I'm afraid of Harry coming back for me, but not as much as I am about Al coming back for me! He even said so, himself! He put me through all of these terrible things, all thanks to Harry and Marv first taking me! Since Marv's dead, I'm still somewhat afraid of Harry coming back for me, especially since he's right here in Chicago!

"Buzz! Somebody! Would one of you calm him down please?!" Dad seems to be panicked.

Buzz turns around, trying to grab my attention, by saying, "Hey, buddy. You're fine. They won't come after you ever again. This is just the police. Everything will be fine," He tries to reach for my hands, saying, "Come on, let go of your hair." As soon as he has a hold of my hands, he tells me to breathe in and out, to calm me down.

Dad soon pulls over, since the sirens and flashing lights follow us, until he pulls over. It isn't long, before Dad rolls down the window, so that he can talk to the officer. "Good day, Officer," Dad greets.

"Good day, sir. I just pulled you over to tell you that one of your taillights is out,"

"Oh, I'm glad you told me. I'll fix that right away,"

"I wasn't going to charge you for it, but I think I might, since your passenger isn't sitting in his seat properly,"

"I'm sorry, Officer, but we're just driving home from the courthouse. My son, Kevin McCallister, had to testify in court today against his abductors, and…"

"Hold on," The officer stops Dad. "You're the McCallisters?"

"Yes," confirms Dad. "My son's abduction happened, when he and his Mother were pulled over by the police. Though, they weren't police, and they ended up abducting him. What I'm saying is, once he heard your siren, he had a bit of a panic attack. So, that's why his brother isn't sitting properly; he's trying to calm him down."

As I'm trying to catch my breath, I see the male officer, wearing his policeman's hat and sunglasses, looking back at me through my Dad's window. I look at him back, with tears still streaming down my face, and I think I see Harry for a second. I just hide my eyes, trying to get rid of the image. "Maybe he should be taken to a child psychiatrist?" suggests the officer.

"I'm wanting to do that tomorrow, but he refuses,"

"Son, that just may be the best thing for you," the policeman speaks to me.

"No… I don't wanna go…" I speak into my hands.

"Son," he starts.

"No…"

"I'll try later. I just need to get him home," I peek out from behind my hands, and I see Dad about to put the car into gear again. "Oh!" Dad speaks up. "Am I still charged for the dead taillight?"

"No, I won't charge you, but get that fixed. Good luck. I hope Kevin feels better,"

"Me too. Take care," Dad finally puts the car into gear again, and we drive away, still heading to the ice cream shop, I believe…

 _ **At Home…**_

Once we make it back home from getting ice cream, Buzz and the others all finish their ice cream, and since I didn't have any, I just slowly head up to my room. I ignore Dad, as he calls for me. As soon as I reach my room, I close the door behind me, just wanting to be left alone…

 **Peter's PoV:**

Shortly after we get home, the kids all go off to do their own things, while Kevin goes upstairs to be depressed. I'm going to see if he'll let me in. If he does or doesn't, I'm still going to call and make an appointment for him. It'll do him a world of good. If only he'd just realize that…

I hang up my coat and trot up the stairs to my youngest son's room. I knock on his door, asking, "Kevin? Come on, won't you please let me in?" There's no answer, so I try again, "Kevin? Please?"

"Please go…"

"Kevin, I'm not going to give up on you. Now, would you please come out, so that we can talk?"

"No… I can't…"

"Alright. I know you've been through a lot today, so I'll leave you alone, for now. But, I will be back up later. I'm not going to let you be depressed forever. You're my son and I love you. We're trying to help you, Kevin, but you first have to help yourself,"

"The only thing that will make me feel better, is if time got turned back, and I could stop all of this from happening…"

"I know, but, unfortunately, I can't turn back time,"

"Then, go away…"

"Kevin," I sigh.

"Please…"

"Alright," I sigh, with disappointment. "I'll be back later." I turn to walk away, feeling even more worried about Kevin, since he's not letting me in. I have to make that appointment for him, and I'm going to have to make it now. Though, he can't know, because he refuses to see a therapist. So, once the appointment comes, I'll have to take him by surprise. He has to talk to somebody, whether he likes it, or not. And I hope it'll help him…

 _ **A Little While Later…**_

It's been a few hours, since I last checked on Kevin. I made that appointment for him, and he'll be going tomorrow. I'm going upstairs to talk to him, whether he likes it, or not. He also needs to eat something, since he hasn't all day. I'm going to bring him downstairs, so that he can eat.

Once I make it to his door, I knock, saying his name, "Kevin?" Like before, there's no answer. "Come on, Kevin, answer me," Again, there's no answer. I'm not going to allow him to give me the silent treatment. I burst through his door, and what I see makes me widen my eyes, horrified…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm about to swallow the whole bottle of Mom's antidepressants—the antidepressants that she probably used to control herself from killing me… literally. "Kevin! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

In an instant, Dad's over to me and rips the bottle right out of my hands. "No! What are you doing?! Give that back!" I shout to him, reaching for the bottle that will help me escape from this misery.

"No! I'm not going to allow my son to end his life, when there's an obvious solution!"

"Yeah! And it's right in your hand! Now, give it back!"

"No! You may not care about your life, but I do! Now, you're going to that appointment tomorrow, whether you like it, or not!"

"No! I can't!"

"You can! And you will!" Dad shouts at me. "Now, get your ass downstairs!" He points to the direction outside of my room. He still has the bottle of my freedom in his hands, as I get up from the bed. I begin to burst into tears, as I head for the direction of the door. I know that I scared Dad, but he doesn't understand—I _need_ to do this. Him shouting at me also reminds me of how Al treated me. Though, Al just did it, because he was cruel. Dad's just doing it out of concern. Though, it doesn't change the fact that I want to so badly. I will find a way to get out of this, before tomorrow strikes…

 _ **A Little While Later…**_

Dad's forcing me to sit at the table. We're having hamburgers and fries. I usually devour french fries, but I'm just not hungry for them or for anything else. I don't even think a cheese pizza would satisfy me now.

"Kevin, come on. Eat something. You usually devour french fries,"

"I'm just not hungry…" I stare down at my food and say, depressed.

"Would you like some leftover cheese pizza?" I just shake my head "no". " _You_? Denying cheese pizza?" I just get up from the table and start to leave the room, but Dad interrupts me, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not hungry!" I snap back at him, but still facing the doorway that leads out of the kitchen.

"You're not to go back up to that room,"

"Why not?!" I turn back around. "It's _my_ room!"

"You're not to go up there, until you can be trusted,"

"You don't trust me?"

"No, I can't! Because, I luckily walked in on time, before you did something irreversible!"

"Well, I wanted to do it!"

" _You_ might have wanted it, but _we_ certainly don't! We didn't spend a week trying to find you, just for you to die on us, anyway!"

"All the work _you_ did?!"

"Yes! And I'm not going to lose my son, because of his selfishness!"

"If you went through what I went through, you'd feel the same way!"

"Would you want _me_ to die after all that?!"

"Well, no, but…"

"But, nothing. Now, sit your ass back down. Eat, don't eat. I don't give a shit. But, you're not leaving this table, until we do," I don't want to listen. I just want to go back upstairs to sulk and contemplate. Dad continues to glare at me, but I don't want to listen. I turn around to go back upstairs. "Kevin! Get back here!" I hear his chair screech across the floor, and I know that he's coming after me. So, I attempt to make a run for it out of the room, but it isn't long, before his arms wrap around me. I try to protest, but he's much stronger than me. He forces me over to the table, ordering, "Sit your ass down!"

"No!" I feel like I'm held captive by Al all over again.

"I'm not going to lose you again! Now, sit down!" He forces me down onto my chair. "I don't care if you eat! Just sit!" Concerned faces are all looking at me from my siblings. It's too overwhelming, so I just cry into my arms on the table. I'm at a loss for what to do. I can't go on, if I'm going to be scared of sirens! If I'm going to be scared of my abductors coming back for me! There's no safe place for me, besides Heaven…

 _ **That Night…**_

I'm laying in bed, beside Dad. Of course, I'm laying in Mom's spot, which doesn't help my situation. I just lay here, staring up at the ceiling. I have so many thoughts flowing through my head; one of them being that if I wasn't abducted and tied to a bed before, Dad probably would've tied me to the bed. Though, since I've been granted this freedom, besides the door that leads out to the hall being locked, I'm going to take the opportunity to do this.

Mom's antidepressants and all other medications have been hidden. So, the bathroom is clear of those items. He even took away the cleaning products and any other toxic product in this room and the bathroom. I'm officially out of painless ways out, so I'm going to have to think. One thing that couldn't be removed from the bathroom was the running water. That gives me an idea; a terrifying idea, but an idea.

I creep out of bed. Dad's snoring couldn't make me fall asleep or make him wake up, so I feel like I'm OK. Though, I still tiptoe away from the bed and into the bathroom. I don't bother turning on the light, because I don't want to chance waking up Dad. I look out the window, seeing the stars in the sky. I know that this will be the last time that I see the stars, but I know that I have to do this…

Once I reach the sink, I think about my friends and family, before I turn on the taps. I think about how my family's always cared. It may not have seemed like it, but they did. Especially Buzz. I then think about my Mother, who I thought was frantic and overprotective. Even though I got sent to my room a lot, I thought that she cared. One time, I got very sick with pneumonia, and I was instantly rushed to the Emergency Room. I had no idea that she was only doing that to cover up how she really felt about me…

I feel powerless all over again, when I think about what my Mother really thinks about me: a bratty, annoying little jerk. I've always loved her, and I thought she felt the same way about me. Now that I know that that isn't true, and that she had everything done to me purposely, I must say "goodbye" to my friends and family. I love them all, but I just can't go on like this, anymore. I start running the water, ready to dip my face into it and leave it there…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I wake up to the sound of running water. I roll over and feel that the side of the bed that Kevin was laying on is empty. Out of panic, I rush up from the bed and bolt for the bathroom. Once I realize what's going on, since I'm lightheaded from getting up too fast, I flick on the light, seeing Kevin's face in the sink. He soon falls to the floor, and I rush over to him, calling his name, horrified.

Once I'm down on the floor with him, I flip him over, seeing that he's somehow still breathing. "Kevin!" I call his name, but he doesn't answer. I shake him, calling again, "Kevin?!" Considering that he's still breathing, he doesn't answer.

I rush out of the room to call 911, and since there's a phone upstairs, it isn't long, before Buzz exits his room, muttering, "What's wrong?" He rubs his tired eyes.

"Kevin just tried to drown himself... Go to him please!" Buzz immediately widens his eyes, before rushing off to my bedroom, as I frantically dial the emergency number. "For God's sake, why didn't I just tie him down to the bed?!" I mutter to myself, in the same frantic voice.

It isn't long, before somebody answers, _"911. What is your emergency?"_

I try to control myself, as I answer, "My… My son just tried to drown himself!"

"Dad," Buzz interrupts my call.

"What, Buzz?!" I'm frantic and on the verge of tears.

"Kevin's… no longer moving…" I drop the phone and fall to my knees, in disbelief…

 **THE**

 **(DEPRESSING)**

 **END**

…

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading this (huge) chapter! Just when you thought things were going to get better, with all the criminals behind bars, I go and make an ending like that! Though, since that's the end, you're going to have to figure out (hypothetically) if Kevin actually died, or not! Don't you love endings like this? :P Well, it's the end! There's no more! The only thing that will be posted after this is the alternate ending, and that might take a few nights! I hope it'll be worth the wait! Please don't kill me for this chapter! At least the crooks are behind bars! Mostly Kate, since she's the bitch behind it all! Well, I'll say all of my "thanks yous" and such next chapter. After the next chapter is posted, I'll be gone on a hiatus leave. I'll see about posting something in November, though! I'll see how busy I am! Until the alternate ending, adios, folks! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	78. Chapter 78: Extra Chapter

**Chapter 78: Extra Chapter**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once I open my eyes, I scream at the sight in front of me: Al, laying in front of me! Harry actually shot the guy! I thought he was too afraid to! I guess he was desperately wanting to keep me. "Shut up, kid!" Harry turns around and orders. He then addresses his partner, "Marv, take him to the truck,"

"The truck?" confused, Marv asks.

"Yes, moron! The truck!"

"Which truck, Harry?"

"Al's truck! Now, get going! We have shit to do!"

"We can't go back in that store, Harry. Not if they know that this kid ain't ours,"

"I know that!" Harry holds the gun in both his hands. "It's not something that a little gun threat won't handle,"

"You've already shot one person, Harry! Don't shoot another!"

"I don't plan on shooting another person! I'm just threatening them, that's all! Now, quit wasting time, and get to the truck!"

"Alright, alright!" Marv pulls me along, telling me, "Come on, kid," His hand is still over my mouth, but at least he isn't forceful, like Harry is. I'm at least a little thankful that that Al guy was shot. Who knows what a sick person he could've been? At least Harry and Marv don't seem to have that type of intention. As I'm being pulled back over to the truck, Harry, with the gun in-hand, starts to head for the Variety Store…

 **Harry's PoV:**

I walk into the store, and I see that the stoner kid is still working the till. To be honest, I don't think I'm going to have to threaten him to let me have what I need from this store, because I don't think he was paying attention to the action that went on here a few minutes ago. So, I just grab what I originally grabbed from the shelves and head back over to the desk. As I figured, he doesn't seem fearful that a kid that came in with me escaped from the store. Seriously, what is that kid on? He rings up the items, I pay, and leave the store…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv is in the passenger side, waiting for Harry to return, while I'm laying down across the floor of the backseat, handcuffed and my mouth taped. "Oh, here he comes!" seemingly excited, Marv claims.

It isn't long after Marv says that, that the driver's side door opens. Harry enters the vehicle, instantly complaining, "I don't know what that kid's on in there, but he wasn't fearful of me, at all," Harry tosses the plastic bag of items down on top of me, and I immediately shout out. "Well, Jesus, kid!" Don't get mad at me! It's Marv's fault for putting me down here!

"Don't get mad at him!" Marv surprisingly defends me.

"Don't start defending the kid, Marv," Harry starts up the cigarette smoke-scented truck.

"I'm not! _I'm_ the one that put him down there!"

"I'm not mad at that! I'm just mad that so much time has been wasted, already! I mean, if we hadn't of run into that Al guy, we'd be even closer to New York, by now! Now, we have to backtrack, just to get to our car!"

"Well, can't we just take this truck?"

"Not with our money in our car, numb nuts!"

"Oh, right. I forgot about the money…" Harry just sighs, like no one's allowed to make even the simplest mistake, besides him. It's silent for another moment, before Marv breaks it, "So, are we just going to abandon this truck at the side of the highway?"

Harry tells his partner, in an obvious sarcastic tone, "No, we're bringing it with us…"

"Really?"

"Of course we're leaving it at the side of the highway, you idiot!"

"Alright, alright!" With those two bickering, this may not be such a long, boring ride, after all. I just hope we can get out of this rotten-smelling truck soon…

 **Kate's PoV:**

By now, Harry and Marv should be where Al's supposed to meet them. If all went well, Kevin should be out of those two incompetent burglars' hands, and into Al's. I know that Al will take care of him. He took care of that boy, Joshua Stayner, so this should really be no problem for him. In fact, I should ring him up, just to make sure he has him. I'm going to have to be discreet, though. Even though my kids have found out about me, they can't know any more. My kids can't know about Al. If they hear my conversation, for sure they'll tell Peter, and that just can't happen. Al's supposed to be taking care of Kevin, so that will just convince the kids to talk to Peter even more. I can't have that.

Once I finish cleaning, I find my cellphone in my coat pocket and head outside for some privacy. I dial Al's number and wait a moment for him to answer, but there isn't one. Maybe he couldn't pick up his phone in time, but that doesn't stop me from rolling my eyes. I dial his number again and wait for him to answer. He'll answer this time for sure, won't he? I'm proven wrong, when he doesn't pick up. "Son of a bitch…" I curse to myself. "What's going on?" I don't think I'm able to leave him a message, so I'll just wait, until later. He may call me later or I might just try to call him again. Maybe he's driving and just anal about picking up his phone, while doing so. I keep my cellphone on me and turned on. He'd better call me soon. I need Kevin out of those two incompetent burglars' arms. I need him to be in someone's arms, who's actually able to do the job. I can't risk Kevin coming back here…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It isn't long, before it feels like we pull over to the side of the highway. I think we're back at Harry and Marv's car. The good news is: I'll be able to escape from this smelly truck. The bad news is: I'll be going to New York, which is so far away from home. New York is usually my nostalgic place, since that's where my family and I usually go to visit Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette. Now that Harry and Marv are bringing me there to hide me, if I ever get out of this mess, I'm not sure if I'll ever feel the same about New York again…

"Alright, Marv. Grab the kid and the bag, so that we can go," Harry's about to exit from Al's truck.

"Why can't you grab the bag?"

"Marv! We stopped at that gas station for a reason! Since that kid escaped, I didn't get the chance to do what I needed to do!"

"Why didn't you just do it, while in the General Store?"

"I was in a hurry, alright?! Now, quit arguing and just do it!"

"Alright, alright!" It seems that every conversation that Harry and Marv have, it ends with Marv saying something defensive to his partner. Though, Marv just does what Harry told him to do, and he also exits the vehicle. He opens the backdoor, finally letting in the cool air. "Come on, kid. Let's get you back to the car,"

He sits me up from the floor by my right arm and pulls me out of the back of the truck. For some reason, I don't really put up a fight. I guess I'm a little relieved that I'm stuck with Harry and Marv. They're not harmful in _that_ way, so I guess they're not too bad. I still want to go home, though. Home is better than this will ever be. "Make sure nobody sees him, Marv!" Harry hollers from somewhere, but I'm unable to see where.

"Yes, I know, Harry!" Since the black truck is parked right in front of their car, Marv is able to pull me alongside the vehicle on the side away from traffic, so that nobody can see me. We're able to get to their car, without being seen. Marv opens the backdoor, and I'm placed back into the vehicle. I'm not on the same side as I was, originally; only because the side that I was originally on faces traffic, and I'd be seen. He then tells me, "Lay down. Come on," I don't bother putting up a fight, and I just do as I'm told. Marv closes the backdoor, and I'm left, laying here, waiting for them to come back.

They soon enter the vehicle, bickering about something, and I don't know what. I don't understand how these two can handle living with each other, if they bicker over nothing. Though, I think they're still going on about what happened at the gas station. They eventually stop, and Harry looks back at me, asking, "You ready to go, kid?" I just nod. I'm nervous, because I'm still stuck with these two, but it's better than Al. Considering who I'm stuck with, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. "Alright. Let's finally get to New York, without any stops. I don't want to get there too late," The car is then put into gear again, and we turn around, so that we're back on the highway again…

 _ **Later…**_

I wake up, and once I see that it's dark outside, I know that I've been asleep for awhile. I can see the streetlights up above, as we pass by. Usually, long trips excite me, but except for what happened at the gas station, there's nothing really exciting about this trip. "We're almost there," Harry's voice breaks the silence.

It seems to have woken up Marv, too, because I hear his tired voice ask, "What?..."

"I said, we're almost there,"

"To where?..." He seems completely out of it. It's been a long drive. Long drives are exhausting—fun, but exhausting. In this case, just exhausting…

"Where do you think, moron?" Harry always speaks that way to everybody: sarcastic and condescending.

"Well, excuse me for being tired…" tiredly, Marv defends.

"Hey, just be glad you got to sleep. I had to drive this whole time, and I'm exhausted. I can't wait, until we get there…" Harry yawns, before telling his partner, "Check on the kid, will ya?"

I can see the silhouette of Marv looking down at me. "How are you doing back there, kid?" I don't answer, because I just don't feel like it. Plus, it might be too dark for him to see me nod or shake my head. "I guess he's asleep, Harry," Marv turns back around. I guess he couldn't see my open eyes, since it's so dark. "Should I wake him up?"

"Nah. Just leave him be, for now. The less time he's awake, the less drama we have to deal with,"

"True," I'm kind of glad that I'm not still asleep, because I feel that the best part of a trip is seeing the lights of the buildings and streetlights at night. I'm unable to see the buildings, but just seeing the lights is almost as equally satisfying. Considering that my mouth is taped and my hands are cuffed, I try to pretend that I'm on a trip with my family. If I think positively about this, this may not be so bad. As I'm thinking about all the trips I had to New York with my family, I fall asleep again…

 **Kate's PoV:**

It's been a few hours, and it's now nightfall. I'm still waiting on a call from Al, but one hasn't come yet. I'm starting to feel like something's happened. Surely, he'd be at his place with Kevin, by now. My husband will be home soon, so I might as well take this chance to call Al now. My kids are all upstairs, doing their homework, showering, and anything else that considers them getting ready for school tomorrow. I might as well just talk down here in the kitchen, before Peter comes home.

I dial Al's number, hoping that if he answers, this conversation will be as brief as possible. I just want to know if he has Kevin, or not. I wait a moment for him to answer, and after a few rings, there's no answer. Once again, I sigh, but I'm hoping that this is just a fluke. I redial the number and wait for an answer once more. He doesn't answer, and I'm starting to question him. He told me that he'd take Kevin off of Harry and Marv's hands. I'm not so confident in trusting his words. Unless his phone is dead or he's around Kevin, so he can't pick up, I'm feeling less confident that the job will be done properly…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The next thing I know, I feel myself being levitated up from the car's floor. I'm in the arms of one of my abductors. I think they believe that I'm asleep, but that doesn't stop me from opening my eyes and taking a quick peek at who's holding me. I see that it's Marv holding me in this dark night. It's so dark; I only see one streetlight. We seem to be on a backstreet. Being in the action of New York is more exciting, because there's more stuff to see. All cities are dangerous anywhere, but a dead backstreet is full of hippy kids and druggies that could easily break into your apartment. Heck, on my safe street in Winnetka, these two guys tried to break into my house. Break-ins can happen anywhere.

I keep my head flopped back, so that they think I'm still asleep, but I can see what's happening; Harry's unlocking the door, but is having a difficult time doing so, because it's so dark outside. "Goddammit, couldn't they have more streetlights on this backstreet?"

"I guess not, since it's a backstreet," Since I'm in Marv's arms, I feel him shrug.

"Don't be smart, Marv," huffs Harry, annoyed at his current situation, and Marv doesn't seem to be helping.

"I'm only saying…"

"Well, don't," Harry cuts off Marv. At last, the door seems to be open, because I hear it crack, like it's stuck. "Jeez. Finally…" the nastier kidnapper mutters. He picks up a couple of the bags and carries them inside, while Marv and I are still waiting out here. I'm nervous as to where I'll be sleeping, considering that I'm abducted, after all. I just want to sleep in a cozy bed. I had a bed at the cabin, but that room was like being in an ice cube! I hope that isn't the case here… Soon after, Harry comes back out for the other bag and tells his partner, "Come on, Marv. Bring the kid on in," As Harry's carrying in the one bag, Marv follows after him, carrying me. It's completely dark in here, so I really have no idea what this place looks like. Though, it isn't long, before the light is turned on, blinding me. "Aww. Is the little Devil awake?" Harry asks, tauntingly. The light didn't wake me up, I'm just used to having dark surroundings. With a bright light shining, it's going to be hard to go back to sleep.

"What do you think of our new place, buddy?" Marv looks down at me and asks, seeming to be excited, for some reason. I look around, and the ceiling is a wooden point with a chandelier. The stairs are wooden, and look like they would creak the entire twisted way up. As for the rest of the house, it isn't too bad. The room that we're in right now is quite large. I can see that there's a simple kitchen to the left of the windy staircase, and a small living room area to the right of said staircase. For some reason, I don't feel like this place will be too bad. It all depends on what the upstairs looks like. "I think he likes it," Marv, still in his excited voice, tells Harry.

"The only reason why we got this place, is because we can afford it, thanks to stealing that car," Harry explains, closing the main door.

"Should I bring the kid upstairs?"

"Yeah, I suppose. He gets the room opposite of mine, remember," My eyes widen, once Harry says that. Well, I guess there's no chance of escape now. At least I have my own room…

"Why can't I have that room?" Marv seems to be a little disappointed.

"Because, the kid needs to have a close eye on. I'll be able to deal with him better than you can, so that's why he's getting the room across from mine. Don't complain. Would you rather him sleep with you?"

"Well, no…"

"Well then, shut up and take him upstairs!" exasperated, Harry points to the direction of the stairs.

"Fine…" huffs Marv, as he carries me upstairs. I can hear Harry doing the same thing, even though I'm being carried further and further away from him. I'm right about the stairs, as soon as Marv's foot is placed on the very first step. If I manage to make an escape, it's going to be quite hard to be discreet, with a terrible squeaky staircase, like this. Once we're on the centre of the staircase, I can hear Harry following us, since he's squeaking up the stairs, too. Once we're upstairs, I can see that this is an overly large hallway. The hallway is made out of wood paneling, and there are exactly four doors up here; three of them have to be the bedrooms, while the other has to be the bathroom. We just stand here, as Marv asks, "Which one's his room, Harry?"

Huffing, because of carrying the seemingly heavy bags, Harry answers, "The far left one, numb nuts…" Of course, no one can make a mistake, besides him.

"Alright, alright!" And, of course, their conversation always ends with Marv saying something defensive in return. "Come on, kiddo," Marv carries me all the way to the end of the hallway that's also creaky. It's not going to be difficult to try an escape attempt, it'll be _impossible_. Let's just hope that there's a window in my room that I can put to use. Once I'm brought into my room, Marv flicks on the light, and I see that it's also made out of wood paneling. It makes me question if all the rooms up here, including the bathroom, are made out of wood paneling. I see that there's already a bed with knitted quilts on it. It seems like this will be a cozy place to sleep, mostly because it's not agonizingly cold. There's a window in here that seems to be Harry and Marv's biggest mistake. I guess Marv can see that I'm staring at the window, because he explains to me, "Don't you even think about it. There will be something placed over that window, before any one of us gets to go to sleep tonight," I try to internally sigh, but it ends up being externally. "Don't sigh at _me_ , kid. _You're_ the untrustworthy one," Still cuffed and with tape over my mouth, I'm laid down on my surprisingly comfy new bed. "Don't go away. I'll go get Harry." Where could I go? He turns around to leave the room, and I'm left laying here, looking out the window—my one chance to freedom.

It isn't long, before Harry's in the room, along with Marv, who just leans against the doorframe in the doorway, with his arms crossed. My attention turns back to Harry, who's bringing a wooden board, a hammer, and I think a few nails over to the window. "We won't be too cruel to you, kid," Harry starts. "I'm not going to completely cover this window. You'll still be able to see out of it, but you're not going to be able to open it. You're going to have to have hands of steel to pry this wooden board away from this window. And I'm sure you don't want bleeding hands and splinters, do you?" He looks back at me, explaining this to me. I think he's expecting me to answer, so I just shake my head "no". "Marv, give me a hand," Harry now talks to his partner. Marv complies to help Harry, by holding the board against the window, while Harry does the dirty work of nailing the board into place. Since it's so late at night, and I'm still tired, the hammering causes my ears to ring. I close my eyes, trying to prevent a headache from coming on. Finally, the hammering stops, and I'm able to open my eyes again. Though, the light in the room is still bright, and it hurts my tired eyes. "There," Harry says, satisfied. "Now, you won't be able to get out! But, since we're not completely heartless, we still gave you a view of the buildings next to us. Aren't we nice?" Harry turns to me, and I just nod, as if he's expecting an answer. "Good," Harry sternly nods. "Marv, be nice and undo the kid's handcuffs. We'll trust him for one night. If not, he's going to be cuffed to the bed."

Harry takes his hammer and scurries out of the room, leaving me in here with only Marv. "Alright. Let's get you uncuffed, so that we can get to bed," I don't fight Marv at all, as he sits me up and releases my hands from the handcuffs. I immediately pull the tape away from my mouth, relieved that I'm finally able to breathe properly after the many hours of it being covered. "I bet that's a relief."

I just nod, answering with a dry mouth, "Yeah…"

"You thirsty, at all?"

"Yes. Can I have some water please?"

"I'll see if I can get some," Marv starts to leave the room, but before he does, he turns around, firmly telling me, "Don't you dare move from that spot. You leave this room, when we say you can leave this room," I just nod. I'm wanting to talk, but my mouth's too dry for me to be able to, until I get some water. Marv leaves the room, and I'm left here, alone. I look out the window, which is partly boarded up. There has to be _someway_ for me to get passed it. Even though I'm small—smaller than a lot of kids my age—I still wouldn't be able to fit through the gap between the board and the bottom of the window. There has to be something that I can do. I wish I could sneak out now, but I know that I'd be caught, for sure. "Wow. You're a surprisingly good listener," Marv's voice startles me, making me jump. "Sorry," he apologizes. "Here," He hands me the glass of water. "Take what you want of that, then go do whatever in the bathroom, if you have to. Once you're done, though, it's to bed with you. Understand?" I only nod, as I take a large swig from the glass. "Hey, don't drink too much of that. You're not leaving this room, until morning. You hear?" I nod, handing him the glass. "Keep it. Just drink it sparingly."

"Oh," is all I say, as I set down the glass onto the white rug. Even though I want to escape, I'm too tired to try anything tonight. Hopefully, if I'm back in here tomorrow night, I'll be able to figure out someway to unlock the door. That, or escape from the window…

"Now, hurry up and use the bathroom. We don't have all night, here," Marv can be nice, but once he gets firm, I feel like I should take him seriously. I don't know why. I just do. I take off my coat, hat, mitts, and boots, as I tiredly scurry out of the room, rubbing my eyes, as Marv follows me. The bathroom is conveniently right beside my room, so I don't have to worry about going too far to get to it. As I'm about to close the bathroom door, Marv tells me, "Don't take too long in there. Some of us have stuff to do in there, too."

I hear what he says, but I'm too tired to do anything but yawn and nod. I close the door, so that I can have some privacy. Once I exit from the bathroom, I scurry back to my room, even though it's tempting to head for the direction of the staircase. I know that it was smart to head back to my room, because once I reach where my room is, I see Harry, standing in my doorway, with his arms crossed, waiting for me. "Good boy. Maybe you're learning, after all," Didn't he say that at the General Store, then I made a run for it? "I know what you're thinking, 'You said that at the Variety Store'. But, I mean it, I think you're learning. Now, come on," He takes a hold of me by my arm and forces me into the room. Now that I'm all the way in the room, Harry grabs a hold of the doorknob, grinning at me. "Goodnight, kid. Don't let the bedbugs bite," He starts to close the door, but not before he says, kind of creepily, "Seriously, there could be some in here…"

He finally closes the door, and I hear banging up against it, like something's either being pushed against it or he's somehow temporarily bolting it shut. I rush over to the door and try to open it, but it won't budge. I wish there was a peephole to see if there's anything against it. Since there isn't one, I might as well give up on finding out what it is that Harry did to the door.

I turn off the light and crawl into bed. I honestly don't think there's anything in this bed for me to worry about. It's comfortable enough, and I'm fine with it. I'm just surprised that, considering how I was during the whole trip, Harry and Marv gave me my own room again. I lay here, looking at the view outside of all the neighbouring buildings. Well, the partial view, anyway… I'm just able to see the lower half of the buildings of the dark night, since the wooden board is covering the upper half of the window.

I contemplate on how to get out of here, and that window is my only way out, I believe. I feel like any other way would cause me to be caught, and I don't want to know what'll happen, if I'm caught. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but it'll be the only time that I'll be a part of it, because I plan on escaping tomorrow night. Since I'm exhausted, I won't bother doing anything tonight. It's not like Harry and Marv are creepy, like that Al guy would've been, so I'm not as desperate as I would've been, if I would've been taken by him. Tomorrow night will be my time to get out of here. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, with that positive thought…

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

It's now the next morning, and I haven't heard from Al all night. I flip open my phone, just to be sure, but I'm right in not seeing anything. I don't want those two burglars to know that _I_ was the one that sent Al, but I have to see if they still have Kevin. But first, I'm going to call Al. Maybe this morning, he'll answer his phone.

After I get out of bed and do my morning routine, I take the liberty to stand outside and call Al, so that Peter and my kids don't hear my conversation. Again, I dial the man's number, waiting for an answer. Finally, someone picks up, but it's not Al's voice; it sounds like someone, who's a younger man. " _Hello?"_

"Umm, hello? May I ask who's speaking?"

" _This is Ethan,"_

"Where's Al?"

" _In the hospital,"_

I widen my eyes, as I question, "Why's he in the hospital?"

" _He was shot. I don't know_ why _he was shot, but he was. Though, I don't know why I'm telling you all this… Who are you? How do you know my Father?"_

"He works for me," I claim.

" _My Father isn't employed by anybody. Now, come on, tell the truth,"_

"Are you familiar with the name 'Joshua Stayner'?" It's silent on the opposite end. "Hello?"

" _Umm… I have to go now…"_

"Why?"

" _I don't know who you are, but please don't call, anymore. My Father was badly wounded, so he won't be able to answer your calls. Goodbye,"_ He hangs up, before I get the chance to say anything more. I look down at my phone, wondering what the heck just happened. Al was shot? By whom? Harry couldn't have actually shot the guy, could he? So much for being incompetent. Maybe he and Marv _will_ be able to do the job, after all…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I realize that it's morning, because I can see the morning light shining through the bottom of the window. It takes me a moment to realize, since I'm still dozy, that being abducted by Harry and Marv was no dream. At least being taken by Al wasn't a nightmare that actually happened. Even though I want to go home, I'm relieved that it's Harry and Marv that still have me.

I'm laying in bed, thinking about all of this, when I start hearing banging sounds against my door again. The door finally opens, and I hear Harry's voice speak to me, "Kid, are you awake?" I don't want to roll over and answer him, but I know that I'm going to have to. "Hello?" I just don't feel like answering him… Even though he's not an Al, he still scares me. "Come on, kid. We don't have time for this. Get up," Harry impatiently scurries over to my bed and he just rolls me over, himself. I just give him a look for him to leave me alone. "Come on, don't look at me like that. We have to get going."

"Where?" I just ask.

"What?"

"Where are we going?" I reposition myself in the bed, as I clarify my question.

"Nowhere. Now, come on, get ready," Harry leaves my room, as I sigh, pulling the blankets off of me. He's obviously trusting me to get ready, without doing anything to escape. Unless he's waiting for me, like he was last night. I leave the room, still stumbling, since I'm too tired to control my footing. I rub my eyes, as I slide my feet across the wooden floor to the bathroom. I don't see what Harry's doing in his room, but I hear him talking to me, with a slightly raised voice, "You'd better not do anything! I'll be waiting for you to come out of that bathroom!" Once again, I sigh. I just wish he'd stop talking to me and leave me alone. I just go about my business in the bathroom, still questioning what we're going to be doing today. Once I finally leave the bathroom, I'm instantly met up with Harry. "Well, it's about time you got out of there. Now, come on, get your stuff out of your room. We have to get downstairs," As Harry's talking to me, I wonder where his partner is. As if Harry's a mind reader, he answers my question, by saying, as I'm walking back to my room, "Marv's waiting for us downstairs," I try to hurry, just so that I don't piss off Harry even more. I left my Winter wear on the floor, beside my bed, which I pick up and throw on. I'm all ready to go, as I leave my room and see that Harry's still waiting for me, arms crossed. "Alright. You're ready to go. Now, come on." Harry takes a hold of my arm, pulling me along the hallway, until we reach the creaky stairs. Since I'm wearing my boots, they loudly thunk with every step I take down the stairs.

Once we make it downstairs, Marv's in the kitchen, seeming to be unpacking the items that they got at the General Store yesterday. The one thing that hasn't been put away is a box of hair dye. From here, it looks like dark brown dye. The only person I think whose hair they'll dye is mine. "Morning," he greets us, just as we reach the bottom of the stairs. I'm eyeing that box of brown hair dye, mulling over the fact that my hair will have to be dyed. "Look what I found!" Marv picks up the box of hair dye from the table, seeming excited.

"Ah, shit. I forgot about the kid's hair…" mutters Harry. "Well, we don't have time to do it now. We have to get going. Hurry up and finish putting that stuff away. We'll dye his hair, when we get back," Harry still has a hold of my arm, as he tells his partner this.

"Well, we're taking him out in public, aren't we?" Marv questions.

"Yeah, but he can just stay in the car the whole time we're out," I look back and forth at my two abductors, as they're talking. "Nobody's gonna see him."

"What are we gonna do, when we get back?"

"Eat, then go to bed,"

"We're gonna be _that_ long?" Marv asks, kind of in a whining tone. I ask myself the same thing.

"Yes. We're heading outside of the city, Marv. If we do this, where there's a bunch of people, there's no doubt that we'll be caught,"

"So, that's why we're back here in this alley!" The sudden realization hits Marv.

"Of course! That way, when we make a break for it, we'll be able to hide!"

"Well, how are we going to do it?"

"I have my police uniform on. Now, quit talking and come on! I could've had the kid's hair dyed by now, with how many questions you ask," Harry pulls me away from the stairs and the kitchen, pretty much ordering me, "Come on, kid,"

I'm led toward the front door, and once we make it outside, I ask, "What are we eating?"

"Nothing," In an instant, Harry answers.

"But, I'm hungry! You barely fed me yesterday!"

"Well, too bad! You're not getting anything to eat!"

"If you start taking me into public, and people see me skinny and frail, they're going to start asking questions,"

"Well, how 'bout we just don't take you into public, then?"

"Well, if you do that, you won't have any need to dye my hair,"

"Would you just shut up and get into the car?" Harry opens the left side backdoor and he slightly pushes me into the back. I know that I've annoyed him, and it kind of makes me smile a bit, because that's what I do best to get what I want. In this case, _need_ … Harry starts to head back to the house, seeming to be forgetting that he's left me in here, with it unlocked. "Come on, Marv!" I faintly hear Harry impatiently call out to his partner, who's inside the house, still. I know that Harry and Marv will treat me better than that Al guy ever would, but this is my chance to make a break for it! Though, I'm a little worried as to what my punishment would be, if I did this…

I creep closer to the opposite backdoor, until I'm finally able to grab on to the handle. Harry's still waiting for Marv to leave the large wooden house. I'm so nervous about doing this, but this may be my chance! It's now or never! I open the backdoor and fly out the back of the vehicle as fast as I can. "Harry! Look!" If Marv hadn't of left the house, when he did, Harry wouldn't have noticed. Considering how I'm feeling, since I have a slight cold and a bruised side from yesterday, adrenaline courses through me to keep going. Though, I don't seem to be making much progress, because this back alley seems to be leading out to nowhere. I quickly look behind me, and I see that Harry and Marv aren't chasing after me. I find that kind of strange, but when I hear the sound of a car starting, I turn my head back again, and their car is chasing after me! I curse to myself, as I keep on running.

My legs start to ache, and I'm slowing down, which causes the car to protrude closer to me. Since I'm slowing down, the car is easily able to drive into me, knocking me down. I cry out, once this happens, because I feel like Harry's going to fully run me over. Though, just the hood of the car hits me, making me crash to the ground. I feel the heat of the running car over top of me. I'm laying here, shaking, because I was just hit by the car. Luckily, it wasn't more serious. I continue to shake, as tears start running down my face, but I refuse to cry out, since I'm in such a shock.

It isn't long, before Harry's voice angrily hollers into the air, "Where is he?! The little cocksucker…" I see Harry's feet, since my head and my hands are the only parts of me sticking out from the bottom of the car. I look up, seeing Harry's glaring eyes darting into my soul. I'm still in shock, as he bends over to pull me out from under the car. "There you are, you little…" Once I'm pulled out from underneath the car, he lifts me up in the air and shakes me. "What the fuck made you do that, huh?! What the hell were you thinking?!" He continues to shake me, but my eyes are closed, because I refuse to look at his angry face again. He gives me a slap across the face, which causes me to finally cry.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy on him, Harry!" I hear Marv exit from the vehicle and rush over to where we are in front of the car.

"Why?! This little fucker deserves a good thrashing!"

" _You're_ the one that left the door unlocked, in the first place!" For once, Marv's speaking logically.

"Yeah, well, the kid should've known better!" Harry seems to blame everyone else but himself for his own actions.

"Come on, let's just put him in the back of the car. He's scared enough," Marv tries to calmly tell his partner. He then addresses me, "Haven't you, kid?" I nod, still terrified, refusing to open my eyes, until I'm back in the car.

"Alright, but we're tying him up the whole time, alright?"

"That was the plan, in the first place,"

Still holding me the same way as he was, when he picked me up, Harry carries me back to the car, opens the backdoor on the side that I escaped out of, and forces me inside. I'm finally able to open my eyes. Even though they were closed the whole time, I was still able to tell where Harry was taking me. I regret opening my eyes, because I see Harry's glaring eyes again. Marv hands him a pair of handcuffs, as he's still glaring at me the whole time. The angrier kidnapper then crawls into the backseat with me, as I back away from him. I'm still scared about what had just happened to me, and this isn't helping, any. "Come here, you," I refuse to obey, but that doesn't stop him from jerking me toward him by my right arm and turning me around. He forces my arms behind my back, as he cuffs them together again. "There. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson in escaping. We won't worry about shutting you up, until we get there, though." I have a pretty good idea of where we're going, and what they're doing. I don't want to have to see another person's car being robbed again. I don't want Harry to shoot another person, like he did my Mother.

Harry slams the door shut, and I'm left back here, trying to collect myself again. Being hit by a car isn't an easy thing to get over. Everything that has been happening to me isn't an easy thing to get over, either. I just hope that tonight, I'll be able to make my escape. As soon as Harry reenters the vehicle, Marv instantly asks, "Are we going anywhere to eat?"

"Jeez! You're just like the kid!" Harry exasperatedly complains.

"Well, sorry, but I'm hungry!" Marv defends.

"Alright, alright!" Harry finally seems to give in. "Since we have a long drive out to the highway, I'll pick up something for us to eat at a McDonald's, or something," McDonald's _again_?

"Thank you!" Marv is now cheery, since he won that argument with Harry.

"But, I'm telling you, we're not spoiling ourselves like this every day!"

"I know, I know!" I'm happy that I'm going to be getting something to eat, but I'm not excited, like Marv is, since we'll be eating at McDonald's again. I want to speak up, asking if we could eat at Dunkin' Donuts or something, but I don't want to start another argument, and I don't want Harry getting mad at me again, since I was already hit by a car!

We continue to be driving along, until I hear a phone. "Is that yours?" Harry asks.

"No, that's your ringtone,"

Harry sighs, before fighting to pull his phone out of his pocket. His phone is, in fact, the one that's ringing. He grumbles, before answering it, "Hello? Umm… I can't talk right now. Why? I just can't, that's all! I'll call you back later. Alright. Bye,"

Once Harry hangs up, Marv asks the same question of curiosity that I'm wanting to ask, "Who was that?"

"Tell you later," Marv just shrugs, as Harry stuffs his phone back into his pocket. I didn't think about using a cellphone to help me. If my window escape doesn't work, maybe that's what I'll do…

 _ **Awhile Later…**_

As we're driving through the city, I'm trying to enjoy myself, by looking up at all of the buildings that we pass by. Though, I don't think we're in the part of the city that has Times Square, the Empire State Building, or the Twin Towers. Even though my family comes to this city to visit family, it doesn't mean I know everything about it. Heck, I don't even know all the parts of _Chicago_ , and that's where I live! I don't remember seeing this dank part of New York. I'm sure there's a lot of New York that I'm probably never going to see, whether it's with my two kidnappers or with my family.

"Are we getting any closer to a McDonald's?" Marv breaks the silence.

"Would you shut up and stop thinking about your stomach, Marv?" Harry replies back to his partner, annoyed.

"Oh, come on!" Marv continues to bug. "The kid's hungry, too!" Marv then turns around to face me, who's tucked away in the corner of the back of the car, still feeling terrified. "Aren't you, kid?" I don't know what to do, besides nod. Marv turns back around to confirm with his partner, "See?!"

"If you don't stop complaining, none of you are getting anything to eat!" Harry seems to be on his last nerve.

"Well, it's taking forever to get there!"

"This is a city, Marv. I'm sure there are at least a dozen McDonald's, since it's, for some reason, such a popular food chain. It's going to be an even longer drive to get to the highway!"

"How far out to the highway are we going?"

"Far enough out, so that we're far enough away from the city. It'll be awhile. Don't complain about the drive to a stupid McDonald's, until it's time to drive out to the highway!"

"Alright, alright!" It's hard to believe that there's a McDonald's anywhere closeby. If there is, it's probably run by a bunch of hicks and emo kids, since that's the part of the city we seem to be in right now. I just hope we go to one far enough away from these backstreets, so that I don't have to worry about food poisoning.

After awhile of silence, we seem to finally make it into a more civilized part of New York, away from where the hicks and emo people are. I'm feeling better, already, knowing that we're going to be eating somewhat decent food. "We're almost there," Harry informs us.

"How do you know?"

"Look at how civilized this place is. In any restaurant part of the city, there's sure to be a McDonald's closeby,"

"If there isn't, can we settle for Dunkin' Donuts?" Marv asks.

I can't see Harry from where I'm sitting, but I can tell that he rolls his eyes. "If that's the first thing I see, sure. I just want this to be quick, so that we can hurry up and get out to the highway," It isn't long after Harry says that, when he pipes up, "There. You happy? We're coming up on a Dunkin' Donuts now."

"Yes. I'm very happy. Thank you, Harry," I can see that Harry shakes his head, even with the headrest in the way.

"I hope you're happy, too, kid, because this is where we're eating,"

"This is actually where I prefer to eat," I tell my larger kidnapper.

"Jeez…" huffs Harry. "Nobody's happy, until they get what they want," He's _so_ one to talk!

Once we pull into the drive-thru, he asks Marv what he wants. He replies with, "Bacon and egg on a bagel please,"

"Aren't we fancy this morning?" comments Harry, in a mutter, before looking back at me and surprisingly asking, "OK. What do you want? Hurry up,"

I want to get the best meal that I possibly can. I take this chance now, since I'm probably never going to get this chance again. I answer, "Bacon and egg on a croissant,"

"Jeez. What's with everybody being fancy today? I thought we were just getting muffins!" Since nobody's behind us, Harry takes the time to ask his partner, "Coffee?" Marv answers, by nodding. "What do you want, shrimp?" Harry addresses me again. I've always loved getting hot chocolate here, so that's what I reply with. "Alrighty, then…" Harry continues to sigh, before pulling up to the speaker. When the lady on the speaker asks what we'd like to order, Harry states his order. When the total gets brought up, we drive to the window. As we're doing so, Harry quickly pulls out his gun, telling Marv, "Take this and aim it back at him, but don't make it visible," Marv seems a little hesitant on taking Harry's gun, but he does so, anyway. The gun is aimed back at me, and it's hidden between Marv's seat and the console. I stare down at the gun, fearful. I know that Marv wouldn't actually shoot me, but if I were to do anything, Harry might. "Don't you fucking do anything, kid…" I can tell that Harry has his teeth gritted, as he mutters his threat back to me. Harry completely changes his attitude, when the window opens, and a young teen girl hands Harry a large bag with our order in it after he pays. A tray with the hot beverages on it gets handed to Harry, and as Harry drives away, he speaks to me, "Well, I'm surprised at you, kiddo. I was half expecting you to shout out back there."

"Well, I've already been hit by a car today, I don't wanna risk being shot, too…"

"You're learning fast. I'm proud of you," He then addresses Marv, "Marv, uncuff him, but sit back there with him, alright?" I'm surprised myself at how the Dunkin' Donuts worker didn't seem to notice that I didn't have a seat belt on. I guess she was unable to see too clearly back here.

Marv sighs, before complying, "If you say so, Harry…" Marv pulls the gun away from my direction and hands it back to Harry. Then, the younger kidnapper climbs into the back with me after pulling out his food and mine from the paper bag. Once Marv's back here with me, he uncuffs me, which I willingly let him do, without a fight, because I not only want my hands to be free, I want to eat, as well. He hands me my food, and we silently eat back here, as Harry makes his way out of the city. Harry said that it's going to be a long drive, but at least I have something to munch on for at least part of the ride…

 _ **Later…**_

It seems like it's been forever, since we've left the restaurant. I've already finished my food, and have about half of my hot chocolate left. Marv's already back in the front seat. I guess they're trusting me back here with my hands free. Though, having that car hit me was the scariest thing to happen to me, since the shooting of my Mom, who I'm still questioning whether she's alive, or not.

As I'm sitting back here, holding on to my hot chocolate and staring out the window, lost in my thoughts, Harry's voice interrupts, by saying, relieved, "Finally! We're almost there! Why did it have to be so long to get out to the highway?"

"It doesn't help that we're tucked into a backstreet," states Marv.

"Well, it still took forever! I mean, we were in a business part of the city; it shouldn't have taken so long,"

"Well, at least we're almost there now. Once we get there, all we have to do is wait for the right car to drive by, right?"

"Right,"

"I just have one question, though,"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea who we're selling the car to?"

"There are many dealerships in this city, Marv. Surely, we'll be able to use one. We won't be going to one until tomorrow, though, because it'll be late, by the time we get back,"

"Luckily, we're back, where nobody can see us, huh?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope that the car is left alone tonight. Where we are, who knows what could happen?"

"Well, why don't you not steal anybody's car? It'll save you from worrying…"

"Shut up back there! You have no say in this,"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, don't," I remain silent, as I'm afraid of Harry becoming mad at me again. He's right: I _have_ learned my lesson, but only for today. It's not stopping me from putting my plan into action tonight.

We keep driving along, as Marv asks, seeming to be growing anxious, "Harry, are we any closer yet?"

"We'll get there, when we get there, numb nuts!"

"Do you know when, though?"

"About another half hour! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" Harry explains to his partner, on his last nerve. Even though this drive isn't nearly as long as yesterday's, I'm glad that I'm able to get a view out the window. I don't know why they're trusting me so much today. I guess it's because I said that being hit by a car scared me into not doing anything. Though, I guess I shouldn't question it too much, and just be glad things are the way they are right now. I have a nice warm hot chocolate in my hands, and I'm able to sit and stare out the window, thinking about how I'm going to go about my escape attempt tonight.

Before long, we make it to where we need to be. I wonder how Harry and Marv will go about doing this, since this isn't a police car. Though, my question is answered, when Harry pulls off the main highway, onto a side road. We continue to drive for a moment until Harry pulls a U-turn right on this road, so that we're now facing the highway again.

"Now, all we have to do is sit here and wait for a vulnerable car to drive by, and we'll chase after it," Harry explains his plan to us. "Now, go back there and make sure the kid doesn't do anything," I then hear jangling, before Harry holds out the pair of handcuffs to Marv. "Here. Put these on him, just to be safe."

"I told you, I'm too scared to try and do anything!" I try to defend. Right now, that _is_ the case, but I still want the freedom of my hands.

"I don't care," Harry addresses Marv again, "Go do it."

"Whatever you say," Marv takes the handcuffs from Harry and climbs back here with me again. Once Marv's back here with me, he tries to say, in a kind voice, "Come here, kiddo. This won't be for long."

"I won't do anything, I promise!" For once, I'm actually telling the truth!

"Come on, they're just handcuffs. It's not like they hurt you, right?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Well then, quit complaining!" pipes in Harry from the front.

"But, I want my hot chocolate!"

"You can have it after we're done,"

"But, by then, it'll be cold!"

"I'll give it to you, if you want it…"

"Kid, quit making up excuses and just do as you're told!" Harry interrupts from the front. "Ooh! There's a pretty car there now!" The car is put into gear again, as we drive down this side road, back onto the highway. There are no other cars coming, so Harry's able to screech onto the road, without worry of an accident. "Marv, just fucking do it!" Harry orders his partner, as we're on the move down the road. I'm questioning how they're going to pull this off, without lights on the car, a siren, or even " _Police"_ painted on the side of the vehicle.

"Come on, just cooperate with me, alright?" Marv pulls away my cup of hot chocolate, sets it down on the seat beside him, and proceeds to turn me around, so that my hands can be cuffed behind my back.

"Stay back there with him!" Harry tells his partner, in the same ordering tone.

I finally speak up, "How are you guys going to pull this off, if you don't even look like the police?!"

"Don't worry about it! I already have an idea!" We seem to be driving closer and closer to the fancy black Mercedes in front of us. As we become closer, Harry pulls out what appears to be a small horn out of the console. Really? That's his plan? Only an idiot would fall for him being an actual policeman! But, hey, _they're_ the ones that left their police car back at the cabin in Chicago… Harry rolls down the window and rests his arm on the window, pressing the button to make the sound of a police siren obnoxiously ring through the air, as we're speeding down the highway. Since it's so loud, just like the last time, I want to hold my hands up to my ears, but I can't again. For some strange reason, the Mercedes pulls over to the side of the highway. I can't believe the driver is actually falling for Harry being an actual officer! Once we pull over, Harry unbuckles his seat belt and takes his gun with him. "Stay here with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything,"

Harry rushes out of the car, and I'm able to see the scene that's taking place in front of us, since it's not nighttime. Harry appears to be talking to the driver of the Mercedes, and I have no clue as to what conversation is ensuing. "I'm surprised in you. You're not doing anything,"

"I told you, I wouldn't! He nearly killed me today!" I still look out the front window, as I feel that I'm exasperatedly telling Marv the actual truth. The conversation seems to be getting hasty, and it isn't long after the haste ensues, that Harry pulls out his gun and aims it at the driver. "No! He can't shoot him!" I shout out.

"Shut it!" Marv's hand is immediately over my mouth. Just like the other night, I try to fight him, but I'm unable to break free, since he's stronger than he looks. Since his hand is gloved, I won't be able to harm him, if I tried to bite his hand. I hope I don't have to witness a _third_ murder! Of course, the worst one was my very own Mother! Muffled, I sigh with relief, when the man exits the vehicle, with his hands raised. The heated conversation seems to continue between Harry and the Mercedes man, as Harry's gun is still aimed at said man. Harry then backs up to the driver's door. Once he opens it and gets in, it isn't long, before he speeds off down the road, leaving the poor man stranded at the side of the road. "Well," Marv's hand is finally removed from my mouth, as he says, excitedly, "I guess it's time to go!"

He hops back into the front of the vehicle, only on the driver's side. He screeches down the road, following after Harry in the Mercedes. How the heck was he able to pull that one off? I look out the window, seeing the scenery flying by at whizzing speed. I look down at myself, when I feel a warm liquid on my right leg, and I see that it's what's left of my hot chocolate spilled all over the backseat. I'm too scared to say anything, even to Marv, especially at a time like this, but I know that I have to. "Umm, Marv?" nervously, I ask. Asking Marv is better than asking Harry, that's for sure.

"What?!" he snaps at me.

"I… Uh… My hot chocolate accidentally spilled back here…"

"Are you kidding me?!" He quickly looks back here, then forward again. "Well, it's going to have to get cleaned up. Harry's not going to like, but it can't be helped, now, can it?"

"No…" is all I say, shaking my head, since I don't know what else to do.

"We'll get that looked after, once we get back to the house. I'm sure Harry will make you clean it up, when supper's being made. At least it's better than being run over by a car, right?" He looks back at me again. I think he's trying to joke with me, but I'm not in the mood for it; not only because of the spilled hot chocolate and the stealing of yet another car, but because of all of this. I just want to get out of here. I just want to go back home…

 _ **Back at the House…**_

A little while later, we're back at the house. As Marv's preparing dinner, out of the canned and boxed food that was bought, Harry watches me, as I scrub the hot chocolate stain out of the backseat. Every time I look up, I don't think he's taken his eyes off of me once; he just stands in the same position, arms crossed, since we first got out here. Every time I look up at him, I grow more and more nervous that I'll be punished for not cleaning the seat properly. I haven't tried to make a run for it, because I don't want to be hit by a car again. I'm also afraid that that's what's going to happen, if Harry becomes frustrated with me for not cleaning the seat properly.

Once I finally think the stain is completely out of the material, I look up at Harry and nervously announce, "I'm done…"

"Well, let's just take a look at that and see, shall we?" Since the backdoor on the opposite side that I'm on is open, Harry climbs into the backseat, scooting me out of the way. I just sit on the console, as he inspects the area. I'm nervous as to what he's going to say. "Not good enough," he claims.

"W-What do you mean?!" I stutter. "I scrubbed it and scrubbed it!"

"I don't care. Begin again," he firmly tells me.

"It's just wet, because of the stain remover! It'll dry and be clean!"

"No, it won't. I still see some brown! Begin again, or I'm going to have to punish you. Now, which is it?"

"Alright! I'll do it again!"

"Hey, don't give me any attitude. Or else, you won't get anything, food or drink, in this car again," That's not a problem for me, since I intend on escaping tonight.

"I'm not trying to give you attitude!"

I go back to spraying more stain remover onto the seat and scrub Harry's imaginary stain with the towel, when he grabs on to my arm, tightly. "Do you want me to break this fucking arm?" he threatens.

"That's the arm I'm using!" I defend.

"Well, you're just going to have to learn to use your left arm, now, won't you?"

"OK! I'm sorry!" I try apologizing, to get him to let go.

"You'd better be…"

He rips his hand away from my arm, just as Marv hollers, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Harry hollers back at Marv, who retreats back inside the house. Harry then turns to me and says, "Well, it looks like dinner's ready sooner than expected. Since I can't trust you out here by yourself, I guess you're just going to have to go on in with me," He takes a hold of my arm, telling me, "Come on. Let's just leave the stuff out here. We'll tend to it after supper."

Harry continues to bring me inside, and I instantly smell the aroma of food. Though, I shouldn't get too excited, because I don't trust how these two cook, and canned and boxed food isn't particularly something to get excited over. I realize that I'm right, when I see mac and cheese on the table from one of the boxes that were bought. Well, mac and cheese from a box is surprisingly good. "Bon appetit," Marv gestures his hand, in a serving manner.

I'm sat down at the spot closest to the kitchen's exit. Since I'm hungry, I dive right in. "Somebody's hungry," comments Harry, who shakes his head and eats, along with Marv. "He's lucky. He would've been even more hungry, if he kept back-talking me or if dinner wasn't ready, before he had to try and get the stain out again."

"I tried!" I defend, with food in my mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross,"

I remain silent after Harry's comment and just continue eating. I just listen in to their conversation, as they start talking about what they're going to do with that fancy car outside. "So, what are we gonna do about that car, Harry?" asks Marv.

"I told you, we're gonna sell it. With a car like that, we're sure to get big bucks,"

"Have you decided on an auto place?"

"I was looking at a few," Harry gets up from the table and grabs something out of a bag on a random chair in the room. It's a sheet of paper. He sits back down. "There are a few places here, and we can use them all, if we're careful."

"What are they?"

Harry starts reading off the list, "New York Auto Traders, Northern Auto Traders, Excellence Auto Trade, Cars Trader New York… The list goes on,"

He then hands the list over to Marv, who looks at it. "Which one were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking that we'll start with New York Auto Traders. But first, we'll have to make sure that car isn't being looked out for,"

"It probably is," Marv replies, shrugging.

"Well, we'll make sure that that's taken care of, now, won't we?" Once their conversation ends, I finish eating. "What? You finished eating, already?" I nod. "Well, sit there and wait for me. You're not going back out there, until I'm done," After Harry says that, bored, I rest my head on my arms and look at the wall behind Harry, tuning out the rest of their dinner conversation. I think about how I hope to be in a better place tonight; namely, a Police Station. I'm going to have to go through this backstreet, with a bunch of troublemaking kids hanging out on it, but I'm going to have to try. At last, Harry seems to be at least finished his dinner, because he then tries to grab my attention, "Hey, kid? Kid?" I look up at him, startled. "Jeez. You were a million miles away. Let's hurry up and get that stain out of the backseat, before we go to bed. It's going to be a big day, with that big car out there to sell for big bucks," Harry gets up from his seat, and so do I. For now, I might as well obey, since I hope to successfully escape tonight. He takes a hold of my arm and pulls me outside. I don't see why this has to be done, since that seat is clean. He's just being a jerk. Once we're outside, Harry pulls me over to the car and orders me to get in it. "Now, properly clean the damn thing, or you'll know what's coming to you."

"I did…" I try.

"Are you calling me blind?" No, but _me_ blind… "Just get the damn thing clean. Once you do, you can go inside, shower, and I'll get you something to read, while you're in bed,"

Since I'm looking at the perfectly fine seat, I look up at Harry and question, "Read?"

"Yes. And I wouldn't waste any more time, if I were you,"

"Alright, alright!"

"Don't sass me. You're just like Marv…" I want to say "thanks, I take that as a compliment", but I know that it'll get me into trouble.

Just like before, I scrub the seat, as Harry's thoroughly watching me. Only this time, the seat is perfectly clean. I'm not sure on when I should say that I'm done, since I was done, before supper, but I think the seat is extra, extra clean now; I should tell Harry. "Alright. I'm done," I feel so tired. I just want to go to bed, but I have to escape tonight, no matter what.

Harry climbs into the back and inspects the stain, once again. It's getting near dark, so I don't think he'll be able to see the stain very well. Then again, the light is on in the car, so that should help. I just hope that it doesn't give improper lighting on the stain. Maybe that's what happened the first time… "Well, it looks like you did a much better job. I'm proud of you, kid," I'm surprised by Harry's words, as I'm sitting on the console, once again. "I was half expecting you to screw up again. Alright. Come on, let's get you inside," Since I still have a hold of the towel and the stain remover in my hands, once Harry pulls himself out from the back of the car, I soon follow him out, with the same items in my hands. As soon as the backdoor has been closed, he takes a hold of my arm again and pulls me inside. We make it inside, and he takes the cleaners out of my hands, ordering me to go right upstairs and in the shower. "I'll be checking on you, so don't go making any false moves." he warns.

I don't plan on making any false moves until later, so I rush upstairs, just glad that I'm able to take a nice warm shower. Both times I was cleaning the car, I didn't have my Winter wear on. Besides scolding me for spilling the hot chocolate, in the first place, the other part of my punishment was to clean the car, without any of my Winter wear on, besides my boots. It wasn't too cold earlier, while I was cleaning, but it cooled right off, just in the short time we were eating. I didn't realize until I came inside that I'm now shivering.

Once I make it upstairs to the bathroom, I'm glad that I'm finally going to have some time to myself, besides the time to myself that I have in the bedroom. I want to lock the door, but there's surprisingly no lock on it. Plus, even if there was, it might piss off Harry, if I were to lock it, since he told me that he'd be checking on me. I enjoy the nice warm shower, while I can. Even though I'll be wearing my Winter wear tonight, I'm still going to be out in the cold, alone. I'm cherishing the warmth of this shower, while I have it. I won't be able to stay in that nice warm bed for long, since I'll be leaving tonight. Though, it'll be for the better, since I'll finally be able to go back home.

As I'm in the shower, I hear the door open. Startled, I make sure the shower curtain is all the way across, so that I'm not seen. "You in here, kid?" I hear Harry's voice over the sound of the shower.

"Yes!" I confirm, loud enough for him to hear.

"Alright. Good. Make sure you head straight to your room, once you're done, OK?"

"OK," The door closes, and I'm finally left to shower in peace again.

Once I'm finished, I wrap a towel around me, pick up my clothes, and leave the bathroom. I do just as Harry tells me—because I might as well—and head down the creaky hall to my room. Like last night, I'm met with a cross-armed Harry. "Good. You obeyed again. Looks like me nearly killing you with the car today really did teach you a lesson. Maybe I should do it again sometime, if you misbehave again," He doesn't have to worry about that. "Alright. I've left you a change of clothes on your bed, along with some reading material. Don't bother thanking me. Be surprised that I'm allowing you to have that, since you nearly permanently stained my backseat, then argued, while cleaning it. Now, hurry up, so that you can do the rest of your business in the bathroom. Marv and I have to go in there, too, and we need to make sure that you're locked in here for the night," I don't do anything, not even a nod, when I just walk right passed Harry, into my room. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" he questions.

"I'm sorry. Thank you?" I reply, questioningly.

"Like I said, no 'thank yous'. Now, hurry up,"

He closes the door, and I'm left in the room by myself again to get dressed. I'm thankful that I have a different change of clothes, but I'm curious as to what they are. I set down my worn clothes onto the bed and pick up what Harry's left me on my bed. Once I pick it up, it's a boys' full-piece pyjama, which is Outer Space-themed. I question where he got this from, but I'm thankful that it isn't anything bad. In fact, I have a similar pair of pyjamas like this back at home. I quickly change, so that Harry doesn't get mad, and I make my way to the bathroom to finish up the rest of my business.

Even though I don't plan on going to sleep tonight, I have to make it back to my room, anyway; especially my literal window of opportunity is right there. Just as I'm about to close the door, Harry exits his room and asks, relieved, "You done, finally?" I nod. "Alright. Close the door, so I can lock you in there," Uneasy about Harry's request, I do what he says, anyway. Once the door's closed, I hear from the opposite side of the door, in a slightly creepy voice, "Goodnight, little fella…"

Harry's creepy voice is soon followed by banging against the door, just like last night. I don't feel as scared, since I know that I'll be able to escape tonight. I just look down beside me at my bed, and I see that my Winter wear is still draped on the bed, along with my other change of clothes beside them. As nervous as I am, I know I have to do this…

 **Harry's PoV:**

Now that the kid has gone to bed, I find it safe to call back his Mother. She's been waiting all day, but since I had the kid around, I couldn't talk about him, while he was in Marv and I's presence. Once I dial the number, she soon answers, " _Hello?"_

"Hello. Kate?"

" _Well, it's about time you called! I've been waiting for you ALL day!"_

"Well, I'm sorry, but I couldn't talk about the kid in his presence,"

" _Well, where is he now?"_

"He's in bed. I'm alone, so I can talk to you now,"

" _Well, I'll get right to the point: I heard that you shot a guy yesterday,"_

"Yeah. How did you know about that?"

" _His son told me,"_

"Wait, how do you know about this guy? How do you know that he has a son?"

"I _was the one that sent him,"_

"You what?!" I'm shocked.

" _You heard me. I thought that he could take better care of my son than you could. Though, I guess I've been proven wrong, since you shot the guy!"_

"You thought I couldn't kill your son?"

" _Well, no, since you two incompetent bastards couldn't handle him last year!"_

"Why'd you call us again?"

" _I was desperate!"_ she defends.

"You wanted your son killed?" I question. "I thought you just wanted us to take him off your hands for you?"

" _Well, I didn't trust him not getting away from you! While Al would've kept him in check. But, I guess I was wrong, considering that you shot him!"_

"So, you want me to shoot Kevin?"

" _Yes! Why's that so hard to understand?!"_

"It's just… I wasn't expecting to…"

" _If you don't, I'll personally make sure you're punished. You hear me?"_

"Oh, what could you do?" I sarcastically ask, since I'm not afraid of this bitch.

" _I'll figure it out. I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but you better have it done by tomorrow,"_ After she firmly tells me that, I hear her hang up, and I just look at the phone in my hand, dumbfounded…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I have my clothes and Winter wear back on, I make sure that I have my mittens on, so that I'm able to do this. As I'm sitting on the bed, I look back at the window, and the knot in my stomach keeps on turning. If I do this, and I'm caught, I'll be in big trouble. Even if I _do_ succeed, there's a chance that I'll be attacked by random backstreet kids. I'm only nine years old. I'd be found dead by morning, if I were attacked. Though, I have to work up the courage to do this. It's now or never.

I stand up from the bed and stroll over to the window. I'm looking out the bottom half of the window, seeing the lower halves of the buildings on this backstreet. I try to swallow the lump that's forming in my throat, as I place my hands on the wooden board. I have my mittens on to save myself from the splinters. I pull back as hard as I can, trying to pull the nailed board away from the window. Though, it doesn't budge, at all. I continue to pull even harder, and it finally budges a little bit. My hands aren't hurting, since I have my mittens on, but I feel like I'm going to need the hands of steel, in order to pull this off. Maybe if I take off my mittens, I'll have more success, which is exactly what I do.

Once I have my mittens removed, I pull hard on the board again, trying to ignore the pain that my hands are now in. Now that I have a grip on the wood, I'm able to pull it off just a little easier. It hurts like Hell, but I know that I have to do this. There can always be ointment put on my hands later. Either Harry didn't nail the board very good or I'm stronger than I think. Now that my arms are hurting, too, I take a break from pulling and look down at my hands. As I figured, they're bleeding with splinters. It really does hurt, but not as much as being with these two does. I continue to go back to pulling, since the board is about halfway off the window, and I'm now able to see the tops of the buildings, too.

At last, I'm finally able to pull the board away from the window after an agonizing five minutes or more. I just toss the wood down onto the bed. I look down at my red, splinter-filled hands and I try not to cringe. I just hope that this is worth it… I see that the window is able to be opened, by just unlatching it at the top. Though, I wouldn't have been able to unlatch it, even with the board on the window, since it was covering the top of the window.

This seems too good to be true, but I open the window, anyway. I'm finally greeted with the cold city air. Even though it's nice and cozy in this room, I'm welcoming this air, since it's the air of freedom. I quickly breathe in the cold air, before I get to work on pulling all of the blankets off of the bed. Since I've ran away from home one time before, I'm familiar with tying the blankets into knots to make a rope. Instead of running away from home, I'm returning home.

After another agonizing ten minutes, I finally knot the blankets together—getting my blood on them, of course—and I toss the rope out the window. It luckily is just able to reach the ground. I grab my mittens and put them on over my hands, even though they're hurt and bleeding. It's painful to touch anything, but I know that I have to, if I want to succeed in escaping tonight.

I climb out the window, gasping at the pain that my hands are in, but I just go with the pain, until I'm successfully down the rope. It's a slow and agonizing process, and I'm hoping that I'm not caught, especially since I've come this far. I finally make it down to the ground, with my feet plopping on the ground. I lean against the side of the house, taking in the night's cold air, as I see my breath. I try not to celebrate my freedom for long, because I know that I have to get out of here. I run away from the house, trying to hold in my tears that I'm finally free…

…

Once I'm far enough away from the house, I just continue my way out of these backstreets, by walking. So far, I haven't run into any creepos, and I'm hoping it stays that way. Even though I'm dressed in my Winter wear, I'm still hugging myself, cold. I can still see my breath, as the moon shines down from above. Of all nights for me to escape, why did it have to be a cold night?

As I'm continuing my way down the street, trying to remember what route we took with the car today, I'm able to see two people up ahead walking toward me. If only I could ask them where the nearest Police Station is, but I'm completely uncomfortable with talking to anyone back here. I believe that looks are deceiving, but that doesn't mean that there aren't creepos back here.

The two people keep getting closer to me, and I keep becoming nervous. I feel like that as soon as they pass me, they're going to jump me. I'm proven wrong, once they walk passed me. Though, as they walk passed me, they just look down at me, almost expressionless. I try not to worry about it too much, since I luckily wasn't jumped. I try to focus on where I'm going, hoping that I'm making at least a little progress. Everything looks so different at night; it's hard to tell where I am.

I come across two people up ahead, who are standing across from each, leaning on the neighbouring buildings. I'm not sure if they're smoking or if that's their breath in the night air. I just continue along my way, hoping that they'll leave me alone. I was right the first time about them smoking, because I can now see a lit cigarette in each of their hands. This time, unlike the last two people I saw, the one on the left greets me, seeming to be stoned, "Hey there, little buddy. You lost, or something?" Even though they're speaking to me, I'm unsure if they're male or female. I just ignore them, trying to continue on my way. "Hey, kid. Don't you wanna talk?" I continue to ignore them, because I'm focused on my goal of escaping. Little do these people know that I'm an escaped kidnapped victim. I wish I could trust them for help, but I can't. I'm right about them being unable to help me, because I then hear them creep up behind me. I have the worst thoughts flow through my mind about these two—the same thoughts of what Al would've done to me. "Come on, don't you wanna talk to us, kiddo?" I don't look back, but I know that it's the voice of the same stoner, who talked to me a moment ago. I continue to ignore them, because I don't want to end up dead. Not now. Not when I'm so close to fully being free.

"Come on, Sam, he doesn't wanna talk," I hear the other one's voice, who I also question what gender they are. The one talking to me originally is named "Sam", so that's completely unhelpful to me of which gender they are. Though, if they're willing to leave me alone, that's unimportant right now. My focus is on finding someone in the business section of New York, who will help me. This walk is taking forever, and it's going to take even longer, since I'm not in a vehicle. I just hope that Harry and Marv haven't found my bedroom empty. If that's happened, I can expect to see them real soon.

After what feels like an hour in this cold night air, I think I finally see real civilization up ahead, because I see a number of cars driving by. Excitement grows inside of me, as I start running toward where I see the cars. This is too good to be true! It has to be! I know that I'm right, when I instinctively turn around, and see a set of headlights proceeding closer to me. I automatically fear that it's Harry and Marv, so I run as fast as possible, despite the cold night air getting to my breathing. As soon as I reach the sidewalk, I see the lights of businesses down the road. The car's headlights haven't stopped protruding, so I decide to disappear into the business section of this part of the city. This part of the city isn't too busy on its sidewalks, but that doesn't stop me from running as fast as I can to the nearest business, hoping that I'm unseen by the car that was on the side street with me.

I run as fast as I can down the sidewalk and quickly look behind me, seeing that the car has luckily turned the other way, down the darker part of the city. I'm relieved, because it was either not Harry and Marv or they're looking for me, and just decided to turn that way to either give me false hopes or they actually didn't see me turn this way. I'm hoping that it wasn't them, at all. I'm so close to finally fully being free, if I'm caught now, I don't know what I'd do.

I come up closer to the closest building. It looks to be a Chinese takeout place, and by the looks of these businesses here, I know the food at this takeout place would make me sick. I just hope that the people running it are at least decent enough to get me some help. Instead of trying to find the Police Station on my own, maybe these people will call for help for me?

As soon as I'm at the business's doors, I find that they're locked, as if they're just closing up. "No…" I say to myself. I'm wheezing, since I've been running in the cold. I need some heat, but mostly some help! I proceed to bang on the door, begging, "Please! Let me in!" I don't see anybody at the front of the store, but that doesn't stop me from my excessive door pounding. "Help me! Please!" I beg. Finally, I see a Chinese man, with a mop in his hands, waving for me to go away. I try begging again, "Please let me in! Please! I need help!" The man just shakes his head, as he walks to the door at a quick pace and points to the sign that reads " _Closed"_ on the door. "I know, but please! I need help! I need to call the police!" The man just shakes his head, as I start to cry, pleading, "Please?" He stands there and shakes his head, appearing to sigh, before finally agreeing to open the door.

Once the door has been opened, I burst through and run towards the counter. I stand against it, looking at the man, terrified. He starts speaking in broken English and a heavy Chinese accent, "Wha… What going on?"

"Please! I just need the police!"

"Why? What happen?"

"I've been abducted… I managed to escape… I just need help… Please? I need to get to the nearest Police Station!"

"You want telephone?"

"Please!"

"Come back here," He walks toward where I am, bringing the mop with him, but then goes behind the desk. "Dial number back here," I sigh with relief, as I follow the man back to where the telephone is kept. "You call." The man nods.

"Thank you," I say, still feeling trembly.

I still have tears escaping from eyes, as I dial the emergency number. I wait a good few seconds, before I'm relieved of finally hearing the words, " _911\. What is your emergency?"_

"Please help! I managed to escape from my abductors! I'm at Wing's Restaurant. I… I don't know the address… I just need help! Please!"

" _We have your address. Just keep calm. May I ask your name?"_

As I'm trying to control my breathing, I answer, "Kevin… Kevin McCallister,"

" _You're from Chicago, aren't you?"_

"Yes…"

" _Well, don't worry, we'll have a cop car show up as soon as possible. Chicago News is just going to be riddled about you being found now!"_

"There… There will be an actual police car with lights and everything, right?"

" _Of course. Why would you ask that?"_ the 911 operator, who's a woman, asks.

"My… My abductors pretended to be cops…"

" _I see,"_ she says, seeming sympathetic. " _Do you know where you were? Do you know your abductors' names?"_

I'm not sure of the address of where I was, but I obviously know my abductors' names. "Please don't announce that I'm safe, until the proper place has been found…"

" _Of course. Do you remember what it looked like?"_

"It was a large wooden house on a backstreet,"

" _Oh, I know what location you're talking about! Since you're at Wing's Restaurant, I know where you are now! Do you know your abductors' names?"_

"A large Italian man, whose name is 'Harold Lime'. His partner was thin with curly hair, and his name was 'Marvin Merchants',"

" _The Wet Bandits!"_ she confirms.

"Yes. Exactly…" I say, still in my scared voice.

" _Yes. They're already being searched for in Chicago. Now that you were in New York with them, a search warrant will be out for him, while you're safe at the Police Station, ready to go home,"_

"Can I just say one thing?"

" _Of course, sweetie,"_

"Outside of the New York area, there was another creepy guy, who tried to take me. His name was Al Polinski. I'm not sure if that was his real name, but he tried to take me away from Harry and Marv. Harry managed to shoot him, but I don't know what's become of him. Could something be out for him, too?"

" _Yes. There already is. He's been known to do some pretty illegal stuff in the past. Don't worry about him. A police car has already been dispatched, and should be picking you up shortly,"_

"Thank you…" I finally burst into tears, as I hang up.

"What wrong?" the Chinese man asks.

"Everything's gonna be OK…" I cry into my mittens, even though my hands hurt, when any sort of pressure is placed on them.

"I heard conversation. You want drink? You stay here, until police arrive," I look up at the man, as I thank him again. He sets the mop down, as he opens the cooler full of beverages. "Come take pick," he offers, which I happily comply. I see bottles of water, juice, and soda. I grab a bottle of orange juice, because it's been so long, since I've had a bottle of cold, refreshing orange juice. "You wait here," I thank the owner of the restaurant again, as I slide the cooler door shut. Just as I do that, I hear the sound of police sirens pull up to the front of the building. When I hear that noise, I'm instantly reminded of the first night that I was abducted by Harry and Marv. Though, I know for sure that this is an actual police officer. "Police here. I take you outside now."

The Chinaman places his hand on my back, as he kindly leads me outside of the restaurant. A bald man exits the vehicle, and I instantly think that it's Harry, but I'm proven wrong, when the man turns around. "Hello. You must be Kevin?" he greets, in a questioning manner. I nod, as I continue my crying. "Don't worry, son. Everything will be fine now," he reassures me, but I still find it hard to believe.

"Good luck," The restaurant owner pats me on the back, before heading back inside to close up for the night. He nods to the officer, who does the same in return.

"Come on, son. Let's get you to the Police Station. Don't worry, you'll be safe there. Those two men won't be able to get you. I promise," He gestures his hand for me to come closer to the car, but I'm scared to. When I was first abducted, a police car was used. "Don't worry, son. It's all right," he tries to reassure me again. With my painful hands, I hold my bottle of juice close, as I cautiously proceed closer to the vehicle. "It's OK. You can get in the front," I'm trembling the whole time; not only because of the cold, but because I'm so scared that this is still too good to be true. "Believe me, it's all right." The man holds up a police badge, which comforts me a little more. I decide to take his word for it and climb inside the front seat of the vehicle…

…

The officer is driving me through the small business section in this city. "Everybody in Chicago is going to be celebrating. Especially since you managed to escape, and being in New York,"

I'm still tightly clinging on to my bottle of juice, as I look over to the cop and say, in a small voice, "Thank you…"

"Look, it's going to be OK. They'll be caught. In the meantime, you'll be safe at the Police Station,"

"It's not just that…" I admit, still terrified of being in a police vehicle. I'm supposed to feel safe, but considering how I was abducted, I feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?" he asks, turning on the heater for me, even though I didn't ask. I guess he can tell, by how I'm shivering.

"I'm not sure who to trust…"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"I was abducted in a police car…" I admit.

"Look, as you can see, I have a police badge, radio, a radar, and such. That proves that I'm an officer, right?"

"Yes, but I'm still scared…" I curl up in the seat more.

"Try drinking that juice. It may make you feel better," I take off my mittens, and I see that the bleeding of my hands hasn't receded, any. "Dear god, son, what happened to your hands?"

I place them on the cold bottle, trying to hide them. "Nothing…"

"Kevin," He takes a hold of my hand that's closest to him. "Your hands are a mess. What the hell happened?" Marv tried to care about me, but I don't think Harry ever did. So, it's weird to have someone care.

"It's how I got free…" I admit, pulling my hand away from him.

"They're loaded with splinters," he points out the obvious. "Did you have to break out through wood, or something?"

"A wooden board…" I admit, placing my bloody hands back on to the already blood-smeared bottle. "I had to pull it off the window…" Once I admit that, I start breaking down into tears again. I was trying to keep my composure, until I reached the Chinese Restaurant. I've been feeling like a small, scared animal ever since. I've been wanting to cry again the entire time, and I finally did. I hope this is all over, but I still have my doubts. I want to feel relief, but I'm still scared.

"You were locked in a room?" I just nod. "You'll have to testify everything to the police, alright?"

"I'm scared…" I'm looking forward at all the bright lights of this part of New York, trying to contain my tears. I want to open my bottle of juice, but I'm unable to.

"Don't be scared. It'll be all right. You'll be going home. You'll be staying at the Police Station, until they're caught. Then, your family can come pick you up. Everything's fine now,"

"What if they don't catch them?" I fearfully ask.

"Even though you didn't get an address, saying where your location was helped a great deal. Believe me, everything will be fine," the officer assures me, as we continue to drive to the Police Station…

 _ **At the Police Station…**_

I'm sitting in a room, testifying everything to an investigator, who's been friendly and understanding with me the whole time. My bottle of juice has finally been opened for me. I've drank out of it, but I'm mostly just holding it close to me the whole time I'm testifying. As I'm explaining how I managed to escape, the door to the room that we're in opens, and one of the other policemen informs us, mainly my investigator, "They've been found. They're here," I widen my eyes at how Harry and Marv were caught so quickly. I'm relieved that I'm now safe and can go home, since they're off the streets, but I'm also nervous, because I think I'm going to have to face them again.

"Well, I'm almost done with Kevin. They can be brought in for questioning in a few minutes," He then looks down at me, smiling, and asks, "So, you were going to tell me how you escaped?"

My hands have been wrapped with bandages, and all of the splinters have been removed, but I tell him, anyway, "I… pulled the wooden board off the window… Then, I made a rope out of the blankets on my bed and got away…" This whole time, I've been so shy with answering. I just want this to all be done and over with, so that I can finally go home. But, I won't be able to go home for quite awhile, since Mom and Dad have to drive such a long way to come and get me.

"You walked alone in the back alley by yourself?" I nod. "Until you found that Chinese Restaurant?" I nod again. "Alright," He finishes jotting down the information. "You're free to go now. It's now your abductors' turn to be questioned," He organizes his papers on the table. "You may go now. They'll lead you to where you'll be staying." he kindly tells me, as I get up from the table, clinging to my somehow comforting bottle of juice, and leave the room…

 _ **A Little While Later…**_

I'm in my own room, here at the Police Station. I'm resting on the bed, curled up with my cold bottle of juice, that I've only been taking sips from. As I'm thinking about how relieved I am to, not only be safe, but to bypass Harry and Marv, who are here, there's a knock on the door. I'm a little worried as to who it is, but I say, anyway, "Come in…"

The door opens, and it's one of the female officers. "Hey, honey. Mr. Lime and Mr. Merchants are currently being questioned. Though, they'll be taken somewhere else, so you're safe here. But, your family has been called, and they're on their way," she informs me.

I widen my eyes, but I don't roll over. I ask, "How long will it take for them to get here?"

"About as long as it takes to get to New York, if they drive. But, if they take a plane, it should be about an hour and a half," I excitedly roll over, once I realize that they'll for sure take a plane, and I'll be seeing my family in no time. "I'm pretty sure they'll be taking the plane. But, if I were you, I'd take this chance to get some sleep."

I excitedly nod, before saying, "Thank you," The door is then closed, and I'm left in here alone again to get some shut eye…

 _ **Later…**_

I'm woken up, when the door opens. I don't roll over, but I hear the same lady officer's voice say, excitedly, "Kevin, wake up! They're here!" I completely ignore my tiredness and just jump right off the bed, anxious to see my family, since it's been so long. She smiles, as she places her hand on my back, leading me out of the room.

As soon as we make it out to the main area of the Police Station, I see my Dad and siblings, but no Mom. I'm happy and disappointed, at the same time. Where's my Mom? Dad opens his arms, ready to hug me, and I take that chance to run right into them. As he's hugging me, I swear he's crying. Dad never cries… I'm trying to think of the last time that I saw him cry. "I've been so worried about you…" My siblings' arms soon wrap around me, too, and I know that I'm going to be safe again. Though, as my feeling of safety returns, I'm still questioning where my Mom is.

Once I pull away from him, I ask, "Where's Mom?"

He looks at me, still teary-eyed, and informs me, "She's here, son, but she's being questioned by the police…"

My eyes widen, as I become worried again. "Why?! What's she done?!"

"Mr. Merchants and Mr. Lime admitted that your Mother had a part in your abduction," the female cop, who's standing behind me, admits, sorrowfully.

I shoot my head back to her, then back at my teary-eyed Dad, before I shout, "That's a lie!"

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but we had to trick her into coming here. She wouldn't have been caught, otherwise, and she might have tried to do something again in the future," Dad admits, also sorrowfully.

"No! It can't be! My Mom loves me! She came home to me last year! She took me to the Emergency Room, when I was sick with pneumonia! No! That's a lie!" I run away from my Dad, who I haven't seen in almost a week, and bolt back to the room that I've been staying in.

I pounce on the bed and cry, trying to hold in one of my common temper tantrums, even though I have a legit reason now. It isn't long, before Dad's in the doorway, along with my siblings and the lady officer. Dad carefully saunters over to the bed and sits down at the end. He places his hand on my back, before I sit up from crying into the pillow and hug my Dad, holding on to him, as I still bawl, in disbelief. Out of everyone that I've been wanting to see this past week, I've been wanting to see my Mother. Now that I know that she's OK, but didn't want _me_ to be, I feel completely heartbroken. "I'm so sorry, buddy…" Dad apologizes, as he continues to cry. The rest of my siblings look the same way I feel. I just can't believe that this is true. This can't be true…

 **THE**

 **(ALTERNATE)**

 **END**

…

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Well, now! That's quite the different ending than what we originally had, isn't it?! This is somewhat what I had in mind for the story, originally. The only difference is, this is one big chapter, while the real thing would've had (way) more. Also, it wouldn't have been announced about Kate knowing Al, or all of that. It wouldn't have even been announced about Al having a son, since Al wasn't originally going to be a main character. Well, what do you think of this alternate ending? Do you like it better than the original? Let me know what you think! :D Even though it still ended sadly (even though Kevin was saved in this, too), it's not as sad as the original ending, is it?**

 **As I said that I'd do in the original ending, I'd like to thank all of my supporters, who have reviewed, favourited, followed, and given me ideas: KaOrU 1994, RussianGregorovich, DolphinGirls, and to anyone else who has been keeping up with this, since February (it's already technically July 1st), thank you! So much for my cut-off being the end of June, eh? Oh well. As I've stated, I'll be going on a hiatus leave, until November. That's IF I return, though. If I do, it'll only be for a short time, though. I'm probably going to start being busy by the time Fall comes. As for the Summer, I have some other things to tend to, as well as it being not the time of year for a Christmas story to be posted. At least in November, I'll have the proper traffic. Though, don't take this as an invitation not to talk over the Summer, I'm always open to PMing you peeps! For now, take care! For you people who are in Canada (yay), happy Canada Day! :D I hope to return in November for some more** _ **Home Alone**_ **fun! Until then, take care! :)**

 **PS: Tomorrow happens to be my Birthday! I'm posting this the day before my Birthday, goddammit! Also, that Chinese takeout place was completely fucking made up. I Googled everything else pretty much, but I couldn't find any backstreet Chinese takeout places, so I made up one of my own! I loved the Chinese dude. His accent was awesome. :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
